Amy and Ty the story continues
by BCteacher
Summary: This is my version of how I think season 11 could play out. Spoilers up to season 10 episode 18. The story opens with Amy , Ty and the baby. Most characters will be part of the story including some we haven't see in a while, as well as an original character who will join the cast in a few chapters. This is my first story so feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. A Name for Nugget

** This is my version of how I think season 11 could play out. Spoilers up to season 10 episode 18. The story opens with Amy , Ty and the baby. Most characters will be part of the story as well as an original character who will join the cast in a few chapters. This is my first story so feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 1 A Name for Nugget**

Ty smiled as he came up the stairs to the loft. He could hear Amy talking to their beautiful baby girl. He was exhausted after his first shift back at the vet clinic, it had been almost six months since he had been in the clinic, but all he could think about all day was coming home to Amy and Little Nugget. His girls were his world now and he hated being away from them for any amount of time. He had already missed too much when he had been in Mongolia and then in the hospital. As he got to the top of the stairs he hears Amy's voice

"Look baby daddy's home! Let's go give daddy a kiss."

Amy crossed the loft and wrapped her free arm around Ty giving him a kiss. After kissing his wife, he scooped his 2-week old daughter from her arms.

"Hi beautiful were you good for mommy today? I missed you!" Ty said kissing the baby in his arms, "I missed you two Amy, all I could think about today at the clinic was coming home to you."

"I missed you two Ty. When is your mom getting her? I don't want to keep Ally's name a secret any more. I want to do her naming ceremony with her grandmother here. I wish my mom could be here to see our daughter and hope your mom can make it," said Amy.

"I don't know Amy, she barley said anything when I told her the baby was here, she hasn't booked a ticket yet. She didn't even come to our wedding or to the hospital when I was sick. I don't think she's coming now." Ty sighs, looking at the floor.

"I know Ty, I just wanted her to be here for you" Amy said

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight Ames?" Ty asked, changing the subject.

"I already put a lasagna in the oven, it should be ready in about an hour," Amy replied.

"So the naming ceremony for our Little Nugget, when do you want to do it?" Ty said as he sat on the sofa with the baby.

"I'd like to do it sooner rather than later. Lou was asking me about her name again today! It's getting harder to keep it a secret." Amy whispered as she curled up next to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder and holding her little daughter's hand.

Ty kissed the top of Amy's head, "we've agreed to Alexandra Marion Borden, right?"

"Yes, the more we've talked about her name, the more I think I should have changed mine when we got married, is it too late now to change my last name so we all have the same name?" Amy thought out loud.

"Ames are you sure?" Ty whispered into her hair, "I love you and our Little Nugget no matter what your names are."

"Ty I want to do this; I need to do this. Now we'll really be a family" Amy whispered back

"We are a family Amy, always" Ty said kissing her hair again.

Amy turned and kissed Ty. Then looked back at their baby girl in his arms, moments like this one were perfect, and only a couple weeks ago, when Ty was so sick, Amy worried they would never happen. She came so close to losing him, those tense days in the hospital, when he was so sick, felt like a bad memory as her little family cuddled on the couch. The baby in Ty's arms started to wiggle opening her mouth and looking for her mommy. Ty adjusted the baby hoping to stop her from crying but the little girl was hungry, she cried.

"I changed her just before you got home, she's probably hungry" Amy said and started unbuttoning her shirt. Ty passed her the baby and Amy adjusted the little girl so she could eat.

"Do you need anything Ames?" Ty asked, looking away, as his wife fed their daughter. While he knew nursing was natural he still felt odd watching his wife feed Little Nugget.

"Just sit here with me. I've missed you all day. Ty! You can look at me it's okay, I want you to be part of this all of it," Amy smiled at him. "I was thinking of talking to Lou, and seeing if we could do the Naming Ceremony on Sunday, it's Wednesday so it gives Lou a few days, to do her Lou thing and be all obsessive"

Ty and Amy turned hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Knock, knock," Caleb's voice boomed from the stairs "everybody decent?"

"Just a second" Ty called back, passing Amy a baby blanket which she draped over the nursing baby.

"Come on up Caleb" Amy called.

"Oh I'm sorry if we knew you were busy we would have come another time" Cass apologized.

Caleb blushed when he realized what he had walked in on. Amy laughed seeing the cowboy's reaction.

"Don't worry, at least you gave me a few seconds warning and she should be done soon. She's been eating a lot today" Amy said to her friend, "when she's done do you want to hold her?"

"Do you trust me to hold your baby?" Cass asked.

"Of course, and Ty and I wanted to ask you something." Amy paused

"What is it?" Cass asked

"Would you be her godmother?" Amy asked Cass.

"I would love to be her godmother" Cass exclaimed hugging Amy.

"Can you give me a minute please then you can hold her?" Amy asked her friend. Nugget was finished eating and starting to squirm under the blanket. She hated being under the blanket where she couldn't see her mommy's face. Amy liked to see her baby's face two and only used the blanket when friends or her dad and grandpa were in the room. It made both older men uncomfortable and she didn't know how Caleb and Cass would react.

"Amy just pass her to me, I know what you're doing and I think it's the most beautiful thing that you're doing for your baby. I plan on doing it two when Caleb and I have kids" Cass said.

Amy thought for a second, and passed Nugget to Cass without another word, clipped her bra and buttoned her shirt. She placed the blanket on the back of the couch. " You and Caleb are talking about kids?"

"We'd like to have one soon, Caleb wants a big family," Cass replied.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I put one of Lou's lasagnas in the oven and it should be ready soon, I just have to finish the salad." Amy said inviting Caleb and Cass to stay for dinner.

"We'd love to!" Cass replied

Amy quickly made a salad and set the now sleeping baby in her cradle at the foot of the big bed. The four adults enjoyed dinner and a good chat about married life and life with the new baby. Soon after dinner Caleb and Cass left leaving Amy and Ty alone.

Nugget began to whimper in her cradle and Ty went to get her, he changed her diaper and put a clean pink onesie on her, but she was still crying. He laid her against his shoulder and rubbed her back as he walked around the loft, softly telling her how much he loved her. Her cries slowly stopped as Ty cuddled with her and he sat down on the bed with her cradled against his shoulder. Amy walked out of the bathroom to see that and smiled as tears welled in her eyes. The sight of her husband and baby girl was beautiful as he spoke softly to the baby, Amy finished getting ready for bed. It was still early but she was exhausted. Nugget only slept about 3 hours between being fed and she had been up most of the night before.

Sliding into her side of the bed she felt Ty shift and move to lay down beside her the baby cozy in the middle of them. She began fussing again and Amy quickly fed her before wrapping her up tight in a warm blanket made by Mrs. Bell and tucking her in the cradle. Ty opened his arms and Amy curled up against him, feeling his arms wrap around her as she laid her head against his strong chest.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 2 An Unexpected Guest**

Just after lunch, an unfamiliar blue Honda drove up the winding driveway of the Heartland Ranch and slowed to a stop in front of the house. A slim woman in her late 40's with short brown hair stepped out uncertainly. She wasn't sure how she would be received. Usually Lilly's visits to Heartland ended poorly with her hurting her son. This time she wanted to be different she had gotten Ty's email two days earlier and packed a bag and drove east from Vancouver to Hudson. She had missed her son's wedding and his graduation but she wasn't going to miss this the christening of her first grandchild.

Ty had seen the car pull up and the woman get out, from his desk in the barn. He pushed his chair back and walked quickly into the front yard.

"Mom?" he said in disbelief, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to meet my granddaughter, if that's still okay with you and Amy" Lilly replied uncertainly avoiding looking in Ty's eyes.

"Amy is in the loft with Nugget as we're calling her, for a few more hours. They're both asleep, the baby kept us up all night and Amy really needs the rest. Let's go talk to Lou and see if a cabin is free," Ty said in a rush.

He was uncomfortable with his mother being here and wanted to know what she was hiding this time. Her visits hadn't gone well and even when he went to see her in Vancouver when she was sick, he felt like she was hiding something from him. Ty also wondered where Wade, his step father was, he usually wasn't far behind his mother. He'd get his answers later, for now he was concerned about where his mother would stay. Mallory and Jake were in Amy's old room in the house and there was nowhere for her to sleep in the loft. Ty hoped that Lou had a cabin free at the Dude Ranch for Lilly. He knew he needed to have a conversation with his mother about why she had been largely absent from his life for the past 11 years. It had caused him a lot of pain, more than he was willing to admit to anyone even Amy.

Ty pushed open the door that led into the mud room of the ranch house.

"Lou" he called "Georgie, Katie, Jack is anyone around?"

Lilly followed Ty into the house. As Mallory bounced into the kitchen, some things hadn't changed with that girl she still bounced more than she walked and always had her nose in everyone's business. While it had frustrated Ty when they were younger he had come to understand like the rest of the Heartland family that being involved in everyone's business was Mallory's way of showing how much she loved them and thought of them as her family.

"Lilly? " Mallory shouted, "what are you doing here? When did you get here? How did you get here?" Mallory's words tumbled out.

" I only got here 5 minutes ago, I came to meet my granddaughter." Lily answered.

"Hey Ty, oh Lily what are you doing here?" Lou said, looking surprised, as she came into the kitchen.

Ty quickly answered, "my mom just got here Lou, and I didn't know she was coming until she showed up. Is one of the cabins free for her to stay in?"

"I have cabin 2 open for a couple days, but I will be fully booked starting on Wednesday" Lou answered. "Let me just get the key and I can help you settle in Lily. Ty you should go let Amy know your mom's here. She didn't say anything to me yesterday about her coming so I don't think she knows."

"Thanks Lou" Ty replied. "Amy is just taking a quick nap, the baby didn't sleep last night and Amy was completely worn out. When I walked over here they were both asleep on our bed. We'll see you at 5:30 for dinner and the ceremony? Remember Caleb and Cass are coming and they're the god parents."

Ty paused thinking for a moment, he thought his mom would be anxious to meet the baby but, he needed to tell Amy that Lily was here first. Amy had only met her mother-in-law a few times and had never really gotten a chance to bond with her. He wasn't sure how she would react. Her emotions had been unpredictable the last couple weeks as she adjusted to being a mom and was missing her own mother and grandmother more than she had in years. Yes, Amy had Lou and Lisa but it wasn't the same as her own mom.

As Lou got in her SUV and lead Lilly to the cabins, Ty walked back across the yard and tip toed quietly up the stairs to the loft. As he slowly climbed the stairs he smiled, knowing that this loft had brought him the best things in his life, his wife, a real home and family and most recently his baby girl. As Ty got to the top of the stairs he saw that Amy and the baby were still sleeping peacefully. He quietly moved to the bed and eased himself down beside his wife and daughter.

"Ames," he whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Ty?" Amy asked in a sleepy voice "is Ally okay?"

"She's just fine Amy, sound asleep. I'll put her in the cradle."

"Leave her here Ty. I love being able to cuddle with her. Why don't you come lay down with us?" Amy whispered reaching to grab Ty's hand.

"I'd love to Ames but I can't. My mom showed up, about 15 minutes ago. I came up to see how you two were doing. I was thinking we could take Nugget up to the cabins to see her before dinner." Ty said with a distant look on his face.

"What is she doing here? I'm confused, you said she didn't answer you and didn't want to be part of Nugget's life." Amy replied slowly sitting up, careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"I don't know Ames; I really don't know." Ty sighed

"Are you okay? Like really okay, not just pretending to be for me?" Amy said in a worried voice wrapping her arms around Ty and holding him close.

"I'm not sure. I need to know why she's here. What is she running from this time? " Ty said sadly.

"I get that Ty, I'm worried about the reason for her trip two" Amy said soothingly.

"I mean she couldn't come to our wedding, or my graduation and hasn't even asked for pictures of Nugget or even asked about her. I don't know what she wants," Ty said, the stress evident in his voice.

"We'll figure it out Ty, we always do." Amy soothed. Holding her husband tight, letting him know that she was there without saying anything more.

Amy and Ty sat like that for a few minutes, just being together and drawing strength from each other. They didn't know what was ahead with Ty's mom at the ranch, but both knew that she had yet to bring them good news.

After a while the baby woke up and began to cry. Ty picked her up and held her against his shoulder kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her small back.

"Shhh, baby daddy's here, you're okay, I love you so much. I promise I'll always be here for you." He whispered to the baby so low that even Amy barely heard him.

While she had settled for a few minutes in Ty's arms the baby needed something only her mother could give her. Ty passed the baby to Amy who leaned back against the head board and started to feed the baby.

"If you girls are okay; I'm going to grab a quick shower" Ty said.

"We're fine," Amy replied "go take your shower. I need one two and it's 4 now we only have an hour. Plus, she should have a bath before we go. I'll finish feeding her then give her a quick bath in the sink while you shower."

"Are you okay to bath her by yourself?" Ty asked?

"Ty! I can do it. Go shower before were late!" Amy exclaimed.

Ty gathered his black dress pants, green button down shirt and black tie from the closet and walked to the bath room. Pausing outside the bathroom door, he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper. Amy smiled seeing Ty's defined upper body, after almost 8 years together she still found him very attractive.

Ally finished eating and Amy quickly burped her.

"Okay sweetie, let's go give you a bath and get you dressed up. You won't remember this but today is a really important day. We finally get to tell everyone your name and you get your stone with mommy and daddy's in the fireplace. All sorts of people are coming to see you, GG and Lisa, Lou, Mallory, Jake, Grandpa, Grandma, Georgie, Katie, Caleb, Cass, Scott and Mrs. Bell. A lot of people who already love you very much." Amy rambled on to the baby as she got the bath ready. Amy found herself talking to Ally a lot lately, much like she had talked to her bump before the baby came. I made her feel connected with her little daughter.

The baby smiled at her mommy. Amy gently laid the baby on the counter and slipped off her socks, leggings and onesie before undoing and throwing away her dirty diaper.

"Okay Ally girl, it's time for your bath." Amy lowered the baby into the warm water carefully holding her neck and head up with her left hand. In her right hand she grabbed a wash cloth and gently washed the baby's face, hands and arms before washing the small amount of dark fuzz covering her head. It looked like her hair would be brown like Ty's but, her eyes for now were as blue as Amy's. As she gave the baby her bath, Amy told the baby what she was doing. She didn't know if she understood but, Amy knew that her baby liked hearing her and Ty's voices. She quickly finished the bath and wrapped Ally in a soft hooded towel that looked like a little green frog.

"I'll dress her Ames," Ty said wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

"Her dress is on the changing table" Amy said as she leaned back against Ty.

"Go have your shower" Ty said, letting go of Amy and taking the baby.

"I'll be quick," Amy said, gathering a dark blue button front shirt dress and a pair of grey tights from the closet and dresser. She rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly. Still not sure if she was ready for Ty to see her without clothes. Her stomach was still soft and she wanted to shed some of the baby weight before he saw her naked again. She still wasn't used to her new body and was unsure of what Ty would think of it.

15 minutes later Amy emerged from the bathroom, dressed with her hair blow-dried and light make up. She saw Ty sitting on the couch with Ally reading her "The Very Hungry Caterpillar".

"Ty, it's almost 5. We should head over to the house." Amy said.

"Wow! Amy you look amazing," Ty exclaimed. Her blue dress fit her perfectly and her blond hair fell in soft waves around her face making her look like an angel. He walked towards her and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding their daughter around her and gave Amy a long heartfelt kiss.

Ty passed Amy the baby and picked up the diaper bag and baby swing. Together the little family walked across the yard to join those that loved and cared for them most.

To be continued


	3. Celebrating the Newest Family Member

Celebrating the newest family member

At 5:30 everyone gathered in the living room at Heartland. The fire place was crackling, taking the chill out of the early October air. Amy sat in the chair by the fire smiling at the baby girl in her arms, as the baby looked back into her mother's face. Ty leaned on the back of the chair his chin resting on the top of Amy's head.

Slowly the rest of the family began to fill the living room. Mrs. Bell took the chair beside Amy and reached over to gently stroke the baby's hand.

"She is a beautiful Amy, and she has your eyes." Mrs. Bell said admiringly

"I think she looks more like Ty" Amy responded "she has his dark hair and mouth."

"Her hair could change yet Amy," Mrs. Bell laughed. She then looked at Ty, her adopted grandson and smiled, "it took you two so long to figure out what you wanted and realize that you belong together. You were both so strong headed when you were younger. I'm glad that you to finally settled down. And now look at you, mom and dad to such a beautiful little girl. When do we get to know her name?"

The young couple looked at each other with eyes full of love.

"As soon as everyone gets here we can do the naming ceremony" Jack replied

Lisa walked out of the kitchen towards the rest of the family. "Who are we missing?"

"My mom, Tim, Casey, Caleb and Cass" Ty replied

"We're here" Tim called, coming into the living room.

"I saw a woman sitting in a blue car out front on her phone. Is that your mom Ty?" Casey added.

"It is, I'll go get her", Ty responded. He quickly kissed Amy's cheek and his daughters hand, before walking to the mud room and slipping on his shoes. As Ty got to the mud room door Caleb and Cass appeared.

"Hey guys! I'm just going to get my mom then were ready to start," Ty said.

"Let's get this going man! I've never been anyone's godfather before and I'm nervous" Caleb said all at once.

"Relax Caleb, you just got married this is nothing, I really have to go see if my mom is okay though" Ty responded as he walked out the door.

The door clicked shut behind Ty, as he stood on the porch and took a deep breath. Talking to his mother made him nervous. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to her and with tonight being a family night he wouldn't get to. He knew he needed to talk to his mom, there a lot he needed to say to him after nearly 12 years. He had been at Heartland for 11 years now, and in a group home for 9 months before that. He had had a lot of time to reflect on his family and how he grew up while he was in Mongolia. He had come to Heartland as a scared, lost, confused and angry 17-year-old kid, who was in desperate need of love and guidance. He found that here in the gruff, caring old cow boy that was Amy's grandfather Jack, the warm bossy big sister he found in Lou, and most importantly in the love and care of Amy.

Taking another deep breath Ty broke the silence in the yard as he approached his mother. "Mom, are you okay?" Ty called.

"I've got to go Wade, I can't talk now it's time to finally know what Ty and Amy are naming my granddaughter." Lily said into her phone

"You're still with him?" Ty asked. While he already knew the answer he wanted to confirm it and now he wanted to understand why his mom fell for Wade in the first place.

"Yes," Lily said tensely. Hoping that Ty would leave it alone, she didn't want to discuss her life with her son. She knew that she had hurt him but didn't know how she could fix it. "Is everyone here? I saw a couple cow boys go in with their wives."

"We're all her mom, just waiting for you" Ty said softly, "Amy and I are ready to share the baby's name with everyone."

"Let's go in then," Lily replied.

Ty lead his mother up the steps and into the ranch house. From the door between the kitchen and living room he looked around and saw how many people were there to love his wife and daughter and somewhere deep inside he had learned that they loved him just as much. Scott his mentor and business partner, stood chatting with Lisa, and his nieces were leaning over either arm of Amy's chair talking to and gushing over their baby cousin. Katie and Georgie were completely in love with their cousin and Georgie had already offered to babysit! This really was home, the ranch house that was older than anyone in the room, on the ranch that always had and always would belong to this family. His family.

Seeing Ty and Lily enter the room Jack asked, " Ty is everyone here? Are we already to begin?"

"Yes Jack we are"

"So Amy, Ty what's this little beauties name?" Lou asked.

"Hold on Lou, Jack has to tell his ancient story before we can know the name" Tim interrupted.

"Well Tim if you would be quiet, I could tell my ancient story. We all know that this ranch has been in our family the Bartlett-Fleming-Morris-Borden family for 6 generations now, and this little beauty is part of the 9th generation to be born on this ranch. " Jack start to tell the story.

"Get a move on Jack, we're all starving" Tim heckled.

Jack continued, "as I was saying, my great grandfather built this very fireplace not long before my grandfather was born. That winter was the worst one any one around here had ever seen. Now in those days' babies were christened right away, but there was a blizzard raging and no one could get out to the church. So my great grandfather took his first born son to the fire place and pressed his hands on this stone and gave him his name. Now, every baby that is born into this family and now all of the men and women who have married into it have been given stones. This fireplace is our family tree and it tells our story. Tonight we give our newest family member her stone and get to hear her name. Amy, Ty are you ready to join me here with our precious baby girl?"

"Yes we are," Amy and Ty answered together. Ty took the baby from his wife's arms so she could stand up more easily.

"We have asked Cass to be the godmother" Amy told the family.

"Caleb will be her godfather," Ty added.

"Cass and Caleb can you join us please?" Jack asked

Silently Caleb and Cass moved to the fireplace with Amy, Ty and Jack.

"Amy, Ty what is this little beauty's name?" Jack asked.

"We've named her Alexandra Marion Borden" Ty announced.

"But were already calling her Ally," Amy explained.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Lisa said smiling fondly at the young family.

Jack took Ally in his arms and held her close to the stone fireplace, "Alexandra Marion Borden, this is now your stone, right above your mom and dad's stones. I now declare this the Alexandra Marion Borden stone" Jack said with pride.

Amy's eyes were full of tears but her smile lit up the whole room. Now her baby truly belonged to the family. Ally officially belonged to Heartland and for as long as that fireplace stood she would be counted there among all those who had ever lived at the ranch and for hose that would live there forever.

Amy took her daughter back from her grandfather and held her close kissing her cheek. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and she leaned against him, enjoying feeling him close to her and the closeness of their little family.

Lily approached them then from her spot near the door. She looked uncomfortable as she crossed the crowded living room full of those that clearly cared deeply for her son's little family.

"She's absolutely beautiful Ty," Lily gushed, looking at her granddaughter, "what made you two pick those names?"

"Marion was my mom's name," Amy said," and I want her to know that she will always be with her. My mom essentially brought Ty to me when she offered him a chance to work at Heartland. Without her we never would have had each other." Amy explained

"And we liked the name Alexandra, it means defender of people, but sounds very pretty and it's something she can grow into. We're calling her Ally, because Alexandra feels too big for our little baby," Ty continued.

"I like her name, it is one that will grow with her. May I hold her please?" Lily asked.

Amy nodded, "we were hoping she could call you grandma, is that okay?"

"I'm honoured to be grandma," Lily replied with a smile.

"Ally girl, I'm going to pass you to Grandma, her you go, your okay baby girl," Amy spoke softly to the baby.

The baby was happy to be held by her grandma for a few minutes but began fussing. Ty recognized the sound of this cry and checked his watch, the little girl was hungry.

"If she's hungry, I'd love to give her, her bottle," Lily said.

"She doesn't get a bottle, I'll take her. Lou do you mind if I take Ally to your room? She's hungry again." Amy said.

"Go ahead Amy, dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes, if she's still eating we'll wait for you two," Lou replied.

Amy began to walk down the hall with her baby fussing in her arms, Amy knew now that the only thing she could do at this point was to close the door, unbutton her dress and release her bra as quickly as possible and hold her baby close to let her eat. Amy was thankful for the few minutes of quiet time feeding her daughter gave her. Time to process what had just happened.

After a few minutes Ty knocked on the door," Ames, are you two okay? Can I come in?"

"We're good Ty and come in, she's almost done." Amy called back through the door.

Ty opened the door just enough to slip into the room and quickly shut it behind him. He crossed the room and sat down next to Amy and began to rub her back. Enjoying the moment of quiet closeness with his girls. Savouring being their family.

The baby's eyes began to close and she slowly stopped sucking. Amy held her close savouring the moment with her daughter and husband.

"Can you burp her please Ty?" Amy asked handing him Ally.

"I'm on it," Ty answered.

Amy quickly fixed her out fit and turned to look at Ty, "how do I look?" she asked.

"Like an angel," Ty answered, standing up and giving Amy a kiss.

Together the little family walked into the dining room and took their places at the big table. Ally napped in her swing where both her parents could easily reach out a hand and touch her. Lisa and Lou had out done themselves with a big fancy meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, vegetables, salads and fresh homemade bread. Everyone sat around the table chatting for hours, finishing the meal with homemade chocolate cake and ice cream as well as tea and coffee. Finally, around 9:00, Ally became very fussy, while the little girl had slept through most of the evening, she had, had enough people and just needed to go home to her own little cradle and have her mommy sing her to sleep.

Amy and Ty gathered their things and said good night to everyone thanking them for coming. Lily followed them out onto the porch and grabbed Ty's arm.

"Mom what are you doing?" Ty hissed.

"I need to talk to you, this has gone on for too long," Lily said.

"Right now I need to go with Amy and help her get Ally to bed, then we need to get some sleep ourselves that baby is up every 2-3 hours all night. Amy really needs me and I'm going to be there for my wife and daughter. I love them more then I love anything on this earth." Ty replied walking off the porch.

"Ty, I really need to talk to you." Lily pressed.

"Ally hasn't gone to be yet without me being there to tuck her in and tonight is not going to be the first night. Come up to the loft in the morning and we can talk, or I can come out to your cabin. I don't work until noon tomorrow." Ty said with annoyance. He didn't know why but his mother had a way of getting under his skin.

"I'll come to the loft," Lily decide.

"I'll see you in the morning. We usually eat breakfast at 8:00 come and join us." Ty said. With that he walked across to the barn and ran up the loft stairs.

"Sorry, Ames. My mom really wanted to talk to me. But I'm not missing putting Ally to bed with you," Ty explained.

"I'm glad she wants to talk," Amy replied.

"I've invited her to come here to talk in the morning. She knows what time we eat breakfast and I think she might join us," Ty said quickly, looking away. He knew that Amy was more uncomfortable with Lily then he was.

"It will be fine; we'll have a good chat with her tomorrow. Hopefully she can finally answer some of your questions," Amy responded. She quickly finished changing Ally's diaper and slid on her warm purple footie pajamas, wrapping her in her blanket from Mrs. Bell. Amy quickly fed her daughter one more time and took the baby to join Ty on the couch. Ty already held the story book for the night, "I love you more" and Amy and Ty read the book to the baby together and when the saw that she was sleeping placed her in her cradle. Each giving her a kiss.

Amy and Ty then got ready for bed and slipped into their big bed. Both lost in thought about what the morning would bring. Ty dreading what he would learn and Amy hoping that this would finally bring Ty some peace.

As they turned out their lamps Amy whispered, "good night Ty, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you two Ames, good night sleep well," he whispered back pulling her closer so he could breathe in the sweet scent of her hair. She tucked her body against his and fell asleep in his arms.

To Be Continued.


	4. Talking to Lily

**Chapter 4 Talking to Lily**

Amy got up early the next morning. She quietly slipped out of bed and made herself a cup of tea. Happy to enjoy the quiet in the first moments of the day. She sat sipping her tea and watched the sun rise over the fields. Amy had always been an early riser, growing up on a ranch will do that. She debated going down to help with barn chores. She had hardly been able to help for months in the barn and she missed spending time with the horses.

Amy looked over at the bed and saw Ty was sleeping peacefully and was glad, he had tossed and turned all night. She knew that he was worried about talking with his mother in just a couple of hours, she was nervous two and hoped that Ty would let her stay. As much as her and Ty told each other everything these days she knew there were somethings about his mother he wanted to shelter her and now their daughter from.

Amy slowly opened the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a lose purple blouse. Amy quickly dressed and braided her long hair into a single French braid. She wore her hair back most days it was easier with her busy days. Amy left a note for Ty on the bedside table, telling him she was in the barn; she knew she would hear Ally's cries through the barn. She slipped her feet into her boots and grabbed a sweatshirt on her way down the stairs. Slipping into the tack room she grabbed a grooming kit and then walked to Spartan's stall. She quickly clipped a lead rope on him and walked him out of his stall and lead him to the grooming area. She started brushing him slowly and talking to him. Being with her horse calmed her, she had missed spending time with him in the last few months.

"Spartan I've missed you so much, soon we can go for a ride I promise. As soon as the doctor says I can go we will. You'll have to be patient with me, I'm a bit rusty though." Amy spoke calmly to her horse.

Spartan snorted in response, and turned to look at Amy. He had missed her and was happy to have her back around. His body was relaxed and his eyes half closed as she brushed him.

The barn doors opened and Georgie slipped into the barn.

"Good morning Amy, what are you doing down here so early?" Georgie asked.

"It's 6 already Georgie, I'm usually up at this time," Amy replied

"But you haven't been in the barn for morning chores in a while," Georgie smiled, "it's good to have you back in the barn."

"I've missed it two," Amy smiled back.

"So you're going to help me clean the stalls?" Georgie asked hopefully.

"I have about an hour and I should go up and make breakfast, so I'll help till then," Amy smiled back at her niece.

"It's better than nothing I guess, just don't be slow and we can get the work done in that time," Georgie said with a smirk.

"Georgie, I just had a baby! Everything I do is slow. I'm not sure I should even be working down here," Amy exclaimed.

"How about you do waters and food then and I'll clean?" Georgie suggested

"I think I can do that, let's see how it goes," Amy replied.

The two worked in silence, until Amy looked at the time and went back upstairs.

"Georgie can you finish up?" Amy called to her niece, "I need to get breakfast going for Lily."

"I've got this, thanks for your help"

Amy climbed the stairs to the loft and slipped her boots off and hung her sweatshirt up on the peg on the wall by the stairs.

"You were up early Ames," Ty said, he was standing by the changing table with the baby in his arms.

"I couldn't sleep; I guess I'm just scared for this morning. What does your mom even like for breakfast?" Amy replied, walking over to her family. She wrapped her arms around ty and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning beautiful," Ty said kissing her. It was the little things like their good morning kiss, and the small stolen moments together that made even the longest and hardest days bearable.

"Good morning to you two, sweet girl," Amy said taking Ally from Ty, "how long have you been up sweetheart?"

"Only about 10 minutes ago, I was just getting her dressed then, we were going to come down and find you," Ty responded.

"I bet your hungry aren't you sweetie," Amy cooed to her baby, "let's give you some breakfast and then I'll make breakfast for grandma and daddy."

Amy gently carried the baby to the rocking chair and fed her.

"I'll start breakfast Ames," Ty said, "bacon, eggs and toast, sound good to you?"

"I like that idea and nice and easy. Your mom should be here in about half an hour, she'll be done soon and then I'll cut up some fruit and put on the coffee." Amy replied.

"Don't worry Amy I can do it," Ty smiled at his wife.

"I like cooking together, I missed it while you were away," Amy responded matching his smile.

Ty started cutting up fruit and mixing the scrambled eggs in a bowl ready to be cooked. He turned on the coffee pot and heated the kettle for Amy's tea. Amy set the baby in her swing and moved to help Ty with breakfast, finishing cutting up the kiwi, clementines, strawberries and pineapple for a fruit salad and making toast. Just as they finished cooking Amy heard footsteps on the stairs.

Approaching the top of the stairs Amy called, " good morning Lily, come on up!"

Lilly came to the top of the stairs and looked around it with wide eyes, she was shocked at the beauty of their loft home. "wow, I'm surprised, this is beautiful you two, when did you do this? I certainly don't remember the loft looking like this."

"We started building right after our Honeymoon and finished just after I graduated," Ty replied," come have a seat mom."

"I'd love to," Lily replied. Walking over to the table, "this smells amazing Amy!"

"Ty did most of the cooking today," Amy laughed.

"Wow, Ty, I didn't know that you were such a good cook," Lily gushed.

"Lou taught me," Ty replied.

"Like she taught you to dance? With midnight cooking lessons?" Amy laughed.

After a few more minutes of light hearted banter and talking about the baby. Ty grabbed Amy's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Amy squeezed back and looked into his eyes. She knew what he was thinking it was time to ask his mom why she was here. She hadn't been to Heartland for several years, rarely called and always seemed to be running from him.

Ty cleared his throat "so mom, what brings you to Heartland this time?"

"I wanted to see you and Amy and meet my granddaughter," Lily replied.

"I think there's more than that," Ty said," you never come just to say hi. You only come when your running from something. If you're not running from Wade, then what are you running from."

"Honestly, Ty I really wanted to see you. It's time for me to make amends, I've done a lot of soul searching in the last few weeks and I know I need to make things right with you and Amy." Lily said softly.

"Why now?" Amy asked.

Lily though for a moment, "I started going to church a few months ago and something the pastor said, made me realize how much I had hurt you. He talked about his own childhood with his father being gone and his mother being ill and I realized that I was that mother he talked about. It was like looking in a really ugly mirror. I didn't want to see it but it's time I did. I wasn't your mom Ty and I know I can't change the past but I would like to change our future."

Ty froze, that was not what he was expecting to hear, he had worried his mom was sick, or drinking again or worse. This was a relief; she had found something that helped her look at her life in a new way. "wow, mom I don't know what to say. When did this happen?"

"Almost 3 weeks ago the morning after you left me the voice mail telling me Ally was here and that her and Amy were healthy and safe. Hearing that pastor speak I cried, thinking that I would never see my granddaughter because of how much I had hurt you," Lily shared.

"I was not expecting this. And I'm happy that you want to make a change but I'm not sure I can trust it. So much has happened since I lived with you and Wade. Since the night that changed my life forever. I was lucky I ended up here at Heartland living in this loft. You haven't been in my life for 12 years and weren't much of a parent for years before that. I couldn't imagine doing to Ally what you and dad did to me. Wade, and the drinking, gambling, drugs always came before me. How can you call yourself a parent and act like that? It kills me that I missed most of Amy's pregnancy and that I barely made it home to see Ally's birth, but I know one thing, I will be here every day of her life no matter what happens, you would have to kill me to keep me away from her. I don't know how you thought that your 16-year-old kid could take care of himself, was okay alone in the world. You let them take me away, you stood there and watched and did nothing to help me. You were too drunk to care always looking for your next drink. Did you ever wonder what happened after they took me away? Where I went? What my life was like? " Ty paused for breath, his chest heaving, he finally had his mother's attention.

Amy shifted Ally to her other arm and with her free hand gave Ty's arm a squeeze. She scooted her chair closer to Ty's and slowly started rubbing her hand in circles on his back. Letting him know that she was there.

"Ty, I don't know what you want me to say," Lily buried her head in her hands in despair, she knew that she had hurt her son over the years but didn't know he still carried this much hurt.

"I don't want you to say anything. I need you to listen! You say things all the time, you have my whole life but your actions never change. I need to see proof that you've changed, before I'll let you close to my daughter. You can't hurt her the way you hurt me. You only call me when you're sick, or drunk or someone is trying to hurt you. But where were you when Amy and I got married, when I finished my high school diploma, when I graduated vet school. I got my degree and you didn't even call. Amy called you when I was sick a month ago and they thought I wouldn't make it and you never called back. She left you messages and texted you and you never answered. Why now? Why for Ally, but never for me? I'm your son and you let me feel like an orphan. I didn't know what love and family and forgiveness was until I came here. They gave me a second chance at life. Jack saw the good in me and took the time to help bring it out so did Lou and Amy and Scott. You ignored me! I'm only your son when you need my help." Ty had tears running down his face at this point. A life time worth of pain had tumbled out in just a few minutes.

Amy looked at Lily and opened her mouth to speak before deciding to see what her mother in law would say. Amy's main concern right now was Ty; she could tell that he wasn't just hurt he was angry. He had worked so hard since he came to Heartland to control his temper and emotions. He felt things deeply but tried hard not to show it, but Amy knew what he was feeling.

"Ty, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was messed up in those days. I've tried to get help but the pull of the booze and the drugs is just too strong sometimes. I'm not like you, you're strong, you had to be. I'm weak and I know that, it's taken me years to find my voice and when you called asking me to come and be here with you it took everything I had to pack my bag and get in that car. I knew that I had hurt you but had no idea how badly until just now." Lily spoke through her tears.

Amy snapped, "he always wants to be strong for you and for you to be proud of him Lily. You put things on him that no one should have to do alone including spreading his dad's ashes. He was lucky my grandpa followed him up to that lake. We could have lost Ty in that bike accident. You're never there when he needs you, you don't even answer the phone. I was scared and told Ty might not make it and you couldn't be bothered to so much as text me to find out how he was doing."

Lily sobbed, "I didn't think you two hated me that much."

"I don't hate you mom, I just don't understand you," Ty sighed

"I'm still figuring out why I made a lot of the choices that I did Ty. I don't understand it but I want to. I'm finally ready to truly work on it." Lily added sadly.

With that Ty snapped, "I've heard that from you my whole dam life! That's what got me put in the group home in the first place. That attitude got me put on probation! It's always about you Lily. I'm your son, not some stranger at the bar!"

"Ty, I'm so sorry. I want to show you that I've changed. How can I do that?" Lily was still sobbing.

"You need to show him you care, call, text ask about Ally about me, his day. Show him that what happens in his life matters to you. It took me a long time to trust my dad after he had been gone for 10 years. There a lot more hurt here, you left him to face the world alone. You have to show him you're here. And not just for special things or when it's easy for you. If you want to keep any contact with your son and finally get to know me, you need to make an effort and reach out. Ty can't be the only one to try." By now Amy was crying two, she hated seeing Ty so upset and hurt by his mom.

"I want to try but I don't think it's that easy Amy," Lily groaned.

"Mom, it will take time, I'm not going to forgive you all at once and it's not going to be easy. I have to learn to trust you. I was able to work things out with Wade a few years ago but I need you to show me this time. I can't trust your words mom; I need to see your actions. "Ty said taking a deep breath.

The loft filled with silence for a few minutes. Ally squirmed in Amy's arms and Ty took Amy's free hand in his. They were connected, together, a family and all Ty had ever wanted.

Finally, Lily broke the silence," I will try, I promise. I'm so happy that I got to come here and see you and your home. I'm sorry I missed your wedding and graduation. I couldn't be prouder of you and all that you've done. Ty you have everything I ever wanted for you right here in this room. You have the love of a family and I want to be part of that. Why don't you and Amy and Ally come out to Vancouver for New Years. Ally should be big enough to fly then, you two could even spend your anniversary in Whistler and go skiing."

Ty was stunned, "let me talk to Scott I don't know if I can take more time off, but I think if I can get the time off work we will come to Vancouver soon."

"I would love to see your house, Lily and I've never been to Vancouver before, I think it would be something for us to talk about and plan when Ally is big enough to travel," Amy replied.

Hearing her name Ally began to fuss wanting her mommy's full attention. The baby had thankfully slept while the storm of emotions had swirled around her. Ty leaned back in his chair, finally relaxed.

Lily stood, and walked towards Amy who was circling the loft bouncing Ally, "may I hold her?"

"Of course, her you go Ally girl, off to grandma," Amy cooed. She walked back to Ty and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

"I'm proud of me two," Ty whispered back, "that's not how I expected that to go."

"I'm glad it went well," Amy replied, "we do need to plan a trip to Vancouver now."

Ally began to scream looking for her mommy.

"I'll take her Lily," Amy said reaching out for the little girl, she quickly changed her diaper and the baby stopped crying.

"I promised Wade I'd call him before he goes to work so I should go now if that okay with you two," Lily looked anxiously at Ty.

"Go, call him mom and tell him we all say hi," Ty responded with a smile, "I'm glad we could talk today, and we will plan a trip to Vancouver soon." Ty gave his mom a big hug, then watched as she hugged Amy and Ally.

To be continued


	5. Much to be Thankful For

Chapter 5 Much to be Thankful For

Early on Thanksgiving day the first snow began to fall, softly blanketing the farm yard in a soft white quilt. Ty woke up to hear Ally stirring in her cradle, the baby let out a soft cry and he went to pick her up, her diaper was wet so he quickly changed it. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30, almost time to get up. He slipped back into bed holding his baby girl pulling the blankets up around them both. Amy opened her eyes as Ty slipped back into bed.

"Morning," Amy said groggily, "is she awake?"

"Not really, I just changed her but she's still pretty sleepy," Ty replied opening his arm for Amy to come closer.

Amy kissed the baby's head then leaned up and kissed Ty. These mornings were perfect in Amy's eyes. Quiet time curled up with the two people who meant the most to her. She smiled at her little girl and rested her head on Ty's shoulder. Even though she knew the alarm would go off soon she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Ty held both his girls close and let them sleep, knowing how tired Amy had been in the last month and that she needed every second of rest she could get. Amy had been up 4 times last night with the baby and with slowly starting to help in the barn again and getting reacquainted with the resident horses she was working too hard for his liking. But Amy had never been one to take it easy, he could tell how exhausted she was by the way she fell into bed at night, or flopped down on the couch at the end of the day. He hoped that Ally would start sleeping more soon and that Amy's energy would return to its previous high levels where he could hardly keep up with her.

In the ranch house Lisa was already up, she had moved in a week ago, finally realizing that she spent most of her time at Heartland now, her family was here, Jack, his granddaughters and her precious "great grand babies". Those babies Katie, Ally and even Georgie are hers to spoil. She had never had children of her own and had so much love to share with Jack's family, she loved them as her own. This feeling of family was a peace she had rarely known, this thanks giving was special. Not only did they have little Ally to be thankful for but her nephew Ben was coming, he had moved to Calgary after completing his MBA and was working for an oil company, she was hoping to get him to come help her run Fairfield.

Jack walked into the kitchen and came over to give his wife a hug. She buried her face in his neck as they hugged.

"Good morning," Jack said," already cooking?"

"I just wanted to get breakfast going so the kitchen would be open for me to make dinner. Lou gets back around 4 so I want to eat around 5." Lisa replied.

She turned back to the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs. Jack walked over and started making coffee. They made breakfast together in comfortable silence. When breakfast was almost ready Lisa asked, "do you want to go wake up the girls or should I?"

"I'll go get Georgie, you get Katie," Jack replied.

A couple hours later, Amy carried Ally into the ranch house kitchen. She set the baby in her swing and turned to Lisa, "what do you want me to start with?"

"Can you get going on the stuffing?" Lisa asked turning to Amy, "I'll get the turkey ready to go in the oven while you make the stuffing."

"I'm on it," Amy replied. She grabbed the ingredients for stuffing and put them all on the counter next to the baby swing. As Amy worked she sang softly to her daughter. The songs she remembered her mom and grandma singing to her. She always felt closer to her grandma when she sang her songs.

I the living room Jack heard Amy singing and turned on the old record player, placing one of Lindy's records on it. Amy smiled hearing the music went to the door between the kitchen and living room.

"Grandpa! You put on grandma's music?" Amy exclaimed.

"I heard you singing and thought you needed the music to go with it," Jack replied smiling at his granddaughter.

"I miss her and I miss mom, I wish they could be here. I'm sad that they'll never get to meet Ally. They would have loved this," Amy smiled at her grandpa, knowing he felt the same.

"They would have Amy; I know they're here. I hear your grandma's voice every time you sing one of her songs, and I see your mom when I watch you play with Ally and do your fancy liberty work with Spartan," Jack smiled at his granddaughter crossing the living room to give her a hug. I wasn't often the old cow boy spoke like this, but Amy knew it came from his heart, "I see the best of both of them in you Amy. You are their girl, your moms caring heart and your grandma's determination and most of all both of their love for their family."

"Thanks grandpa," Amy said hugging Jack, "I was fine for years, yes I missed mom and grandpa sometimes but since Ally was born I've missed them every day. I want them to see her and know her but they never will."

"they see her and they know her Amy never forget that," jack said. He hated seeing Amy so upset, she had been through a lot in her life losing her mom so young. Jack had seen this before the wedding and when Amy first told that family she was having a baby but hadn't heard her be so open about it in years.

"I know, thanks for being here grandpa," Amy hugged jack tight, "I should get that stuffing finished. Lisa wants to cook the turkey soon."

"get back to work, I'm going to take this little beauty and spend some time getting to know her better," Jack smiled scooping Ally out of her swing.

"Sorry, Lisa I just needed a few minutes," Amy said.

Lisa placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Amy, "any time, honey, I know you miss your mom and grandma, and I can never take their place, I don't want to, but I would love for you to think of me as an aunt or something like that."

"Lisa you are family! You've been here for so much, you helped me plan my wedding, found my prom dress and so many other things I would be lost without you." Amy smiled.

"I'm glad, because I love you, as much as if you were my own, I've been calling Ally my great granddaughter to all my friends. I can't stop talking about all my girls, you, Lou, Georgie, Katie and Ally. You're my girls and I want you to be happy." Lisa replied, "now that the bird is in the oven we have some time, Jack has Ally under control why don't you and I take a little walk. You look like you need some fresh air, you've been spending too much time in that loft of yours. You need to get outside." Lisa rambled.

"I'll put on my coat and boots and let's go for a quick walk," Amy laughed.

As they walked Lisa asked, "when did your doctor say you could ride again?"

"If everything looks good in 3 weeks he said I could ride again," Amy said, "I'm looking forward to it. I really miss Spartan; it's been almost a year since I was able to take him out. Yes, I did some liberty work with him and worked with him until a couple months ago, when I got too big to do it. I don't think we'll be jumping right away, but I do want to go for a good trail ride." Amy smiled at the thought of riding again. As much as she loved being Ally's mom, she needed to ride and knew that it would boost her confidence. She hadn't been feeling that confident for the last few months, he body felt like an over cooked noodle much of the time. She missed the strength she once had and hoped that getting back on Spartan would push her in that direction.

Slowly the two women worked their way around the pond and back to the farm yard. Chatting and laughing happily. Ty joined them as they came past the barn.

"Where is Ally? You two had disappeared by the time I got out of the shower," Ty said.

"She's in the house bonding with grandpa," Amy smiled, "he said he hadn't had enough time to get to know her yet. He was really happy to get some baby cuddles; he was singing to her when we came outside."

"How about we go get her, then get in the truck and go for a drive," Ty suggested.

"I'd like that," Amy said," I'll get Ally, you go get the diaper bag."

Amy and Ty went their separate ways and quickly met at their new truck, a dark blue 2014 Ram with only a few thousand kilometers on it. They had got it from a weekend cow boy who had only used the truck for a few weekends a year. Amy buckled the baby into the car seat, and hopped into the passenger seat. Ty turned the key and the little family went for a ride through the fall country side. Amy and Ty sang along to the radio while Ally slept. Somehow being in the truck always made the baby sleepy. A couple times they had even resorted to midnight drives when she wouldn't sleep. Around 2:30 they pulled into the front yard and parked by the barn. Amy carried the baby into the loft and fed her before changing her diaper and curling up with her on the couch. Amy loved quiet moments like this with her baby. Ty lit a fire in the wood stove, which quickly took the chill of the fall air out of the room.

Ty smiled at Amy as her and Ally, dozed on the couch, the two of them looked so peaceful. He draped a blanket over them, tucking it close to Amy's legs and feet. He made himself a cup of coffee and went to call his mom. Since their talk 10 days before he or his mom had called each other every day. They weren't as close as Amy and her daily yet but this was progress. Best of all his mom seemed to truly care about him and his little family.

"Hey mom, happy Thanksgiving!" Ty said as Lily answered the phone.

"I'm good, their good, sleeping but good, we're all good," he smiled in response to her questions. "I think dinner is at 5:30, Lisa is cooking, Amy made the pies yesterday." Ty and Lily chatted a while longer then she said that it was time for her and Wade to go for dinner.

Ty sat down on the other end of the couch and opened his book, he read until he heard Amy's phone go off. He picked it up off the coffee table and gently woke her. "Your phone keeps going off."

Amy grabbed it drowsily, "it's Lou, her plane just landed and there's no one to pick her up, can you go get her?"

"I'll go get your sister you should probably get ready for dinner," Ty said.

"Just a few more minutes with my sweet girl then I'll get ready to go," Amy replied kissing the top of Ally's head as the baby slept on her mother's chest. Ally seemed to like taking her naps on Amy and Ty rather than in her cradle.

Ty kissed the top of Ally's head and gave Amy a real kiss before he headed down the stairs. He took the keys to the new truck knowing that Amy wouldn't be going anywhere, she hadn't even driven the new truck yet. Ty smiled thinking about his wife and daughter, those two were his world! He didn't know where he would be without Amy and Ally made his world complete.

Hearing Ty's footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, Amy kicked the blankets off her legs and swung her feet to the floor. She slowly stood up and carried Ally to the cradle. She turned the baby monitor on and took the other end into the bathroom. Amy quickly showered and blow-dried her hair, letting it fall long and loose down her back. She put on a little bit of make-up and pulled a new purple blouse and jeans out of the closet. The blouse had appeared after one of Lisa's shopping trips to Calgary earlier that week, and was a vibrant violet colour and buttery soft. The smooth fabric felt nice against her skin, and the colour made her eyes pop. Amy slipped her feet into her good pair of black boots. Lifting Ally, who was still sleeping out of the cradle she picked up the diaper bag and walked over to the house.

"Lisa dinner smells amazing, I'm getting hungry," Amy called.

"You're always hungry," Lisa laughed.

"Hey!" Amy shouted, "I'm not as hungry as I was, I've only had an apple since breakfast."

"I'm only teasing, honey," Lisa laughed, "now can you help me get these vegetables going?"

"Of course, let me put Ally in the swing and I'll get going on the sweet potatoes and carrots," Amy replied.

"I'll take her Amy," Georgie volunteered coming into the kitchen, "I still can't believe I have a baby cousin, I love her so much"

"She loves you two," Amy smiled at Georgie, "she's going to need her biggest cousin as she grows up."

"I she's grown so much already," Georgie smiled at Ally," she's not as tiny as she was when she was born. I'm not scared of breaking her anymore."

"Don't talk to me about how fast she's growing, my tiny baby is getting big and is getting more alert every day," Amy said, "I should get to work or we won't have the sweet potatoes tonight and they're Ty's favourite."

Georgie carried Ally into the living room and sat with her on the floor and showed her some of her toys. Ally grabbed at a small horse and waved her fists at it. Georgie giggled at the baby's response.

In the kitchen, Amy and Lisa finished the vegetables and started getting the good dishes out. Lisa spread the table cloth over the dining table and Amy followed with the plates. The two women kept up a friendly conversation punctuated with laughter as they worked together.

Just after 5 the door to the ranch house opened and Lou called," hello, is any one home?"

"mommy," Katie yelled running to the door and leaping into her mom's arms.

Lou hugged her girls and sister then said, "I've been travelling all day, I'm going to take a shower then I can help finish diner."

"Were almost done Lou," Lisa said, "Amy and Georgie have been really helpful today."

"I'm glad you didn't have to make thanksgiving dinner alone," Lou smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Lou emerged from the bathroom dressed in black tights and a cranberry coloured dress, just as the last dish was placed on the table. Ally sat in her bouncy seat on the floor behind Amy and Ty's chairs and everyone else was in their chairs. Jack poured the wine and then took his seat at the head of the table.

"Before we dig in, let's all share what were all thankful for this year," Jack said.

Lisa started, "I'm thankful for this family and that you've welcomed me into your hearts and home."

"I'm thankful for my girls and that we have some where to call home," Lou continued.

"I'm thankful for phoenix, checkers, trouble, my family and baby Ally," Georgie added.

"Pogie and mommy, and daddy and, Georgie, and grandpa, and GG and Lisa, and Aunty Amy, Uncle Ty and Baby Ally and all my friends, "Katie rambled.

" Aunt Lisa, and finally being back in Alberta," added Ben.

"I'm thankful for my rodeo school and my family," continued Tim.

"I'm thankful to have people to spend thanksgiving with and that all of you welcome me into all of your family events," Casey smiled.

"I'm thankful for Cass, and all of you," Caleb continued.

"I'm thankful for Caleb and being able to call all of you my family," Cass added.

"I'm thankful that I you are my family, and that Jake and I are married," added Mallory.

"I'm thankful to be back in Hudson, and that you all took me in and gave me a job," Jake said.

"I'm thankful that I came to Heartland and that I have this family but I'm most thankful for Amy and All," Ty said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm thankful that Ty came home to me safely and that were all safe and happy and healthy, I'm thankful to have a family that loves me and my family and this year I'm really thankful for my beautiful baby girl," Amy smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm thankful to have a job and be with great people," Mitch continued.

"I'm thankful to have everyone I love at this table. I propose a toast. To family and friends," Jack finished

Everyone echoed "to family and friends," and took a sip of their drinks.

Everyone began passing the serving dishes filling their plates with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, sweet potatoes, green beans, peas, and cranberry sauce. They chatted happily over the meal each thankful to be together with people that cared about them. As they finished dinner they cleared the plates and Lisa and Lou put on tea and coffee and served the pies and ice cream.

Around 10:00 Amy and Ty put on their coats and wrapped their fussy baby up tight and carried her home. Amy gave her a bath while Ty got out a clean purple sleeper with a teddy bear on it. Amy put a clean diaper on the baby and put her in her clean sleeper. Ty made Amy another cup of tea while she fed the baby and burped her. As he made the tea he smiled at his girls. When the baby finished eating, Ty brought Amy her tea and took Ally in his arms and opened a new story book, "The Thankful Book " and began reading the story to the baby. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Amy and Ty each kissed the baby girl and Amy laid her in the cradle.

"Do you know how much I love you," Amy asked Ty.

"Not as much as I love you Ames, "Ty responded.

"I don't know where I would be without you Ty, you are my rock and my soul mate," Amy whispered, as she snuggled up to Ty on the couch.

"I would be lost without you to Amy," Ty whispered back. Placing one palm against her cheek and turning her face to his.

Amy looked deep into Ty's eyes and mumbled," I love you," before kissing him.

Ty pulled Amy closer and kissed her hard, his tongue tracing the lines of her lips and she opened her mouth to his tong. Their tongues teased each other. Ty pulled Amy on top of him, and ran his hands down her sides. They made out for a while, enjoying being together. Ty slipped his hands under Amy's top and slipped it over her head, he ran his hands all over her smooth soft skin enjoying her curves even the new ones. She stopped him from pulling off her bra. She wasn't ready for that again yet. They kissed and cuddled for a while more on the couch.

Amy looked at the clock, "Ty! It's one in the morning!"

Ty groaned," really have we been here that long? I thought we just got started. I missed this Ames."

"I missed this two Ty I really did," Amy whispered, "but we should go to bed. I don't know how much longer Ally will sleep."

The couple quickly got ready for bed and slid into their big bed. Ty pulled Amy close to him and she put her head on his chest tracing circles on his stomach with her fingers as he ran his hands through her soft silky hair.

"Good night Ty, I love you so much," Amy murmured.

"Good night Ames, I love you two," Ty whispered into her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Back in the Saddle

Chapter 6 Back in the Saddle

It was early November and the last of the fall leaves clung to the tree branches. Amy walked out of the barn with Ally in a baby carrier against her chest and leading Spartan. Amy was going to ride in a little while but she had something else on her mind first. She was going to properly introduce Ally and Spartan. In the barn she had allowed her big black horse to sniff at the young child and had watched how he had nuzzled the baby with delight. Now it was time to get Ally used to the horse. In a few months Amy was hoping to take the baby riding with her in her carrier. She wanted the baby to grow up like she did, loving horses and being horse crazy. Amy lead Spartan into the round pen and slowly began doing a join up with him. It took longer than it had before Ally was born to get Spartan to join up, but it made sense to Amy she hadn't been spending much time with him lately and he missed her. When the black horse finally joined up Amy praised him and gave him mints his favorite treat while stroking his face and neck.

Ty came out of the barn at that moment, "seeing you work with Spartan reminds me of when we first met."

Amy walked towards him and gave him a one armed hug, "do you want to take him in and start tacking up Harley? Lou said she would watch Ally for a little while so we could go for a ride."

"Are you sure you're ready to ride," Ty asked looking concerned, he was worried Amy was over doing it.

"Ty, I rode before I could walk, we I'll be fine and we won't be gone long, maybe 2 hours' tops, I'm just worried about leaving Ally, we haven't left her before," Amy replied.

"Ames, she's staying with Lou, if we can't trust your sister with our 6-week old who can we trust. Plus, its nap time, she'll sleep through most of it," ty soothed.

"I know but she's never woken up without at least one of us there," Amy fretted.

"She's in good hands Ames, and we'll stay close to the yard. Lou will call us if she needs us," ty said trying to calm Amy down. He could sense that she was being pulled two ways her desire to stay with her baby but her own need to ride, "when was the last time you rode? Or did something just for you?"

"I stopped riding a long time ago, I think I was 10 or 11 weeks with Ally, and I don't know to the second question," Amy said, "what if I forgot how to ride or I can't ride anymore? "

"Shhh, Amy you'll be fine, you're the best rider I know, you can do this, your body will know what to do and so do you," Ty tried to calm Amy down. He hated seeing her so worked up, "what is this really about, you we're looking forward to our ride this morning?"

"I'm scared, that I won't feel like me on Spartan, I still look like a deflated balloon and feel heavier than ever. What if I can't ride like I used to? Ty I'm scared, I'll never feel like me again," Amy mumbled burying her head in his shoulder.

Ty turned her chin so she was looking at him, "Amy you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You gave me the greatest gift in the world and that's only made you more beautiful. I have a hard time keeping my hands off you. You are gorgeous" with that Ty gave Amy a big kiss.

Amy blushed, "you're just saying that so you and I can go out just the two of us."

"Well is it working?" Ty teased.

"I think it is, now I need to go find Lou," Amy laughed.

"who's looking for me?" Lou asked.

"We are, do you mind watching Ally for about an hour, Ty and I want to go for a short trail ride," Amy asked looking hopefully at Lou.

"I was going to work in the office so I'll take my computer up to your place," Lou replied.

"She's sleeping and should sleep for another hour or so," Amy said, "I'll go put her in her bed, there's a couple bottles in our fridge if she needs them and lots of diapers." Amy began to rattle off instructions, "if she cries she's likes being held up right, and grandma's songs put her to sleep if you sing them, don't listen to dad she hates being bounced, she likes when you talk to her and tell her what you're doing. Don't forget to warm up the bottle, use the one in the door first, I pumped it yesterday and the one on the shelf is from today. you have both our cell numbers, and the pediatrician's number is on the fridge with Dr. Virani's, the hospital number is there two."

"Amy I got it, I can take care of a baby for an hour or so," Lou said, "when did you become so stressed."

"when I realized I'm leaving my baby for the first time," Amy replied.

The sisters walked together to the loft and Amy got ally settled in her cradle. She then grabbed riding clothes from the closet and said a silent prayer that her favorite jeans to ride in would fit. They were tight but they did up, that made Amy smile, maybe she was starting to get her body back.

Amy kissed Ally and thanked Lou before walking down to the barn.

"They're both tacked up," Ty called hearing Amy's footsteps on the stairs, "what's wrong?" he noticed that she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is the first time we've really left her Ty," Amy said.

"I know Amy but she's with Lou," her replied, "we couldn't ask for a better person to be with her."

"I know, should we take these two out before I chicken out?" Amy asked.

"After you," Ty replied.

Amy lead Spartan from the barn again and walked him to the mounting block by the jumping ring. She wasn't sure if she could just hop on her horse like she used to. She knew that once her core strength returned she would but today she was taking it easy. Ty rode up beside her and she pointed in the direction of the old jumping course he had built for her 10 years before. Most of it had rotted away now but some parts still remained. She kicked Spartan to get him moving and enjoyed the feel of being back on her horse. As she found her body taking over and relaxing into her read she urged Spartan into a trot, feeling the wind playing with the ends of her hair. Amy smiled, she had missed this and Spartan seemed happy two. She looked over at Ty as she urged Spartan on one more time and he broke into a canter.

"Race you," Amy called over her shoulder.

"You're on," Ty called back, kicking Harley into a canter as well and quickly catching up to his wife.

The sped over the fields and to the old jumping course before slowing their horses to a walk again. Ty could see that Amy had relaxed and was happy to be riding again.

"How does it feel?" Ty asked.

"I feel like I never stopped," Amy replied.

"I told you so," Ty said, "you not remembering how to ride is like forgetting how to breath, it's not possible."

Amy looked at her watch, they'd been out almost an hour and a half. She turned to Ty, "we've been gone over an hour, closer to two, should we go back. Ally will be missing us."

"Are you sure, she misses us or are you missing her?" Ty asked.

Amy looked sheepish, "I've loved our ride, but I miss my baby," she said.

"I'm okay to head back if you are," Ty answered.

I response Amy turned Spartan and headed back to Heartland, although she did take one of the longer routes back.

As they pulled into the yard Amy swung herself down from Spartan and lead him into the barn. She quickly took off his saddle and brushed him well. Letting him into his stall she gave him a treat and took of his halter. She then bounded up the stair to the loft.

Seeing Lou and Ally playing on the floor, she scooped up her baby. "Ally girl, I missed you so much."

"How was your ride?" Lou asked.

"it was amazing, but I was so ready to come home to her," Amy replied.

"Did it give you and Ty time to talk?" Lou asked.

"We've had some good talks today," Amy said vaguely. She didn't want her sister to know what they had talked about or what she hoped would happen once the baby went to bed.

"How was she for you?" Amy asked Lou.

"She was good, but she really doesn't like the bottle, it took me a minute to get her to take it even then she hardly ate," Lou explained.

"I know she doesn't like the bottle; I only do that so Ty can feed her once in a while. Id honestly rather just feed her myself, she's happier that way," Amy told Lou.

"I'm glad you have something that works for you two, she getting bigger so it's a good sign," Lou replied.

"I know she's getting a lot bigger some of her clothes are two small already," Amy sighed, "she's not my tiny baby anymore."

"I think she looks more like you every day," Lou said.

"I still think she looks like Ty," Amy said, "we've take up enough of your day Lou, thanks so much for watching her."

"Any time, Amy, I miss having a baby around and need my baby fix with this one," Lou smiled.

"Who knows, if things go well with Mitch maybe you'll have one of your own again," Amy teased.

Lou laughed and hugged her sister, "I should go, I have to pick Georgie up from Extreme Team soon."

"See you later Lou, and thanks again" Amy said.

Amy sat down on the couch and cuddled with Ally for a few minutes when she heard Ty coming up the stairs. He had spent some time grooming the horses before letting them play in the field with some of the family's other horses. Ty slid off his boots and joined the girls on the couch. Amy shifted so that she was leaning against him and Ty wrapped his strong arms around both his wife and daughter.

"You seem really relaxed Ames, I think that ride was good for you," Ty said softly.

"It really was, I didn't realize how much I needed that until we went out," Amy responded with a smile, "I'm actually excited to start slowly getting back to work. I just need to take it easy, I'm defiantly not as strong I was. Maybe I'll just take on a couple simple horses in a month or so and see what happens."

"You'll do great Amy," Ty said, "if you wanted to start looking at your waiting list now that would be okay with me."

"I know Ty but Ally needs me too much right now, I'm not ready to leave her with Lou or Lisa all day yet. She needs her mom and I want to be there," Amy said.

"Could you work with her in the carrier like you did today?" Ty asked.

"I've thought about it but only want to do that with horses I really trust and its getting too cold to put her outside in the stroller for long like that. Maybe if she was a summer baby we could but not now," Amy answered.

"I understand that, and I don't like the thought of her not being with us for too long either, but she's either up here with someone or in the house. When you're ready why don't you come up with a schedule like work for 2 hours while she sleeps then come up when she's about to wake up. You've been doing that already," Ty suggested.

"I could do that but I'm not ready yet. I never thought I'd say this but I'm really happy being her mom and don't miss the horses as much as I thought I would. I still love what I do but they aren't the most important things in my life anymore, you and Ally are," Amy explained.

Ty spoke softly, "I get it Ames, I hate leaving the two of you to go to the clinic every day, but I have to work and Scott and Cass have been so understanding with everything that I hate to leave them hanging. But I miss you when I'm away from you and worry about Ally all day and what else I'll miss being at the clinic instead of being home."

"I love you so much," Amy said, "and I miss you all day two."

With that Ty gave Amy a soft peck on the lips. Ally began to stir and fuss in her mother's arms. Ty took the baby from Amy and walked over to the changing table and changed her wet diaper. He then walked around the loft bouncing Ally and singing to her softly. Amy got up off the couch and began to make dinner. She had just take out what she needed for stew when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Amy, Ty are you up there?" Mallory's voice called.

"Come on up Mallory," Amy called back.

Mallory slowly climbed the stairs. As she got to the top Amy saw that her face was pale and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong Mallory?" Amy asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"I messed up everything," cried Mallory.

"What do you mean everything?" Ty asked. The concern evident on his face. Mallory was the little sister he never had after all.

"My parents are furious I didn't tell them Jake and I got married, they yelled at me on skype today and told Jake he wasn't a real man," Mallory wailed.

"That's harsh," Amy said putting the kettle on.

"I know," cried Mallory, "now Jake grabbed Cramer and took off somewhere and isn't answering his phone."

Ty asked, "do you want me to go look for him?"

"Give him some time," Amy said, "I know when your mad at me or someone if I give you some space to calm down things work out better."

"I just don't want him to hate me," wailed Mallory.

"He won't Mallory," Amy soothed, she looked at Ty and then at the tea pot. Ty walked over to the kitchen and started getting everything organized for tea.

Amy sat down beside Mallory on the couch and hugged her, "I know this is hard but Jake loves you, you two are meant to be together."

"Are you sure Amy" Mallory asked, drying her eyes.

"I am; he's loved you since you were 12!" Amy replied, "you two have followed each other all over the world. You'll work everything out."

"But what about my parents?" Mallory asked.

"It'll be tough, but you have to talk to them," Ty said, "if I can talk to my mom, you can talk to your parents."

"Dad's been on the road since I was 13, they haven't been home," Mallory said, "I had most of my family at my wedding, I was only missing Ty."

"I know Mallory and I really am sorry I missed it," Ty said, "you're the little sister I never had."

"Jack raised me, and Lou," Mallory said, "my parents abandoned me when dad first went on tour and then when they moved to Nashville."

"I get that, jack raised me two," relied ty. He walked over with the tea stuff on a tray and placed it on the coffee table. He looked at Amy then at the big chair, Amy nodded for him to sit down and join them. It was one of those looks that said more than words ever could.

"Now we need to figure out how to calm everyone down," said Amy.

"Could we do another reception, Jack and Lisa did," suggested Ty.

"That would work, I wonder if we could do another ceremony," Amy continued, "then Ty could be there."

Down below they heard a clatter in the barn and a shout of "Cramer stop."

"Jake!" Mallory called drying her tears. She jammed her feet into her boots and flew down the stairs.

"Mallory I'm sorry, I know I hurt you but I needed to go calm down before I said something dumb," Jake said.

Mallory wrapped her arms around Jake and kissed him, "my parents just got mad about us being married, now we have to tell them our other news."

"Let's wait a few days yet, tell the family here and my parents," suggested Jake.

"I can do that," Mallory replied, "Amy and Ty just made tea, we should go upstairs and have some."

Mallory and Jake climbed the stairs to the loft and looked at the other couple who were sitting on the couch sipping tea.

"Do you guys want some?" Amy asked gesturing to the tea pot, she got up and brought another cup over for Jake and filled both cups.

Mallory and Jake took a seat on the couch beside Amy and the two couples chatted for a while until Ally started to fuss.

"That's our cue to leave," Jake laughed.

"Thank you for everything," Mallory said, hugging both Amy and Ty.

Ty walked Mallory and Jake out of the barn and checked on the horses while Amy fed and changed the baby. She enjoyed the quiet moment with her daughter and was thankful that her and Ty had not gone through with their plan to elope in Pike River/

Amy and Ty worked together to make a simple dinner of stew and dumplings. They got Ally ready for bed and tucked her in, they then curled up on the couch and flipped on Netflix. Ty found their favorite show and pressed paly. They watched a couple of episodes before they started making out.

Ty broke away from their kiss and whispered, "I missed this, let's get ready for bed."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes," Amy replied. She went into the bath room and brushed her teeth before slipping into her cutest pjs, ones she hadn't worn since before you could tell she was pregnant. Amy looked at herself in the mirror and smirked, Ty would defiantly like see her in this again, they had always been his favorites. Amy slipped into bed and Ty quickly started kissing her, picking up where they left off a few minutes before. Their night wasn't over yet.

To be continued.


	7. The Blizzard

Chapter 7 The Blizzard

** authors note: I am playing with the time line a little and making the assumption that Ally was born in September. Using the fact that Amy told Ty, she was pregnant on New Year's and guessing that she would be about 5-6 weeks pregnant at that point and counting forward. It is hard to know for sure when any one's birthday is as the show never gives a definite time line or shows dates. We only know Amy and Ty's anniversary for sure from the show. **

It was now late November and winter had sunk its teeth into the area around Hudson. The road from Heartland to the town was closed, the family was trapped at home. The winds were howling and whipping snow through the air. You couldn't see the house from the barn. Amy stood at the window looking out at the whirling snow, Ty sat on the couch reading while Ally slept in her cradle.

"I can't even see the house," Amy thought aloud, "when has it ever been like this?"

"The time we got stuck up at the fishing cabin," Ty replied

"The time we fed the wild horses and you got so sick," Amy said. Walking towards the kitchen, and putting the kettle on.

"The first time you said you loved me," Ty smiled.

"I think it's when we realized we loved each other," Amy said, "and look at us now, married with our little girl."

"Who would have thought that the delinquent and the bossy horse girl would have fallen in love and ended up having a baby," Ty pondered.

"Certainly not anyone who knew us then, we were so young," Amy laughed, "now don't get sick on me in this blizzard."

"I will try my best not to," Ty laughed back.

In the cradle Ally started screaming, Amy and Ty had never heard her make that sound before. They ran to the cradle and Amy snatched up the baby.

"Ty she's really hot," Amy panicked, "she was sniffling this morning and now she's really hot, what do we do?"

Ty put his hand on the baby's head. "She is really warm, what if we took off her onesie," he suggested.

Amy quickly laid the baby on the change table and slid off her clothes and changed her diaper. Yet Ally still screamed, the tears kept rolling down her cheeks and Amy started to cry two. Amy held the baby close to her

Ty walked over with the thermometer, he quickly turned it on and with an expert hand slipped it in Ally's ear, "it's 100.2, that getting really high."

"But the road into town is closed, how are we going to get her to the doctor?" Amy cried.

"I'm calling Lou," ty said, "she knows what to do."

Ty walked to the coffee table where he had left his phone and quickly dialed the house number. Luckily Lou answered on the first ring, "hi Lou its Ty. we could really use your help, Ally is running a fever, I just checked it its 100.2 and I'm worried about it, Amy is freaking out" he rushed.

"Do you have any baby Tylenol?" Lou asked.

"I think we do, but is she old enough to take it," ty asked.

"Call Dr. Virani and I'm heading over" Lou said.

Ty looked at Amy trying to soothe the screaming baby in the rocking chair. Amy was doing everything she knew to calm Ally down. He sat on the foot stool by the rocking chair and told Amy, "Lou is on her way and I'm going to call Dr. Virani."

"Can we get her to Dr. Virani?" Amy asked.

"I don't know if the road is open yet or if we can drive in this storm but were best to call," Ty replied scrolling through his phone.

He walked towards the window where reception was better than in the center of the loft, "hello Dr. Virani, this is Ty Borden, I could really use your help. Ally is running a fever of 100.2," ty said.

He listened for a while before replying, "she woke up screaming about 20 minutes ago, Amy can't get her to calm down. She's really hot and had a runny nose earlier today."

Ty paused listening to the doctor's instructions.

"We'll try that and let you know, yes I'll call back in about an hour. Thanks so much," Ty said.

Ty picked up the still crying baby, she wasn't screaming as much as she had been before, "let's get you in the bath baby girl." he then looked at Amy, "Dr. Virani said to give her a lukewarm bath to see if it would bring her temperature down and to try and see if she will nurse."

"Let's try that," Amy said. Relieved that they had something to try.

As they lowered the baby into her bath Lou came to the top of the stairs. "oh good you're giving her a bath, I was going to suggest that."

"Dr. Virani said to give her a bath and try to get her to eat," Amy said.

"If you two are okay I'm going to grab my vet bag from the office," ty said, "she keeps pulling on her ear and I want to look at it."

"That's a good idea Ty," Lou said.

Amy dressed the now sniffling baby, "she feels cooler, okay baby girl let's see if you're hungry." As soon as Amy was settled in the rocking chair and ready to go Ally latched on and fed. "I'm glad you're eating sweetie."

"Eating is a good sign," Lou said having a seat in the arm chair.

Ty came back up with his vet bag and set it on the table before settling on the couch beside Amy and Ally. he smiled seeing Ally and Amy calmer, when the baby finished eating he took her from Amy so Amy could do up her clothes. He held her close and gave ally a kiss on the forehead.

"Ames can you hold her? I want to take a look in her ears, she keeps pulling on them," Ty said.

"Where do you want us," Amy asked.

"Right here is good," Ty said. He took the ear tool out of his vet bag and used it to look in Ally's ear, "this one is a bit red but I don't see any signs of pus or infection."

"That's good," Amy said. As Ty checked her other ear.

"Her ears are clear," Ty said, "I'm relieved. I guess we just watch her for the next few hours and see what happens."

"It seems like you two have this under control so I'm going back to the house," Lou said. Hugging Amy

Ty quickly called Dr. Virani and updated her. He came back to the couch where Amy was cuddling with Ally. "The Dr. said to give her a call if her fever goes back up, and to make sure she's eating and needs to be changed on her normal schedule. And to bring her in to be safe when the road is clear."

"Does she think it's serious?" Amy asked.

"She didn't seem too worried Ames, she said its normal for babies to be warm if they have a cold and it just sounds like a cold to her," ty said.

"Still I don't like her being sick and I hate hearing her scream like that," Amy said.

"I know trust me I know, hearing her scream made me want to cry two, then seeing you crying with her," Ty said.

"Hearing her scream really scared me," Amy said.

Ty wrapped his arm around Amy and pulled her close. He held her tight and rubbed his hand down one of her arms while he stroked Ally's back with the other. Amy let her body relax back into Ty drawing comfort from his presence, whenever she was upset he really was her strength. Ally wiggled against Amy, moving her head looking for food.

"Are you hungry again, Ally," Amy asked the baby. She undid her top again and let the baby feed. "I think she might be okay, but she gave me a scare screaming like that."

"Could she be growing, and that's why she's been off and fussy today," Ty asked.

"Maybe, and she's been really hungry, I guess we'll keep an eye on her," Amy said.

The baby finished eating and fell asleep. Amy fixed her clothes again and let the baby snuggle against her, holding her tight. After a while she passed the Ally to Ty and stood up, she quickly went to the washroom and on her way back to the kitchen looked out the window.

"Hey Ty, the snow isn't stopping," Amy said.

"Why don't we make some dinner, then I'll do night check, all of the horses are inside," Ty said.

"If she's asleep let's tuck her in to bed and I'll make dinner while you do night check, I don't want to get too far from her," replied Amy.

"What are we going to do if this snow doesn't stop," asked Ty.

"We have enough food for a few days in here, but do we have enough feed for the horses," was Amy's response.

"I'll check on the feed when I go down, but we only got a delivery yesterday," replied Ty.

"What do you want for dinner?" Amy asked Ty.

"Do we have any ham," asked Ty.

"I can do ham and potatoes and veggies," Amy said, looking in the fridge.

"That works for me," replied Ty.

Amy got to work making dinner while Ty went down stairs and checked on the horses.

When he came back up, Amy was putting dinner on the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, watching the snow fall. Ty did the dishes and Amy went to check on Ally in her cradle.

"She's sound asleep," Amy said.

"How about we see if there's anything on Netflix then," suggested Ty.

Just then the power went out.

"What happened to the power," Amy asked.

"The storm must have taken out a power line," replied Ty.

"I guess Netflix is out of the question," laughed Amy.

"I'll start a fire and we can have some tea," said Ty.

"That works for me," agreed Amy.

They cuddled on the couch for a while enjoying the fire. Eventually they both took a flash light and got ready for bed. Amy checked in on Ally many times, and was satisfied that the baby was sleeping soundly and noticed that her temperature was down. Ally stirred and let out a soft cry.

"What do you need honey," Ty asked, he walked to the change table and quickly changed Ally's diaper. "I think she needs her mommy," said ty. Passing her to Amy.

"Come here baby girl, let's have a bed time snack and go to bed," Amy made sure the baby was full and tucked her in.

Amy switched off her flash light and crawled into the big bed next to Ty. she curled up next to him, feeling Ty wrap his arms around her. They lay together listening to the wind outside the barn. The wind moaned and howled, and they could hear gates rattling. Eventually they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning dawned clear and cold, the sun reflected of the high snow drifts. Ty work up first and stood holding Ally and looking out the window. "Are you feeling better today," he asked her.

Amy came over and joined them at the window, "it's beautiful out there, but it's so cold in here, is she warm enough," Amy asked. Planting a soft kiss on Ty's cheek.

"I'll start a fire, I don't think the power's back on yet," Ty said.

Amy took Ally from Ty's arms and carried the baby to the couch, wrapping her in two blankets to keep her warm. Ty filled a kettle with water and clicked on the gas stove.

"I'm glad we went with a gas stove," ty said.

"It's worth it for days like today when we have no power," Amy said, "is everyone in the house okay?"

With that they heard the barn doors open, "Amy, Ty are you two okay," Jack's voice called.

"Were good grandpa, come on up, we have coffee," Amy called.

"You two have coffee? Lucky you having gas appliances," called Jack as he came up the stairs. He shed his coat and hat and hung them on the pegs at the top of the stairs. "Good morning little darling, do you want to come to GG," Jack asked Ally.

"Do you want to hold her grandpa?" asked Amy.

"I'd love to," replied jack holding out his arms.

Amy placed the baby in his arms and went to make breakfast.

Ty, Amy and Jack enjoyed breakfast just the three of them. Before the two men went down to check on the horses and make sure they were okay. Eventually the whole family gathered in the warmth of the loft, waiting for the power to come back on. Katie and Georgie played on a blanket on the floor with Ally while everyone else sat around sipping tea and coffee and chatting.

To be continued


	8. An Old Friend Returns

Chapter 8 An Old Friend Returns

December began cold and clear. The snow from last week's storm still cover the ground in most places, tall drifts piled against the barn walls and along the edges of the porch and against the edges of the pens. A few days before Jack, Mitch and Caleb had cleared the round pen and one of the corrals closest to the house, so they could try to at least get the horses out of the barn before they started weaving and doing other things to amuse themselves.

Amy walked out to the new truck carrying Ally, Ty had taken his truck into the clinic a few minutes before. Amy had been driving the new truck most of the time and they had started to think of it has her truck now. Ty only drove it when he took Ally out or they went somewhere as a family. Amy was comfortable with this truck; it was big but easy for her to drive.

"Okay Ally girl, you and I are going to head into Calgary to get started on Christmas shopping," Amy said. Buckling Ally into her car seat, "we need to get a Christmas present for you to give to daddy. I know you won't remember this but it's your first Christmas."

Amy drove into Calgary, and headed to the bike dealership, she was looking for a new motorcycle jacket for Ty. if he insisted on riding his Norton she wanted him to be safe. She loved his old leather jacket that he had first worn when he came to heartland 11 years ago but now he needed something safer, with armor to protect his back and arms. From Ally she picked out a new helmet. Amy then drove to the mall to do some more Christmas shopping. As Amy pushed the stroller into the mall she spotted someone who looked familiar.

The tall, slim, blonde woman walked over, "Amy Fleming, is that you," she asked.

Amy turned, looking surprised to hear her name, "Ashley Stanton?"

"Oh my god Amy it's so good to see you!" Ashley exclaimed, "and who is this?" she asked looking in the stroller.

"This is Ty and my daughter Ally," Amy said.

"She's beautiful," Ashley said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some Christmas shopping, and I need a Christmas out fit for Ally Girl for some family photos Lou wants done," Amy replied.

"Do you have time for a coffee," Ashley asked.

Amy checked her watch and said, "I could have a cup of tea, what brings you back to Alberta?"

"My mom and my brother really need some help with Briar Ridge and I'm going to practice law in Hudson," Ashley said.

"I heard you and Ty got married a couple years ago but I didn't hear anything about this little one," Ashley said.

"She's 3 and a half months her birthday is September 19th," Amy smiled as they walked into the Starbucks.

Amy ordered herself a cup of tea while Ashley ordered a latte.

"How did I not know you were pregnant?" Ashley asked.

"Posted some photos on Instagram but I haven't put too much on face book," Amy said.

"I don't use face book or Instagram, the last firm I worked for had really strict rules about social media," Ashley explained.

"We'll that would explain why I haven't seen anything from you in years," Amy said. She sipped her tea and then lifted Ally out of the stroller and cradled her with one arm. Ally smiled at her mom and raised her fist to her mouth.

"I would have liked to come visit, but after my last visit I wasn't sure how I would be received. My mom usually comes out to see me in Vancouver," Ashley explained.

"You were one of my best friends, of course I wanted to see you, I've missed you," Amy said.

"Really Amy," Ashley asked.

"Yes, it's been weird not having you or Soraya around. She's coming home for Christmas this year and bringing her fiancé, they're looking at moving back here," Amy said, smiling at her old friend.

"I'd love to see her, I move back to Briar Ridge tomorrow officially," Ashley added.

"We will have to hang out more, I'm sure Ty will want to see you and so will Soraya," Amy smiled.

"What about," Ashley gulped, "Caleb?"

"He'll be around, his wife Cass works with Ty and Scott at the vet clinic. Ty is Scott's partner now," Amy explained.

"Wait there's too much information in that sentence Amy. So Ty is Scott's business partner and Caleb is married," Ashely asked.

"Yes, that's right. A lot has happened in the last 3 years, "Amy smiled, "some really good things have happened for Ty and I. But what about you? Are you married, seeing any one?"

"I'm on my own right now and it's probably for the best," Ashley said. "My last boyfriend wasn't who I thought he was and really convinced me that maybe Vancouver isn't the place for me. It was cool and exciting when we were 19 and I wanted to get out of Hudson, then I stayed for school. But it's not where I belong any more. I gave up so many things that made me happy when I moved there. Not only Caleb but the best friends I've ever had, my family and Apollo. My mom still has him you know." Ashley continued.

"I'm happy your coming back, I really am," replied Amy. She paused for a second and looked at the happy baby in her arms, "do you want to hold Ally?"

"Can I," asked Ashley.

"yes," Amy stood up and gently placed Ally in Ashley's arms. "what would you think if I quickly called Ty and you came and had dinner with us tonight?"

"I would love it, are you guys still as cute as ever," Ashely replied.

"I don't know, we've kind of grown beyond the puppy love of high school," Amy smiled sitting back down. While Ashley played with the baby she pulled out her phone and called Ty.

Ty answered on the first ring, "Amy what's wrong, I thought you and Ally were going into Calgary today."

"We did ty nothing's wrong, I just ran into some one we haven't seen in a long time," Amy replied.

"Who is that?" Ty asked.

"Ashley, I was thinking she could come for dinner tonight since she's moving back to Briar Ridge for good," Amy told Ty.

"What about Caleb," Ty asked.

"We can figure that out later," Amy said, "but first dinner tonight."

"I think it would be great Ames, but you may want to give Caleb a heads up she's back in town." Ty said.

"I will, so I'll stop at the store on my way home and pick up what we need, what time are you off?" Amy continued.

"I'm off at 6, so home by 6:30," ty said.

"We will see you then. And Ty," Amy whispered.

"Yes Ames," he mumbled.

"I love you," Amy whispered into her phone.

"I love you two. See you tonight." with that Ty hung up his phone and got back to work.

"Ty agrees, so why don't you come for 6 tonight," Amy said turning to Ashley.

"that sounds perfect, I'll stay at briar ridge tonight then. Where is your place?" Ashely asked.

"Heartland, right after we got married Ty and I renovated the barn loft into our own apartment. We're going to extend the barn and the loft in the spring," Amy explained.

"So Ty is still the boy in the loft," Ashely asked.

"He's the man in the loft now," Amy laughed. She checked her watch again realizing that over an hour had gone by and she only had 3 hours now to finish her shopping, go to the grocery store and start dinner.

"We should get going we have a couple more stops to make today," Amy said, "I'll see you tonight."

"I will see you in a couple hours," Ashley smiled and passed Ally back to Amy.

"Say bye to Ashely baby girl," Amy said to Ally, placing her back in the stroller and heading back to do the rest of her shopping. As she walked through the mall she pondered what had just happened. And thought what would change if Ashley and Soraya both moved back to Hudson. It would be nice to have their little group back together again. It had been so long, Amy and Ty hadn't even been engaged yet, Soraya had moved to London to go to school and met Dillon and Ashely had been married to Caleb. She knew things would never be the same as they had been years before but it would be nice having her friends around again.

Amy finished shopping and drove home, stopping quickly at the grocery store to grab some chicken and fresh vegetables as well as a pie at the bakery.

"Hey Amy," Lou called as she got out of her truck in the Heartland yard, "how was shopping?"

"Great, and a little weird, I ran into Ashley in Calgary," Amy said.

"Like Ashley Stanton, Ashley," Lou said looking stunned.

"Yes that Ashley, she's coming for dinner tonight," Amy said.

"Amy I'm missing something here," said Lou.

"Ashley is moving back to Briar Ridge and working as a Lawyer in Hudson," Amy said.

"Wow, I never thought she would come back," Lou said, "what made her move back?"

"It sounded like relationship issues and missing home," Amy replied.

Amy unbuckled Ally from her car seat, and grabbed the bag of groceries to carry them into the house. Lou grabbed some of the other bags in the back seat of Amy's truck and followed her up to the loft.

"Why did you ask Ashley to come here," Lou asked, "do we get to see her?"

"I needed to get going, and it seemed like she still wanted to chat plus Ty wants to say hi so it seemed like a good idea," Amy explained.

"We'll have to tell Caleb she's back," said Lou.

"I know but I don't know if we have to say anything today, it's not like he's coming today and Cass is at the clinic tonight," Amy replied.

"Have you started getting ready for Christmas," Lou asked, changing the subject.

"We did some shopping today and I have her outfit for Christmas photos," Amy said.

"Do you have a lot of shopping to do," Lou asked, "I was thinking we could talk to Lisa and do a girl's day down to Calgary and go shopping."

"That would be okay, I've bought some stuff online but need to go for a couple things for Ty," Amy answered.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight if Ashley is coming," asked Lou.

"I'm going to do some Mexican chicken, with rice and a salad," Amy said, "I'm keeping it simple, something I know I can do well."

"Let me know if you need any help," Lou offered, turning to go back down the stairs.

"I will, thanks for helping me bring everything up Lou," Amy smiled.

Ally started to cry in Amy's arms. Amy knew the sound of that cry and quickly laid ally down on the couch while she took off and her coat. Amy sat down on the couch and fed the baby. When Ally finished eating Amy spent some time playing with her. She made faces at her and giggled as ally copied them, then she copied the finny faces Ally was making. Amy also chatted with Ally in the nonsense language the little girl had made up. After playing for a while ally seemed to be getting sleepy so Amy placed her in her bouncy seat and started making dinner.

Just as she got the chicken in the oven she heard a familiar voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Amy are you up there," Ashley called.

"Come on up Ash," Amy called back walking towards the top of the stairs.

"Wow, this is not the loft I remember," Ashley said looking around, "you did a lot of work up her."

"Thanks, we really like it," Amy said, "Can I get you something to drink, I have juice, tea, coffee, water and I think Ty has some beer in the fridge."

"I would love a cup of coffee, if it isn't too much trouble," Ashley said.

"It'll take a couple minutes but it's not hard at all," Amy walked to the coffee pot and put it on.

"Hello beautiful," Ashley said crouching down next to Ally's bouncy seat, "Amy you are so lucky to have both her and Ty."

"I really am, they are my world now," Amy responded. Sitting on the floor next to Ashley, "dinner should be ready in about an hour, do you mind if I put her on the floor for a bit while we chat?"

"Go for it, do I get to play with her," Ashley asked.

"Yes, she loves when people play with her," Amy replied, spreading a soft blanket on the hardwood floor and laying ally on it with a few toys where the baby had to stretch to reach them.

Ally pushed herself up and reached for her toys. She wiggled her legs and bounced on her arms. She was getting stronger every day, soon she would be able to roll over, and then crawl.

Ty came home just as Amy was taking dinner out of the oven, "Ashley, wow it's been a long time."

"It's good to see you two Ty," replied Ashley walking over to him and giving him a hug.

Ty returned Ashley's hug then scooped ally up off the floor and swung her in the air, "how's my little cow girl today? Daddy missed you all day long." with that he settled the baby in his arms kissing her cheek. Ally smiled and made happy noises at Ty, glad to see her dad. "what can I do Ames?"

"Do you want to set the table, while I finish the salad?"

"Amy I can help," Ashley said, "I'm feeling kind of useless."

"Do you want to hold Ally while we finish dinner," Amy suggested.

"I can do that," Ashley replied taking the baby from Ty.

Amy and ty worked quickly, knowing what each other was doing and getting dinner on the table quickly. Just as they finished setting the table Ally began to fuss. Ty walked over to her and Ashley and picked her up. He felt her bottom and quickly took her to the change table, and put a fresh diaper on her. He carried her to her bouncy seat and washed his hands before going to the table.

"So Ashley, what brings you back to Hudson," Ty asked.

"My mom and Jesse could use some more help at Briar Ridge and I got a job with the law firm in town so it seemed like a good time to come back," Ashley replied.

"Is anyone moving here with you," inquired Ty.

"Just me, I dated Jeff for about 2 and a half years but we wanted to different things," Ashley explained, "he wants to have fun and focus on his career and I'm ready to settle down finally."

"I'm glad your back," Amy said, "tell us all about Vancouver."

"The city is beautiful and right on the water, but I missed the open spaces, Vancouver especially UBC gets crowded and busy," Ashley said. "I want to know what's changed around here,"

"We'll Lou and peter adopted Georgie about 5 years ago, Lisa just moved in to the house, Mallory and Jake are back and living in my old room," Amy answered.

"Lou and peter separated 2 years ago and now she's seeing Mitch, our ranch hand. I'm still working with Scott as his partner now though," Ty continued.

They continued chatting and joking through dinner, it was as though no time had passed. Caleb had come up once in conversation and it seemed that Ashley was totally over him. He would always be her first love but time and maturity had changed her and she was ready for something new. The three adults enjoyed their pie and coffee and took turns cuddling with Ally. after his long shift that day Ty was a baby hog that night, only sharing when Amy teased him about it.

Around 9:30 Ashley said good night and headed to Briar Ridge with promises to see them again soon. Amy and Ty got Ally ready for bed and tucked her in before turning their attention to the dishes. The two of them talked quietly about their days as they cleaned up side by side.

"It was good to see Ashley, and Soraya is coming for Christmas," Amy said.

"That would be fun to get everyone back together," ty said.

"It would, maybe we could have a Christmas party here," suggested Amy.

"I think that would be a great idea, by the way when are we going to take out the Christmas decorations and start decorating," asked Ty.

"If your off tomorrow, let's start then. I'm so excited for this Christmas, our first one with Ally," Amy smiled.

They finished the clean-up and got ready for bed. As Amy kissed Ally good night one last time and slid into bed, ty turned out the lights. The two of them curled up together and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	9. Countdown to Christmas

Chapter 9 the Countdown to Christmas.

December was speeding by, Amy who usually didn't make a big fuss about Christmas was throwing herself into all of the preparations. She was determined to make this Christmas special, not only was it Ally's first Christmas but Lily and Wade were coming out to join them for the holidays. Amy, Ty and Ally would then go back to Vancouver with Lily and Wade for a few days over the New Year.

"What day do your mom and wade get here," Amy asked Ty one morning.

"They'll get here on the 23th and are staying until the 26th, then we fly to Vancouver on the 28th and are there until January 2nd," Ty replied, "it's almost 9, I work at 10, so I'll see you around 6 if everything goes as planned, I'm doing field calls all day so I'll let you know where I am."

"I have a new client coming at 9:15 that I would like you to look at, his owner says he refuses to let anyone touch his back and legs, I want to rule out anything medical before I work with him," Amy said, "since Ally still has her cold, Lisa is coming here to spend the morning with her in the loft."

"I'm glad Lisa is coming here; Ally is better in her own space when she's sick." Ty said.

"Good morning," Lisa called coming up the stairs, "how is everyone this morning?"

"I'm good, don't want to go to work today but good," replied Ty.

"I'm a little tired and Ally is still sick," said Amy honestly. Glad she could just be herself with Lisa.

"How about you get your new client settled and I'll spend time with this one and make you lunch then you can have a lazy afternoon," Lisa suggested, taking charge of the situation.

"That sounds like a good plan, except the lazy afternoon part, I have the new horse Bandit to work with plus I need to work with Spartan," Amy replied. She turned to Ty and asked, "Can you please make sure Mitch or Georgie got the stall ready for the new horse?"

"I'm on it," Ty said. He slipped on his coat and boots and walked down the stairs.

Lisa came to sit beside Amy on the couch. Amy was cuddling with Ally and humming softly to the baby. Lisa smiled fondly at them, she loved the younger woman and the baby. "How are you two doing this morning?"

"We're okay, her cold is getting better, but she was still fussy all night," Amy responded.

"Are you sure you're okay," Lisa asked.

"Just a little tired, but I'm starting to get used to that, I don't think I've had a full night's sleep since Ty went to Mongolia," Amy stated.

"If you want, Jack and I could take her for a night and let you and Ty get some rest and reacquainted," Lisa smiled.

"I think I would miss Ally too much and worry about her if she was gone over night," Amy said, smiling fondly at her baby.

"What if we took her for the evening on Friday so you and Ty could go on a date," suggested Lisa.

"that would be good, Ty and I could go get dinner somewhere and maybe go to a movie," Amy said.

"Since that's settled you should head down to the barn and meet your client," Lisa told Amy and scooped Ally from her arms.

"Well honey, you're getting your first Nana day today, what should we do," Lisa cooed to Ally once Amy had disappeared down the stairs. Lisa spread a blanket on the floor and laid Ally on it with some toys and sat down to play with the baby. Ally pushed herself up on her arms and Lisa cheered her on.

In the ranch house Lou was arguing with Jack, "Grandpa, we need to do the open house for the dude ranch this year, business is down and with Amy not training full time we need the advertising."

"Lou I'll say it again, Amy taking time off right now is a good thing, she worked up until two weeks before she had that baby and now she's taking some time to be a mom. Any way Amy is a grown woman, she can run her own business, it's time we give her full control over the training side of the business," Jack said firmly.

"What do you mean grandpa," Lou asked.

"I mean that, you need to but out of how Amy runs her business, she's the expert on the training and what she can handle," Jack said.

"I've always managed the financial side of the business," Lou said.

"I'm asking you to stop controlling how Amy organizes her clients, and we need to give her more of the money from training, even if we need to raise our rates," replied Jack.

"I guess we should, I haven't raised our rates since Amy got back from France a few years ago, then we can pay her a bit more," Lou said.

Out in the yard Amy and Ty were helping an owner unload a frightened horse, the horse tried to run as soon as he got out of the trailer, Amy held tight to the lead rope but this horse was strong and frightened and pulled her over.

"Amy," Ty yelled running towards her, "are you okay?"

"Ty I'm fine," she said rolling over and getting up slowly. I wasn't expecting him to bolt like that, "can you please put him in a stall and we'll let him settle down a bit before we work with him."

"I can do that, then I need to go to work," Ty replied. He lead the frightened black horse into the barn and put him in a stall.

Amy talked with the owner, "how long have you had Bandit?"

"About 3 months," replied the young man, "I got him at an auction."

"Do you know anything about his past," Amy asked.

"I know he's 8 and was with his first owner until I got him, but there wasn't a lot of information about him," stated the young man

"When did the problems start," Amy inquired.

"About a week after we got him, he's better with my girlfriend then he is with me but we can't ride him," the man answered.

"That gives me a lot of information there, I will work with him but it could take me a while. I'm not training full time right now because my daughter is almost 4 months old and needs me most of the time," Amy explained, "would you like to come into the office and we can look at the paper work?"

"That would be good," said the man.

Amy took some forms out of the filing cabinet, " this one is your information and an agreement to boarding and training fees, this is an agreement for vet care, my husband is our vet and will do a full checkup before I begin working with him to make sure that it's not a physical issue causing the problem, Ty will do his checkup tonight or tomorrow morning, this next form is a release of liability stating that if you or your horse get hurt you cannot hold me, Heartland or any of our staff responsible."

"That sounds very comprehensive, is it all necessary," asked the man.

"I wish it wasn't but we have to protect ourselves," said Amy in a matter of fact way.

"Will any one else be working with Bandit," he asked.

"I will do most of the training but he will also work with my niece Georgie who is my apprentice, and our ranch hands, Mitch, Jake and Mallory. My husband Dr. Ty Borden will also be involved in his medical care should any be needed," Amy explained.

"Do you think he needs much medical care," asked the man.

"I can't tell yet but that's not my decision to make, Ty will decide what if anything needs to be done then he will call you directly to explain," Amy stated.

The man finished signing the forms and shook Amy's hand, "I will see you when he is ready to come home then, and Merry Christmas."

Amy walked him out of the barn and walked up to the loft, she saw that Lisa had cleaned up and was now trying to sooth a fussy Ally.

"Thanks so much for watching her Lisa," Amy said.

"She's no problem Amy, but I think she's missing you now," Lisa replied passing Amy the baby.

"Did you miss me Ally girl," Amy asked the baby.

Ally smiled at Amy and cuddled closer to her.

"What's the plan for the afternoon," Amy asked Lisa.

"I already started making lunch, then I thought I could make some Christmas cookies, do you want to help," asked Lisa.

"When did you start lunch," Amy asked.

"When you were dealing with the new horse," Lisa replied, "I started making some tomato soup and was going to do some grilled cheese sandwiches, how does that sound."

"That sounds delicious," Amy said, "let me change this one and I'll make the sandwiches."

Amy carried Ally over to the change table and changed her diaper. As Amy was walking back towards the kitchen area, Ally began to cry again, this time she was hungry. "Oh baby girl are you hungry now?"

"You feed Ally, and I'll make lunch," Lisa said.

"Thanks Lisa," Amy said, "then we will make cookies, I vote for short bread with the red and green sprinkles."

Lisa laughed, "I think we can do that, and I'm going to do some bird's nests."

"It's a plan," Amy said from the rocking chair, she turned her attention to Ally who was nursing calmly, Amy smiled at the little girl. Her baby made her very happy, she was the best thing that Amy and Ty had ever done.

Lisa was humming in the kitchen, making lunch, the soup was bubbling and she finished the sandwiches. She flipped them onto plates and spooned the soup into bowls.

Amy burped the baby and held her close before standing up, "that looks delicious Lisa."

"It should be a good lunch, come and eat honey," Lisa said.

Amy smiled, she secretly liked when Lisa took care of her, and Ally.

Amy and Lisa chatted happily while they ate lunch. When they finished up they did the dishes together while Ally napped.

"I'll go get what we need for the cookies, I want to stop at the clinic to say hi to Ty," Amy said.

"I'll come with you I want a couple things in town," Lisa said.

Amy buckled Ally into her car seat and carried it down to the truck, she clicked it into its base and drove into town.

At the clinic Ty and Cass were trying to calm a panicking Caleb.

"Caleb what is wrong, why are you here in the middle of the day," asked Cass, looking concerned.

"I need to talk to Ty," he said.

Ty came out of the back, "what is it man, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I did see a ghost, of my past, I just ran into Ashely in Maggie's," Caleb ranted.

"Ashely, like your ex-wife Ashley," Cass asked.

"Yes that Ashley," Ty said, "I knew she was in town, Amy has had tea with her a couple times now, we were figuring out how to tell you she's back for good."

"Why didn't you just tell me," Caleb asked.

"Amy and I didn't know how to tell you and we weren't sure it was our place to say something," Ty explained.

"A heads up would be nice," Caleb said.

Amy walked into the clinic, with Ally in the baby carrier close to her chest, "Caleb, what are you doing here?"

"I just ran into Ashley, apparently you didn't have the guts to tell me she's back," snapped Caleb.

"I've been a bit busy," Amy retorted, gesturing at Ally.

"I can see how she would take all your time," said Cass.

Ty walked over and wrapped his arms around Amy from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck, before Amy turned her head to kiss him.

"Not in the office you two, your parents now," Scott laughed.

"Hi Scott," Amy smiled.

"When do I get to hold little Ally," Scott asked, "you two hog that baby so much that I've only held her once."

Ty helped Amy take ally out of the carrier and gently passed her to Scott who cradled her gently and started showing her around the clinic.

"How are we going to deal with Ashley being back," asked Cass, looking nervous.

"I don't think we have to be too worried, she'll be busy working at Briar Ridge and the law firm in town, plus she says she has no interest in dating of any sort," Amy explained.

"That's a relief," said Caleb.

"With Soraya coming into town in a couple days, I was thinking we could have everyone in for a Christmas celebration," Amy suggested.

"I think it would be a good idea," Ty said.

"I do want to meet this Soraya, you've all talked about," said Cass.

"Does Friday night sound good to everyone," asked Amy, "Lisa said her and Grandpa would watch Ally on Friday night so Ty and I could have some time."

"Are we going on a date Ames," asked Ty.

"We are, we haven't been once since you went to Mongolia," Amy smirked turning to wrap her arms around Ty's neck.

Caleb laughed, "you two will always be the couple, that's totally in love with each other. And Saturday sounds good to me."

"I can do Saturday night," said Cass.

"Hey Scott, are you coming to our place on Saturday," asked Ty.

"I'll come by for a bit," replied Scott.

Amy walked back out to her truck and met Lisa as she came out of the grocery store.

Ally was crying as Amy put her back in the truck, "are you missing daddy little one?"

Ally kept crying, "he'll be home soon sweetie, we're going to go home and make cookies with Nana."

"Do you always talk to that baby like that," Lisa asked.

"Sometimes, she's calmer when I talk to her," Amy explained.

"You're a good mom, Amy, you can tell that Ally totally loves you and I don't think I have ever seen Ty more in love with you," Lisa said.

"I don't think I've ever been more in love with him," Amy giggled, "I'm looking forward to our date on Friday, are you sure you're okay to watch Ally."

"You and Ty go have fun, I'm looking forward to spending some time with Ally," Lisa smiled, "I love this little nugget."

Friday night came and Ty sat on the couch playing with ally while Amy got ready for their date. In the bathroom Amy blow dried her long blonde hair and curled it. She applied some make up and got dressed. Amy had chosen an emerald green dress with a V neck and a full skirt, she had bought it for Christmas day but thought Ty would love it so she chose to wear it tonight.

Lisa came and took Ally from Ty, "Hello darling are you ready for a night with Nana and GG?"

"Are you sure you're okay to watch her tonight," asked Ty.

Amy came out of the bathroom, "Ty are you ready to go?"

Ty's jaw dropped, "Amy you look stunning, you are gorgeous."

Amy blushed, "Ty, stop it."

"I can't help it Ames," he laughed.

Jack smiled, "where are you two going tonight?"

"I made reservations for dinner in Calgary, then I have a surprise for Amy," ty answered, "we're going to take Amy's truck."

"You two have fun," Lisa said.

"Lisa, there are 4 or 5 bottles in the fridge and I just fed her half an hour ago so she should be good for another hour or so, she's had a hungry day," Amy said.

"I know where all her stuff is," Lisa said.

"You two get going," jack said.

Ty helped Amy on with her coat. They both kissed Ally goodnight. Ty then took Amy's hand and they went down the stairs. He opened the truck door for her and helped her in. Ty then walked around to the driver's side and got in before starting the engine. Ty turned the truck down the drive way and headed towards the high way and went straight to Calgary.

In the house Lou, Georgie and Katie were trying to pick a movie to watch.

"Lou we've seen Frozen like 2 million times and it's not a Christmas movie," moaned Georgie.

"I agree with you there, I was thinking we could watch Elf or the Santa Clause," Lou suggested.

"Lou the Santa Clause is on one of those weird tape things, it's got to be older than me," laughed Georgie.

"It's called a VHS and it is one of the best Christmas movies of all time," Lou retorted, "I'll get it set up you go make some popcorn and get some of the cookies we made the other day.

Around midnight Amy and Ty pulled up next to the barn and tiptoed up the loft stairs not wanting to wake up Ally, who they knew should be asleep. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw that Jack and Lisa were asleep on the couch.

"Grandpa, Lisa, we're home," Amy called softly.

Jack startled awake, "how was it did you two have a good night?"

"We did grandpa, it was amazing, we went for dinner at this beautiful Italian place then we went to this little café and had desert and listened to music," Amy giggled.

Amy and Ty thanked Jack and Lisa, who disappeared down the loft stairs.

"I'm just going to go get ready for bed, can you unzip me," Amy asked Ty.

Ty came and unzipped Amy's dress kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder as he did so. Amy turned and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and started kissing him. He helped her slip out of her dress and carried her to their bed, kissing her as he went. They enjoyed the end of their evening together, staying up late into the night. Ty were cuddling and enjoying being together, with Amy's head on Ty's chest when Ally began to cry.

Amy feed the baby, then Ty changed her diaper, while Amy put on her Pjs and brushed her teeth. They both tucked Ally in and kissed her good night. They then whispered good night to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued.


	10. The Christmas Party

Chapter 10 the Christmas party

Around 2 pm on Saturday afternoon a black truck, that no one had seen before, drove up the long drive way and parked by the barn. Seeing the truck pull in Amy knew that it could only be Soraya and Dillon.

"Ty they're here," shouted Amy, running down the loft stairs.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit," said Soraya looking around, "let me call, AMY"

"SORAYA," Amy yelled running towards her. The two threw their arms around each other in a big hug.

"Wow, you look amazing, no one would ever know you had a baby a couple months ago," Soraya said.

"You look good two, "Amy replied.

Dillon came over to where Amy and Soraya stood. "Hi, I'm Dillon, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Amy smiled, "I'm Amy and this is my husband Ty and our daughter Ally."

Ty moved to stand beside Amy, he extended his free hand to Dillon, "nice to meet you, and Soraya it's good to see you again." Ty gave Soraya a big hug.

"Oh My God, Amy she's gorgeous, she looks just like you," Soraya gushed, "can I hold her?"

"Why don't we go up to the loft and out of this snow, then you can have all the baby cuddles you want," Amy suggested, "we'll take your stuff out to the dude ranch later."

"The dude ranch," asked dillion.

"Lou Amy's sister runs it, it's really the Heartland Equestrian Connection, but we all call it the dude ranch, there's 4 cabins up there and you're in one of them for as long as you want," Ty explained.

"You guys didn't have to put us at the dude ranch we would have been fine in Amy's old room," said Soraya.

"Mallory and Jake are staying there for now, while they figure things out," said Amy.

As they reached the top of the stairs Soraya stopped.

"Wow, I can't believe this is Ty's loft, it looks like a real apartment," said Soraya.

"We did a bit of work on it but it's our home now, we've lived her a year and a half now," Ty explained, "can I take your coats?"

Ty took their coats and hung them in the closet. Amy laid the sleeping baby in her cradle for a nap, then filled up the kettle and set it on the stove.

"Ally will be up in about an hour it's her normal nap time," Amy explained, "would you like anything? I have tea, coffee, juice, water, milk."

"I'd love a cup of tea," said Soraya. She walked to the kitchen and chatted with Amy as they made tea.

Ty quickly built a fire and took a seat beside Dillon on the couch, "Amy mentioned that you and Soraya might be moving back to Hudson, are you guys serious?"

"As long as I can get a job we will be, Soraya has something lined up at a bank in Calgary and I'm hoping that I can get work here or in Calgary," Dillon said.

"What do you do," asked ty.

"I'm a physical therapist," Dillon replied, "what do you do?"

"I'm a partner at the local vet practice," ty answered, "when are you and Soraya thinking of getting married?"

"Hopefully in the spring," Dillon said.

"What are we doing in the spring," asked Soraya, sitting down with her tea in the big leather chair.

"Aren't you getting married in the spring," laughed Amy as she curled up in her rocking chair.

"We are, "said Soraya and Dillon together.

After they chatted for a while ally began to cry in the cradle. Amy and Ty looked at each other before he got up. Ty changed her but she was still fussing, "looks like this is something only you can handle Ames."

"Bring her here," Amy said.

"Ty, do you want to take us out to the dude ranch," asked Dillon looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go babe, I don't mind staying here with Amy, if she's okay with that," said Soraya not wanting to miss any time with Amy. It had been almost 2 years since they had last seen each other and there was a lot to catch up on.

"I'm good with that, do you need anything out of the car or can it all go to the dude ranch," Dillon asked.

Amy grabbed a baby blanket from the top of a basket of clean laundry and took Ally from Ty. she walked over to the rocking chair again. She started rocking slowly hoping to sooth the fussy baby while the logistics were worked out. She wasn't sure how Dillon or Soraya would respond to the way she had chosen to feed Ally. "Soraya if you don't mind keeping me company that would be great," Amy said giving her friend the choice.

Soraya walked over and gave Dillon a kiss, "I'll see you later babe." she settled back on the couch.

Amy draped the blanket over her shoulder before getting ready to nurse Ally, it looks a second longer than normal to get Ally to nurse, she wasn't used to being under the blanket and fought Amy before settling in and starting to feed.

"I still can't believe you're a mom," Soraya said.

"There's days I find it hard to believe two," laughed Amy, "but she's the best thing Ty and I have ever done."

"I can see that you two are more in love than ever," smiled Soraya, "I know Dillon and I have been talking about a spring wedding but I may want to move it up a bit."

"Are you pregnant," asked Amy.

"I just found out yesterday and I haven't told Dillon yet, how did you tell Ty," asked Soraya.

"We were at the dude ranch on New Year's Eve and standing out on the dock watching the northern lights and I told him that I had a present for him and that he was going to be a father. He looked at me and he knew," Amy said fondly.

"How do I tell Dillon," asked Soraya.

"Why don't you two go for a walk around the lake and have a seat on the old boat and tell him there," suggested Amy.

"I could do that, it's not totally freezing today," Soraya said.

"I'm really happy for you," Amy said, "yes some parts suck but the moment your baby is in your arms it's the most amazing thing."

"You look really happy, but Ally was planned, this just happened," Soraya said.

"Ally wasn't exactly planned either, yes I had stopped taking the pill but we had been doing using other methods and one night we got carried away and I was surprised when I found out," Amy explained.

"And Ty was happy about it," Soraya asked.

"He was over the moon," Amy smiled.

"That's a relief, but you two were married a year already, were not getting married for 6 months I'll look like a whale by then," Soraya said.

"I think Dillon will be happy, he seems totally in love with and for him to move to Alberta for you says a lot," Amy laughed.

The two girls kept chatting, when Ally finished nursing, Amy passed her to Soraya.

"Wow she is beautiful, I can't wait to hold my own," smiled Soraya.

"It is amazing, and she is just perfect," Amy laughed, "I'm going to get going on the stuff for tonight's party."

"Do you need help," asked Soraya.

"I think I'm good," said Amy, "I did a fair bit yesterday, I just need to put it in the oven and turn on the slow cooker."

"What time is it," asked Soraya.

"It's almost 4 and people will come around 6, why don't you go have your chat with Dillon, then I can muck out the barn, and get ready for tonight. I'm nervous having Caleb and Ashley in the same room," Amy said.

"That will be interesting, but I should go talk with Dillon and tell him about our little peanut," said Soraya.

"I'll drive you out there," said Amy grabbing her keys.

At 6 Soraya and Dillon reappeared in the loft with huge smiles.

"It looks like your talk went well," Amy said hugging Soraya, "I'm happy for you two."

Soon after Ashley walked up the stairs and joined the group in the loft. The three girls squealed jumping up and hugging each other.

"Wow, this is weird," said Amy looking at her two friends, "who would have thought that we would all be back at Heartland again."

"I know, it does feel strange, but it's good to be back, some of my best memories are of being in this barn," said Ashley.

"I've really missed Heartland," said Soraya.

"I've missed this place two," added Ashley, "coming back to Heartland and seeing Amy and Ty and the whole family here has felt like coming home."

Ashley froze, seeing Caleb and Cass at the top of the stairs.

"Hey guys," called Ty. un aware of Ashely's sudden unease.

Amy stood up and walked to the top of the stairs, "come on in guys."

"Caleb, you remember Ashley and Cass this is Ashley and Soraya we all went to high school together," Amy said making introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, I've hear a lot about both of you," said Cass.

"Amy's talked a lot about you two," responded Soraya, "don't worry only good things. I understand you work with Ty and Scott."

"I do," smiled Cass.

"Would any one like anything to drink," asked Amy, "I have juice, hot apple cider, tea, coffee, and I even have a bottle of wine."

"I'd love a glass of wine," Ashley said.

"Me two," responded Cass, "I'm surprised though, you never have wine Amy I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't drink, Cass, I never have and never will," Amy said, "a client gave me the bottle not knowing. Soraya do you want some of the apple cider, it's what I'm having."

"That would be good, thanks Amy," Soraya smiled knowing that Amy pointed out that it was safe for her as subtly as possible.

Amy went to the kitchen, while Soraya cuddled the baby, Ashley joined her.

"I don't know what to say to Caleb or Cass," she whispered, "I feel really weird. I'm glad he's happy and I've moved on but I get this feeling that they both hate me."

"Ashley, it's the first time that you've seen Caleb in what 3 or 4 years," Amy said, "give it time. You knew when you moved back that he would be in town, but he had no warning. Ty and I were going to tell him, then Ally got sick and it slipped our minds."

"Do you think he hates me," asked Ashley.

"I don't think he does, just like you don't hate him," Amy whispered back.

"I learned something in one of my courses at university that really put it in perspective," Ashley explained.

Soraya had joined them, "what was that."

Ashley explained, "one of my psychology professors explained that in order to become a fully functional adult most people have to fall completely and totally in love with someone and then have them break your heart. Now there are exceptions like Amy and Ty, but most of us need that experience."

"That actually makes sense," said Amy, "and Ty and I have had our ups and downs two, it hasn't been smooth sailing, we've had to work at it to get to this point."

"That's true, how many times did you two break up and get back together," Soraya said.

"A few," Amy acknowledge, "but were happier than ever now."

"Think last year at this time, I didn't even realize I was pregnant but Ally was there," Amy smiled, "and now this Christmas she's in my arms. It's funny how a year can change things."

"Amy stop it, when did you become so sentimental," laughed Soraya.

"Just wait you two, once you become mom's you'll understand," Amy laughed.

"We'll see about that," retorted Ashley rolling her eyes.

"I never expected to be like this but Ally just brings it out of me," Amy smiled.

Cass came over to join the other young women looking a bit nervous, "so how long have you three known each other?"

"We all went to school together from kindergarten, then I stayed here and Ashley and Soraya moved away a year or two after graduation," Amy explained.

"We weren't always friends," Ashley laughed, "Amy and I used to compete against each other on the show jumping circuit, she was my biggest commotion."

"We didn't like each other until like grade 11," Amy said, "then Ashley's mom kicked her out. Things changed after that."

"We were good friends until I went out to Vancouver for school," Ashley said, "I'm really liking being back in Hudson as an adult. I'm ready to start my own life and not live for my mother anymore."

"Dillon and I should be moving back to Hudson and so is my mom, but were not sure what everyone will be doing," Soraya said.

"Does that mean your all living here again," asked Cass.

"That's the plan," laughed Ashley.

"Are you seeing any one, we know Amy and Ty are married and Soraya has Dillon, but what about you Ashley," asked Cass.

"I'm single right now, I broke up with a guy just before I came back out here, Jeff was fun and great to hang out with but he wanted to keep partying and having fun," Ashley explained, "I want to be on my own for a while, I've jumped from guy to guy the last couple years, and I need some time to be on my own and figure out what I need and want in life."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Soraya said with a smile, "you always have before."

"I do want to start jumping and riding again, I miss being with the horses," Ashley said.

"I do understand your love for animals, I absolutely love being a vet and helping animals, "Cass said.

Ally started to cry in Soraya's arms, Amy put her cup down and reached for her baby. "I'll take her Soraya; she probably needs to be changed."

Amy felt Ally's diaper and the baby indeed need to be changed. She quickly walked to the change table and changed Ally. before returning to the group with Ally held against her shoulder, one hand rubbing the baby's back.

"Ames, should we get dinner out soon," asked Ty, wrapping his arm around Amy's waist.

"Everything should be ready, I just need to take the ham and potatoes out of the oven and I just need to turn the veggies back on for a minute to heat them up," Amy relied, smiling at him.

"Can I help," asked Cass, "you seem to have your hands full Amy."

"Do you mind helping me with getting everything on the table," Amy replied, "Soraya do you want to hold Ally?"

"I can do that," Soraya said heading to the rocking chair, where she sat down and started to rock the baby.

"Hey, Scott your just in time for dinner," said Ty looking at the top of the stairs.

"I did that on purpose," smiled Scott coming into the room, "is that Ashley Stanton and Soraya Duval? I never thought I would see you two in this loft again let alone at the same time."

"Scott," Ashley and Soraya shouted in unison. Ashley ran to the top of the stairs and hugged Scott.

"Okay, everyone come eat," called Amy.

Amy took Ally from Soraya and settled her in her swing where she could see Amy and Ty.

Everyone passed the plates around and enjoyed the delicious dinner. As the night wore on the group began to seem like they had always been friends and had never been apart in some cases. The awkwardness between Ashley, Caleb and Cass had worn off. Ashely and Caleb had been able to put the past behind them and be social, if not the best of friends.

Later in the evening Ashley went and looked out the window and Caleb came to stand beside her, "Ash, I want you to know that I don't hate you, I'm happy now, but part of me will always care for you. You were the first girl I loved ash and I want you to be happy."

"Oh cow boy," Ashley sighed using her old nickname for Caleb, "I'm glad you're happy and I don't hate you as you put it either. You were my first love and part of me will always belong to you two. I know now that we weren't meant to be, but you taught me more about what really matters than anyone else ever has. I'm thankful for the time I spent with you. You let me out of my mother's cage and let me explore what I really wanted. I've wanted to say thank you for a long time. So, thank you cow boy for teaching me the most important lessons I've ever learned, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Ash, you taught me a lot two and I'm a better man because of it, it took me a while but I'm happy now," Caleb said.

Cass looked over and saw the scene near the window, she looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry Cass," Amy said, "I've had some good talks with Ashley the last couple weeks about what would happen if or when she saw Caleb, and she did say that she wanted to clear the air but that she doesn't want to be with him. She knows she needs to move forward with her life."

"I'm glad but I still want to know what their saying," Cass said.

"I'm sure Caleb will tell you later," replied ty.

Caleb walked back to the group and left Ashley staring out the window, he took a seat next to Cass and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. Cass smiled, Caleb's arm around her was all the reassurance that she needed.

"So Dillon, "Caleb asked, "you and Soraya, when are you planning on getting married."

"Hopefully in the new year, we want to be married before we settle into life in Alberta," Dillon said.

"Any reason to get married so soon," ty asked.

"We've been engaged a year and its really just time," replied Soraya not wanting to share her secret yet, hoping to keep it between her, Dillon and well Amy.

"We will definitely be there if you want us to," Amy said.

"I kind of want to get married at the dude ranch," Soraya said, "the most beautiful wedding's I've seen have been there and it's so beautiful this time of year."

"I'm sure Lou and Lisa will be happy to help if you ask," Amy said.

Ashely composed herself and rejoined the group in the sitting area, the adults were all laughing and joking when Ally began to cry.

"Amy that cry is for you," ty laughed.

"I'll be right back," Amy said taking Ally from Ty, and walking towards their bedroom area closing the curtain behind her.

Amy returned to the group after tucking Ally in and closing the curtain behind her, hoping that the baby would sleep with all of the noise.

Around 11 people started to leave, and Amy and Ty started to tidy up.

"That went well," Amy said to Ty.

"I think it did, even Caleb and Ashley were okay together," Ty said.

Amy looked at him, "there were some moments of awkwardness between Ashley and Cass, but other than that it was okay. And I have some news about Soraya and dillion that you can't tell anyone. They're moving their wedding up."

Ty laughed, "I heard that part but do you know why?"

"I do but it has to stay a secret, let's just say in a few months Ally will have a friend to play with," Amy smiled.

"Soraya is pregnant," Ty said, looking surprised.

"Yes," laughed Amy.

They finished tidying up and got ready for bed. They fell into bed exhausted and ready for sleep. Amy knew that Ally would be up again soon, wanting to be fed but curled up in bed next to Ty.

Ty kissed Amy's hair, "I love you so much Ames, you make me the happiest man in the world."

"Thank you for always being there for me and being my rock no matter what," Amy whispered back. She turned her head and kissed Ty.

"You are the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world," Ty said kissing Amy back.

"No I'm not, how did I get lucky enough to end up with the best man in the world," Amy said.

"You know this is my dream, I wanted this life from the moment I first saw you working with Spartan," ty said.

"I always dreamed of marrying the boy in the loft, and now were married," Amy said.

"We're the family in the loft," laughed Ty.

Amy giggled, "we are, and it is absolutely perfect."

"I'm exhausted Ames and my mom and wade arrive tomorrow," Ty said pulling Amy closer to him.

"I'm pretty tired two, but tired seems to be my normal state now," Amy said.

"Good night Ames, I love you," Ty murmured.

"Good night Ty, I love you two" Amy whispered back. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep quickly.

To be continued...


	11. Our First Family Christmas

Chapter 11 Our first Family Christmas

The morning of Christmas eve brought more snow to heartland, this was shaping up to be one of the snowiest years on record in Hudson. Amy and Ty were still fast asleep, when their alarm went off at 6:30, he stretched and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm, good morning," Amy mumbled, stretching out.

"Good morning beautiful," Ty whispered.

"I can't believe that it's Christmas eve already," Amy said.

"Neither can I, and I can't believe that my mom is here," ty said.

"How about we get up and have breakfast before little miss wakes up, "Amy said.

"Are you on barn chores this morning," asked ty.

"I'm supposed to be today, so that I can have the morning with you tomorrow," Amy explained, "I got Georgie to trade with me."

"This Christmas is going to be the best one ever," Ty smiled, turning on the coffee pot to make himself a cup of coffee, he filled the kettle and got a mug out to make tea for Amy.

"What do you want for breakfast Hun," Amy asked wrapping her arms around Ty's waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's keep it simple today Ames," Ty suggested pulling Amy closer, "I'll just boil some eggs and make some toast."

"And what am I supposed to do," Amy said.

"How about you relax and drink your tea," ty laughed setting Amy's mug in front of her.

"I guess that's okay," Amy said. She sipped her tea and smiled.

Amy and Ty enjoyed breakfast together before Ally woke up, they didn't understand why their baby seemed to be a late sleeper while they were both early risers.

Just after 7 Ty walked into the bath room to shower and get dressed for the day. His mom and Wade were staying at the Dude ranch and they had plans to all go for a sleigh ride around 9.

Ally began to cry in the cradle. Amy walked over, "good morning Ally girl, it's Christmas eve today and were going to see grandma and pops soon." Ally smiled seeing her mommy and giggled when Amy tickled her. "Okay let's get you cleaned up and some breakfast."

Amy was feeding Ally as Ty came out of the bathroom. He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch by the rocking chair. Ty smiled, he loved both his girls and seeing them both look so relaxed.

Ally finished eating and Amy passed her to Ty. who settled down on the floor to play with her. He lay Ally on her tummy and put a couple toys out in front of her and then lay down beside her to play. Ty sang softly to Ally as they played.

"Oh Ally baby, you are the best baby in the world," Ty cooed, "you look just like your mom. Are you excited for Christmas sweetie? "

Ally smiled back at Ty and giggled.

"Are you happy this morning sweetie," Ty asked," I'm happy this morning, once mommy is dressed, were going to get you all bundled up and take you up to the dude ranch to see Grandma and Pops. We're going on a sleigh ride, Nana has those two big horses Bonny and Clyde and their going to pull the sleigh. The whole family is going, Nana and GG and Auntie Lou and Georgie and Katie."

Ally just looked at Ty, she smiled at the sound of his voice but didn't know what he was saying yet.

At that moment Jack appeared at the top of the stairs, "look at you two this morning, some one looks happy."

"I am happy Jack, this is going to be the best Christmas ever," Ty said sitting up.

"I was talking to that little darling," Jack said, "but I'm pleased your happy."

Amy came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day, "good morning Grandpa!"

"Good morning to you two Amy," Jack said as he walked towards Amy, "you look bright eyed and bushy tailed today."

"I've had the most sleep I've had in what felt like a year," Amy said.

"I'm glad honey," Jack said giving Amy a hug.

Amy sat down on the blanket next to Ty and Ally and began to tickle the baby who giggled. Jack slowly lowered himself to the floor and joined in the games before looking at his watch.

"It's almost 8:15 you two," Jack said, "we should get that sleigh organized."

"How do we want to do that, one of us needs to finish getting Ally ready and get all the blankets together, and you need help hitching up the horses," Amy said.

"How about I go help Jack and you get Ally ready," Ty suggested.

"Are you sure," Amy asked, "I could get Ally ready quickly and then come down and help."

"That works two Ames and it's not too cold today," Ty said.

"Just wrap that baby up tight Amy," jack said.

"I know grandpa," Amy said sarcastically.

Ty and Jack went down the stairs while Amy walked over to the coat closet and took out snow gear for herself and Ally. she zipped the baby into her purple snow suit and put a white fleece hat on her head and soft fleece mittens on under her warm waterproof ones. Amy would wrap her up in a blanket and tuck her in once they got in the sleigh. Amy laid Ally on a blanket for a minute while she slipped on her own snow pants, and zipped them up, she slipped on her own black coat. Amy added a toque, scarf and mittens then jammed a cow girl hat on her head. She scooped up the baby and went down stairs.

"Okay baby girl, let's go down and see how Daddy and GG are doing," Amy cooed to Ally, "were going on a sleigh ride today and everyone who loves you is going. And the horsies will wear bells. So you can hear and see them."

They walked out of the barn and saw that Bonnie and Clyde had been hitched to the sleigh and adorned with jingle bells. Lou and the girls walked out of the house along with Lisa. Lisa was carrying a basket and Georgie and Lou had armfuls of blankets.

"Aunty Amy, Ally," Katie shouted, "it's almost Christmas! Santa comes tomorrow!"

"Good morning, to you Katie," Amy said with a smile, "are you excited for Santa to come?"

"I'm going to stay up and try to see Santa," Katie said, running over to Amy, "can I hold ally?"

"If you find some where to sit you can hold her, but I need you sitting and calm," Amy said.

Katie hopped up into the sleigh and Amy passed her the baby before hopping in herself. Ty came and sat beside Amy and wrapped his arm around her after covering her and ally with a warm blanket. Jack took the reins once everyone was seated and clucked to the horses to start them. Bonny and Clyde started forward the bells jingling with each step.

The sleigh pulled up in front of the dude ranch, Soraya, Dillon and Maggie tumbled out of cabin 1 bundled up and ready for the weather. Lily and Wade rushed out of cabin 2.

"Hey there," Wade called as Jack pulled the sleigh to a stop.

"Wade, good to see you man," Jack called.

Ty got out of the sleigh to help Lily climb in, she took a seat between Amy and Katie and smiled at Ally. Ty climbed in beside Amy and she snuggled closer to him.

"What are you doing," Ty teased Amy.

"I'm stealing your warmth," Amy giggled.

Soraya rolled her eyes, "seriously you two, can you stop being so cute?"

"Nope," Amy laughed.

Soraya cuddled close to Dillon.

Maggie laughed, "why am I stuck in the middle of all these love birds?"

"There's room over here for you," Lou called.

"When do I get to see my granddaughter, actually awake," Wade asked.

"She's awake now Pops," Ty laughed, "but she's pretty happy right now cuddled up with Amy."

"Do you want to hold her Wade," Amy offered, "she's in a good mood right now."

"I would love to, all Lily has talked about since she was out here last is that baby girl," Wad said. He reached his arms out and Ty lifted Ally from Amy's arms and placed her in Wade's.

Ally looked confused at the strange man holding her, she knew and loved Amy and Ty best but was happy with Lou, Lisa, Jack and Georgie.

The family went for a long sleigh ride and only headed back when they ran out of hot chocolate and Christmas cookies. Ally was starting to fuss as they came back so Jack dropped Amy, Ty and Ally off at the barn before taking everyone back to the dude ranch or house.

Ty quickly built a fire in the fire place as Amy unbundled Ally. she hung up their winter clothes by the stairs and sat down on the couch with ally.

"That went way better than I expected," Ty said sitting down next to Amy and putting his arm around her.

"It was good, like a real family Christmas," Amy replied cuddling closer to Ty.

Ty laughs, "it is a real family Christmas, we had both of our families here and getting along."

Later that evening Amy and Ty along with Ally meet everyone else in the yard.

"Ok so, the church is going to be packed and parking is hard to get," Lou said, "so I think we need to take the least amount of trucks possible."

"Lou, slow down," Lisa said.

"We need to take Amy's truck," ty added, "we have ally's car seat in there, my mom and Wade will ride with us then we have two more seats."

"I can take 4 people in my car," said Lou, "so myself and the girls plus one other person.

"How about Jack and I go with Amy and Ty," suggested Lisa.

The family loaded into the trucks and headed towards the church. When they got their they met up with Caleb, Cass and Scott. Everyone was surprised to see Ashley there with Val and Jesse. No one had expected to see the whole Stanton clan at church.

Everyone walked in and took their seats as the music began. The church was filled with the soft light of candles. The piano started playing and the choir began to sing Silent Night.

After the service everyone gathered in the entrance way and wished friends a Merry Christmas.

Caleb walked over to the Stantons, "Merry Christmas," he said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas to you two," Val said, smiling at Caleb.

"Merry Christmas cowboy," Ashley said, "were going to head home, wish Cass a Merry Christmas for me."

"I will," Caleb said, "enjoy your Christmas." he tipped his hat to them and walked back to the Heartland group.

Lisa looked at her watch and said, "we should head back soon, it's almost 9:30 and we still need to have our late night feast and hang up the stockings."

"We should go back," Lisa said.

The rest of the group agreed and walked outside to the trucks and drove home. When they walked into the ranch house they put dinner on the table. Most of it had been prepared earlier and only need to be heated up. Tonight's dinner was light; everyone knew that tomorrow they would have a feast.

As everyone sat down for their late night feast Ally was wide awake, the baby was smiling at everyone and giggling when people talked to her. It made Amy and Ty smile to see their baby girl interacting with the world and so happy.

"Wade, Lily what do you think of Christmas on the ranch," asked Lisa.

"It's absolutely beautiful here Lisa and I've never see anything as beautiful as the foothills covered in snow," Wade said happily.

"It is something," agreed Jack.

"It's such a beautiful place, I can see why you never want to leave it," Lisa said.

"It's home," Amy and ty said in unison.

The family continued to chat until nearly midnight. When Lou sent Georgie and Katie to get ready for bed.

Amy and Ty said good night to everyone and headed back to the loft for their own Christmas preparations. Ty helped Amy on with her coat and wrapped Ally up tight against the cold December air.

"Okay baby girl let's get you all ready for bed," Amy said.

Ty called across the loft, "do you want the sleeper with the reindeer on it or the one that looks like an elf costume?"

"You decide," Amy laughed," both are cute."

"Let's go with an elf, she'd be a cute little elf," Ty laughed.

"She's our little Christmas elf," Amy agreed.

Once ally was in her sleeper and had eaten, Amy brought her over to the couch.

Ty opened the story book and began a Christmas tradition, "T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Amy joined in, "the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads."

Together Amy and Ty finished reading the poem, "Merry Christmas to all and too all a good night!"

They helped Ally hang her stocking over the fireplace and hung up their own on either side of hers. They carried Ally over to her cradle and tucked her in, she was nearly asleep when they kissed her goodnight, Amy gently rocked the cradle and Ally quickly drifted off.

"So I guess we get to be Santa's elves now," Amy whispered, "I'm excited, I hope she likes her Christmas presents."

"Amy she's 4 months old, she won't remember this Christmas, but she will love everything," Ty whispered back. He walked to the storage closet and started placing Christmas presents under the tree.

Amy dashed to the top of the stairs and slipped on her boots, she glanced at Ty who seem to be occupied rearranging the gifts under the tree to make room.

"Where are you going Ames," Ty asked.

"I just want to grab something from the office," she said with a guilty smirk.

"Are you hiding my Christmas presents," Ty asked.

"Maybe," Amy smiled and dashed down the stairs before he could ask anything else.

He smiled as she disappeared and went to his dresser and got out the gifts for her he had hidden there. He tucked them under the tree.

Ty was in the bathroom when Amy came back up and slipped his gifts under the tree.

Amy and Ty smiled at each other as she went to get ready for bed. It was one of those moments that they didn't need to talk, they knew each other so well that a look was all they needed to know exactly how the other was feeling.

Amy and ty cuddled up together in bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Early in the morning the ranch house was full of life.

"mommy, GG, Lisa, Georgie, get up," Katie shouted running through the halls, "Santa came, Santa came!"

"Katie its 7 am go back to bed," Georgie groaned.

Jack and Lisa came in from the barn stomping the snow off of their boots, "good morning Katie," they called in unison.

Lisa went to put the coffee pot on, while Jack plugged in the Christmas tree.

Lou and Georgie came into the living room in their pajamas.

"mommy, Santa came can we open presents now," Katie asked impatiently.

"slow down Katie, let me get my coffee first," Lou laughed. Glad that everything that had happened between her and Peter in the last year hadn't dampened the girls Christmas spirit.

Lisa came out with the coffee and handed a cup to Lou and jack, she put hot chocolate on the table for Katie and Georgie and had even put a candy cane in each of their cups.

Meanwhile in the loft Ally woke up and started to cry, Amy woke up and picked up the baby.

"Merry Christmas Ally girl, I'm guessing that you want your breakfast," Amy said to the baby.

"She's just like you Ames, won't do anything till she's had breakfast," Ty joked getting out of bed.

"hey," Amy shouted. She walked over to Ty's side of the bed and sat down. "Merry Christmas Hun."

Ty sat up and kissed Amy and then ally. He pulled Amy close to him and she leaned against Ty as she fed Ally. While this wasn't always the easiest place to feed ally there was something cozy about being in Ty's arms and feeling his warmth and strength.

When ally was finished eating Amy asked, "how do you want to do Christmas morning, should we have a cup of coffee and open presents for the three of us before your mom and Wade come for breakfast?"

"I'll change the nugget but while you get the coffee one, they're not coming until 10 so we can stay in our pajamas for a while," Ty said.

Amy made coffee while Ty changed Ally and dressed her in a onesie with "it's my first Christmas on it" and a pair of red leggings with little white socks on her feet.

Amy put Ty's coffee and her tea on the coffee table and sat down. Ty propped ally up so she was sitting in his lap. Amy grabbed the three stockings from over the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl, should we see what's in your stocking," Amy cooed at Ally.

The started to take things out of her stocking, socks, a new hat, pacifiers, a rubber ducky and a soft toy horse. Ally waved her hands at the horse and Amy placed it in her lap, she grabbed it with both hands.

Ty passed Amy her stocking, there was a jewelry box sitting on the top.

"Ty what is this, "Amy asked looking surprised.

"Just open it Ames," ty said looking pleased with himself.

Amy opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace with three hearts on it, one with each of their birthstones, Ally's sapphire, Ty's ruby and her own emerald.

Amy looked shocked, "Ty this is amazing, it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen."

Ty kissed her, "Merry Christmas Ames." He lifted it out of the box and put it around her neck.

They slipped their drinks and slowly opened Christmas presents.

Ty picked up the box that had the new motorcycle jacket in it, "Amy this is heavy, what did you do?"

"Just open it," Amy laughed.

He unwrapped it and lifted the lid, "wow, Amy when did you get this?"

"A couple weeks ago," Amy smirked.

Ty laughed, "does this mean you'll let me ride the Norton?"

"Yes, I know I can't stop you but I do want you to be safe," Amy smiled.

They had opened all the presents under the tree and it was nearly 9:30. Ally had been truly spoiled and they had even managed to surprise each other with some of the gifts. Ty's favorite was his motorcycle jacket and Amy's was her necklace.

Amy hopped in the shower while Ty started breakfast, then she finished cooking while Ty showered.

At 10 they heard footsteps on the loft stairs, Lily and Wade came up the stairs with armloads of brightly wrapped gifts.

"Mom, what is all this," ty asked looking surprised. He didn't remember his mom ever going Christmas shopping.

"It was Wade's idea, most of them are for our granddaughter," Lily explained.

They placed the gifts near the tree as ty called them to the table. they all enjoyed breakfast together and spent the morning enjoying being together. Ty was surprised at how relaxed he could be with his mom and Wade. Amy was finally relaxed and felt like she was getting to know her mother in law. Wade and Amy got along well. Even Ally was happy to be held by her grandparents.

After breakfast they opened presents and were surprised at the thoughtfulness of Lily and Wade. Lily seemed to have taken her promise of a few weeks before to heart and was truly trying to make an effort for Ty and his family. It made Ty happy to see this, it was something he had always wanted for his mom to truly be a part of his life and his family's life.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon with Lily and Wade, who went back to the dude ranch when Ally started to get really fussy and it was obvious she just wanted time with Amy and Ty. Amy fed Ally and changed her before tucking her in for a nap.

"Ames we have a little bit before we have to be at the house for dinner, what do you say if we watch a movie and relax," suggested Ty.

"As long as it's a Christmas movie, I'm in," Amy smiled, "I'm going to make some tea do you want any?"

"Are there more cookies," Ty asked.

Amy laughed, "we have more Christmas cookies."

"Then yes I will have tea and cookies," Ty said, "what do you want to watch?"

"What's on Netflix," Amy asked from the kitchen.

"I'll look and find something," Ty replied.

Amy finished making the tea and grabbed a plate of cookies before going back to the couch and cuddling up with Ty. They had a couple hours before they needed to be at the house and, their desert for tonight was already in the fridge. Ty pulled Amy into his lap and she snuggled up against him. She had her head on his shoulder and fell asleep about 20 minutes into the movie. Amy felt tiny in Ty's arms, he was sure that if he really wanted to he could carry her with one arm. He let her sleep, being up half the night every night with Ally was hard on Amy, she wasn't getting the sleep she needed and Ty worried about her. As Amy slept Ty's hands gently stroked her back.

At 4 ty work Amy up, "Amy, time to go for dinner," he whispered kissing her cheek.

She turned her head and kissed him on the lips before mumbling, "is it really time already, we were supposed to watch a movie. Why did you let me sleep?"

Ty smiled at her, "you were exhausted Amy, Ally was up to be fed 4 times in 6 hours last night, you hardly slept. Plus, you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I guess that's okay," Amy said groggily, "just don't tell Lou."

"Why would Lou be upset," asked Ty, "she's a mom shell understand being up all night with a baby. Remember how little Katie slept, you used to come and take naps at the trailer because Katie kept the whole house up."

"I guess you're right, I do need to change and brush my hair," Amy said, "can you change Ally's diaper then I'll put on her Christmas dress."

She slipped off Ty's lap and headed into the bathroom. Peeking into the cradle Amy noticed that Ally was just waking up. She leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek."

"Up you come, sweetheart let's get you changed and dressed then we can go to the house and see grandpa, Pops, Nana, GG, Aunty Lou, Georgie, Katie, Caleb, Cass and Mallory," Ty said as he walked Ally over to the change table and got her changed and dressed.

Amy smiled as she came out of the bathroom dressed in her emerald green dress, she saw Ty holding Ally and bouncing her against his shoulder. He was humming softly to Ally and kissing her forehead. Amy walked over and joined them and opened her arms to take ally so Ty could get dressed for Christmas dinner. When Ty had changed to his dark blue dress shirt and black Ty.

The family of three bundled up against the cold and walked out into the December darkness, the stars shone and the moon glowed, lighting the yard. Ty beamed, as they approached the house, he wrapped his arm tightly around Amy who had Ally snugly in the carrier against her chest. Before they walked up the steps Ty turned Amy to face him and leaning over little Ally gave Amy a long heartfelt kiss which she returned.

"Really, Ty," Wade laughed, "isn't one baby enough."

"Dude it was just a kiss," Ty returned.

Wade laughed. Amy's cheeks were bright red, she hoped that no one would notice she was embarrassed.

They all walked through the mud room and into the warmth of the ranch house kitchen. The room smelled of roasted turkey, garlicky mashed potatoes, and rich gravy. Lisa and Lou were bustling about the kitchen, pouring bright green peas and green beans into serving bows, while Georgie and Katie ran them to the table.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS," shouted Amy and Ty together, ally giggled.

"Merry Christmas," Lisa and Lou said in unison.

Amy and ty shed their coats and hung them up on the pegs in the entry way, while Lily and Wade did the same. Ty helped Amy take Ally out of the carrier and took her into the living room. In the living room Tim, reached out and took Ally from Ty, he walked around the room showing Ally all the Christmas decorations.

Amy helped Lisa and Lou in the kitchen, rinsing dishes that were no longer needed and finishing setting the table.

Lou called to the crowd in the living room, "hey everyone, dinner's ready come to the table."

Everyone came and sat at the table and jack carved the turkey while Lisa poured the wine. Wade and Lily both declined the wine choosing instead to have the sparkling apple juice that Amy and the two girls were drinking. They all chatted and enjoyed the time together as a big happy family. Looking around the table Ty's smile lit up the room, he beamed not only at his wife and daughter but at his mom and step father as well. The table was sounded by smiles and laughter. The family spent the night celebrating the holiday together and enjoying being a family.

To be continued…

Up next the Borden family's trip to see Lily and Wade in Vancouver.


	12. Vancouver Vacation

Chapter 12 Vancouver

Ty and Amy stepped off the plane at the Abbotsford airport, grateful to be on the ground again, Ally had not enjoyed flying and had cried the whole hour long flight. Amy herself was on the verge of tears, she had never seen her baby girl so inconsolable. Ty fidgeted nervously as the plane taxied to the gate, he stared straight ahead trying to gather his thoughts. Wade was picking them up at the airport and driving them to where Wade and Lily lived near a large park and a sky train station.

Ty grabbed their carry-on bags and Amy carried Ally towards the door of the plane. Their stroller was at the front of the plane where the cabin crew had secured it for the flight. Amy popped the stroller open with one hand and then placed Ally in it.

"I'll take the diaper bag now Ty," Amy said, "and I can take my backpack."

"I'll give you the diaper bag, but you have the stroller so I'll keep your backpack," Ty said.

"Okay, we should get to baggage claim, this is a small airport it won't take long," Amy replied.

Ty replied, "and were holding up the entire plane so let's going."

They walked quickly and quietly to the baggage carousel and thankfully Ally had settled down now and was sleeping in the stroller. Amy and Ty stood quietly waiting for their bags, they had 3 to wait for and were worried that the one with all of the baby gear for Ally wouldn't make it. Ty began pacing while they waited, he was becoming more nervous about seeing where his mom and Wade lived and spending time in their home. He knew this was a big step, he hadn't actually stayed under the same roof as his mom since he was 16!

As Ty was pacing and staring off into space, Amy saw their first bag come of the carousel, she grabbed it and lifted it onto the floor beside the stroller. Luckily it was Ty's bag, the smallest of their 3.

Ty came back to stand with Amy and Ally and said, "sorry about that Amy, I'm just feeling a bit nervous about staying with my mom and Wade."

"I get it, I really do," Amy said, "look! There's Ally's bag, can you grab it?"

"I got it," Ty said. He swung the baby's bag to the floor and then grabbed Amy's bag he walked them over to where Amy and Ally were waiting. Together they walked out to the main entrance of the small airport.

"Welcome Borden Family" was printed on a large piece of poster board held by a beaming Wade.

"Wade, good to see you," Amy called pushing the stroller towards him.

"Amy Ty you two are a sight for sore eyes," Wade laughed, "and how's my little pumpkin?"

"Hey man," Ty said.

Wade grabbed the suitcase Amy was pulling and said, "the car's this way. Let's get home, Lily has been cooking up a storm all day getting ready for you three."

"That sounds good, Ally will sleep most of the car ride after she cried the whole time we were on the plane. I think it might have hurt her ears," Ty explained.

"Poor little pumpkin, crying all the way from Calgary," wade said," let's get you home, grandma is waiting to see you."

They walked towards Wade's truck and put their bags in the bed before securing Ally's baby seat in the backseat of the truck. Amy hopped up in the back seat of the truck and held Ally's hand while Ty sat upfront with Wade.

As they drove from the Abbotsford airport to Lily and Wade's home Amy gazed out the window. She had never been to the west coast before, her vista to be for clinics had taken her to golden, Kamloops, Williams lake and other places in the interior of BC but never to the coast. Yes, she had been to the Cloverdale rodeo as a little girl before her dad left but she didn't remember leaving the rodeo grounds that weekend. She remembered playing with her mom and Lou and going on the rides. That was one of the last trips her family had taken before Tim's accident.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ty said.

"I just saw the sign for Cloverdale I remember going to a rodeo there when I was little. I'll have to ask Lou about it when we get home," Amy said.

"Cloverdale does have a big rodeo every may, I've heard about it but I've never been," Wade said.

"We've been to enough rodeos between having friends that compete, Amy's niece and dad and me being the vet on site," Ty said.

"I know you two go to a lot of that type of event, but your mom has a whole trip planned for you a bunch of touristy things since neither of you have ever gotten to explore the city," said Wade.

"What sort of things does mom have planned, I'm hoping that on Thursday night Amy and I could go do something special for our anniversary," Ty explained.

"I don't know how you're going to top last year though Ty, Monty was the best anniversary gift ever," Amy laughed.

"No Ames, you gave me the best gift ever," Ty said turning to smile at her.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," wade said.

"Well last year on new year's we were out on the dock at the Dude Ranch, watching the northern lights and she looked at me and said," Ty explained before Amy jumped in.

"I have a gift for you two, you're going to be a father," Amy added, "I had just found out the afternoon before and wanted to tell him in a way that was special."

Ty cut Amy off, "I looked at her and her smile and I just knew, it felt so right I was so excited. We had only just started trying."

"I didn't think it would happen so fast either, we had just talked that we were ready for a baby, then I wasn't feeling great over Christmas last year, so I took a test and found out," Amy said.

"I'm happy for you two," Wade said, "I always wanted kids of my own and then when I had one around I was so messed up I messed up the only chance I ever had to be a father figure."

"I think we can agree that those weren't any of our best years Wade, but you're trying now and everything you've done for my mom in the last couple years and then trying to help me with school I think we're working things out," Ty said.

"I want to keep this moving forward, you three are family," Wade said.

The drove in silence for a while longer, ally slept while Amy and ty stared out the windows taking in the city. The had turned off the highway and headed into east Vancouver. Wade turned into the neighborhood and wound through the streets before pulling into the driveway of the older grey home. Large windows looked out at the street and the yard had a large cedar tree shading the drive way.

"This is it," Wade said, "come on in." He got out of the truck and walked around to the box and took out two of the suit cases setting them on the ground, he then set them on the driveway and lifted out the other bag and the stroller. Ty helped Amy release the car seat from its base in the backseat and while Amy took Ally up to the door Ty and Wade carried the bags in.

"Ty, Amy, Ally, you're finally here," Lily called.

"Mom it's good to see you," Ty said giving Lily a hug.

Lily moved to hug Amy, "it's good to see you Amy."

"Good to see you two," Amy said.

Ally started giggling in her car seat. Lily bent down and unbuckled her, swinging her up in the air, "oh look at you little Ally, you're even bigger than I remember."

They followed lily inside and wade carried their bags into the guest room. The room was painted a soft blue colour with a white bedspread with darker blue flowers on it. Sitting under the window was a pack and play with a cuddly sea otter plush. There was also a rocking chair sitting by the pack and play, the room was all ready to welcome the young family. Ty looked around appreciatively, amazed at the effort his mom and Wade had made to make them comfortable.

"Lily this is beautiful," Amy said, "you thought of everything, there's even a place for Ally to sleep and a rocker."

"We want you to have somewhere to stay when you come visit us," Lily smiled. Her grin stretched from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled, for the first time Ty thought she truly looked happy. He walked over to his mom and gave her a big hug, lily had tears in her eyes at this point. Ty was blinking back tears as well, he could only ever have hoped that this would happen, he was seeing a new side of his mom. The one he had always wanted to see.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner and a walk through the neighborhood before Ally let her exhaustion be known. Amy took her into the bathroom and knelt down by the tub to give her a bath and zipped her into her snowman sleeper and took her into the family room to say good night. Ty came with her to tuck Ally into the playpen in their room. Together they went through the bedtime routine reading Ally a story then, Amy feed her and they both kissed her goodnight and tucked her in. Amy and Ty went back out to the living room and sat down to watch a movie with Lily and Wade.

The next morning Amy helped Lily make breakfast while Wade and Ty sat at the table chatting and drinking coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee Amy," Lily asked "I heard how many times you were up with Ally last night."

"I'm sure, I'm still limiting my caffeine for a while longer, it's not good for Ally so I'll stick to a cup of tea or something like that, I don't normally drink a lot of coffee anyway and it's been a year since I've had any so I don't even miss it anymore," Amy explained.

"I couldn't do what you do. Ty always had formula, "Lily said.

"It's not easy but I know it's best for her, she does get a bottle sometimes so that Ty can feed her or we can go out but even though it's the same stuff she doesn't like the feeling of the bottle and fights it," Amy said. "unless it's food she's a total daddy's girl though, she has Ty wrapped around her little finger, he'll do anything for her."

"I think both of you have him wrapped around your little fingers, I've seen the way he looks at you," Lily said.

The two women finished making breakfast and set it all on the table.

"So mom what's the plan for today, Wade said you had a busy few days planned," Ty asked as they finished breakfast.

"I was thinking we could walk about 5 minutes to the sky train station and take the skytrain downtown and go for a walk and then take the Aqua Bus around False Creek to Granville island," Lily suggested.

"That sounds great, if we have time I'd also like to see Stanley Park," Amy said.

"How about we do lunch and some shopping on Granville island then we take the bus back to Stanley Park and since it's a sunny day explore the sea wall," suggested Wade.

"Will we need the stroller or is the carrier fine," asked Ty.

"I'd bring both I don't know if you two will want to pack Ally all day, she must be getting heavy," Lily said.

Ty laughed, "she's still just a little nugget."

"The carrier holds her nice and close to me and she's pretty happy there," Amy explained, "and I'm used to the weight now."

Ty gave Amy a meaningful look, "let's take the stroller Ames, you can wear her or I can until she's asleep or gets heavy then she can sleep in the stroller, or we can just put the diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller and use the stroller to carry stuff."

"I guess, we can take both, will her stroller fit on the skytrain, "Amy asked.

They all gathered what they needed for their day out in Vancouver, bundled Ally up and slipped her in the carrier. Amy kissed the top of Ally's head while Ty loaded the diaper bag in the stroller. They followed Lily and Wade out the door and down the two block to the Joyce Skytrain station. They took the elevator to the platform and got on the Westbound train for waterfront station. They easily found seats in the half empty car.

Amy watched in amazement as the train glided over Vancouver, seeing the city from above like this made her feel almost like she was flying. At every station more people got on the train and it soon became crowded.

The loudspeaker announced that they were approaching Burrard station, Lily motioned for them all to get off the train here, the followed her out of the station and up the steep escalator to the street. They stepped out into the weak winter sunshine.

Ty and Wade lifted the stroller up the last few steps and Amy set the now sleeping Ally in the stroller and unclipped the carrier from under her coat and placed it in the bottom basket of the stroller. The walked up Burrard street and turned right onto Robson street when they passed the Art gallery. The spent a couple hours exploring downtown before taking a bus across the Granville Street Bridge and getting of it at the first stop. The walked the two blocks to Granville Island.

"What's the Kid's market," asked Amy seeing the bright yellow building.

"Let's check it out," suggested Ty.

The walked into the kid's market and were immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of different toys and shops. They looked around and saw some interesting things but nothing that they really needed or liked. They continued to wander the island and enjoyed seeing all of the sights. Around lunch time Ally started to get fussy in her stroller so Amy found a seat in a quiet corner of the public market took a bottle out of the diaper bag and gave it to Ally. ty came back with lunch and sat down, he had ordered fish and chips for all of them. They enjoyed lunch before continuing to explore the rest of Granville Island.

They took the Aqua bus back over to False creek.

"Look Ally, were on a boat," Ty said.

"Baby can you see the water," Amy asked Ally.

"Look guys, there's a seal," Wade pointed out.

The family walked slowly along the Seawall passed English bay and were soon at the entrance to Stanley Park. they worked their way around the sea wall chatting happily amongst themselves while Ally slept in the carrier. This time Ty was carrying the baby. They walked past the aquarium and sat down on a bench. Ally had woken up and was hungry so Amy quickly fed her before they continued walking to back into the city.

"I'm surprised at how warm it is here," Amy said, "it almost feels like spring time."

"Its supposed to be warm for a few days then cold again, they call this the pineapple express," Wade explained.

"But Vancouver cold, isn't Alberta cold," Lily laughed, "we more have a rainy season than true winter."

Amy laughed, "I think I'd rather have our snow then rain."

The walked back through the park and down Georgia street to Granville street and then on to the sky train. They rode the 5 stops back and got off at Joyce station.

The next day they spent the morning at Lily and Wade's house and then went skating at Robson Square in the afternoon.

They rented skates and Ty pushed the shoulder onto the ice.

"Wow, who would have thought that you could skate outside in the middle of the city, I've skated on the pond at home but never on an actual outdoor ice rink," Amy said as she looked tentatively at the ice, "I'm going to be slow, I didn't skate last winter at all."

"It's okay Amy, I'm a slow skater two," lily laughed, "we'll skate together."

Slowly the ventured out onto the ice and skated slowly around the outside. Amy caught up to Ty and Ally and held onto the stroller while they skated. After an hour or so they all decided to head home.

When they got in Ty said, "we should get ready Ames, I have something special planned for our anniversary tonight, we can leave Ally with my mom and Wade or take her with us."

"I guess it depends what you have planned for tonight," Amy giggled.

"Well it involves dinner and a sleigh ride and views over the city, and maybe something else" Ty said suggestively.

"Where are we going," Amy asked, "how far from here is it?"

"My phone says it's about 25 minutes from here," Ty said.

"Do you think Ally will be okay with your mom and Wade," Amy asked, "I don't think I have enough bottles for her if we leave her."

"What if you feed her now, while I shower and get ready then she should be good for a while, I think she has 2 bottles in the fridge, we won't be gone all night, where were going closes at 10," Ty said.

"Are you okay leaving her here," Amy asked skeptically.

Ty gave Amy a look, "they're really trying Amy and I think she will be okay for a little bit Ally really likes my mom."

Amy paused, "they have both our cell numbers and we can always come straight back if there's a problem."

"It's a date then," ty laughed.

Amy hugged Ty whispered, "you go shower and I'll feed Ally."

As ty walked to the bathroom he said, "hey mom do you mind watching Ally for a little bit tonight, I want to take Amy up Grouse Mountain for dinner and a sleigh ride."

Lily looked delighted, "of course I'll watch her, you two have fun."

In the guest room Amy settled in the chair and unbuttoned her shirt and started to nurse Ally. She smiled at the little girl who seemed so happy in her arms. Ally soon finished eating and Amy decided to pump what milk she could to so that there was more in the fridge if Ally needed it. Ty came back into the room and smiled at Amy and Ally. Ty took Ally from Amy and sat down on the bed facing her. They chatted happily while Ty played with Ally.

"Okay so we have a half a bottle to put in the fridge, she didn't nurse for long so she'll be hungry again soon," Amy said, "are you okay with her while I shower."

"Go Ames," Ty said, "we're good here."

Amy gathered her shower stuff and make up bag then looked at Ty, "what do I wear, I didn't pack anything fancy."

"Your dark jeans from Christmas and that pretty blue sweater would be good," Ty suggested.

"I'll grab those then," Amy said and quickly left the room.

Amy met Ty in the Livingroom when she was ready, she saw that he had changed into nice jeans and a green and grey pinstriped button down shirt. Ally was on a blanket on the floor playing with Wade, she was pushing herself up on her arms and bouncing. She then demonstrated her newest trick, she rolled from her front to her back. With Ally now on her back Wade waved a set of toy keys in front of her and she giggled reaching for them.

Ty looked at Amy, "are you ready to go Ames?"

"I am when you are," Amy said, "Lily, Wade are you sure this is okay?"

"We are, Amy I promise she's in great hands," Lily said.

"Do you have all of our contact info," asked Amy looking nervous.

"We do it's in our phones and on the fridge," Wade said. "now go, and Ty, here's the truck keys"

"Thanks, "Ty said.

Amy and ty kissed ally good bye and walked out to the truck. Ty put the truck in gear and connected his phone with the directions to the truck's stereo.

They drove to the base of the mountain and Ty parked the truck.

"Ty where are we," asked Amy, "are we going on those gondolas."

"It's Grouse Mountain, Amy and yes we are going in one of those," Ty smiled.

They walked over and got tickets then lined up on the platform. As the doors closed the person running the gondola made an announcement, "Welcome to the Grouse Mountain Super Skyride, our journey today will take approximately 15 minutes to reach the Peak of Vancouver, we will go over two towers on our way up so please hold on as the tram may sway a little."

"Wow Ty, look at all the lights they're so beautiful, "Amy said.

"Not as beautiful as you Ames," Ty mumbled in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Amy giggled and turned her head to kiss him. At this point the tram swayed and they stumbled into the wall of the tram.

At the top they walked out of the sky ride station and looked around. Amy beamed at ty, this was one of the best surprises he had ever come up with.

"Happy anniversary, Amy" Ty said.

"Happy anniversary Ty," she replied.

The went on a sleigh ride and walked around the skating pond before going into the restaurant. From their table they could see all of Vancouver. They ordered dinner and talked and truly enjoyed being with each other while waiting for the food. Once they had finished eating they decided to go for a walk in the snow.

"I love you so much Ty," Amy whispered.

"I love you two," Ty said, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"This year has been the best year ever," Amy said.

"It has been pretty amazing," agreed Ty, "thank you for being there for all of it."

"no thank you Ty," responded Amy snuggling closer to him.

"just when I thought I couldn't love you any more, I fall more in love with you, seeing you have Ally and how strong you were when I was away and then sick, then helping me smooth everything out with my mom and Wade and taking care of everything, Ames you are super woman," Ty said pulling her closer.

Amy looked at Ty, "no Ty you are my superhero. I don't know where I would be without you, you are my rock. Seeing how amazing you are with Ally and being there to listen even when I was whining and moody or getting sick all the time. I love so much. I don't know who or where I would be without you. I love you so much."

The two of them continued to enjoy the stars and city lights from the top of the mountain as they enjoyed walking in the snow. They went down on the Sky Ride and then walked back to the truck. They drove back to Lily and Wades laughing and joking. When they got back all of the lights in the house were off and everyone was in bed. Even little Ally was asleep. They quickly got ready for bed and curled up. Ty opened his arms for Amy to cuddle up in. she pulled herself closer to him and started kissing him. They continued kissing until Ally woke up crying. Amy fed the baby and Ty changed her. Amy and Ty tucked Ally back in and she fell right to sleep. Amy and Ty went back to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Amy, Ty and Ally enjoyed the rest of their trip to Vancouver but were happy to go home. Amy was homesick by the end and ready to be in loft.

To Be Continued…


	13. Ty's Sister

Chapter 13 Ty's Sister

It was now mid-January and the Borden family had been back from Vancouver for a couple of weeks. They had settled into their routines with Ty working the morning shift at the Vet Clinic 4 days a week and being on call or visiting ranches 2 days a week. He only worked half days on Saturdays though

"Good morning, Hudson vet clinic. Dr. Borden speaking, how may I help you?" Ty answered the phone at the clinic. It was 7:45 am and the receptionist wouldn't be in until 8:15 to start the day. He had come in early to check on a dog he had operated on the evening before.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Dr. Tyler Borden, this is Janice Simons from Alberta Child Protection, I am calling you about a child in our care, Madelyn Borden." Said the clipped voice on the other end of the phone.

"I am Ty Borden, but I don't know a Madelyn Borden," replied Ty, suddenly feeling confused,

"Are you of any relation to Bradley Borden?" asked the voice.

"He was my father," replied Ty.

"Then if our information is correct then Madelyn is your sister," the voice continued.

"But I don't have a sister, at least not that anyone ever told me about," Ty said feeling even more confused.

"I would like to meet with you to discuss what is to happen with Madelyn now, as you are her only living relative," the voice said, "can we meet later today? I'm in Calgary and can come meet you where ever."

"I need to talk to my wife and let you know," Ty said hanging up the phone.

He took a sip of his coffee and took his phone out of his pocket. He quickly scrolled to find Amy's number and called her.

"Amy, can you come to the clinic?" Ty asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Amy panicked.

"I just got a really strange call, I have a sister," ty told Amy.

"What, your mom had another child?" Amy said.

"No my dad did, and I'm her only living relative," Ty rushed.

"What does that mean," asked Amy.

"I don't know Ames, but I can't figure this out on my own, I need you," ty said.

"Let me feed and dress Ally and we'll be on our way," Amy said, "we'll be there in just over an hour."

Amy picked Ally up off the floor where she was laying on her tummy playing with some toys. "Let's get you ready for the day sweetie, daddy needs me to come down to the clinic and with GG and Nana out and Auntie Lou in New York you're going to come with me and see daddy and all of the doggies and Scott's kitty. Are your hungry baby or can we get dressed now?"

Ally started babbling in response to Amy, this was her newest trick, she liked to try and talk to her parents. So far she was most talkative with Amy and Ty, she was starting to get shy with new people or people she doesn't spend a lot of time with.

Amy dressed ally in a onesie with "daddy's little cow girl" written on it in blue and a cowboy hat. Amy added a pair of blue leggings and her little cowboy boots before grabbing the diaper bag and her wallet and phone and heading down to her truck.

Amy checked the time as she got into the truck, "okay sweetie we made good time getting out of the house now let's hope we can get to the vet clinic quickly."

Amy parked her truck in front of the vet clinic and took ally's car seat off the base and carried her into the clinic. "Hey Scott, Cass," Amy called walking through the door, "where's Ty?"

"Hey Amy, he is the back he looks pretty stressed," Scott said.

"Can I go back there and see him," Amy asked. Even though she had been in the back of the vet clinic hundreds of times over the years with Scott in the clinic she felt like she should ask.

"Go for it Amy, do you want me to take ally," Scott said.

"I'll bring her with me Scott, I think Ty will want to see her," Amy said.

Amy walked through the door into the back of the clinic. "Hey Hun, what's going on?"

"I don't know Amy, I don't know," ty replied sitting on the stool and burying his head in his hands.

"Who called?" Amy asked looking concerned.

"Her name was Janice something, she's from Alberta child protective services," ty replied

"What did she say, do you know anything about this girl," Amy pressed for details. She placed Ally's car seat on the table and sat down next to Ty taking both of his hands in hers.

"My sisters name is Madelyn and I'm her only living relative," Ty mumbled.

"So what do we need to do," asked Amy.

"I need to call Janice back and then we need to meet with her," ty said.

"Well when do you want to meet with her," asked Amy, "it's your choice, I'm here for you no matter what you choose."

"I think we should meet with her quickly that girl needs a family," Ty said.

"I don't know where she'll sleep for now but it looks like we'll have to make the barn and loft addition a bit bigger," Amy said.

Ty stood up and got his phone he quickly called Janice and arranged to meet her in a couple hours in her office.

Amy ran a couple errands in Hudson and when it was time met Ty at her truck. He had explained what was going on to Scott and Cass and they were very understanding.

"So what do you think's going to happen," Ty asked Amy.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure for today she just wants to talk to us and work with us to come up with a plan," Amy soothed.

Ty gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove in silence to the office in Calgary.

Ty introduced himself to the receptionist and they took a seat while waiting for Janice.

A short, plump lady with red hair walked over to the Borden family, "hello, you must be the Borden family, I'm Janice Simons."

"Hello, I'm Amy and this is my husband Ty and our daughter Alexandra," Amy introduced herself shaking the woman's hand.

"Good to meet you," Ty said.

"Why don't you three follow me into my office and we can talk," Janice said in a business-like manner, "I know you're probably wondering why I called and what happens next."

"I have a few questions for sure," Ty said.

They reached a warmly decorated office and took a seat where Janice motioned them to on the couch. Amy unbuckled Ally from her car seat and held her in her lap, the baby looked around with big eyes at the new place.

Janice grabbed a folder off her desk and flipped through her notes, "so Madelyn is 14 years old and in grade 9."

"Do you have any pictures of her," asked Amy.

"I do," Janice said, handing over a small stack of pictures. In them was a beautiful blond girl one she was in a school uniform while the other had her in a tutu in a ballet pose.

Ty looked at the pictures, "that's my sister, how can we know for sure that were related."

"I've had to use the information on her birth certificate to figure this out, her mom passed away 8 weeks ago and just managed to track you down today, it took a long time to figure out what happened to your father then how and if I could approach you," Janice explained.

"So my dad is listed on her birth certificate," ty asked for clarification.

"He is listed as her father but she said that she's never met him, Madelyn does not know that we are meeting today, I didn't want to get her hopes up, we've already had two foster homes not work out for her," Janice added.

"Where is she now," Amy asked.

"She's currently in residence at the Alberta Ballet School, and lives at the school Sunday night to Friday afternoon then is in a group home on weekends," Janice told them.

"So you left her in boarding school," ty asked for clarification.

"Madelyn is on full scholarship at the ballet school and a very talented dancer, her teachers say that she should go straight into a ballet company when she graduates," Janice explained.

"So what happens now," Amy asked. Just then ally started to fuss in Amy's arms she took a look at her watch, lunch time for ally. "Janice I hate to do this but is there somewhere I can go to feed ally?"

"If your comfortable with it you can feed her here," Janice said.

Amy grabbed a blanket and draped it over herself and ally before feeding the baby.

"So back to Amy's question, what happens now with Madelyn," Janice continued, "we have a couple options, you two can take full custody of her or can let her be a ward of the province until her 18th birthday."

"If we took custody of her what would that involve," asked Amy.

"I would have to do a check up on you at home, and check that you as a couple have the means to support both your family and her," Janice explained.

"I'm a partner in the vet clinic and Amy runs a business training troubled horses," Ty explained, "she's trained high performance horses from all over the world but specializes in abused and rescued animals."

"I'm currently just going back to training part time, I've had a few months off for maternity leave," Amy explained, "I would love more time with Ally and just being a mom but if I don't start training again I'm afraid I will lose my business, it's a competitive industry and all based on reputation."

"It sounds like you two have things figured out," Janice said, "I would still need to see your home and make sure that it is suitable."

"We at the Heartland ranch, Amy's grandfather owns it," explained Ty, "we live in an apartment over the barn and are adding on to the barn and the loft in the next few weeks, we will break ground on the expansion as soon as it warms up enough to have the horses outside at night."

"Can I come out and see your home to make sure its suitable," Janice asked, "we would prefer if Madelyn had her own bedroom however I understand if that is not the case before the renovations."

"We will be adding about 400 square feet on in the spring to our living space, that works out to 3 good sized bedrooms and another bathroom," explained Ty.

"That sounds good," Janice smiled at them, "I like what I'm hearing so far but I think I need to give you two time to talk."

Janice stood up and walked out of the office.

"Ames, I know its a lot to ask but I think we should bring Madelyn home, it's Friday she could come spend the weekend with us and we could get to know her," ty said.

"I think that we should go meet her for sure, she's probably feeling a lot like I did when my mom died, uncertain of what's to happen and now she's spent two months asking what's going to happen, she's probably terrified," Amy said.

"And I remember that those group homes weren't great, I hated the one I was in worst 10 months of my life," ty said.

"So it's settled, were telling Janice that were going to take care of Madelyn. We can work out the rest of the details as they come at us and see if we can move up the date we start working on the loft," Amy replied.

Ty stepped out in the hall and got Janice's attention.

"So have you two made a decision," asked Janice looking hopeful. What she had heard from her supervisor Clint made her think that she had made the right choice in calling Ty, even though he was young. From what she understood of Ty's story he would be inclined to help and Clint said that Amy was the type that would do anything to help family.

"We have," Ty smiled, "if it's okay since it's Friday we would like to meet Madelyn today and possibly bring her back to the ranch for the weekend."

"I'm so pleased, you are going to love Madelyn, she's a sweet girl," Janice said, "let me call her school and let them know, her dorm supervisor will help her get ready, if she's going to your ranch does she need anything special?"

"We're usually outside a lot, she needs a good warm coat and boots, as well as jeans and hoodies," Amy said.

"So basic kids' stuff," Janice clarified.

"Yes," Ty said.

I'll make that call and you two can follow me over to the school to pick her up," Janice said.

20 minutes later they were in the truck following Janice to the ballet school.

"Wow that all happened fast, how are we going to take care of a 14-year-old," Amy asked.

"We'll figure it out, at least for now it's just on weekends, are you sure you're okay with this Ames," Ty replied.

"I am, but we should probably call and tell grandpa," Amy replied. She took out her phone and called Jack.

"Hey grandpa, I have something to tell you," Amy said.

"Amy is everything okay, that doesn't sound good," jack panicked.

"We're not sure what it is yet, just listen to me before you freak out," Amy said.

"I'm listening and I'm going to put you on speaker so Lisa can hear two if that's okay," Jack replied.

"Okay I'm putting you on speaker two grandpa," Amy said.

"So what is this thing you have to tell us," Jack asked.

"Well I got a call this morning from child protection," ty began, "and it turns out I have a younger sister."

"What does that mean," Lisa asked.

"Her and ty share a dad," Amy explained, "and her mother has passed away, Ty is her only living relative."

"So is she going to live with you," asked jack, "where in your loft is she going to sleep."

"Were on our way to pick her up, she'll only be with us on weekends during the school year, she attends the Alberta ballet school and lives there Sunday night to Friday afternoon," Amy explained.

"I don't know where she'll sleep this weekend Jack but I'll figure something out for next weekend," Ty said.

"We have an old single bed in the Quonset hut if you want me to grab Mitch and find a corner for it in the loft," Jack said.

"Wait how are you two going to care for a teenager," asked Lisa.

"We'll only have her 2 or 3 days a week until July, we have time to get to know her," Ty said, "and she's family we couldn't say no."

"Your right she is family, and we will help however we can," jack said.

"Thanks grandpa," Amy said, "I think I know how she's feeling, I just need to get her to trust me."

"Amy she's not one of your horses, you do join up with a 14-year-old and earn her trust," Lisa said.

"I know that but I can take her riding and for ice cream," Amy laughed, "how did you earn my trust again?"

"I gave you horses to fix and found you a dress for the formal," Lisa laughed.

"Okay so we'll tell Lou's girls later and I'll text Lou," Amy said.

"It looks like were at her school, let's go see what this is all about," ty said, "I'll talk to you when we get home."

They got out of the truck and Ty carried Ally up the steps, they followed Janice down the hall, Amy started in amazement through a window into a dance studio where she saw teenage boys lifting girls over their heads.

They entered the office and were greeted by the principal, "Hello I'm Daniel Rain, the principal of the school, good to see you. Janice said that you're Madelyn's family."

"I'm her brother Dr. Ty Borden," Ty introduced himself, "this is my wife Amy and our daughter Alexandra."

Amy shook the man's hand, "it's good to meet you."

"Now if you two will step into my office we have some things to discuss," Daniel said.

"Of course, whatever you need," Ty said.

They followed him into his office and he closed the door. The principal gestured to three chairs opposite his desk and then sat down in his chair.

"So Dr. and Mrs. Borden, from what Janice has told me you are the only family our Maddie has," the principal began.

"Please call us Ty and Amy," Amy said, "but from what we learned this morning that information is true."

"We are hoping to take Madelyn, home to our ranch this weekend to get to know her," Ty said.

"That sounds like a good idea to get her out of the city, Maddie as she prefers to be called grew up in Okotoks and can find the city overwhelming," Daniel said.

"Okotoks that's not far from Hudson," Amy said, "is there anything we need to know about her, medical conditions, food allergies?"

"Nothing major other than all of our students eat carefully balanced meals, prepared by dieticians, I can give you more information if you would like," Daniel replied, "Maddie has been with us full time for just over 2 years now and was in our children's programs before that. She has great potential but we have to avoid certain activities to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"What activities are those," asked ty.

"We ask that our students be careful whatever they do but I am especially concerned about things like skiing, snowmobiles and dirt bikes or quads," Daniel said.

"Can she ride horses," Amy asked.

"I don't see why not if she has a qualified instructor there," Daniel said.

"I train horses and their riders professionally and would love to take Maddie on an easy trail ride," Amy said.

"That's her choice if she wants to go with you Amy," Daniel said, "Maddie can be shy with new people and has a hard time letting people in."

There was a knock on the office door and Daniel went to answer it, "Maddie come on in, Janice and I have some people for you to meet."

"Who is it this time, is it another foster family," asked Maddie.

Daniel stepped back from the door and Janice stood up and greeted her. "Hello Madelyn it's good to see you again."

"Janice its Maddie, I hate being called Madelyn," she rolled her eyes.

"Well I have some people to introduce you two, this is your half-brother Dr. Tyler Borden and his wife Amy and their little girl Alexandra," Janice continued.

"Wait so your telling me I have a brother, why didn't he come before now," asked Maddie.

Ty spoke, "Maddie when I got Janice's call this morning I was just as confused as you are. Had I known sooner I would have been here sooner."

"We both would have been," Amy smiled.

"Maddie why don't you take a seat and we can all discuss this I know you have a few questions," Daniel said.

"I guess, does this mean the end of the group home then," she asked.

"Yes it does," ty said, "I spent some time in those and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, were hoping that you will come and spend the weekend with us at our ranch in Hudson and then we can figure things out."

"Do I get a choice," Maddie asked.

"This weekend you need to go with Ty and Amy," Janice said, "we can all talk on Monday about how things went."

"What is this ranch like," Maddie asked.

"It's called Heartland and it's been in Amy's family for 6 generations, her grandpa Jack runs cattle on the ranch with Amy's dad and Amy trains horses. The ranch is home to our family. Jack and his wife Lisa, Amy's sister Lou and her daughters Katie and Georgie and family friends Mallory and Jake," Ty said.

"That's a lot of people, are any of them my age," Maddie asked "how do we all fit in one house?"

"Georgie is 16 and Ty ally and I have an apartment over the barn," Amy said.

"Wait you live in a barn," Maddie said.

"The loft above the barn, it's a beautiful studio apartment now, you don't even have to go into the main part of the barn to get there, the stairs are off the office," ty explained, "here I have some pictures."

"I know it looks small but were adding on in the spring and you'll get your own room then," Amy said.

"Okay, I guess I don't have a choice about this do I," Maddie said, "how will we get there?"

"We have our truck here so let's go to your room and get your stuff then head home," Amy said.

"What do I need," Maddie asked.

"Just jeans and t-shirts and a hoodie or two, do you have a warm coat and good boots," ty asked.

"I have a coat and boots," Maddie said.

"Do you want us to help you get your stuff," Amy asked.

"I can do it but you can come up if you want," Maddie said.

They followed the girl to her small dorm room where she began taking what she would need for the weekend out of her drawers and then she stepped into the bathroom to change out of her school uniform.

"Ty we may have to stop and go shopping, her drawers are almost empty, and none of it looks warm enough for January on the ranch," Amy said.

"Let's get through this weekend and then see," ty whispered, "see what she really needs and what we have around first, Lou may have some of Georgie's stuff that fits."

"I guess," Amy whispered back.

Maddie came out of the bathroom in faded jeans and a t-shirt. She had let her bun out and her long hair fell almost to her bottom. In her hands were two cosmetic cases. She shoved this in her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Are you ready to head home," asked Ty.

"I'm ready, "Maddie said.

Ty grabbed her bag and Amy settled Ally on her hip. They followed Maddie out of the school and into the fading sun.

"Our truck is over here," ty said leading the way to the truck. He slipped Maddie's bag into the truck by ally's seat. Amy then buckled the baby into her seat and gave her a kiss. Maddie hopped into the truck and sat behind the driver's seat beside Ally.

They drove in silence back to heartland. No one really knew what to say. Amy turned the music on to drown out the defining silence and awkwardness. A lot had happened today and everyone needed time to process it. The hour and a half drive back to Heartland passed slowly with everyone lost in their own thoughts.

As they pulled under the Heartland sign Amy said, "this is it Maddie were home."

"It's beautiful," Maddie said.

Ty parked the truck next to the barn and got out. Amy unbuckled Ally and Maddie stood looking around.

"We'll go up to the ranch house to meet everyone for dinner, Lisa is cooking tonight," Amy said, "right now let's head up to the loft."

"okay," Maddie said tentatively. She followed Amy into the barn.

"I'll introduce you to all of these guys later, and you and I can go for a ride tomorrow while Ty's at the vet clinic," Amy explained.

"I've never ridden before," Maddie mumbled.

"Don't worry, I've taught both my nieces to ride and a few other kids," Amy smiled, "we'll get you started on Pal, my half-brother learned to ride on her and she's a fabulous horse to learn on."

"Which one do you ride," Maddie asked.

"The big black on at the end is my Spartan, I've had him for almost 11 years now but I can ride just about any of the horses here," Amy said excitedly, "the brown one opposite Spartan is Ty's horse Harley."

"Does your baby have one," Maddie asked.

"She's not old enough to ride yet but I'll teach her on Pogie or the mini Monty," Amy said. She walked through the barn and introduced each horse, "Buddy is my grandfathers, Phoenix and Trouble belong to my niece Georgie and she jumps both of them as well as does roman riding on them, and this is Checkers her trick riding horse. This is Lisa my step grandma's horse Duchess and my sister Lou's horse Athena."

"So your family owns all of these," Maddie asked looking surprised.

"We do and ty and I just bought two foals I'm going to train to be ranch horses, Spartan is getting old and it will take a couple years to have them fully trained," Amy explained.

"So do you train them all," Maddie asked.

"I do and I usually have more horse here for me to work with, I train other people's horses as well as rescuing and rehoming abused and abandoned ones," Amy said.

"I'd like to learn to ride but I don't think I'll be any good and I can't fall of and get hurt or I'll lose my place at school," Maddie said.

"We can start slow in the sand ring or a nice easy trail, we can decide tomorrow," Amy said, "let's head upstairs and see what Ty is up to."

The walked up to the top of the stairs and ty was finishing making up the bed for Maddie. They had tucked it onto the far corner by the storage cupboard, it wasn't much but it gave the girl some privacy. Ty recognized the old single bed. It was the one he had slept on when he lived in the loft as the boy in the loft.

"Welcome to Heartland Maddie," jack said, he walked over and shook her hand, "I'm jack Bartlett Amy's grandfather."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bartlett," Maddie said.

"Please call me Jack and this is my wife Lisa," Jack said.

"It's good to meet you," Maddie said. She looked around the loft it was warm and friendly and inviting. From the stairs she could see the part of the room that acted as Ty and Amy's bed room with their big bed and Ally's cradle. There was a fire crackling in the wood stove and the couch and arm chair were pulled up near it. She noticed baby toys on a few surfaces. Over all the loft felt like a cozy apartment and she felt at ease. Maddie's shoulders relaxed when she saw her bag sitting by a freshly made bed. A real bed.

"How did you guys get a real bed in here so fast," Maddie asked.

"We had the frame in the shed so Lisa washed it while I ran into town and grabbed a new mattress topper for it," jack said.

"I just took the sheets out of the dryer sweetie," Lisa said, "its al nice and fresh and clean for you."

"Wow you guys didn't have to do so much for me," Maddie said.

"Your part of this family now and that's what we do for family," jack said.

Maddie smiled at the greying old cowboy, he didn't look old enough to have a granddaughter as old as Amy, or maybe Amy wasn't as old as she thought. Jack she got the sense was a bit of a marshmallow, he looked like the old cowboy who could be tough as nails but the way he hadn't even met her yet and he was already doing things to help her told her that he had a soft side.

"I'll let you guys get settled and will see you at 6 for dinner," Lisa said, "I have a chicken and potatoes in the oven and need to go do the veggies," Lisa said, "Maddie do you have any allergies?"

"Just to bee stings," Maddie answered.

Amy laid Ally on the play mat on the floor and sat down beside her. Ty made himself some coffee and offered Maddie some, she refused but did accept a cup of tea. Ty and Amy had without speaking agreed to give Maddie some space to come to them. They both knew how difficult it was to be in a similar situation and wanted to give Maddie her space to think.

Eventually Maddie came and sat down next to Amy on the floor. "Can I play with her?"

Amy smiled at her, "of course you can, you can talk to her two."

Just then ally started to babble in baby talk Maddie echoed and then added her own sounds. Ally tried to copy her aunt's sounds.

At 5 to 6 ty said," we should head over to the house."

Amy picked up Ally and reached for Maddie's hand. She gave the younger girls hand a reassuring squeeze and lead the way to the stairs. Maddie followed Amy and Ty over to the ranch house.

"Who are you," asked Georgie.

"Georgie, Katie, this is my sister Maddie," Ty said.

"You have a sister uncle Ty," Katie said.

"I do Katie and she's going to live with on weekends until school is out then all summer," Ty said excitedly.

"Will she play with me," Katie asked.

"I can play with you," Maddie said, "what do you like to play?"

"Tea parties, and dress up," Katie said, "and I do ballet!"

"I do ballet to I go to a ballet school in Calgary and live there during the week," Maddie said excitedly, "do you want me to dance with you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, "shouted Katie.

Lisa finished putting the last dish on the table, "let's eat, you girls can dance later."

"Okay," Katie said skipping into the bathroom to wash her hands. The older girls followed.

After dinner Georgie offered to show Maddie around, "this place is pretty great, I came here as a foster kid a few years ago and Lou and Peter adopted me and this place is home. Jack is one of the coolest people I know and knows how to fix everything and Ty is awesome."

"It's a lot to take in," Maddie said.

"It is but they've taken in me and Ty and now you," you'll be fine. Whatever happens no one here will let you go though it alone. They kept me and I was a real brat when I came. I snuck into the loft when Ty was staying up there and stole the engagement ring he had bought for Amy out of his dresser. They he caught me and jack fostered me for a while, before they decided he was too old and Lou decided to adopt me," Georgie said.

"What is ty like, he seemed really quiet," he can be quiet but that's usually because he's thinking about something. He got sent here when he was 17 as part of a probation dean and he says that Amy and Jack changed his life, has a vet now and is a partner in the clinic in town," Georgie said.

"How long have him and Amy been together," Maddie asked, "how old are they."

"They've been married for two years and engages for 2 years before that and I don't know when they started dating, I know he's been at heartland 11 years now," Georgie said, "and ty is almost 28 and Amy is almost 26"

"That's a long time," Maddie said, "and he's a good guy, she seems sweet and I like her but I don't know much about my brother."

"Ty is awesome," Georgie said, "but what about you big fancy ballet school, do you have a boyfriend."

"I like school and I like to dance but I'm the scholarship charity case, none of the boys really seem interested in me," Maddie said, "plus boy's suck."

"I agree with you there, all the guys around here can think about is rodeo and roping and horses," Georgie laughed.

"All the guys at school think about is lifting weights and hitting on the company dancers," Maddie giggled.

The two girls continued walking around Heartland laughing and joking. Both felt like they had made a new friend in the other.

To be continued...


	14. Maddie's New Home

Chapter 14 Maddie's New Home

Saturday morning came early in the loft, like most mornings did. The alarm clock beeped at 6 like every morning and Amy quickly turned it off. Ty turned on the lamp on his night stand and rolled over to give Amy a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Ames," Ty whispered.

"Good morning Hun" Amy replied.

Ally started babbling her the cradle.

Amy got out of bed and picked her up, "good morning baby girl, you slept a whole 4 and a half hours that's a new record."

"Why are you up," Maddie groaned, "it's 6 am on a Saturday I don't get up this early for school."

"Welcome to ranch life Miss Maddie," Amy said softly.

"What do you want for breakfast Maddie," Ty asked.

"What are my choices," Maddie asked groggily.

"We're cooking so the sky's pretty much the limit," Ty replied

"Can we have French toast please," Maddie asked.

"Let me feed Ally then I'll make some, do you want bacon with it and some fruit," Amy asked.

"Yes please, "Maddie said. Sitting up in bed, she looked around. Ty was already in the kitchen making coffee and Amy was in the rocking chair with Ally. Maddie got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and ran her brush through her long hair, she pulled her thick blond hair into two French braids. Maddie chose to stay in her pajamas as long as possible it was a Saturday after all.

Ty was sitting on the couch holding Ally when Maddie came out of the bathroom. "hey come have a seat, Amy's got breakfast started."

"Do you always get up this early," Maddie asked.

"Every day but Sunday, tomorrow we can sleep until 8," Ty said.

"Why do you get up this early," Maddie asked. She took the steam cup Amy passed her and the aroma gave it away, hot chocolate for breakfast.

"I have to be down in the barn by 7:15 to help with morning chores and Ty works at 7:45 so will leave about the same time," Amy said.

"Why do you work on Saturdays," Maddie asked.

"I'm a vet Maddie, I can work every day, but Saturday is my day to do morning rounds then I'll go out to some farms if I'm needed," Ty explained.

"When can I see your clinic," Maddie asked, "do you ever get to bring animals home?"

"I bring some horses home for Amy to work with but I don't normally bring anything else home. We have a pretty good record for rehoming animals," Ty said.

Maddie thought for a second, "even the cute little puppies?"

Amy laughed, "I haven't had a dog since Lobo got sick, we could get one didn't you and Scott just take all of those puppies from the puppy mill?"

"Ames we've been through this before until Ally is a bit bigger we can't get a puppy, none of us have time to train it," Ty said.

"Breakfast is almost ready can someone please set the table," Amy asked

Maddie got up," where are the dishes and cutlery Amy?"

Amy pointed to where Maddie would find what she needed. Maddie set the table quickly as Amy brought the food over. Ty placed Ally in her baby swing so he could eat breakfast two.

Ty asked, "did you sleep okay Maddie?"

Maddie replied, "the bed was cozy but Ally kept waking me up."

"I'm sorry about that, I'll try to be quieter tonight when I get up with her," Amy apologized.

"It's neither of your fault it's just hard to sleep through," Maddie said honestly.

Ty smiled, "I think babies are designed that way so their sleep deprived parents hear them at all hours."

"Maybe," Amy agreed.

They all enjoyed their breakfast in a comfortably silence with only the sound of utensils hitting dishes breaking the quiet. After breakfast Ty hopped in the shower and Amy and Maddie did the dishes.

"Maddie, now would be a good time for you to shower or do whatever, I'll be down in the barn for the next hour or so and Ty is on his way to work. I'm going to take Ally down with me, "Amy said.

Maddie quickly offered, "do you need any help?"

Amy smiled at her, "it's okay we have about 5 of us down there and it's your first full day here, relax look around maybe even snoop a little. We have nothing to hide."

Maddie smiled back at her," if you're sure it's okay I wouldn't mind a bath. I didn't get to stretch after repertoire yesterday and all my muscles hurt."

"Do whatever you need to," Amy said, "it's your home two."

Amy put Ally in her carrier and went down to the barn, Georgie and mitch were just opening the big barn door. Amy walked into Spartan's stall and gave him a good morning pat and grabbed his feed bucket. Spartan nuzzled Amy's shoulder then the top of Ally's head. Spartan seemed to understand that Ally was a special baby ad that she somehow belonged to Amy and Ty and was his to protect.

Georgie called, "good morning Amy, how did last night go?"

"I guess it went okay, Maddie doesn't seem too happy about being woken up by Ally a couple times a night," Amy said.

"How is Maddie," Georgie asked, "she seemed pretty nervous last night and the first night in a new home is always the worst."

Amy paused thinking for a second about what Georgie had just said, "she seemed to need some space this morning, she's upstairs taking a bath now that I'm down here and Ty's at work for the morning. I was thinking about asking her to go on a trail ride later, do you want to come with us?"

Georgie thought before speaking, "I'd love to go then do you think that maybe Maddie and I could go to Maggie's?"

"It's up to Maddie if she wants to go but I'm okay with it, let me know when you're going and I'll give you two some money," replied Amy.

"My mom owns Maggie's, I don't usually have to pay," laughed Georgie.

"True," Amy said, "but I'll send some money with Maddie anyway, I bet it's been awhile since she's had any, it was hard to be the kid without spending money. When my mom first passed away the ranch was in real trouble and even though I was working there wasn't the extra cash for me to have spending money often."

"I don't mind Amy, I've been working lots at the diner," Georgie said.

"Georgie it's my treat, and thank you for wanting to be a friend to Maddie," replied Amy

"This family is a bit crazy at first, she'll need someone who's cool and gets it," Georgie laughed.

"We're not that crazy, there's just a lot of us in a small space" Amy smiled back.

"are you two talking or working," asked mitch.

Amy and Georgie quickly got to work and finished the morning chores around 8:30.

"hey Georgie, can you please tack up Pal and whichever horse you're riding today, I'm going to get Ally dressed and check on Maddie then we can go for a ride," Amy said.

Georgie replied, "do you want me to get Spartan ready two?"

"I'll do Spartan," Amy said, "and this is a slow easy trail ride Maddie has never been on a trail ride. Lisa is coming with Katie to watch ally."

"I'm on it," replied Georgie walking to pal's stall and leading her out.

Amy climbed the stairs to the loft, she saw that Maddie was dressed in the same faded jeans as the day before and had on a short sleeved grey t-shirt with ballerinas in different poses on it. The girl appeared to be staring off into space. Amy walked over to her and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Maddie, do you want to try riding now," asked Amy.

"Is it safe," asked Maddie.

"It is, I promise you, Georgie is tacking up pal now for you," Amy said.

"What do I need to bring," asked Maddie.

"I'm grabbing some clementine's and granola bars and water but you just need your jeans and a warmer top and your coat," Amy replied.

"I only have t-shirts and my school uniform, I didn't know we would be outside," replied Maddie.

"I'll lend you some warmer stuff today and we can try to solve that for next week," Amy said. Amy walked to her closet and pulled out a soft purple long sleeved top and a warm grey fleece jacket, "try these on, they may be a bit big but you can put them on over the shirt you're wearing."

"Amy are you sure, these look new," Maddie asked.

"I bought them to go to Vancouver to see Ty's mom a few weeks ago, "Amy explained, "you'll freeze in what you're wearing especially in that thin coat of yours."

Maddie looked stunned, no one had taken that sort of interest in her well-being in a long time. Her mom had been a workaholic for years before the car accident that took her life, and with Maddie at ballet school she was on her own a lot.

"How long till we leave," asked Maddie.

"I need about 20 minutes to get Ally dressed for the day, pack our snacks and walk Ally over to Lisa in the house," Amy replied.

Maddie jumped up, "if I get dressed quickly I can get the snacks."

Amy smiled, "then get dressed Miss Maddie."

Maddie pulled the shirt over her head and then slipped her arms into the fleece. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the clementine's from the fruit bowl, and started to open cupboards looking for the granola bars Amy had mentioned.

Amy called from the change table where she was dressing Ally, "can you please grab three apples to take down to the horses."

"I'm on it," Maddie smiled. She was really starting to like Amy, she seemed to be calm yet happy.

Amy had now picked Ally up and grabbed the diaper bag off the floor by the stairs. Maddie lead the way down the stairs and saw Georgie standing in the middle of the barn putting a saddle on a pale brown horse.

"Good morning Maddie, how was your first night here," Georgie asked.

"Pretty good other than Ally crying what felt like half the night, Amy and Ty even let me pick breakfast," Maddie said.

"I remember when I shared a room with Katie when I first lived here and that was bad, she cried all night every night for over a year before I got to sleep in the attic," Georgie said sympathetically.

"Ty says its only for a few months until they add on to the barn and loft, they said I'll get my own room then," Maddie smiled.

"Let me text and double check with my mom but if Ally makes it hard for you to sleep, you could sleep in my room, I can talk to Amy," Georgie offered.

"I'm okay in the loft tonight, but that might be something to try next week," Maddie smiled touched by Georgie's kindness.

Lisa came into the barn at this point, "good morning Maddie, Georgie which horse are you riding today?"

"Good morning Lisa," Maddie said.

"I'm going to take Phoenix today," Georgie said.

"Hey Lisa," Amy said, "thanks for watching Ally. I think the girls and I are going to go up to the ridge by Caleb and Cass's place."

"She's not trouble Amy, I love having this little one and she loves her nana days," Lisa said.

"Are you sure," asked Amy.

"Yes Amy, stop worrying," Lisa laughed, "being a mom has turned you into a worry wort."

"My baby still needs me 24/7 I do worry," Amy said.

"Go relax and ride, how long do you think you'll be gone for," asked Lisa.

Amy replied, "three hours' tops, we will be back in the yard by lunch time."

"Can we really ride for that long," asked a stunned Maddie.

Georgie laughed, "sometimes we can spend 12 hours in the saddle on cattle drives. We have to help Jack and Tim move the heard 3 or 4 times a year. Amy rides with them a couple times a week if she's up to it."

"I'm looking forward to helping with the cattle again," Amy said, "I missed being out there when I was pregnant then when I was waiting for the dr's okay to ride again."

"Does Ty go on the cattle drive," Maddie asked.

"It's a family affair," Amy said, "we all have our parts. Now I'm going to tack up Spartan really quick and we can go. Georgie can you lead up to the ridge and I'll stay beside Maddie."

Amy got Spartan tacked up and lead him out of the barn and tied him to the fence.

"Maddie can you stand on this side of Pal," Amy asked.

Maddie walked over and stood next to the horse.

"Okay I want you to put your right foot in the stirrup here," Amy instructed.

"I just put my foot there, do I need to point it or anything," asked Maddie.

"Just put your foot there, do what Georgie is doing," Amy said. Maddie put her foot in the stirrup. Amy continued, "now swing your left leg over her back. And put you left foot in the other stirrup."

"Now what do I do," asked Maddie.

"I'll pass you the reins and just hold them lightly, don't pull too hard on her mouth," Amy directed.

Maddie look the reis from Amy then looked at Amy and Georgie who were both wearing cowboy hats before asking, "why am I the only one wearing a helmet?"

"Because it's your first time on a horse, both Georgie and I wear them to jump though, you have my helmet on," Amy explained.

"I guess that sounds fair, "Maddie said.

Amy quickly hopped on Spartan and Georgie turned phoenix to head out of the yard. Together they rode along the trail leading to where the trailer that had been Ty's home for so long had once stood. In the past few weeks Caleb and Cass had had the old trailer towed away and were preparing the site for building a new house.

"It looks so strange with the trailer gone," Amy said.

"It does, Ty lived there for a long time," Georgie said.

"We spent the first 6 months we were married in that old trailer," laughed Amy.

"Wait you and Ty lived in a trailer in the middle of nowhere," Maddie asked looking confused.

"I only lived there for 6 months or so after we got married but Ty lived there for almost 5 years, he rented it from Caleb, it was what he could afford going to school and working for Scott," Amy explained.

"So he lived on his own, worked and went to school, I know that our dad died about 6 years ago, but didn't his mom help him," asked Maddie.

"Ty's mom and him didn't have a good relationship for a long time but it's getting to be pretty good now," Amy explained, "but the family stuff is something you have to talk to Ty about. I only met Brad once when I was 15 or 16."

"What was brad like," asked ally.

"I don't remember much about him, like I said I only met him once he came in with a truck load of sick horses in the middle of the night in a heat wave, I was working with Scott and grandpa taking care of them, I didn't spend much time with brad. If you want to know more about him you really have to ask Ty," Amy said.

"Do you think Ty will talk about him," asked ally.

"He will in time, he's processing a lot right now and just like you are. It's hard to grow up thinking you don't have a sibling or in my case have one sister then find out later that you have a sibling. Ty's been an only child or so he thought for 28 years. I get the feeling I was 19 when my half-brother just showed up at the dude ranch, Shane and I got pretty close after a few weeks and he still calls and texts me a lot. I wish we could see him more but he's studying geography out at UBC," Amy said.

"I don't know if I'm ready to know about my dad, my mom just passed away and its scary not knowing who will be there for me," Maddie said.

Amy reached over and touched her arm, "my mom was killed in a car accident when I was 15 her and I were rescuing Spartan in a storm and the truck went down an embankment. I woke up in hospital a few days later and Lou was home and suddenly I was living with her and grandpa. Lou and I weren't close she had gone to New York for school when I was 8 or 9 and had hardly been home since. At that point I hadn't seen my dad in 10 years and it took me a long time to trust him again and let him in. I'll introduce you to him next week, he's away at a rodeo with his girlfriend. Right now all I can promise is that Ty and I will be here any way you need us and for anything, even if it's 2 am you just have to call and we'll be there."

Maddie looked stunned, "but you just met me, how can you say that you'll be there no matter what."

"Because your family and that's all that we need to know," Amy said. She checked her watch and turned Spartan signaling that it was time to head back. "Maddie do you want to try going a bit faster? We don't have to stay at a walk you showed me that you can do more than that, your strong and a natural."

"I could try going a bit faster but I'm nervous," Maddie said.

"I'll stay right beside you and Pal will match Spartan's pace," Amy said.

"I'll be on your other side," Georgie said.

"Okay, then let's try it, if he goes to fast how do I make him slow down," Maddie asked.

"Just pull the reins back towards you," Amy said.

"Okay then, let's give it a try," Maddie replied.

Amy started Spartan forward and the others followed. They made their way back into the Heartland barn yard. They dismounted and Georgie helped Maddie off her horse.

"Amy can Maddie and I go to Maggie's for lunch," Georgie asked.

"You can if Maddie wants to go," Amy replied.

"What's Maggie's," asked Maddie.

Georgie responded, "my mom's diner and the coolest place in town to hang out."

"I'd like to go but I don't have any money," Maddie said.

"Maddie I have that under control, go up and get changed then I'll give you some money and my truck keys, Georgie can take my truck," Amy said.

"What about the horses," asked Georgie.

"I'll take care of Spartan and pal and you do phoenix," Amy said.

"If you show me what to do I can help with pal," Maddie said.

"Okay tie pal up there and I'll take off his saddle then you can brush him," Amy said.

Amy took the saddles of Pal and Spartan and took them into the barn she came back with two grooming kits and showed Maddie what to do. The three quickly got their horses cleaned up and walked them back to their stalls.

"Now Maddie run upstairs and get changed, you don't want to go to Maggie's smelling like horse," Amy laughed.

"Thanks Amy," Maddie ran up the stairs.

Amy looked around the barn and there was nothing that needed her attention right that second so she went upstairs. On her way upstairs Amy texted ty. 'back from my ride with the teens, Maddie and Georgie seem to get along well, I said they could take my truck and go to Maggie's. They have to be back by 2, I'm giving Maddie some money, I have $20 in my wallet she can have.'

Ty quickly texted back, 'I'm on my way home now if they wait we can drive them into town then you Ally and I can go get the errands done. I'll be home in 20 minutes.'

Amy replied, 'thanks, I'll tell the girls we'll drive them. Heads up Maddie has questions about your dad. I only met him once so it's all up to you to tell her what you think she should know.'

Ty replied, 'thanks, I'll talk to her about my dad when or if she asks me but I'm not going to bring it up.'

Amy ran to the top of the stairs and kicked off her boots. "Hey Lisa, how was Ally for you?"

"She slept most of the morning Amy," Lisa smiled, "we just started playing on the floor here when Maddie came up."

"thanks so much for watching her," Amy said.

At the moment Ally saw her mommy, her face broke into a huge smile and she giggled. Amy sat down on the blanket and started playing with her.

"Soraya popped down about half an hour ago looking for you, she seemed to really want to talk so I told her to come back around now," Lisa said.

"I'll give her a call, Ty and I were going to drive Maddie and Georgie into town, they want to go to Maggie's," amy said.

"why don't I drive the girls to Maggie's and you catch up with Soraya," suggested Lisa.

Amy thought for a minute, "ty and I were going to go for walk and spend some time together while the girls were at Maggie's. we really need some time the two of us."

Lisa answered, "then I'll still drive the girls into Maggie's and do my grocery shopping and you and Ty can have some time here."

Maddie came out of the bathroom at this point, "sorry I'm causing so much trouble."

"It's no trouble Maddie, Ty's just had a busy week and I've hardly spent any time with him, I was back at work and taking care of Ally and he's had a few late night emergency calls. I just miss him," Amy replied.

Maddie paused, "I didn't mean to disturb your whole life. I was kind of dumped on you two yesterday and neither of you knew I even existed. I'm sorry I messed everything up."

"I would be lying if I didn't say we were both shocked, but you have nothing to apologize for," Amy said.

Maddie paused, "but you told Lisa you and Ty need to spend some time together and you were arguing over who would drive Georgie and I."

Lisa added, "I just offered to drive you two into Maggie's because on of Amy's friends Soraya came by looking for her while you were riding."

Maddie smiled, "okay, but I thought Georgie was driving us."

Amy laughed, "change of plans Ty and I wanted to take my truck, we can't put Ally's seat in his and there's no way he'll let Georgie take it. His truck is older than any of us and a standard. I'm only able to drive it because that's what he taught me to drive in."

"Wait your parent's let your boyfriend teach you to drive," asked Maddie.

"Dad and grandpa were teaching me two, but Ty and I spent a lot of time driving," Amy said.

Ty came up the stairs then with Soraya on his heels. "hey Ames, look who I found in the barn."

"Soraya, what are you doing here," asked Amy.

"I was hoping you have time to talk, I brought brownies," Soraya said.

Ty interrupted, "Soraya, I would like you to meet my little sister Maddie, we only met yesterday and she's going to live with us on weekends now."

Soraya looked at Maddie and extended her hand, "I'm Soraya, Amy and I grew up together. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to," Maddie answered.

"Maddie let's go I'm starving, don't forget Amy's keys," Georgie called from the bottom of the stairs.

Lisa smiled, "well that's our cue Miss Maddie, Georgie is hungry and a hungry Georgie is worse than a hungry Amy."

"Lisa, that was only for a few months," Amy laughed.

"I hate to break it to you but your appetite was massive when you were pregnant," Lisa laughed.

"I know, still is bigger than normal, I think it's that I'm always feeding 2 people and trying to work," Amy said.

"Maddie, Amy said you and Georgie were going to Maggie's for lunch. Lisa is going to drive you, and you'll need this," Ty took his wallet out of his pocket and handed Maddie $40, "keep whatever is left you can use it for spending money at school or something."

"Ty this is a lot of money," Maddie said.

"don't worry about it Maddie, you need some spending money," Ty smiled, "now get going. Georgie is waiting."

Maddie and Lisa went down the stairs and Ty sat down beside Amy. He pulled Amy close to him and she turned and kissed him.

"Ames why don't I take Ally for a walk while you and Soraya have a chat," Ty said.

"Can it wait a little bit Hun," Amy said, "Ally will need to be fed soon."

"I guess I can wait, why don't I go work in the office so you two can chat," Ty said.

"Are you sure Hun, I don't mind if you stay," Amy said.

"I'm sure and it doesn't look like Soraya wants me intruding so I'm going to go," Ty said.

"Okay then I'll see you in a little bit," Amy said. Ty hugged kissed Amy then Ally's head before disappearing down stairs.

Soraya laughed from her spot on the couch, "will you two ever stop being adorable?"

Amy laughed, "we don't try, that's just Ty."

"Are you sure it's not you two," laughed Soraya.

Amy giggled, "we'll I don't know if I've ever loved him more, or if things have ever been better between us."

Soraya smiled, "I'm happy for you, you seem to have everything these days. But what's with Ty having a little sister, how old is she."

"Maddie is 14 and it turns out Ty's dad had her with another woman and then her mom passed away in October and the social worker just tracked Ty down yesterday. She's only here on weekends, because she goes to the Alberta Ballet School in Calgary and is on a scholarship there," Amy explained.

"Wow, are you okay with this," asked Soraya.

"I find it strange but I know what it feels like to lose your mom really young and then not have your dad around or know him," Amy said, "we knew as soon as we heard that we are all she has that bringing her home was our only choice."

Soraya smiled, "that's a lot for you two to take on with having a new baby, are you sure you can do it."

Amy replied, "we're going to figure it out but what did you want to talk about?"

Soraya smiled, "nothing really, I just really wanted to catch up. And ask you something."

Amy picked up Ally and sat beside Soraya on the couch, "do I get to be a bride's maid?"

Soraya laughed, "I don't want you to be my bridesmaid, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Why are you even asking that question," Amy laughed, "it's a definite yes."

"I'm so excited," Soraya said, "now I need to get started on planning. I want to have the wedding in like two months."

"Lou gets back tonight and I'm sure she'll help with organizing," Amy said, "her and Lisa were amazing with ty and my wedding, when Lou got the Lou toned down."

"I'm okay if she goes all Lou on this wedding, her events are amazing," Soraya said, "I want to do this before I'm huge."

"You still have a while, you may be starting to show in a couple months but it'll be cute, "Amy said, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, I'm still getting sick but my mom says that's normal," Soraya said.

"It'll get better, the car sickness was the worst though, I was just always hungry," Amy said.

The two kept talking for a while until Ally decided that she needed Amy's undivided attention and started to cry.

"sorry," Amy apologized, "she's hungry."

Soraya smiled, "don't apologize, I'll be doing that soon enough, if I can."

Amy asked, "are you sure you don't mind, it makes some people uncomfortable"

"Amy just feed the baby before she screams her head off," Soraya said.

"Do you mind running down and grabbing Ty, he wanted to catch up with you two," Amy said.

"I'll go get Ty," Soraya said, "you two are still inseparable."

"I managed 4 months without him, when I was pregnant because he was in Mongolia," Amy said.

Soraya laughed, "you got me there, I'm going to get Ty."

Soraya walked down the stairs and Amy quickly started nursing Ally.

Ty came up and said, "Soraya said you needed me."

"I just missed you," Amy said, "is she coming back up."

"She is, she just got distracted by Katie," Ty replied.

"Good," Amy said.

Soraya came back up the stairs and the three of them chatted for a while before Soraya had to go home.

Ty turned to Amy, "I never got to ask you how do you feel about Maddie coming to live with us?"

"I'm still figuring it all out," Amy replied, "the most important thing is how do you feel?"

"I don't know Amy, it's not something I ever expected to happen and now were totally responsible for a teenager. I had just put everything with my dad behind me and now it's all been dragged back up," ty said.

Amy moved to sit in Ty's lap and laid her head on his shoulder, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to get to know her and I want to be here for her, but I'm scared it will come between us," Ty said.

Amy hugged him tighter and said, "you listen to me right now Ty Borden, nothing like this can come between us we will work this out."

Ty turned Amy's head to look in her eyes, "Ames this isn't fair to you, just dropping my little sister on you."

"Ty don't even go there, she's here now and is family," Amy said, "we can do this together, we will do this together."

"Thank you Amy," Ty said, "I don't know but its brought up all these memories of my dad some things I haven't thought about sing the motorcycle accident."

"Do you want to talk about your dad," asked Amy.

"I do, but it's not easy and its hard, I thought I was over it but now I have to talk about him with Maddie and I only have a couple good memories of him," ty mumbled.

"I know, Hun, but why don't we start with the good ones," Amy suggested.

"Are you sure you want to hear this," ty asked.

"Ty it's your story I want to know all about it," Amy said.

"When I was a kid my dad was hardly around I was only about 8 or 9 when he left. He was always really good at making things disappear, my mom's jewelry, toys, neighbor's vehicles, bikes. I didn't really understand what was going on. He also drank a lot Ames; I never want to show our kids that side of life. It wasn't a nice way to grow up I only have two good memories of my dad, learning to ride a dirt bike and our trip to Eagle Lake. I just managed to come to term with it and everything with my mom and Wade and now I need to tell Maddie about him. How do I tell a kid who never met him what he was really like," ty said?

"We'll do it together, I can be there if you want me there, and it doesn't have to be all at once," Amy said.

"Are you sure you want to hear it all again, I don't want to dump it on you," ty whispered.

"Ty I love you, I am here for you no matter what," Amy whispered back. To prove it she gave him a big kiss.

Ty pulled Amy closer to him and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Amy opened her lips and kissed him harder, her tongue dancing with his. Ty slid his hands under Amy's shirt and ran his hands over her soft skin. They were enjoying being together so much that they didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh My God," yelled Georgie.

"Holy Shit," Maddie yelped at the same time.

Amy jumped off Ty's lap, her face turning bright red, she smoothed her clothes and turned to face the girls.

"What are you two doing back," Ty gasped.

"Lisa brought us back we've been gone like 3 hours," Georgie said, her face was red and she was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry we walked in on you two like that, it would have happened if I wasn't here," Maddie said.

"We're sorry you two we should have been more careful, we were talking and got carried away," Amy said.

"Sure you two were just talking," giggled Maddie.

"We were," laughed Ty.

"I don't believe that," said Maddie, "it looked like you were making out. Just what every girl wants to see, her almost 3o year old brother making out with his wife."

"At least were married," Amy said, "my grandpa and Lou have both walked in on worse when we were dating or engaged."

"How was Maggie's," Ty asked.

"It was so cute, we don't have anything like that in Calgary," Maddie said.

"We'll we can go every weekend," Ty said.

"Are you sure about every weekend their big brother," joked Maddie.

"Most weekends for sure, sis," Ty laughed.

"Do I get to come out here every weekend," Maddie asked hopefully.

"As long as you want to, Amy and I are both excited to have you," Ty said.

"Does that mean I have a home," Maddie asked.

"Yes you do Maddie, if you want it to be," Amy said.

"I do," Maddie beamed.

"Then welcome home," Amy and ty said in unison. They both got up and wrapped their arms around Maddie giving her a big hug.

To be continued…


	15. A Crazy Day

Chapter 15 A Crazy Day.

Amy walked slowly down the loft stairs into the barn, dragging her feet with each step. Ally was sick and had been up all night and Amy was sick as well. She didn't want to go down to the barn but she also couldn't miss the arrival of this horse. She wasn't familiar with the owner's name but she thought she knew Zeus and the pictures made it look like he was a horse she had trained years before when she had worked for prince Ahmed. She had been told that the owner had purchased Zeus 6 months before through a broker and had had the horse moved to Alberta. Amy would be happy to work with Zeus again as long as Ahmed stayed far, far away from her family, he had already created enough problems.

Amy sad down heavily at her desk in the office and looked out the window. She wasn't really seeing what was going on outside she just stared absently outside.

Ty came down the stairs carrying a coughing, sniffling Ally. "what are you doing up Ames, you should be on the couch in your pajamas?"

"I'm waiting for a new horse Zeus to arrive," Amy moaned, "he should be here any minute and I just need to make sure he gets put in a stall then I'm coming back up."

"Zeus haven't you worked with a horse with that name before," Ty said.

"I have and the story his owner told me sounds like it might be the same one," Amy said, "I just want to see if it's him then I'm coming back up."

"Amy that horse nearly killed you four years ago, why do you want to work with him now," Ty sighed.

"ty I didn't think it was the same horse when they applied, it wasn't until I got a picture of him yesterday that I started to wonder," Amy said.

"as long as his owner isn't Ahmed we'll be okay," Ty sighed. He sat down on Amy's desk and she leaned against him.

"the owner's name on my paper work is Jayden Williams, and even if Ahmed did show up what is he going to do, were married now and have a daughter," Amy said. She scooted her chair closer to Ty and leaned against him.

Ty used his free hand to brush the hair away from Amy's forehead, he could tell instantly that her forehead was hotter than Ally 's, "Ames your burning up, have you taken anything?"

"I can't take anything ty, I'm scared whatever I take will somehow affect Ally," moaned Amy.

"Ames you have to do something, you're re Ally hot and your hair is sweaty," Ty soothed. He kept stroking the hair back out of her eyes.

"I'll get Zeus settled then I'll go take a cool shower or something," Amy groaned.

"Amy you're going upstairs now," Ty told her, "I'll get Zeus settled."

"ty I can do it, I've worked through worse before, at least I'm keeping my food down," Amy grumbled.

"yes but I don't think I was around for that, and you need to take care of yourself before you get sicker," Ty said calmly.

"I'm fine and any way I hear a truck outside," Amy said. She took a deep breath and stood up. As she stood she lost her balance for a second. Ty put his arm around her to steady her.

Together they walked out of the office and through the barn to meet the new arrival.

Amy greeted the owner, "hello you must be Jayden Williams, I'm Amy Fleming Borden and this is my husband dr. Ty Borden."

The short brown haired man greeted them, "hello Ms. Amy and dr. Borden I've brought Zeus for Ms. Amy to look at, his owner has said that only the miracle girl can help him."

Ty cut Jayden off, "Jayden the application to come to heartland clearly asks for the owner's name and yours is listed on the papers. If you are not the registered owner, we are not able to take Zeus."

"I'm sorry dr. Borden, I am under direction from my employer to get Ms. Amy to look at Zeus and not to leave until she does," Jayden pressed.

"I'm sorry sir but our policy is that we must have the registered owner's information on the horse before we can accept the horse for treatment," Ty said firmly, "right now I'm going to give you two choices take Zeus back where he came from or get his true owner to sign the paper work. I will give you half an hour to get the information or remove your horse from our property."

"you have no right to say which clients Ms. Amy takes on dr. Borden," Jayden spat.

Amy finally spoke, "I am unable to take horses without the registered owners signature. As well I require that either dr. Borden or dr. Cardinal do a full exam on every horse that comes in to make sure that they are sound. They cannot legally provide treatment without the owner's permission. If Zeus is not your horse and you have already said, he is not I will not be able to work with him."

"I cannot return to my boss and with Zeus. He will put the horse down if Ms. Amy can't fix him and I don't want to see him destroyed. He is a beautiful horse and one of the best I have worked with," Jayden pleaded.

"I need to know right now who put you up to this," Ty growled, "who do you work for?"

"Jayden the information you gave me online, makes me think you work for an old boss of mine who crossed the line in many ways. I have promised myself and my family that I will not work with him in any way again," Amy said wearily.

"he did say that you refused to work with him and had hit him," Jayden said trying to stay calm.

Ty groaned, "we'll that limits it to two former clients, do you work for prince Ahmed or chase powers."

Jayden yelped, "okay, okay, you figured it out I work for prince Ahmed."

Amy shouted, "you need to leave right now, I am not playing any of his games ever again. I don't care how much money he wants to throw at me. I will never let him come between me and my family ever again. He tried to destroy that once I will not let him do it again."

Jayden kept pleading, "please don't do it for him. Do it for Zeus, you've fixed him before you can do it again. Your site says that you have never given up on a horse or turned one away don't let Zeus be the first."

Ty groaned, "we cannot legally take on the horse right now, as well Amy is sick so is our daughter and she is still technically on maternity leave. She is only training a few simple cases part time until June or July. A horse like Zeus with his back ground is not a simple case."

"What would it take to get you to take him," Jayden asked, "I've been working with him for two and a half years now and I don't want to see him harmed."

"what if I give you some strategies to use with him to keep him calm and let him reconnect with you," Amy said.

"Ames, you're not going to get involved in any way with Ahmed again," Ty groaned.

"I know Ty but what's going to happen to Zeus," Amy asked.

"we will come up with something to help Jayden and Zeus but not Ahmed," Ty said.

At that point Ally started coughing and crying alternating between the two.

"Jayden can you please excuse us," Amy said, "I need to get Ally settled."

"of course Ms. Amy," he replied pleasantly, "is there a time I can come back?"

Ty responded, "you go on up with Ally, Ames and I'll be up to help out in a few minutes."

Amy weakly said, "I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes, I really need your help. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake."

Ty gave Amy a gentle smile, "so you admit it that your sick then?"

"ty, you know I feel awful and I was only down here to get Zeus put in a stall but that's not going to happen so I'm going to go back up and try to get Ally to nurse then sleep, if she's not better in a couple hours I want to go see dr. Virani," Amy mumbled.

Ty looked at Amy and saw how unsteady she was on her feet, he put his arm around her waist to steady her and took Ally from her. He paused before speaking, "Jayden I'm sorry that we have to cut this short but I'm going to recommend that you take Zeus back to your stables and we can discuss how to help you when both my wife and daughter are feeling better."

"I understand dr. Borden, is there any way that I can make this an easier process," Jayden asked.

"I will be in touch," Ty said flatly. He had gotten used to pushy owners at the clinic.

"do you have a time line," Jayden pressed.

"I will contact you if I am able to take Zeus on," Amy said.

"I need to give his highness a time line," Jayden said.

"Amy said she will contact you if she is able to help you, you will need to be patient," Ty said firmly.

"I will let him know and hope for the best," Jayden replied firmly.

"thank you for understanding," Ty said.

"I understand that you have a lot on your plates and your own policy's," said Jayden, "I hope that we can meet again soon with a better result."

"we re Ally need to go upstairs," groaned Amy, "I'm sorry I can't help you Jayden."

"I understand Ms. Amy I hope you and your daughter feel better soon," replied Jayden, "good bye."

Jayden walked towards the cab of the truck and Ty kept his arm around Amy's waist and guided her into the loft. When they got upstairs Amy flopped down on the couch. Ty sat down beside her and passed her to Ally.

"are you sure your up to feeding her Ames," Ty asked.

"I can Ty and we don't really have a choice, she's never had formula and I want to save the couple bottles in the fridge in case we really need them," groaned Amy.

"can I get you anything," asked Ty his voice filled with concern.

Amy mumbled, "some water and a blanket please."

Ty kissed Amy's forehead and got up, he walked towards the kitchen and poured Amy a glass of water before heading to grab a blanket out of the closet. He was concerned Amy's forehead had felt really warm yet she was shivering. He walked over and passed Amy her water before covering her legs with the blanket.

"Ames, I think you should both go see dr. Virani," Ty said.

"ty I don't even want to move and I'm not that sick, I just have a cold and a sore throat, oh ya and I'm freezing," Amy said.

"Ames what if I call her and you talk to her and tell her how your feeling then we can decide if we have to go in," Ty said.

Amy shook her head, "I'm more worried about Ally, she was up all night coughing and she's not really nursing. I really don't like the sound of her cough her whole body shakes when she coughs."

"I know you don't want to move Ames but I think we should go in. It's Wednesday dr. Virani will be in the office. I'm going to call her now and see if we can get in today," Ty said.

Amy whined, "don't move ty, please just hold us. I feel better when I'm in your arms." She cuddled closer to him.

Ty took Ally from her arms so that Amy could fix her clothes. He cradled Ally in one arm and stroked Amy's back with the other. He sighed, he didn't know what to do he knew that Amy needed him to be physically close but he also wanted to call the doctor and he had left his phone down in the office.

"what's on your mind ty," asked Amy.

"I'm just worried about you two, you both feel really warm," Ty said, the strain evident in his voice, "I really think we have to call the doctor. Amy can I use your phone? I left mine in the office."

"I think it's on the island but I don't want you to move I'm cozy," Amy said.

"Amy I have to go get one of our phones and yours is closer," Ty said he slowly got up and walked to the island. He unlocked Amy's phone and found the doctors number.

"hello, this is Ty Borden do you have any appointments available today for both Amy and Alexandra, both are running fevers and coughing," Ty spoke with the receptionist as he came and sat back on the couch. "yes I understand that, I can hold." He waited while the receptionist got dr. Virani, "hello dr. Virani it's ty, I'm really worried about Amy and Ally. They both seem to have fevers and are coughing. Ally won't stop crying and Amy is almost in tears herself trying to get Ally to nurse." He waited again, "Amy say's that her ears and throat hurt and that she just wants to sleep." Another pause, "you can come out to heartland, thank you so much doctor." With that Ty ended the call and placed Amy's phone on the table.

Amy asked weakly, "when will dr. Virani be here?"

Ty replied, "she said just over an hour, do you want to sleep until she gets here? I could light you a fire and we could even bring the cradle over so Ally can sleep near us."

"I'll try to sleep but I don't think she's going to go anywhere, one of us will have to hold her," Amy groaned.

Ty moved to sit at one end of the couch and placed a pillow on his lap, he held Ally with one arm and propped that elbow on the arm of the couch, "Ames lay down here."

Amy put her head on the pillow and felt Ty's hands smoothing her hair back. He stroked her long hair, brushing it back away from her face. The gentleness of his touch soothed Amy and lulled her into sleep. Ty pulled the blanket up and covered her shoulders. While Amy slept with her head in his lap Ally fell asleep as well with her head propped on Ty's shoulder. Soon Ty himself drifted off to sleep.

At the same time Maddie was walking out of her math class crying. Her head was pounding, her muscles ached and she had failed her most recent test. Seeing that the hall was empty she sprinted outside and down the steps. The February air was filled with snow, she just wanted to run and not come back. Her math teacher calling her stupid in front of her class had been the last straw. She knew she was terrible at math but this was it failing math would cost her the scholarship and she didn't want to do that. The only thing that had ever been stable in her life was dance. She kept running right back to her dorm, she threw herself on her bed. In that moment she wished her phone was working she just wanted to talk to Ty or Amy. In the last few weeks her brother and his wife had made her feel like family, safe and secure and loved. She grabbed her iPad off of the nightstand and opened messenger, she hoped that she could get a hold of Amy or Ty or even Georgie. She wanted to go anywhere but here. She quickly typed a message to Amy and Ty asking them to come and get her.

Ty heard Amy's phone go off beside him on the end table and glanced at it. The screen showed a message from Maddie, and it started with SOS. Ty grabbed it and read the message.

"SOS can someone come get me, I can't stay here right now."

Ty replied, "hey Maddie it's Ty I'm on Amy's phone. Both her and Ally are really sick and asleep, what's going on."

Maddie typed furiously, "I failed my math test and my teacher called me stupid in front of the whole class and I started crying. I ran out of class."

"where are you?" Ty typed back.

"on my bed," Maddie responded.

"let me see what's going on with Ally and Amy and I will figure out what to do, hold tight. Call Amy's phone if you need us." Ty messaged his little sister.

"I'll message you on here. My phone stopped working it's not in service anymore." Maddie replied.

"okay message me on here. I will deal with your phone when I pick you up on Friday. You need to tell me when things like that happen, Maddie we're here just tell us what you need." Ty replied.

"okay thanks ty, I'll talk to you in a little bit." Maddie replied. She closed her iPad and laid back on her bed. She turned her music on and flopped back on her pillow. She had hoped that Ty would have been able to come help her now but he said Amy and Ally we sick. She sort of understood that.

As Ty put Amy's phone down he heard footsteps on the stairs. "dr. Virani is that you," he called.

"hello ty, can I come up," dr. Virani asked.

Ty replied, "yes, come on up. I'll wake up Amy and Ally."

Ty shook Amy's shoulder and she startled awake. "ty what's going on?"

Ty helped her to sit up, "the doctors here."

Amy wiped the sleep from her eyes and croaked, "hi dr. Virani."

Dr. Virani crossed the loft and sat down on the chair near Amy, "so Amy Ty says that both you and Ally really aren't feeling well. Can you tell me how your feeling?"

"I'm exhausted and my ears and throat hurts and I've been coughing," Amy moaned.

"I can see that you're a little paler than normal," dr. Virani said.

"I feel pretty gross," Amy admitted.

"when did this start," asked the doctor.

"I wasn't feeling great yesterday but it really hit me today after being up all night with Ally," Amy admitted.

"how about I take a good look at both of you and then we'll know what the problem is and get you feeling better," the doctor suggested.

"that sounds good," Amy said.

"I'll take Ally over to the change table and get her ready for you," Ty offered.

"thanks ty," the doctor said, "let's take a look at you Amy."

The doctor completed her examination of Amy and said, "Amy it looks like you have a pretty bad case of strep throat and a respiratory infection. I'm going to give you an antibiotic. Are you still nursing?"

"I am, I'm going to until Ally girl decides she's ready to stop," Amy replied.

"That's a good call for your daughter. So what I'm giving you is something that is totally safe for you to nurse Ally on," the doctor said.

"Thank you," said Amy.

"Now let's take a look at this little one," said Dr. Virani.

"She was up coughing all night, and has been really fussy for the last couple days," Ty explained.

The doctor made a though examination of Ally and said, "it looks like this little one has a chest infection as well and an ear infection. I'm going to give her both an antibiotic and an inhaler to clear her airways."

"Thank you so much for coming all the way out here," Amy said.

"It's no problem Amy, I actually enjoy doing house calls, it lets me make a better connection with my patients and see how their environment is affecting their health," Dr. Virani smiled.

"I understand, I do the same when I can, go visit clients and their horses in their own stables," Amy said.

"I should go though I have three more house calls to make this afternoon," Dr. Virani said.

Amy and Ty walked Dr. Virani out and then buckled Ally into her car seat and headed into town to the pharmacy.

In the truck Ty turned to Amy and said, "while you were asleep Maddie messaged both of us on face book, I used your phone to respond. She's had an awful day and her phone isn't working it got cut off and she wants us to come get her. I told her your both sick and I would get back to her after we saw the doctor."

"Let's get Ally and my medicine and then I guess we need to head down to her school, can you do that or do you work today," Amy replied.

"I'll call Scott and Cass," Ty said, "this is important."

"I'll message Maddie and tell her we're on our way," Amy said.

They arrived at Maddie's school and made their way to her dorm. Amy knocked on the door and walked in. they saw Maddie curled up hugging her stuffed dog.

"Maddie, I have someone who needs a hug from her aunt," Amy whispered.

"Amy, Ty, you're here," Maddie exclaimed sitting up.

"Of course were here," Amy said, "now scoot over, I'm exhausted and need a seat."

Maddie moved over and let Amy sit. Ty turned her desk chair around and sat on it before talking to his sister.

"Maddie what happened in math today," Ty asked.

Maddie took a deep breath before beginning, "I ran out of math today because my teacher called me stupid and said that I was the worst student he had ever seen and that if I don't pass the next test he can get the school to pull my scholarship. He wants to take dance away from me. Dance is the only thing that has ever been there."

Amy started rubbing Maddie's back, "it's okay we can help you work this out. Why doesn't Ty go talk to your math teacher and you can get to your next class. What do you have next?"

"I have ballet technique in half an hour, right now it's my snack break," Maddie said.

Ty took charge of the situation, "you get dressed for ballet technique, Amy will walk to class with you and I am going to go see your math teacher."

"Thanks for coming all the way down here to talk to him," Maddie said.

Ty replied, "that's what big brothers are for, now where do I find this math teacher of yours?"

"He's in the academic building, the second floor room #222," Maddie said.

"Thanks I'll head over there now," Ty said, "and you need to get ready for ballet."

"I will," Maddie said, "now get out Ty so I can change."

"I got it and I'm going," Ty said.

"Do you want me to go outside," asked Amy.

"You can stay Amy," Maddie said as Ty walked into the hallway.

"Are you sure," Amy said.

"Yes Amy, I mean I've sat on the couch with you while your feeding Ally, so I guess we'd be even now. Can you French braid hair," Maddie said.

"I can do you want me to do your hair for class," Amy asked.

Maddie smiled for the first time all day, "can you braid it and then put it in a bun?"

"I can do the French braid into a ponytail but the only bun I can do is for under a helmet when your show jumping, you're in change of the ballet bun," Amy said.

"I can live with that," Maddie said.

"Maddie I wanted to talk to you about something, on Saturday you, Ty and I need to meet with a lawyer in Hudson, her name is Ashley Stanton and we went to school together, she's a friend on Ty and mine," Amy said, as she brushed Maddie's long thick blond hair.

"Why do we have to see the lawyer," Maddie asked.

Amy replied, "we have a couple things to do about your moms will and Ashley will help us figure that out and since you're the only person she left anything to you need to be there, Ashley will explain it all to us. And we are doing some paper work so that Ty and I are your legal guardians. We want to give you a choice in that though, do you want to keep doing what we're doing living with us on weekends and breaks or if it's not working for you we don't have to sign those papers and can call Janice and let her know."

"I'm scared to hear what this Ashley will say about my mom's will. Are you sure you and ty want to keep me," Maddie said.

"We love you Maddie," Amy smiled, "Ty and I made our decision the first weekend you stayed with us."

Maddie smiled, "let's sign those papers. Is Ashely nice?"

Amy laughed, "if you ask anyone but Caleb they'll say she's great. She's Caleb's ex-wife, I'll tell you that story another day."

"Okay then, let's go see Ashley," Maddie said.

Amy walked Maddie to her ballet class and introduced herself to the ballet teacher and was invited to watch class.

Amy and Ty got home and she collapsed on the couch, just then Ally cried her hungry cry. "oh course your hungry the moment I sit down." Amy fed Ally and passed her to Ty, "sorry Ty can you burp her and put her down for a nap."

"I can Amy are you sure you're okay," Ty asked his voice still full of concern.

"I'm just tired and feeling gross and those drugs are making me feel dizzy," Amy said.

Ty looked at her concerned, "are you sure that's all Ames?"

"Yes Ty," Amy said weakly.

"I'll get this one changed then why don't we watch Netflix for a bit before dinner," Ty suggested.

"I doubt I'll be awake for a whole movie but cuddling with you and Ally sounds like just what the doctor ordered," Amy said.

Ty changed ally and put her in her green frog pajamas and brought a blanket over to the couch. He turned on Netflix and curled up with his girls.

To be continued…


	16. Sick and a New Path

**Sick and A New Path**

Thursday morning was a difficult one in the Borden house. Both Amy and Ally seemed to have gotten sicker in the night. Ty was worried Ally hadn't stopped coughing and crying and Amy had been up with her and was now close to tears. Amy was pacing the floor trying to sooth Ally between coughing fits.

"Ames, let me take Ally you need to go lay down," Ty said.

Amy replied wearily, "Ty were okay, don't you have to work today?"

Ty shook his head and wrapped his arm around Amy's back, "I don't work until one I'm on the night shift tonight. I talked to Lisa she said she could come up her and help you with our Little Nugget."

"I don't need Lisa I just want you here," Amy said.

Ty guided Amy back to their bed and helped her sit down. He sat down beside her and Amy cuddled closer to Ty. He lifted Ally out of Amy's arms and laid the baby against his shoulder, he kept one arm wrapped around Amy and started stroking her back. "Ames your back is really sweaty will you please take something for your fever?"

"I don't want to Ty, it's bad enough that I'm on the antibiotics, I don't want to take Tylenol and it pass to Ally," whined Amy.

"Shhh Ames, we have a few bottles in the fridge what if I fed her from those and you take something now," ty tried to sooth his crying wife.

"She won't take the bottles she just wants me, and yet I go to feed her she won't eat," Amy sobbed.

Ty held Amy tight and stroked her back, "Ames how about you go take a bath or shower and see if the water helps you cool down. Ally is asleep and I have her if she wakes up."

Amy sniffled, "are you sure Ty, I don't want to leave her."

Ty kissed the top of her head, "I am, you need to look after yourself two Amy. If you make yourself worse, it's not going to help Ally."

Amy whimpered, "but my baby needs me and it hurts to move."

"I know Ames, I know but you need to go take a bath and cool your body down," ty tried to sooth Amy.

"I don't even want to move Ty," Amy moaned.

"How about I go run you a bath and take out clean pajamas for you and then I'll even carry you over to the bathroom when it's ready," Ty suggested.

"I guess that would be okay," Amy groaned, "can you grab my yoga pants and purple t-shirt and a hoody please then I at least look like I attempted to get dressed."

"I can do that Ames," Ty replied, he laid the now sleeping Ally in her cradle and walked towards the bathroom. In the bathroom he added some apple scented bubble bath he knew Amy liked to the bottom of the tub and began running the water. When the tub was about half full he came back into the bedroom. "your bath is almost ready Ames."

Amy went to stand up but lost her balance, the fever was making her dizzy.

"Ames are you okay," asked Ty.

"Just a bit dizzy for a second, I'm okay," Amy replied weakly.

Ty looked at her, the concern evident in his face, "here let me help you up."

"Thanks Hun," Amy said softly. She let Ty help her up and leaned on him as they walked to the bathroom. Ty helped Amy undo her pajama top and take off her bottoms. He steadied her as she got into the tub and leaned back closing her eyes.

"You relax Ames, I'm going to be in the other room," ty whispered.

"Okay," Amy mumbled.

In the living room Ty took out his phone and called Dr. Virani, he wanted to find out how he could help bring Amy's fever down. He was worried that it was getting too high, the way her pajama top had stuck to her sweaty back and the fact that she was now dizzy from the fever made him scared.

"Hello, Dr. Virani it's Ty Borden again, I'm still really worried about Amy. Ally's fever is lower and she's not as fussy. But I think Amy is worse," Ty's words tumbled out.

"What do you mean by Amy is worse," the doctor asked.

"She feels really warm and is really sweaty, she was dizzy when she tried to stand up," Ty explained.

"I want you to do something to try and get her temperature down, "the doctor said.

Ty replied, "she's in the bath right now, I thought it might make her feel better."

"That's a good start, and make sure that she's getting enough to drink. It's really important because she's still nursing that she is hydrated," the doctor said.

"I will do my best, but Amy already drinks more water than anyone I know," Ty said, "what I really called to ask was if it was safe for her to have a low dose of Tylenol or something like that to try and get her to be more comfortable."

"It is totally safe for her to have Tylenol to get her fever down, if she's feeling as bad as you say I think it might be a good idea," said Dr. Virani.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Ty said.

"Any time Ty, now you focus on getting those girls of yours better," Dr. Virani replied hanging up the phone.

Ty walked over to the cupboard where they kept the first aid kit and medicines. He took the Tylenol bottle out and shook one into his hand, he filled a glass of water and walked back to the bathroom.

"Ames I called and talked to Dr. Virani and she said that you could have a Tylenol to bring down your fever and still nurse Ally. I really think that you should take one," Ty said.

Amy looked at Ty warily, "are you sure it can't hurt Ally?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't be bringing it to you if I wasn't, what is going to hurt her is a having you torturing yourself and making yourself sicker," Ty said.

Amy replied, "if you're sure it's okay I will take one."

"I am Amy," ty said softly.

"thank you for bringing it to me Hun and making sure that it's okay," Amy said holding out her hand. She took the medication and drank the whole glass of water.

"You finish your bath and relax and I'll make you something to eat. Does chicken soup sound okay to you," Ty said.

"I think I could do chicken soup. How's Ally doing," Amy replied.

"Ames stop worrying, she's sound asleep, her fever seems to be down and her cough isn't as bad," Ty said.

Amy smiled, "I'm glad she's doing better."

Ty smiled at her, "now we need to get you better two."

"This is making me feel better, so is having you take care of me," Amy said.

Ty grinned, "you come meet me on the couch when you're ready."

"I will, thanks Hun," Amy smiled back.

A few minutes later Amy pulled the plug in the tub and got dried herself off. She slipped on her clean clothes. She had to admit that the bath and clean clothes were helping her feel better. She padded across the loft in her bare feet and curled up on the couch next to Ty. She was still exhausted but her body hurt less and she wasn't sweating.

Ty smiled at Amy, "how are you feeling Ames?"

"I feel a bit better, I just want to sleep though," Amy replied.

Ty suggested, "why don't I get your pillow and a blanket then we can watch a movie."

"I don't know if I'll stay awake through much so you pick the show," Amy whispered.

"Are you sure," asked Ty as he got up and got Amy's pillow and the blanket from the end of their bed.

"I am," replied Amy her voice thick with sleep.

Ty sat down beside Amy and passed her the pillow and covered her with the blanket. He pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging her calves and feet. She quickly fell asleep.

Ally began crying and Ty lifted Amy's feet off his lap and set them down lightly on the couch. He tip toed to the cradle and picked up Ally. "What's wrong baby girl, are you feeling as yucky as your mommy is?"

Ally kept crying and Ty felt her diaper, it was full so he quickly changed it and noticed that it was time to give her the antibiotic again. He gave her both the antibiotic and the puffer before setting her down on her play mat. Ally sat up, her latest skill and waved her hands at Ty before picking up a block and dropping it again. He sat down beside Ally and started stacking the blocks in front of her, Ty laughed as she waved her hands and knocked down the blocks. He was relieved that Ally seemed to be feeling better, she wasn't as hot and seemed happier then she had been before her nap. Now if only Amy would get better, he shook his head at the thought and looked at Amy passed out on the couch.

Ally began crying again and Ty wondered what to do, it was her hungry cry. He was torn between trying to waking Amy who was dead to the word or heating up one of the bottles in the fridge. Amy began to stir, "Ty, what's wrong why is Ally crying?"

"I think she's hungry Amy, what do you want me to do," asked Ty.

"I'll feed her, just give me a second," Amy groaned, she sat up and unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled up her shirt, "okay pass her to me."

"Are you sure you're up to this," Ty asked.

"Yes Ty, I need to feed her, if I go too long it gets uncomfortable," Amy explained.

"If you're sure," Ty said.

"Just pass me Ally," said an exasperated Amy.

Ty passed Ally to Amy and sat on the couch beside her. Amy's colouring looked better after her bath and nap. "How are you feeling Amy?"

Amy smiled, "that nap and the medicine seem to have helped. My throat still hurts though."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, do you want to try eating something," asked Ty.

"I do, do we have any stew," asked Amy.

"I can make some if you think your hungry enough for it," Ty said.

"I'm starving," Amy said.

Ty grinned, "I'm glad, if you're hungry you must be feeling better."

"I am, I just need to shake this sore throat, the rest seems to be okay. Plus, this little girl seems to be eating like normal. It's crazy to think that in another month we can start slowly giving her little bits of real food," Amy smiled.

"Our baby isn't a tiny baby anymore," Ty said.

"I know what happened to our little nugget, she seems to grow faster every day," Amy laughed, "before we know it she's going to want to crawl, she's already sitting up and rolling."

Ty laughed, "don't tell me she's going to be walking next and then dating."

"Let's get though walking and talking then learning to read before we think about dating," Amy said.

"She's never allowed to date ever, at least until she turns 18," Ty said.

"What if some motorcycle riding bad boy comes to live on the ranch when she's 15," Ty teased.

Amy laughed, "Well I was 16 or 17 when we started dating, so we might have a bit more time than that."

"She's still not allowed to date until she's 18, no matter who comes to the ranch," Ty said.

"It will be a while before we take on another kid from Clint," Amy said, "we need to at least get your sister through high school, hopefully she'll do more schooling than I have."

Ty gave Amy a puzzled look, "what do you mean more schooling than you have?"

"I've started regretting not going to university and think I might want to go back and take a few courses just to help build my skills, maybe if I have more training I could charge more for my services and then I won't have to work so much and then I can spend more time with Ally," Amy explained.

"What do you want to do then Ames, do you have an idea what you want to take or where you want to apply," asked Ty.

Amy gave ty a guilty look, "I emailed the school of agriculture at U of C and am able to apply for their Applied Animal Behaviour program and can focus on horses and animal behaviour and they'll even give me some credits for the work I've done."

"Ames if this is what you want to do, I'll support you however you need me two, what's your next step," asked Ty.

"I need to finish my application and pay the fee, I wanted to look into it and talk to you before I did it. Ty I really want to do this and I think it could be really good for our family," Amy said.

"I have some questions about the program Amy," Ty said.

"I know it costs a lot and I should have done it when I was 18 but I thought I would be better working and I wanted to pursue training and my clinics, I think now I need more of the science behind it. I can do all but my lab courses on line and would only have to go in to Calgary one or two days a week," Amy said.

Ty smiled at her, "Amy if you want to do this I'm happy for you but I don't want you to over stress yourself."

"I already thought about that," Amy said, "I'm going to start part time, two maybe three classes and I want to do this while Ally is little and before we have more kids. It will only get harder to go then."

"Let's do it then, try two courses and see if you want to do more," Ty said.

"Are you sure," asked Amy.

"I think this is a great idea, and if you want to do it then we will do it together, you helped me with vet school I know we can do this together two," Ty said, "I'm proud of you."

Amy smiled, "don't say anything yet Ty. I still have to apply and whatever you do don't tell Lou."

"I won't tell Lou, "Ty smiled. "Now let's finish that application, what do you need to do?"

"I need to do a couple things to see if I qualify for finical aid, which I doubt and then I need to put in the credit card," Amy said.

Ty smiled at her, "we can finish that while the stew cooks."

To be continued…


	17. Dancing Through Life

_Authors note:_

 _Just a short chapter today, I have a bigger/ longer one in the works. I just needed this one to lay the ground work for it._

 **Chapter 17 Dancing Through Life**

As February passed the snows that sounded the ranch melted away. Amy found herself wanting to get out more and more, she loved being a mom but was starting to feel a bit of cabin fever after the long fall and winter in the loft, first with the new baby then house bound by snow and storms. Ally was nearly 6 moths old and so much more alert, she was interacting with everyone around her but her mom and dad were her favourites.

"Ty we need to get going," Amy called, "We don't want to be late to Maddie's performance and family day."

"What time is it," asked Ty.

Amy called back, "it's almost 7:30 we need to leave in 10 minutes."

"Is Ally ready to go," asked Ty.

"She's fed and dressed," Amy said.

"I'm almost ready, is a tie too much," asked Ty.

Amy laughed, "if I'm wearing a dress and heels you can wear a tie."

"Okay, I'm ready," Ty said as he came out of the bathroom, "you look beautiful."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Amy smiled mischievously, she wrapped her arms around Ty and kissed him.

"I thought you said we had to go," Ty laughed.

"We do," Amy agreed.

Ty grabbed the diaper bag and Amy pick up Ally and carried her down to the truck.

"I'm glad family day and the show are on a Friday that way we can bring Maddie home with us tonight," Ty said.

"Me two, I missed her last weekend when they were preforming in Edmonton," Amy said.

"Me two," Ty agreed, "so were starting the renovations on the barn on march 1st right?"

"We are," Amy said, "did you pick up the final plans?"

"I did and the contractor will meet with us on Monday, I'm glad that were getting a professional this time instead of Jack and Tim arguing about every little thing," Ty replied.

"Me two, I couldn't take dad and grandpa fighting like they did about the loft," Amy said.

They drove to the ballet school as they got out of the truck Maddie met them in the parking lot, Amy, Ty you're here and you brought baby Ally!"

"We did, it's good to see you two Miss Maddie," Ty smiled hugging her tight.

Amy hugged her, "how are your sweetie, are you feeling better?"

"I am," Maddie said.

"So sis what's the plan today," Ty asked.

"You guys go to some parent meetings while I'm in academic classes in the morning then after lunch you get to watch my technique class, then we get an early dinner break before the performance tonight," Maddie said excitedly.

Amy hugged her, "I'm looking forward to seeing you dance. Lou, Georgie, Katie, grandpa and Lisa are coming to tonight's performance."

"Why would they all do that," asked Maddie, "it's a long way from Hudson."

"Because they love you," Amy replied.

The Borden's walked into the main entrance of the ballet school and Maddie started making introductions, "this is my roommate Julia and her parents, this is my big brother Ty, his wife Amy and their little girl Ally. I live with them now."

"It's nice to meet you," replied Julia, "these are my parents Terry and James."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom Ty," Terry said.

"Maddie is my half-sister," explained Ty, "we shared a father, he passed when I was 21 and Maddie was 8."

"So it's just the two of you," asked James.

"We have Amy's family and they have been great about accepting Maddie, they're even coming to the performance tonight," Ty said.

"That is great," smiled Terry.

"Everyone is looking forward to seeing out Maddie Girl dance," smiled Amy.

Terry asked, "how many people do you have coming?"

"I think there will be 10 of us," Amy said.

"That is a large group," James said, "do they know what their getting into?"

"Our family is very close and likes to support every member in their own activities, Maddie got to watch my nice Georgie in a show jumping completion last weekend," Ty explained.

"It's great that your family is so close and supportive," Terry said.

"We really appreciate it, having all of us living on the ranch really helps," Amy said.

"If it would be okay with you Julia has been asking for Maddie to come home with her one weekend, we live down in Lethbridge and would be happy for her to come spend a weekend with us," Terry asked.

"If Maddie wants to go I can't see that being a problem, Maddie has asked us if Julia could spend a few days with us on the ranch next month over spring break," Ty said.

"That sounds like an okay plan," James said, "where do you live?"

"We live in Hudson about an hour north," Amy explained, "on my family's ranch Heartland, I train horses and teach riders in a few disciplines and my dad and grandpa run cattle on the ranch, my sister also has a retreat center there."

"What type of retreat center," asked a teacher, "we're looking for a place to host our grade 9 retreat."

"We have a 4 cabin dude ranch," Amy said.

"How many students could you accommodate," asked the teacher.

"We can put 6 students in each cabin, and have teepees for another 30," Amy said.

"That might work what sort of activities can you offer," asked another teacher.

"I teach riding and we can do trail rides for up to 15 people at a time, "Amy said, "and we also have canoeing, and fishing as well as a large property and fields for games and group activities."

"I will contact you then your home sounds perfect for our retreat," the teacher said.

A few hours passed and the whole Fleming – Morris clan appeared outside the theater. Amy and Ty stood with them as they waited for the theater doors to open.

"You have no idea what this means to Maddie to have everyone here," said Ty.

"I think I do," said Georgie," it's like when you all came to watch me jump for the first time!"

"We wouldn't have missed that for anything," Jack smiled.

The family took their seats and the curtain rose. Ty grabbed Amy's hand and gave it a squeeze as Maddie stepped on to the stage. She floated across the stage her feet making tiny rippling movements while her arms stretched high overhead.

"She's beautiful," Amy whispered.

"Thank you for agreeing to have her live with us," Ty whispered back.

Amy whispered back, "she's as much family as Lou or Shane, I love getting to know your sister."

"I love you," Ty whispered kissing her head.

After the show the whole family greeted Maddie with hugs and congratulations.

"What did you think baby Ally," asked Maddie.

"She liked the part that she was awake for," Amy laughed.

"Silly Maddie did you fall asleep," Maddie laughed.

"She did," Amy said.

They started walking to the trucks. Georgie asked, "Maddie do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Ty can I," asked Maddie.

Ty looked at Amy, "if it's okay with Lou."

Lou laughed, "it's okay with me but don't stay up all night."

"It's a yes," Ty smiled.

They all hopped into the trucks and headed home to Heartland. At the ranch Amy and Ty hugged Maddie again and congratulated her before she followed Georgie into the house. They carried Ally upstairs and started on her bed time routines, she was fussy from the long day out of the house.

Amy spoke softly to the baby, "come on baby you need to eat before bed then daddy will read to you." She settled in her rocking chair and began to nurse Ally. For the first time all day Amy and Ally looked totally relaxed. Yes, they had had some quiet time in Maddie's dorm room but it wasn't the same as their own little corner of the loft in the rocking chair.

When Ally finished eating Ty took her and started reading her "Splat the Cat." Amy and Ty both kissed her good night and got ready for bed themselves.

Ty smiled when Amy came to bed in her red pajama shorts and red tank top, "what's the special occasion?"

"Just because I love you," Amy laughed between kisses.

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and kissed her, "I love you two."

He kissed her lips again before pulling away and kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and took a step back pulling him down on the bed with her. Amy moaned, "that feels nice."

"what feels nice," Ty whispered, "this?"

Ty kept kissing her neck and her shoulder, he pushed the strap of her tank top down and kissed along her shoulder and along to her collar bone. Ty pressed teasing little kisses along her collar bone and slipped his hands under her top. She slipped her hands under Ty's shirt, and slipped it up over his back. Amy pulled Ty's shirt over his head causing him to stop kissing her. Amy traced her fingers over the tattoo on Ty's shoulder. She kissed his neck stopping at the spot just below his ears that she knew drove him crazy.

"Amy stop that," Ty groaned, "you're driving me crazy."

Ty slipped his hands back under Amy's tank top and pulled it up over her head. He rolled on top of her and kissed down her neck.

Amy and Ty stayed up late into the night enjoying being together.

When they were finished Amy whispered to Ty, "do you know how much I love you?"

Ty whispered back, "not as much as I love you."

"I don't know about that dr. Borden," Amy laughed kissing him again.

She curled up with her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

To be continued…


	18. Ballet Rodeo

Chapter 18 Ballet Rodeo

The first week of march brought changes and visitors to the ranch. Work had started on expanding the barn and loft. Some of the paddock fences had been moved to make room for the L shaped addition, excavation had begun for the new slab to be poured. The area that would become the addition was a mud pit as the rains had started to melt the snow. Once the slab was built the walls would be tilted up and the inside finished, it would be sided in the same clap boards as the rest of the barn and all would be given a fresh coat of red paint. Inside the addition would be stalls for an additional 15 horses bringing the total number the barn could hold to 25, there would be a new tack room for client's tack, finally keeping the family's separate from the clients. They were also adding a small clinic area and office for Ty, while he would have to take horses to the clinic in town for operations he would now be able to do basic care and checkups with ease in the barn, meaning less stress for the horses in their care. Scott had agreed that the satellite clinic was a good idea as it would expand their business and could help set up a center that could become the best in the area for helping horses and their owners. Upstairs was getting the most impressive make over, the additional square footage would transform the loft into a beautiful one level home, four bedrooms and a bathroom were being added as well as a master bedroom with an en suite bathroom. By moving Amy and Ty into the master bedroom the area their bed was now in would become part of the living space opening up the living area more. The whole loft would keep its bright airy feel with natural wood floors throughout. Amy was hoping to turn a corner of their current sleeping area into a play space for Ally and the other children her and Ty were hoping to have. Amy and Ty were excited to have more space to themselves and for their family, with the four of them the loft was starting to feel cramped and they knew that one day they wanted another baby or two.

Not only was the week busy with the start of the renovation but the grade 9 class from the Alberta Ballet School was arriving that afternoon all 30 students in preparation for their work on the ballet Rodeo, the three days at the ranch would help them get into the character of the show. Many students had never seen a ranch, been on a horse, or even touched livestock. While the girls would be staying in the dude ranch cabins the boys would be staying in the teepees and the loft over the dude ranch barn. Amy and Ty were hoping that the few days to get to know Maddie's friends would strengthen their connection with her and help them understand a world that was totally unknown to them.

Amy came into the barn yard on Spartan, as the yellow school bus pulled in. she rode over to the school bus, making her best "cow girl" impression, seated high on the large black horse in her jeans boots and purple western shirt under her black vest, with her black cowgirl hat on her head. Maddie rushed passed the other students and teachers on the bus and jumped down the steps.

"Amy," shouted Maddie her face breaking in to an ear to ear grin.

"Maddie, I missed you two," Amy called.

"Mrs. Borden, it's good to see you," one of Maddie's teacher's greeted Amy.

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs. James," Amy replied, "do you want to follow me up to the cabin area?"

"That would be great, then we could get these kids settled," replied Mrs. James.

"Follow me please and don't get too close to Spartan he's not used to busses, Maddie are you going on the bus or riding," Amy said, "Pal is tied up by the barn ready for Georgie to give her a work out but you might as well ride her."

"I'll ride," Maddie laughed, "wait for me."

"Get your helmet from the tack room," Amy called behind her.

"I know Amy," called Maddie.

Maddie reappeared moments later sitting tall on Pal's back. Amy clucked to Spartan and started him forwards. Maddie brought Pal up beside Amy and Spartan and they headed up the driveway to the dude ranch. The bus began moving slowly behind them, as Amy and Maddie rode ahead of them.

"watch this Maddie," Amy called as she guided Spartan over to the edge of the drive way, Amy urged Spartan forward and he moved faster she gave him the signal and Spartan jumped over the pile of logs clearing it with room to spare. "We still have it old boy, good job Spartan!"

"Wow Amy I didn't know you could do that," Maddie said.

"I used to do a lot of show jumping and train a lot of jumpers and their riders," Amy explained, "I even got to travel Europe training horses for a prince. I have one of his horses arriving in the morning. I'm a bit nervous working with him again, he did a number on Ty and I a few years ago."

"Will I get to meet this prince," asked Maddie.

"Maybe, we'll see if he actually comes, his groom says that he's afraid of me, I may be the only person to ever be totally blunt with him and he didn't like that," Amy said, "and I slapped him after he kissed me then again after he told me he loved me."

"Wow you hit a prince," Maddie said.

Amy laughed, "it's not one of my finer moments. But he wanted to break up Ty and I, he almost did. I hope he doesn't come so that I don't have to deal with him, I don't want to deal with the drama he brings but I do want to work with Zeus."

"Well if he does come I do want to meet him," Maddie said.

"I will try Maddie, since you're here for 6 days now, Ty talked to your teachers and you won't go back to school on Friday on the bus, you'll just come down to the loft. We started work on the barn this week, 2 more months and you have your own room and so will Ally as well as Ty and I," Amy smiled.

They came into the dude ranch yard and Maddie slipped off Pal and tied her to the fence by the barn. Amy stayed on Spartan wanting to do her best cow girl impression. The bus stopped and the teachers and students began to file out. Many looked dazed and confused this was not what most of the students had expected for their retreat. Last year they had gone to a summer camp in BC that was more like a resort, this year they had been brought to a family farm.

Amy greeted the group of 40 students and their teachers, "Good morning everyone, welcome to the Heartland Ranch, this ranch has been in my family for over 150 years. My name is Amy Borden, I'm Maddie's sister in law and will be your riding instructor this week, this big guy is my horse Spartan. You've already seen Maddie riding her horse Pal. My sister Lou, and some family friends Caleb, mitch, Mallory, jade and Jake will also be working with you this week."

"Where will everyone be sleeping Mrs. Borden," asked Mrs. James.

"Please call me Amy, were all on a first name basis here, Lou will be here in a few minutes, to explain the schedule. I know that the girls except Maddie, Jenna and Meghan will be sleeping in the cabins. The three girls I mentioned will be coming with me and staying in the loft with Ty and I. boys you are in the teepees and barn loft, your teachers have your rooms worked out," Amy explained.

Ty then pulled Amy's truck into the dude ranch yard, "hey everyone how's it going?"

Amy slid off Spartan and walked over to greet Ty, "hey Hun, can you take the girls up to the loft? I'm going to follow you on Spartan, I'll pony Pal back."

"I can do that Ames, but before you do that someone really wants her mommy," Ty said.

Amy opened the back door of the truck, "hello Ally girl did you miss me?" Ally stopped crying and smiled when she saw Amy. Amy scooped her out of the car seat. "Do you want to ride back home with mommy?"

"Amy is that a good idea," asked Ty.

"Ty she'll be fine, she can sit up so well now and I only need one hand to ride Spartan. He's used to Ally and she likes being on the horse," Amy replied.

Ty gave her a skeptical look, "are you really going to have Ally riding before she walks?"

Amy laughed, "she's half Fleming, we all ride before we walk."

"Okay just don't do anything crazy," Ty smiled.

"You grab the two girls and I'll get Maddie to ride Pal back," Amy said.

Maddie had heard that discussion and brought Jenna and Meghan over to Amy and ty. "Amy, Ty these are my friends Jenna and Meghan. This is my big brother Ty, sister in law Amy and niece Ally. Ty is going to drive you down to the house then Amy Ally and I are going to take Spartan and Pal back to the barn."

"Maddie do we get to see the horses and the loft that you talk so much about," asked Meghan.

"You do, I don't know which horses you'll be riding, that's up to Amy, and Mallory who are teaching riding. You are staying in the loft though, I don't know how Amy and Ty are fitting all of us, I only get a corner as it is," Maddie said.

Ty smiled, "I know its cramped but everywhere on the ranch is, one of you is on the fold out couch, the other gets the air mattress. We have air mattresses in all of the cabins and the barn loft as well. Now go get your stuff."

The three girls put their bags into the back of Ty's truck and Maddie went and got Pal. Jenna and Meghan got into the truck with Ty and Maddie swung up onto Pal. Ty drove slowly down the drive way Amy rode Spartan on one side and talked with Ty as they went. Maddie stayed on the outside of Amy afraid to take Pal near the truck. Ally giggled as she rode with her mom. Amy held her close, with her little legs sticking out on either side of her. Amy kept one arm wrapped around Ally while she held the reins loosely in the other hand. Spartan knew the route to the barn and him and Amy had such a strong bond that she didn't need more than her legs to guide him anyway.

When they reached the barn Ty hopped out of the truck and walked to where his girls were sitting happily on Spartan. "Ames pass me Ally so you can jump down."

Amy passed Ally down to Ty's waiting arms before swining down off Spartan. She grabbed his reins and tied him to the fence and did the same with Pals reins while Maddie swung down.

"Maddie can you show the girls where you will all be staying and while Ty and I take care of the horses," Amy said.

"Of course, can we have a snack," asked Maddie.

Ty laughed, "Amy is rubbing off on you, always hungry, there's fruit in the bowl and help yourself to the cupboards."

"Ty, I've been feeding two people for over a year and this one is growing so fast I can't help but always being hungry," Amy said.

"I know Ames, but she should be able to start trying real food soon," Ty said.

Amy replied, "we'll see what the doctor says next week but I'm ready for her to start trying food even though shell need to nurse for a while longer yet. One day I can stop being her main food source."

"I am looking forward to being able to feed her sometimes, I've only got to do that a few times," Ty smiled.

"I know you had hoped to feed her more, but with you working, and her hatred of bottles it hasn't worked well for us," Amy said.

Ty laughed, "and she's a mommy's girl most of the time."

Amy rolled her eyes, "no she's daddy's girl, she just knows where her food comes from."

Once the horses were taken care of Amy and Ty walked up the stairs to find the girls relaxed on the couch and their giggles echoing in the loft.

After lunch all of the ballet students gathered on the bleachers surrounding the riding ring. Amy stood with Minnie in the center of the ring and began explaining how their riding lessons would work. After she finished her demonstration of some of the basic skills the students would be learning and the techniques they would learn the students began chatting amongst themselves and shifting on the hard wooden benches.

Mr. Dickson the ballet master spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen as you have heard this year your class will be preforming Agnes de Mille's ballet Rodeo as your repertoire piece in the contemporary showcase. It is set on a ranch like this one and with characters who could be Amy, Ty or any of their family. This week you are here to learn about ranch life and the skills needed to thrive on a ranch like this as the family hear at Heartland has done for going on 9 generations. Consider this week part of your audition for the show. We have 2 male and 2 female leads. Show us that you deserve the roles."

"What about ballet classes," called amber, a red headed girl with a pig nose and big ego.

Mr. Dickinson, "we will be training at the Hudson school of dance for 2 hours a day, most of our working time though will be spent outdoors. None of the activities are optional, Dr. and Mrs. Borden as well as Mr. Barttlet, Mrs. Morris and Mrs. Anderson have taken great care in planning the activities and are all knowledgeable and skilled teachers."

Caleb came into the ring, "howdy I'm Caleb O'Dell, were going to split you into your 5 groups. You should all know your groups and group one is coming with me to do some roping. Group 2 is going with Ty to the barn to learn a little bit about horse anatomy. Group 3 is going with Amy and learning to bond with their horses, group 4 with Malory to do some grooming and group 5 is with Lou to help in the kitchen."

The group separated and went through their rotations, the first set of 5 half hour sessions went well and then the dancers piled back onto the bus.

Caleb sauntered over to the edge of the round pen where Amy was working with the horses, "that went well but I don't think well be getting any of them to the rodeo school any time soon."

"I don't think I want my sister to go to rodeo school," laughed ty.

"I don't think Maddie will ever be a cow girl, today was the first time I didn't have to coax her to ride Pal," Amy smiled.

Ty laughed, "give her time Amy, it took me almost a year to learn to ride when I first got here. Even now I wouldn't do a lot of the stuff that you do."

It was Amy's turn to laugh, "you could if you wanted to Ty, you just haven't taken the time to."

"well I would never learn to jump or barrel race," Caleb said with a smile, "those are girls' sports."

"Caleb" Amy shouted, "anyone can do them you just see more girls doing it. Jumping guys and girls compete against each other."

Caleb continued, "it's like dancing sure men do it but they look pretty pathetic and girly. I mean those boys could hardy carry the hay bales to put the dummies on."

Ty asked," are you sure it wasn't that they had never been asked to do something like that before?"

"What do you mean," asked Caleb.

Ty explained, "those boys can lift the girls over their heads, I wouldn't call them weak."

"I'll give them that then," laughed Caleb, "so what's new with you two, I hardly get to talk to you these days your always so busy with Ally and being parents."

Amy blushed, "I applied to the University of Calgary for an animal behavior program and should here this week if I got in."

Caleb looked confused, "you're the best in your field in Alberta, you worked for a prince why are you going back to school?"

"I want to set a good example for Ally and it's getting harder to move ahead in this field without some education behind me. If I want to move ahead and charge a bit more I need a degree, plus some clients have been asking," Amy explained.

"Do you think this is a good idea, look what happened to Ashley and I when she went to school," Caleb looked at Ty.

Ty rolled his eyes, "relax man, it's just Calgary and we both think it's a good plan. If Amy wants to do this, then I'm going to support her. She helped me all the way through vet school, if she wants to get her degree then I want her to do this."

"Plus I'm going to do a lot online and only go on campus once or twice a week. They said I can get my lab classes into a day or two. I'm hoping to start in the summer and technically I'll still be on maternity leave," Amy added.

"But that's not even a year aren't degrees 4 years," asked Caleb.

"I'm hoping to get some credit for the work I've already done, and I'm specializing in horses so I can do "co-op" and who has her degree in animal behavior and business and runs Fairfield can mentor me and I'll work here or at Fairfield with some of my clients. Lisa just has to sign off that I did the work," Amy explained.

Caleb's phone went off and he walked away to answer it.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go to school Ty," Amy whispered.

"I promise it is Ames, I want you to be happy and if you think this is good for you then you should go. You spent 5 or 6 years putting me and my education first, you even paid my tuition when I didn't have the money. If you want to go to school I want you to go," Ty smiled at her.

"I think it will be good for our family. I want to do it while Ally is a baby and hopefully be close to done when we have more kids," Amy said.

"No matter what happens if you want to go and you love it or you do a semester and realize it's not for you it's your choice Amy," Ty said.

"Are you sure," asked Amy, "can we really afford this, the last year has been expensive with Mongolia, the new truck now the renovations. Do we really have the money?"

"We do Ames, plus the structural parts of the renovation are coming from the ranch's operating budget were just paying for the finishing touches in the part of the loft were living in," Ty reassured her.

"If you're sure then let's go check my email, acceptances were to come out today and I've been scared to look," Amy said.

"I'm sure it's good news, but let's go look while Ally is with Lou and Lisa and Maddie and the girls are out, I think we'll need to celebrate," Ty smirked.

They turned and walked up the stairs to the loft waving good bye to Caleb as they went, he waved and hopped into his truck.

Amy turned and looked at Ty, "what if Caleb is right Ty. What if me going to school tears us apart?"

Ty pulled Amy close to him and kissed her, "I promise that won't happen to us. 1 thing I can't see you wanting to party with the 18 year olds in your program, you didn't want to party when you were 18. And 2 we are a lot more mature then both Caleb and Ashley were back then."

Amy mumbled, "I only want to do this if you're okay with it. Only you and Caleb know."

"I know Ames and I'm happy for you to go if you want to," Ty said kissing her again, "now let's go check your email," Ty said. He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

They sat down at the kitchen island together and opened up the laptop. Amy logged into her email and saw on from the University of Calgary at the top of her inbox. Her hands trembled as she went to click on it.

"Ty you have to open it and tell me what it says," Amy pleaded, "I'm scared to look."

Ty turned the computer to face him and clicked on the email, as he read the first line his face broke into a wide grin. He jumped up and hugged Amy, "you got in Ames and on a full scholarship!"

"I did what," Amy said, looking shocked, "how did I get a scholarship."

Ty sat back down at the computer, "listen to this Ames. Dear Amy Borden, we are excited to welcome you to the University of Calgary's bachelor of science in animal behavior program. Due to your excellent qualifications and experience we are pleased to let you know that you have been given a full scholarship to our program. This award may be used for either the 4-year full time or 6-year part time options. As a result of your prior knowledge and expertise some course requirements have been waived. You will be notified of which courses when you accept our offer of admissions on our online portal. Your earlies start date is the next semester which begins on may 10th 2017. Sincerely the University of Calgary admissions team."

Amy beamed at Ty with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ty wrapped his arms around her, "hey why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm just really happy, I didn't think I could do it and with a full scholarship," Amy said.

"I'm proud of you Ames," Ty said kissing her.

"I'm proud of me two," Amy laughed. Remembering the first time he had said that to her after her high school graduation and again after many triumphs along the way. The last time he had said it to her was the birth of Ally.

Amy threw her arms around Ty and whispered in his ear," how did you want to celebrate we have 2 hours of no baby and no teen agers left."

He began kissing her neck getting the spots that drove her crazy, "I have some ideas," he whispered.

Ty scooped Amy up and carried her to their bed. He closed the curtains behind him and then lowered the blinds. He stretched out beside Amy on the bed and they began kissing their tongues and legs entwined. Slowly he made his way down her neck and down to her collar bone. Amy slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers up his muscular back. Ty began to undo Amy's blouse while her hands made their way back down his back to his butt and she gave it a squeeze. With that encouragement he began kissing her chest pushing her shirt back off her shoulders.

They had just started celebrating when they heard Lisa's voice at the bottom of the stairs.

Ty rolled off of Amy, "shit, is Lisa back with Ally already?"

"it sounds like it," Amy whined, "I was really enjoying that." She looked down and started to re-button her shirt.

They quickly fixed their clothes and walked out together.

Lisa blushed when she saw the looks on their faces, "did I interrupt something?"

Amy blushed, "not really, we were just celebrating something."

Lisa looked skeptical, "what were you celebrating in your bed before dinner?"

Amy looked at Ty, "why do I feel like I did the time I got caught with you in my room just after graduation?"

"I don't know Ames but do you want to tell Lisa what we were celebrating," Ty replied.

"If there's good news I do want to hear it," Lisa laughed.

"I just got accepted to the University of Calgary's animal behavior program on a full scholarship for the 6-year part time option," Amy squealed.

"Amy! I'm so proud of you, that does need celebration. But most people would have had a special dinner," Lisa laughed. She hugged Amy.

"I want to tell everyone next week after Soraya's wedding this weekend," Amy said, "I'm not taking over her big day."

Lisa smiled, it was just like Amy to down play her accomplishments and talents, "I understand that honey, how about I make a special dinner for Sunday so Maddie can be here to celebrate."

"I don't want a big fuss," Amy said, "it's something I should have done 8 years ago."

"I'm still happy for you and when will you let us celebrate you," Lisa said.

Amy replied, "you have, we had a baby shower and a wedding."

Lisa laughed, "not the same Amy, your accomplishments. The hard work that you do. You hold this ranch together. Heartland would not exist with you and the amazing work you do. This will only make it stronger."

Ally began to cry and Amy walked over to her, she scooped her out of the car seat and held her close. "Well baby girl I guess you're going to get another nana day or a daddy day starting in May. I'm going to miss being with you every day though. I get to go back to school so I can learn more to take care you the horsies and to help you when you get bigger."

"I'm going to leave you three to it," Lisa smiled heading for the stairs.

"I think your school days will be daddy days, the renovations should almost be done then so I can take patients her that day if needed, or I'll re work the schedule with Scott to make it work," Ty said. He continued," I'm so proud of you Amy. I love you so much."

"I love you to Ty," Amy said. She turned and kissed him.

To be continued…


	19. Soraya's Wedding

Chapter 19 Soraya's wedding

Saturday morning began like a typical morning on the ranch, Amy and Ty woke up before their alarm and stayed cuddled in bed with each other. Moments after the alarm went off Ally began to cry in her cradle and Amy got up and carried her to the rocking chair to give her breakfast. She changed her diaper but decided to leave her in her sleeper for a while longer. As Amy took care of the baby Ty made bacon and eggs for breakfast and Maddie hopped in the shower. She was used to the routines of ranch life now.

As they sat at the breakfast table Amy said, "I can't believe Soraya is getting married today and that her baby will be her at the end of august."

"I'm excited for Soraya and Dillon," Ty said.

"Where is the wedding," asked Maddie, "and what am I supposed to wear?"

Amy smiled, "the ceremony is at the church and reception in the function room at Fairfield, there's three dresses for you to choose from in your closet, Lisa and Lou picked them out."

"Lisa and Lou went shopping for me," asked Maddie looking confused.

"I'm not very good at shopping. I tend to buy the same jeans in the same size and the same type of top. I only tried on the last two pairs of jeans I bought because my body changed shape a bit after having Ally," Amy admitted, "Lou and Lisa have impeccable taste you want them to do the shopping."

Maddie responded, "okay, so I just pick my favorite of the three for today but what happens to the others?"

Ty joined in, "you'll need a couple nicer dresses for a few things this summer, Lisa has a few events at the polo club were all expected to go to as well as Jack's birthday party and Tim's birthday."

"Polo club and charity events," asked Maddie.

Amy laughed, "Lisa keeps up with the fancy horse jumping and polo circuit. We all go to some of the events. I have to go because it gets me clients and ty usually comes with me. This year's will be really important because I was pregnant last summer and wasn't taking on as many clients and getting ready to be totally off with Ally."

Ty asked, "what time do I have to be out of here so you girls can get ready?"

Amy replied, "the ceremony is at two and I think Soraya and the other two girls are coming at 10 to get ready here."

"So I don't have to hide until 9:45 then," asked Ty.

"I'm not going to kick you out," laughed Amy.

"You and Soraya and other women getting ready I think I'll leave, you might be okay with me being here but they might not be," Ty said.

Amy sighed, "I guess we can still have our morning as a family. We need some family time before we take Maddie back to school."

"I feel like I haven't really been here even though I've been sleeping in my own bed all week," Maddie laughed, "it was weird having my school friends here."

"I liked getting to know them and seeing you do what you do," Ty said.

"They really liked being in the loft and with a family," Maddie said, "Jenna and Meghan are both from the states and board at school year round, they only go home for Christmas break and summer."

"I thought those two needed some extra attention," Amy said as she set breakfast on the table. "Maddie, Ty come eat."

"If those two need a place to get away from school their welcome to come here for weekends," Ty suggested.

Maddie smiled, "they would love it, maybe over spring break?"

"I thought Julia was coming over spring break for a few days," Amy said.

Maddie looked hopeful, "can I have all 3 here for a few days? Julia's parents only agreed to 3 days here and Jenna and Meghan will be stuck at school with the stuffy old dorm monitors. It's really boring to be there with them. They don't let you go outside or do anything fun and they can't cook like you guys or Lou and Lisa."

"Well if you put it like that I think we can make it work," ty said.

"Jenna said it's the first time she's felt like any one cares in months. Her parents have her and her brothers in boarding schools so they don't have to deal with them. And she gets sent to summer camp when school gets out. She's maybe home for two weeks a year," Maddie explained.

Amy exclaimed, "that's awful, I bet its hard on her. Anytime she needs some family time she's welcome here. And if they really wanted I think we could do summer camp for her. I'll be in school so the two of you can help around here. "

Ty thought, "let's talk to her parents and to Jack and Lou, the renovations will be done so you won't have to share a room. I'm sure we can even get you two some volunteer work to build some experience for you with Sandra at the dance studio or Bob up at the animal rescue."

Amy said, "let's talk about all of it when we have time to work it all out. We need to figure out the details and what will work for us and her family."

"Okay," Maddie replied, "it would be a lot of fun to have a friend here"

they finished their breakfast and went about their morning routine. Amy gave Ally her breakfast and then sat on the floor to play with the baby. Ty joined them, he stacked some blocks and Ally reached out her hand and knocked them down laughing. Ty built the tower taller and Ally knocked them over with a big smile.

Amy heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, "Soraya is that you?"

"Good morning, can we come up," Soraya called back.

Amy shouted down the stairs, "come on up."

Ty kissed Amy and Ally then hugged Maddie before walking down the stairs, "I'll see you guys later."

Amy smiled at him, "bye Hun I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"I love you two Ames," Ty replied as he disappeared down the stairs.

Amy hopped up and ran to the top of the stairs and hugged Soraya.

"I can't believe it," Soraya exclaimed.

"I know are you ready," Amy said.

"I think so but I'm starting to show," Soraya said.

"it's hardly noticeable," Amy said, "if I didn't know you were pregnant I wouldn't even notice."

"Are you sure," asked Soraya, "I'm almost 4 months and both of our families know now and so do most of our friends. At least those that use social media."

"You look beautiful," Amy assured her, "and if they do notice your bump, it's still a cute little one."

The hair stylist came up to the loft to do the bridal parties hair as they laughed and spent time together.

Maggie looked at her watch, "its noon should we all get dressed for this wedding, the limo will be here in an hour."

Amy laughed, "I just have to grab my dress from the closet. This wedding I will make it into the church. I was to be Cass's maid of honor and then I went into labor right as we got to the church."

"No one is going into labor today," Soraya laughed.

Maddie looked confused, "what happened?"

Amy explained, "the day I had Ally I was supposed to be Cass's maid of honor when she married Caleb. I hadn't feel great all morning, my back was really sore and I felt like a whale but I wasn't missing the wedding. I was all dressed and even had heels on, when we were in the limo when I started feeling really off and having some pain but when we got out of the limo at the church my water broke. Ty and Caleb shoved me back in the limo and we came back here and Ally was born in this loft in Ty and my bed."

Maddie looked even more confused, "you had Ally at home. By yourself?"

"No, we had a midwife but yes at home I felt safer and more comfortable at home. Hospitals and I don't mix," Amy smiled, "as you can see it was the right choice for us. We're all here safe and healthy."

Soraya laughed, "Amy don't jinx it lets just get ready."

Laughing Amy took her dress from the closet, "okay, let me get dressed."

Amy slipped into the bathroom and took off her jeans and blouse. She slipped the strapless blue dress on and did up the zipper cleverly hidden in the side seam. Amy was glad that she could easily get to the zipper because she knew that it would have to be undone more than once today to feed Ally.

When Amy was finished she helped Soraya get dressed, she held the back of the dress open so Soraya could step into it. It was a full length strapless white gown with an empire waistline. It fit Soraya beautifully and made her skin look tanned even in the middle of March. Amy stepped aside so Maggie could button up the back of the dress.

"I am so happy for you," Maggie whispered to Soraya with tears in her eyes.

They made their way down the loft stairs and through the barn to the waiting limo.

The ride to the church was uneventful when they arrived the church yard was full of trucks and SUVs with a few rental cars thrown in. probably Dillon's family from England. Soraya's two friends Michelle and Tessa got out first, followed by Amy, last were Maggie and Soraya. They took their places in line at the church door. Michelle opened it and the bridal march began to play, all eyes turned to look at the door.

As Amy walked down the aisle she saw Ty smiling in a pew to her left and heard Ally's baby giggle.

Ty whispered to Ally, "is that mommy Ally? Can you wave to her?"

Amy gave a little wave and a smile to her husband and daughter as she passed.

A hush fell over the church as Maggie walked Soraya down the aisle. Many in the church were whipping tears from their eyes.

The ceremony was beautiful. When told to kiss his bride Dillon gave Soraya a passionate kiss which she returned. The walked down the aisle hand in hand as man and wife. The rest of the bridal party followed them up the aisle and into the waiting limos. Ty followed in the truck with Ally and Maddie.

Ty met Amy as she slipped out of the limo in front of the function room connected to Fairfield's indoor arena. He wrapped one arm around her," you look stunning."

She whispered back, "you look pretty handsome yourself."

Ally reached across Ty for Amy. She took the little girl from ty and balanced her on her hip.

Ty's smile stretched from ear to ear, "that is one of my favorite sights. The two of you looking so happy."

"She was so good during the ceremony. I am so proud of how good you were Ally girl," Amy smiled, kissing Ally on the head.

Ty laughed, "where's my kiss?"

Amy stood on her toes and kissed Ty passionately.

Caleb came up behind them and laughed, "when will you two grow up?"

Amy bushed and Ty laughed, "dude it was a kiss and were married."

It was Caleb's turn to laugh, "I'm married two but you don't see Cass and I acting like that."

Cass wrapped her arm around Caleb, "they don't see us doing what?" Cass then gave Caleb a big kiss.

Amy giggled, "that."

Amy walked back towards the bridal party so that photos could be taken. She didn't love posing for pictures but knew that having wedding photos mattered a lot to Soraya.

The reception area was beautify decorated with blue and white flowers and twinkling fairy lights. It had a bright romantic feel to it.

The buffet dinner was incredible and offered a wide variety of choices. Soon it was time for the speeches.

Amy stood up to give her maid of honor speech, "hello everyone, I know I don't know everyone in the room but I do know many of you. My name is Amy Borden and Soraya has been my best friend since kindergarten. I honestly don't know where I would be without her. Soraya stood by my side after my mom passed away, she pushed me to get back into show jumping. I am so happy to have my best friend back here in Alberta, even if she is living in Calgary. I could not ask for a truer friend or one with a bigger heart. Soraya is the person you can always count on to know how to make those around her smile. From milk shakes and cups of tea to trail rides and long walks. She knows how to make those around her feel valued and loved. Dillon you are a very lucky man, my best friend has chosen you and if you ever do anything to hurt her, I can promise you, to quote my grandfather, "I'll kick your but so hard you'll be crapping in Montana. Seriously Soraya and Dillon I could not be happier for you, the two of you are starting a truly beautiful journey together and Ty and I could not be happier that you asked us to be part of this journey with you. The first year you are married teaches you a lot about living together and what it truly means to be one. You two are also embarking on another journey together at the same time, becoming parents. I know that you will do both things beautifully and if you ever need anyone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on I'm here. At least now were on a 40-minute drive apart rather than a 7-hour flight." Amy paused to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I'm almost done. I just want to finish by saying that I love both of you and wish you all the best as you two explore life together. To Soraya and Dillon."

Soraya got out of her seat and walked to hug Amy. The two embraced and Soraya whispered, "thank you, I love you two."

The dancing started soon after the speeches Amy went and sat with Ty. She took little ally from him and set her in her lap. The baby watched with big eyes as those around here danced.

Amy whispered to Ty, "thanks for being super dad today and doing everything but feeding her."

Ty whispered back, "Amy you don't need to thank me she's our daughter and as soon as she's eating real food ill share feeding with you two."

"I'm not sure I'm looking forward to her being fully on solid food, I know we should start soon but it could be a long time before she only eats solids, shell need to nurse for a bit longer yet she's only 6 months old Ty. And I enjoy the time just her and I when she's eating," Amy whispered. She leaned against Ty her body sagging against his revealing how tired she was.

Ty asked, "do you want to dance or should we sit here?"

Amy smiled, "let's sit and be boring old parents for a few minutes. Let me get the energy to dance. Plus, who will hold Ally?"

Ty kissed the top of Amy's head, "Maddie or Georgie can hold her while we dance. Plus, well only dance a couple songs."

Amy smiled at him, "I guess we could do a couple songs then say good night. We should get Ally to bed soon."

Ty grinned, "let's go find one of the teens to hold this little nugget."

"Okay," Amy replied.

The stood up and walked over to where Georgie was sitting with Maddie. Both girls automatically put their arms out to take the baby. As the only baby in the family, baby cuddles were in high demand. Amy and Ty especially got accused of being baby hogs and to quote Georgie Amy was the worst.

Georgie jumped up, "can I have her Amy?"

Amy laughed, "you can hold her but you can't have her. She's my baby."

Georgie laughed, "I know, I just haven't got to play with her much this week, Maddie and her friends have been baby hogs, an I've been at school."

"I know," Amy smiled, "but I'll need you and your mom to help babysit more soon when I start school."

Georgie looked confused, "your starting school?"

Ty grinned, "she's going to the university of Calgary for animal behavior, part time but it's still two days a week and well need some babysitters while I'm at the clinic and Amy's at school those days."

Georgie looked at Amy in surprise, "I thought you said you would never go back to school that you didn't need to."

Amy looked at the floor, "I want to do it for me, yes it will help our business but I'm regretting that I didn't get more education sooner. I should have gone after high school. I know that this is the right thing for me to do now. I know it's not going to be easy but the first semester looks okay."

Maddie hugged Amy, "my school is on the university campus, I can see you those days and maybe even come home with you."

Amy said, "my classes should be Wednesdays and Fridays so you are coming home with me on Fridays. I can promise I will see you on Wednesdays even if it's only for a hug."

"Does my mom know," asked Georgie.

Amy looked at Georgie, "I haven't told her yet, only you two and Lisa know. We're not telling anyone else until I have my class schedule sorted out. Don't say anything to Lou. Georgie I mean it."

"Okay, can I have Ally now," Georgie replied.

Amy replied, "yes, but you have to share her with Maddie."

"I guess I can share, now you two go old person dance," Georgie said.

Ty laughed, "hey we are not old. But we will go dance."

Georgie laughed, "you dance like and old man Ty and you two are parents that makes you old by default."

"Fine," Ty said, "I am taking my beautiful wife to dance."

Ty lead Amy out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. They swayed in time to the music. She tilted her head up and kissed Ty, he kissed her back and smiled down at her. Amy's blue eyes sparkled while Ty's green eyes shone, full of love for each other. They were happy to be together and completely in love with each other.

"I love you so much," Ty whispered in Amy's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you two," Amy replied kissing Ty.

To be continued


	20. Lou's Birthday

Chapter 20 Lou's Birthday

It was the last Friday of March and the whole family was working on a special surprise for Lou. They were planning on throwing her a surprise party. No one could really agree on what to do for it or even where to have it.

Amy and Lisa were standing at the island in the loft.

Amy suggested, "what if we set everything up in an empty cabin at the dude ranch?"

"I don't know Amy, would we be better to try to get her out of the house somehow and have it all inside when she comes in," asked Lisa.

"How are we going to get Lou out of the house for long enough to set up a party," asked Amy, "at least at the dude ranch we can hide things easier."

Lisa thought, "you do have a point about hiding things being easier out at the dude ranch. But how are we going to pull this off?"

"I'm thinking that you and I could cook," Amy suggested.

"I think we could do that," Lisa said.

Ty chimed in, "Amy is not making the cake, the last time she made me a birthday cake we couldn't eat it."

Amy gave Ty a playful slap, "hey, my cooking has improved a lot since then."

Ty laughed, "but you still can't bake."

Amy laughed, "you loved my Christmas cookies."

"Okay you're getting better," Ty smiled, "I'll admit that."

"I have to run over to Fairfield to meet with some clients do you two want to talk about this later tonight? I've invited a few friends of Lou's from town," Lisa said.

"That sounds good," Amy said, "we should get lunch ready for Ally girl."

"Oh what's for lunch today," asked Lisa.

"We're trying baby food for the first time. I have carrot or apple," Amy said.

Lisa smiled, "have fun and take pictures."

"We will," Amy replied.

"Ames do you want to get the food and I'll figure out how to put ally in the high chair," Ty asked.

"I can do that; this feels kind of weird. Our baby eating real food, and in a high chair," Amy said.

Ty replied, "I know she's not our little baby anymore. What happened to our little nugget?"

"I don't know, where have the last 6 months gone, it feels like yesterday that she was the tiny baby in our arms," Amy said.

"I know Ames. These have been the happiest 6 months of my life," Ty smiled.

"I think we can do this. The parenting thing, we're raising our baby and a teenager," Amy laughed.

"You are doing amazing at it, there's no way I could make this work alone," Ty said.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this, giving her real food. I am looking forward to not being her 24/7 milk machine but at the same time I don't want to lose that connection with her. Ally is such a daddy's girl Ty. What if she doesn't need or want me anymore," Amy said.

"Amy she loves you, she looks for you the whole time anytime you leave us to go down to the barn and I'm up here with her," Ty said, "she doesn't fully relax until she hears you come up the stairs."

"She always looks so happy with you and the way she reaches for you when you come home from work. She's really happy with you Ty," Amy said.

In the high chair ally banged her hands on the tray.

"Okay missy you have our attention," Amy laughed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ames," asked Ty.

"I am, I don't know if she is," Amy replied, "do you have a wash cloth and bib for her?"

Do you think it will get that messy," asked Ty?

"Remember Katie," Amy said, "her food was all over the person feeding her."

Ty laughed, "but Ally is a much easier baby than Katie was."

"I don't think that will change how much of a mess she makes when she eats," Amy smiled, "but she is a much calmer and happier baby than Katie was."

"She is our smiley little girl," Ty agreed, "she gets that from you, always seeing the best in people and things."

"Let's feed her before she cries," Amy said.

Amy pulled one of the stools from the island to sit opposite the high chair. She unscrewed the top of the first jar, carrots. Amy dipped the little spoon in the jar and got a tiny amount of food on it. She held the spoon against Ally's lips and the baby opened her mouth. Amy slid the spoon inside and Ally sucked off the little bit of carrot. Amy and Ty watched waiting to see what she would do. Ally swallowed the food and opened her mouth for more, Amy scooped up more carrot and Ally quickly took it.

Half way through the jar Ty spoke up, "okay Ames, my turn to feed her."

Amy smirked at Ty, "this meal is my turn, you get dinner."

"Nope, I'm taking over," Ty laughed, and snatched at the spoon in Amy's hand.

"Fine, we can share this time," Amy laughed, handing Ty the spoon.

"I'm glad you can share feeding her," Ty said, "I've kind of felt left out that you've done 90% of the feeding."

Oh, Ty, "laughed Amy, "I know you would have helped if you could. But that is most defiantly my department."

Ty continued scooping food on to the spoon.

"Ty not so much, you'll choke her," Amy exclaimed.

"Ames, your bubble wrapping her again," Ty laughed.

Amy laughed, "you are still the master a bubble wrapping both of us."

Ally ate most of the jar of baby food before she spat out a spoon full.

"I guess that means she's full," ty laughed.

"I think so," replied Amy, "she usually just stops when she's had enough. I don't know how to tell with this."

Amy smiled at Ally and wiped her face with the wash cloth.

Ty smiled, "did she eat her lunch or wear it?"

"I think she did both," Amy said, "now baby girl let's get you cleaned up then it's nap time."

Amy took Ally over to the change table and changed her outfit and diaper, throwing away the dirty diaper and putting her now orange onesie in the hamper.

Ty sat at the table on the computer, he was looking up new computers for Amy. He knew that mother's day was just a few days after she started school and he was thinking of finding her one for that. Amy hadn't had a computer of her own since her old one died not long after she went to Europe on the tour. Ty knew she would insist that she was fine taking notes with a pen in class, like she wrote in her journals and using his computer for papers. He really wanted Amy to have the computer for herself, she needed one but was so used to borrowing his or Lou's that she didn't bring it up anymore.

"What are you so focused on," Amy said walking towards ty.

Ty quickly lied, "just researching something for the clinic." He quickly closed the tab he had been looking at.

"Anything interesting," Amy asked.

"Not really, just checking some differences between two medications for heart worms," ty said.

"Okay, I just wanted to look and see if they've posted my class schedule yet for my first semester, we need to start looking at babysitters and such," Amy replied.

"We should get that organized, also when will you finally tell Lou that you're going to school," asked Ty.

"When I actually have to and she can't make a big Lou production out of it," Amy retorted.

"Ames, this is a good thing I don't know why you hide it from Lou," ty said.

"Because shell think it's pathetic," Amy stated, "at 25 she had her MBA and a job at a big bank in New York. She only came back to Heartland because mom died. She'll think I'm silly for going back now and so will dad."

"I think they'll be really proud of you," Ty said wrapping his arm around her, "why don't you tell Lou this afternoon while the girls are at school."

"I don't know, tomorrow's her birthday, and I promised Lisa I would help her get it all ready," Amy said.

"Go tell her Amy, then help Lisa," Ty said, "I have the little nugget under control shell sleep for an hour anyway."

Walked down the stairs and across the yard. She let herself into the house and called, "hey Lou, you in here?"

"I'm coming Amy, I'm just cleaning Georgie's room," Lou replied.

Amy heard Lou's footsteps on the stairs. As Lou walked into the kitchen Amy said, "so I have something to tell you and I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

"Amy are you pregnant again," asked Lou.

"Oh god no," Amy said, "please one baby and a teenager is enough at the moment."

"Are you and Ty okay," asked Lou.

"Lou, Ty and I have never been better. We don't get as much us time as we used to but I guess that's being parents," Amy said.

Lou asked, "then what is it Amy, and why won't I be happy with it?"

Amy looked at the floor, "a few weeks ago I applied to the part time animal behaviour program at the University of Calgary."

"Why do you look so nervous Amy, that's a good thing," Lou said.

"I got in and I start on may 10th," Amy said.

"Amy congratulations," Lou said, "why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in, the program should be 6 years' part time so I'll be like 32 before I finish. But I got a full scholarship," Amy said excitedly.

Lou flung her arms around Amy, "I am so proud of you congratulations. When do we celebrate?"

"Lou we are not making a big deal out of this. You have made enough of a fuss over me in the last year. I'm just going to go do it. But I need your help,"

Lou looked puzzled, "what do you need my help with?"

"I'm hoping you could watch Ally on Fridays when I am at school and Ty is at work. My classes start at 9 and Ty works 7-1," Amy said.

"I will do that Amy," Lou said, "now is Maddie coming this weekend?"

"She is, I think her and Georgie have plans in town tomorrow," Amy said.

"Let me guess you want me to drive them," Lou laughed.

"I can take them into town but I need you to pick them up. I have a client picking up their horse around 4 tomorrow," Amy said.

"Amy how are you going to balance, working, school, Anny and Ty," asked Lou.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I have it all figured out. That's why I'm going part time, and I get co-op credits for my work here as long as Lisa will sign off as my supervisor so that's some courses. It rolls work and school into one plus I'm going to do some of the practical exams without taking the courses. And Ty and I thought it's better to do this while Ally is young. And Lou I need to do something for me. I've been working for the family or to support Ty and I since I was 15. But I've hit a wall, I can't move much further forward without a degree. I can't do a lot of the bigger clinics or shows and I can't ask for more money."

"I understand that Amy, but why now," Lou said.

"I guess I started feeling left behind with Ashley and Soraya and Cass, they all have these amazing degrees and careers and really I'm still doing the same thing I was at 18," Amy explained.

"Are you sure that's it, it has nothing to do with Ty," Lou pressed.

"No, nothing to do with Ty. But I feel silly beside him sometimes at some of the conferences we go to. There he is with his vet degree and doctor title and I'm just his little country bumpkin wife with no education," Amy said, "a lot of the people we meet at those really look down on me."

"Oh Amy," Lou sighed, "I had no idea you felt that way. Does Ty know?"

"He does, but it's not the real reason I'm going back to school, I've come up against some horses lately that my methods don't seem to work on and I need to learn more and branch out to really be able to help them," Amy said.

Lou asked, "what does Ty say about the school thing?"

"Ty wants me to go for it if it will make me happy," Amy smiled, "I'm going to try it and if I hate it then I don't finish the degree right?"

"That's a good plan, do you know what your first semester is," Lou asked.

"I have a math course I'm worried about, introduction to biology and an English course. It all sounds like something I can do," Amy smiled, "I go on campus for math and biology but English is online."

Lou smiled, "I think you'll do great. When do you plan on doing your online course?"

"On nights that Ty is at the clinic late, after Ally goes to bed or during one of her naps," Amy replied.

Lou smiled, "it sounds like you got it all figured out. Have you told dad and grandpa yet?"

"Nope only you and Lisa know, I'm not telling dad until after I start. He's going to tell me I'm being ridiculous and not to do it. I don't think grandpa will care either way," Amy said sadly.

Lou hugged her, "it's your choice Amy as long as your happy. I'm proud of you."

"I should go Lou before Ty starts looking for me, I was just coming to grab the laundry," Amy said. She grabbed the basket of clean laundry and walked towards the barn. Thinking how nice it would be when they had a washer and dryer of their own.

"So how did it go," Ty asked when she came to the top of the stairs.

"She's happy for me and has agreed to help babysit. I don't think I've fully escaped a total Lou fuss though. Oh and I figured out how to get rid of her tomorrow, she's going to pick Maddie and Georgie up from their movie in the afternoon," Amy said.

"that's great news, now I should go get Maddie soon," ty said.

"I need one thing before you go," Amy said, giving ty a suggestive look.

Ty's eyes grew wide when he saw her smile, "what is that Ames?"

Amy whispered, "this."

She wrapped her arms around Ty and began kissing him, he returned the kiss and their tongues tangled together. They were both breathless when Ally's cry broke their connection.

"Every time," sighed Ty.

"I know. I think she feels left out," laughed Amy.

It was Ty's turn to laugh, "she does like being the center of attention."

The rest of Friday night went on as usual. Ty brought Maddie to the ranch and they enjoyed dinner with her. Amy worried that Maddie wasn't feeling well because she only ate half her dinner, which wasn't normal. She decided to leave it alone though, sensing that the girl was tired and frustrated by something.

Saturday morning dawned clear and crisp with a breeze blowing making the still bare tree branches dance lazily. Last night's snow fall glittered on the ground covering the mud from the previous week's melt.

"Amy, Ally, Ty," called Maddie. She looked around and saw that the clock read 10 am. How had she slept an extra 4 hours passed the alarm clock.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Amy said as she got to the top of the stairs.

Maddie asked, "why did you let me sleep so late?"

"We tried to wake you up, I even put ally on your bed but you were dead to the world," Amy said, "is everything okay. You didn't eat last night and were so tired today are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just been a long week trying to prove myself that I can dance the Cowgirl role," Maddie said, "Nikki thinks she should have gotten it and not me because I'm on scholarship."

Amy sat on the bed beside Maddie and put Ally in her lap, "your teachers picked the best dancer for the role. And you know about life on a ranch and have been around horses and cattle. Plus, you have a few cowgirls who can help you get into character."

"Thanks Amy," Maddie smiled. She leaned against Amy suddenly needing a hug and some human contact. Hugs were something Maddie only got on weekends, well real hugs anyway. She appreciated the hugs and an old song from her childhood played in her head as Amy hugged her.

Maddie hugged ally tight and began to sing, "4 hugs a day, that's the minimum, 4 hugs a day not the maximum, Don't forget your Mama and Papa, Your Grandma, your Grandpa, and all your friends too, Brothers and Sisters, Aunts and Uncles, and don't forget your teachers too. We need..., One, Two, Three and Four, we need, One, Two, Three and Four, we need..."

"Maddie what is that song," Amy asked.

"I remember my grandma singing it to me when I was little before she passed away," Maddie smiled, "she used to sing me all these songs about 4 hugs a day and the hug bug."

"I remember those from being little, my grandma used to sing to me, all the songs from her old albums," Amy said.

"Are those the old country songs you sing to Ally or while you're working," Maddie asked.

"Some, others are just old songs or folk songs," Amy said, "but why the 4 hugs a day song?"

"I just really needed a hug this morning," Maddie said.

"You can have all the hugs you need when you're here," Amy said, giving Maddie another hug.

"I'm fine on weekends but that doesn't help on school days," Maddie said.

"I'll be at the university on Wednesdays and Fridays so I can come find you for hugs then if you really want me two," Amy said.

"Would it make me look like a huge dork," asked Maddie.

Amy thought, "what if on Wednesday I take you for lunch and then we can spend some time together. I'm your big sister and only 25 so I guess I'm cool."

"That might work, escape some of the school drama," Maddie said.

"It's a plan," Amy said, "do you want to talk about the drama?"

"Not right now it's just girls fighting about boys but it gets annoying," Maddie said.

"Okay, but you know you I'm always here to listen," Amy said.

"I know Amy," Maddie smiled.

Amy nudged Maddie, "now missy go shower and get dressed, Georgie has been looking for you."

Maddie passed Ally back to Amy, "okay I'm up."

"Good now get going," Amy said.

Amy set Ally down on her play mat and made sure the baby gate was secured across the top of the stairs. She unloaded the dishwasher and began getting the food ready for tonight.

Saturday afternoon passed as normal Maddie and Georgie went on their trip into Hudson to hang out at Maggie's and then see The Boss Baby.

In the house Amy and Lisa rushed to get the surprise party set up. Marnie arrived with large trays of food, more than happy to cater her friend's birthday party. Katie helped Amy arrange dishes and utensils on the big dining table. Lisa jack and mitch hung decorations while in the kitchen Mallory put the finishing touches on the cake.

"Where are these flowers going," Ty called from the door.

"On the table," Lisa called.

"Okay what else do you need me to do," asked Ty.

"Can you grab the coolers from the Quonset hut," asked Amy, "dad and Casey will be here soon with the drinks."

By 5:15 all of the guests were in the house and the vehicles were pulled into the barn yard behind the house. At 5:30 Lou pulled into the yard and noticed her dad's truck in the drive way.

"Girls, what's going on," Lou asked Maddie and Georgie.

"I don't know mom," Georgie replied. Glad Lou was in front of her so she couldn't see the guilty smiles on their faces.

They all got out of the truck and walked up the porch steps. Lou stepped into the kitchen as Katie yelled, "happy birthday mommy."

The guests jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, "surprise, happy birthday Lou!"

Lou froze she didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled with happy tears, "what is this, when did you all, how did everyone. Who did all this?"

"Amy and Lisa organized it all," Jack said.

"Amy, Lisa," Lou exclaimed, "thank you. But how did you get everyone here?"

"We've been working on it for a couple weeks Lou," Lisa beamed.

"Thank you so much, I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday," Lou said.

"Lou we could never forget your birthday honey," Tim said giving her a hug.

Lou finally looked at all the people in the room and saw that they had even managed to get Nicole to come all the way from New York.

"Let's eat before it all get cold," suggested Marnie.

Lou let Tim guide her to the table and she got her plate of food, she couldn't believe the amount of work that had gone into preparing the meal. Three different choices of meat, tortillas, beans, rice, homemade salsa, guacamole, all of the things for people to make their own tacos.

Everyone served themselves and filled the living room with laughter and friendship. Lou never stopped smiling, she was so pleased that people had taken the time to do that for her. There were even birthday presents! Many people brought cards or gift cards but Jack and Lisa's gift was her favorite a beautiful new purse, obviously chosen by Lisa.

Georgie turned out the lights and Mallory appeared with the cake, everyone started singing happy birthday. Lou cut the cake and Georgie and Jade jumped in to hand out the slices of cake. Amy noticed that Maddie refused cake and that she had hardly eaten dinner she decided to mention it to Ty when Maddie was riding with Jade and Georgie tomorrow.

After cake Amy tucked Ally into the pack and play in Katie's room. it was bedtime for her but Amy and ty wanted to enjoy more of the evening. It had been a long time since there was a party at Heartland.

Caleb and Tim began moving the furniture to the side of the room and Ty turned up the music. Everyone began to dance. Amy smiled when she saw Mitch go and ask Lou to dance. Soraya and Dillon swayed together in in a corner while Ty lead Amy onto the dance floor. The danced past Lou and Mitch, Amy saw how happy Lou looked dancing with Mitch and hoped that they could work something out.

Amy went to get a glass of water and Ty went to bug Maddie, "hey Maddie do you want to go show your big brother up on the dance floor?"

"I don't do social dancing," Maddie said rolling her eyes.

Ty had to laugh at her, "suit yourself."

Cass and Caleb sat down with Ty and Soraya and Dillon joined them, Amy seeing that there wasn't a chair sat on Ty's lap. Every one laughed as Ty pulled Amy close and kissed her.

Around midnight the party began to wind down and people made their way home, Amy, Ty and Maddie helped tidy up a little. Around 1 in the morning Amy heard Ally's cry and went to pick up her baby girl, she knew that the baby wanted her late night feeding but decided to carry her home before feeding her. Ty helped Amy on with her coat and together the Borden's walked from the house to the barn.

In the loft Maddie ran to get ready for bed while Amy and Ty looked after Ally.

Amy sat down in her rocking chair and nursed Ally. Ty sat on the arm of the couch and smiled at them.

"I think that was a success," Ty said to Amy.

"I agree Lou totally loved it," Amy said.

Ty yawned, "you and Lisa really surprised her."

Amy stifled her yawn, "I'm glad we did, she needed that."

Ally finished eating so Amy and Ty tucked her into her little cradle and got ready for bed themselves.

Amy mumbled, "good night Ty I love you."

"I love you two Ames," Ty whispered his voice thick with sleep.

To be continued…


	21. Is everyone returning to Hudson?

Chapter 21 Is everyone returning to Hudson?

One Saturday afternoon in April Amy, Soraya and Ashley were sitting at a table in Maggie's catching up over lunch. It had been a while since they had all be able to sit down together just the girls. Ally was napping in her car seat on the chair next to Amy's.

Ashley said, "can you believe that Jeff just called me and asked me to come back to Vancouver. He said he misses me but doesn't want to date again."

Soraya rolled her eyes in disgust, "that is unbelievable, what did you say?"

"I told him that my life was here in Hudson and that I'm not coming back," Ashely said, the contempt evident in her voice.

Amy added, "how could he be such a creep?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed before speaking, "he's a man Amy, he only thinks about one thing. He had me under his spell for a long time but I'm done with it now. I don't need his drama in my life. He's worse for creating drama then any girl I know."

"He still sounds pretty rude to me," Amy said, "asking you to come back to Vancouver so you could hook up."

"I don't know what he was thinking but he must have been pretty desperate to ask you that," Soraya added.

Ashely laughed at that, "he's not desperate women are always all over him, he just wants what he can't have."

"I know it sounds awful but I'm glad you broke up with him, it means you got to come home and we can all be friends again," Amy said, "I've really missed having both of you around. It got really lonely, I like Cass and all but she's never going to be the type of friend you two are."

Ashley smiled, "think if I hadn't fallen for Caleb, we never would have all been friends. You guys stood by me when no one else did."

"Those were a couple fun years, me and Ty and you with Caleb," Amy smiled.

"We've all grown up so much since then," Soraya said, "Amy and ty most of all I think."

"Why us the most," asked Amy.

"You two had to get through so many hurdles and obstacles to get to where you are now, the coupe break ups the Chase and Blair thing, Kit," Soraya said.

"I almost forgot about Kit, what ever happened to her," Ashley asked.

"Last I heard she was down in Montana with a guy and had stopped racing, she was training horses and I think she was pregnant, that kid must be 2 or 3 by now," Amy said.

"We should try to find her on Facebook or Instagram," Soraya suggested.

Ashley pulled out her phone and began searching but nothing came up, "do you know what her married name would be?"

"I don't think she ever got married. I'll ask Casey if she can find out anything through her rodeos," Amy said.

They continued to laugh and reminisce some more as their lunches were brought over. It truly felt like old times.

Behind Ashley and Soraya, the door opened, Amy saw a young woman about her own height with a black cow girl hat and boots on and dark sunglasses hiding her face. The woman's long dark brown hair hung in a braid down her back. She looked like she was on edge looking around the room for somewhere to sit. She held a car seat in one hand with a sleeping infant in it and lead a small boy around 3 years old by the hand. She sat at the table next to the Amy, Ashley and Soraya and took off her hat and sunglasses.

"This place has really changed," she said under her breath.

Ashley turned to Amy, "you've been quiet Amy what's new with you?"

"Well I have some exciting news," Amy said.

"What is it Amy spill," Soraya said.

"We'll I'm going back to school at the beginning of next month for animal behavior specializing in horses," Amy said.

"Amy," Ashley exclaimed, "that's amazing! Are you excited?"

"I was excited but I'm starting to get nervous," Amy said.

"What courses are you taking," asked Soraya.

"I have English, math and biology for my first semester," Amy said.

The dark haired woman at the next table kept glancing over, Amy thought there was something familiar about her but she couldn't place it.

"How are you going to balance being a mom, working and going to school Amy plus the barn renovation" asked Ashley.

"Ty and I have that figured out, I'm only on campus Wednesday mornings and most of Fridays, ty is off Fridays and Lou will watch ally on Wednesdays. Ally will be with me when I work now that it's getting warmer and she's bigger. I do a lot with her in the carrier anyway. Plus, grandpa is handling most of the renovations Ty and I just have to worry about our living space and his clinic," Amy explained.

"That's still a lot on your plate, but why now to go back to school," asked Soraya.

"It finally feels right," Amy said, "and I'd rather do it while Ally is little and before Ty and I have more kids."

Ashley looked shocked, "are you already talking about more babies?"

"We want a big family, neither of us grew up with close in age siblings and we want that for our kids. But we'll wait another year or so yet, give us some more time getting this parenting thing down with Ally and let me get through the first part of school," replied Amy.

Soraya looked at Amy in disbelief, "you're seriously thinking of another baby, do you really want to go through this again?"

"It wasn't that bad, it would have been easier with Ty around but I want more kids," Amy smiled.

"I'm still not ready for babies," Ashley laughed, "and I need a man first. But I will be happy to watch both of yours and steal baby cuddles."

"How do you feel about a 14-year-old overnight," asked Amy.

Ashley laughed, "What are you and Ty up to that you want me to watch his sister over night?"

"We'll my birthday is a Saturday and we want to go to the fishing cabin and get away, we think Ally will stay with grandpa, Lisa and Lou but I feel bad asking them to keep an eye on Maddie as well. Maddie likes you," Amy said.

"Give me the date and I'll think about it. Its only one night after all and we can go to a movie or get pedicures or something," Ashely said, "sort of like borrowing a little sister."

They continued to laugh and joke over their lunch. All three were full of smiles as they talked about their lives and the bad tinder dates that Ashley had been on. She knew now that she didn't want the life style of being married to a rodeo cowboy but a rancher would be okay with her. She wanted someone as solid and dependable as Ty or Dillon but more than that Ashley wanted a man to look at her the way Caleb used to, like she was the only woman in the world.

The woman at the next table was busy trying to get the baby to settle down, and the boy to be seated but neither was responding to her. She looked worn out and like she just needed some help.

The little boy asked, "mommy where we going?"

"We're going to 5-star ranch, where my mommy and daddy live," the woman said.

Ashley heard the name of the ranch and turned to the woman, "excuse me, you look like someone I knew a long time ago did you grow up around here?"

"I did," the woman replied, "when I lived here people called me Kit."

"Oh My God, Kit Bailey," Ashley shouted.

Kit looked at the 3 women and the baby, "did I just walk into Maggie's and run into Amy Fleming, Soraya Duval and Ashley Stanton."

"Well you got one last name right," Ashley said.

"I'm Amy Borden now," Amy laughed.

"So you and Ty actually tied the knot," kit asked looking surprised.

"We did about 2 years ago and we have a beautiful 6-and-a-half-month old daughter Ally," Amy beamed.

"Congratulations," Kit replied.

"What are your kids names and how old are they," Amy asked.

"Jonah is almost three and Thomas is 6 months," Kit smiled.

"If you're in town for a while we should get the babies together for a play date," Amy suggested.

"What brings you back to Hudson," Ashley asked.

"Life in Montana isn't what I thought it would be so I brought my boys back to Alberta,  
kit replied.

"Are you planning on staying," asked Soraya.

"I'm going to stay until I have a better plan," kit said, "I was just going to grab a cup of coffee and then head up to 5 Star, my parents don't know I'm coming. We left Montana early yesterday, me, my two boys and my two horses, plus whatever I could fit in the truck and horse trailer."

"Is there anything we can do to help," asked Ashley, "it sounds like it was a quick decision."

"I planned this a little bit, I was able to bring essentials. It was timing that got most of the planning. I'm just thankful that I had the spare key to my truck hidden," Kit replied looking down at the floor.

"Just let me know if I can do anything to help, a job or a place to stay," Ashley said.

Kit looked surprised, "did you really just offer to help me after everything I did and said to all of you?"

"That was the past Kit, we've all grown up and learned new things. And it's a small town we all stick together," Amy smiled.

"Thank you so much, it's the first time in a long time people have wanted to help me," Kit blushed.

Amy smiled at her, "it would be great to have you out to Heartland soon. I would like to talk but I have to pick up my niece Georgie and Ty's sister Maddie from the rodeo grounds soon."

"I didn't know Ty had a sister, he never said anything about her," Kit said.

"We met Maddie for the first time in January, she's Ty's half-sister they share a father and their dad didn't know about Maddie. But her mom passed away last fall and they found us in January to raise her. So we have a baby and a 14-year-old in the barn loft but it works for us," Amy said.

"I won't keep you any longer if you have to get going, say hi to Ty for me," replied kit.

"Amy can I get a ride out to Heartland with you," asked Soraya.

"Of course, you ready to go," Amy replied.

"I am," Soraya smiled.

The girls all said their good byes and promised to meet up again soon.

Amy drove to the rodeo grounds and started hooking up the trailer so that Georgie and Maddie could trailer Phoenix and Trouble.

"How was your day girls," Amy asked.

"That was so cool, Georgie can stand on both Trouble and Phoenix at the same time and they jump with her on their back," Maddie exclaimed," can I learn to do that?"

"We'll see, it's pretty easy to get hurt roman riding Maddie, how about I teach you to jump this summer," Amy offered.

Maddie argued, "but that was so cool, I want to ride like Georgie does."

Amy replied, "when you're a stronger rider we will look at trick riding, for now we need to focus on the basics and can look at starting to jump or barrel ride but that's it."

"But Amy," Maddie pleaded.

"I said no Maddie," Amy said firmly.

"Amy I can teach her I promise well be careful," Georgie argued.

Amy gave both girls the mom look, "I said no you two, Maddie will lose her scholarship if she gets hurt and she is only just strong enough to start learning more than basics. I will Georgie teach you to trick ride when you show me that you have mastered some basic skills. Maddie you need to show me that you are in control of your body and your horse before I will even consider it."

"Please Amy," pleaded Maddie, "I really want to do this. I don't fit in around here because I can't ride like the other girls."

Amy sighed, "Maddie I will teach you more when we get the skills you've been working on down."

"Please," Maddie pressed.

Amy snapped, "ask me again and it will be a no."

"Fine," Maddie huffed and got into the truck slamming the door,

Georgie walked out of the trailer and rolled her eyes at Amy, "really cool Amy. Going all mom on her."

Amy sighed, "I had to Georgie before someone get hurt."

Georgie retorted, "are you serious Amy. I just wanted to teach her to do a single simple trick. She doesn't think she can do anything right now and I just wanted to help her. She's being bullied at school and some horrible girls at her school are calling her fat and now she's scared to eat."

"I really screwed that up then," Amy said.

Georgie said, "I don't think you did but can you keep what I told you between you and I. I'm worried about her but I want to talk to her about it first."

"I'll give it one week but I am going to mention it to Ty," Amy replied, "and I know how it feels being called fat and then feeling like a whale. When I was on the tour in Europe the other women around were always making fun of me for eating real food and not being a twig like them. But she has to fuel her body for the work she does."

"Please Amy stay out of it," Georgie said.

"I can Georgie, if she's not going to eat it is Ty and my business. Were responsible for making sure that Maddie is safe and healthy," Amy said.

"Amy you can't interfere, Maddie will never trust me again," Georgie said.

"I can say something to her, I've been meaning two anyway, I've noticed that she's not eating properly for the last few weeks," Amy said.

"Amy just stop it," Georgie pressed.

"I'll talk to Ty before I say anything to Maddie," Amy said.

"fine," huffed Georgie slamming the door of the trailer shut and stalking to the truck.

Amy grumbled under her breath, "great now both teens are mad at me." She got in the truck and turned up the music

When they got back to Heartland Maddie ran up the loft steps and flopped down on her bed without saying a word and Georgie silently unloaded both horses.

Amy found Ty in the office and sat down on his desk holding Ally," hey let's go for a walk just the three of us. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What's going on is everything okay Ames," asked Ty.

"I'll tell you about it on our walk, I just need some time with you," Amy said.

"I have a better idea, why don't we ask Lou to watch this little nugget and we get in my truck and go for a drive," Ty suggested.

"I feel bad asking Lou to watch her again," Amy said.

"Amy we haven't asked Lou for a while and you and I need some time just us," Ty said.

"I'll walk over to the house and ask who can watch Ally," Amy said.

As she walked to the house she took a moment to look at the progress on the barn addition, the concrete slab for the floor had been poured and the first of the walls had been tilted up. They had gone with a plan to frame the walls in sections and tilt them up to speed up the building process. The longest wall and the end wall were now in place, they needed to add the third wall and then the clinic portion in the coming week. With the skeletons of the wall starting to take shape Amy was now able to see what the barn and their home could look like.

Lou met Amy on the porch and noticed her stressed expression, "Amy what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Lou but somethings up with Maddie and I got into an argument with both girls when we left the rodeo grounds and now neither is talking to me," Amy whined.

"Oh Amy what happened," asked Lou.

"Maddie wants to trick ride and I said she's not ready yet, then Georgie told me something that she wants me to keep secret but I can't hide it from Ty," Amy said.

"Is Georgie okay," asked Lou.

"She's fine its Maddie I'm worried about," Amy said, "and it's something I have to talk through with Ty."

"Okay," replied Lou.

"Ty and I want to take his truck for our drive do you mind watching Ally," Amy said.

"Of course I can, will you guys be back before dinner," said Lou.

"We will be," Amy replied.

Amy gave Ally a kiss goodbye and walked towards Ty's truck. She opened the passenger door and did up her seat belt as Ty started the engine. He backed the truck away from the barn and turned it down the drive way.

"What's on your mind Ames," asked Ty.

"Well I've missed just being us but more importantly Georgie told me something about Maddie that has me a bit worried but I wanted to talk to you before I say anything to Maddie," Amy said.

"Well what did Georgie tell you, is Maddie okay," asked Ty.

"Georgie said that Maddie is being bullied at her school and that the girls have been calling fat and telling her to lose weight," Amy explained.

"Maddie is too thin as it is who would tell her that," asked Ty.

"I don't know," replied Amy, "but it makes sense she hasn't really been eating when she's here since we had her school out."

"I've noticed that two," Ty replied shaking his head, "I just thought she wasn't hungry."

"So did I the first time but it's been going on for almost a month now," Amy said sadly.

"What do we do," asked Ty, "I don't want to push her away."

"I know, I don't either and she's mad at me right now any way," Amy said.

"Why is she mad at you," asked Ty.

"I went all parent on her and Georgie today, I said that Maddie isn't ready to learn to trick or Roman ride. I said we could talk about it when her riding skills were stronger and that we could try jumping this summer but no trick riding," Amy explained.

Ty smiled at her, "I would have said the same thing Amy. I think she has more going on and the riding was her reason to get mad but that's not really why she's mad."

"I still don't like having her mad at me," Amy said.

"I know you don't but legally we are her parents and we have to do what's best for her and protect her," Ty said.

"I know that's reasonable but it still sucks, now I know how Lou feels when her and Georgie fight," Amy replied.

"You don't look convinced Ames," Ty said taking her hand.

"I'm still thinking about what Georgie said about Maddie not wanting to eat, how can we help her with that," Amy asked.

"I don't know, she is eating but maybe not as much as we would like," Ty said.

Amy asked, "should we call her dorm mom and find out what she's seeing?"

"We could and maybe we could find out what some of Maddie's favorite meals at school are and try making them for her here," suggested ty.

"We could, I know what it feels like to feel like your body is too big," Amy said.

"Ames when have you ever felt that way," asked Ty.

"Right after Ally was born I felt like my body dint belong to me and when I went to Europe on that tour. I had a lot of the other women criticizing my body and my eating habits," Amy said.

"Amy why didn't you ever talk to me about it," asked Ty.

"Because I didn't want to say it and find out that you agreed with them," Amy replied.

Ty had put the truck in park at the edge of a meadow, he pulled Amy closer to him and kissed her before saying, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Always have been always will be."

"Ty, you being ridiculous," Amy said.

"No I'm not," Ty said kissing her again.

"How about that walk," Amy asked, "we have until dinner time and when was the last time we went for a walk just the two of us?"

"Before Mongolia," laughed ty, "okay let's go."

They got out of the truck, Ty grabbed the old quilt they kept behind the seat and looped his arm around Amy's waist. The two of them walked until they found a stream, Amy leaned her head on Ty's shoulder as they neared the stream. They spread the old quilt out facing the stream and sat down on it leaning against the log. Amy cuddled up next to Ty and they chatted for a while about their days.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into at Maggie's today," Amy said.

"Who," asked Ty.

"Kit Bailey, she's moving back here with her two sons," Amy replied, "it was really strange she was at the table next to Ashley, Soraya and I none of us recognized her until she said the name of her parents ranch I clued in."

"Wow that's a name I never thought I would here again, how's she doing," replied Ty.

"It sounded like she was running from her ex, she made it sound like she left rather quickly," Amy said, "Ashley offered to help however she could."

"Wow that's generous," Ty said.

"That's Ashley for you, she's pretty generous these days, she's got this thing about people first and I really like it," Amy said, "I really like grown up Ashely."

"So do I," Ty said, "but I love you."

"I love you two Ty," Amy smiled. She leaned up and kissed him.

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her on top of him. Amy sat straddling ty while they made out. He ran his hands up and down her back before tangling them in her long blonde hair.

Eventually her phone rang, it was Lou, "Amy I'm so sorry to interrupt your date but Maddie just collapsed outside the barn. Grandpa is calling an ambulance can you meet us at the hospital."

Amy leapt up, "we'll be right there Lou."

"What's wrong Amy," ty said seeing Amy's face.

"Maddie collapsed outside grandpa called her an ambulance we need to meet them at the hospital," Amy said.

Ty leapt up and grabbed the blanket. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he had failed to protect his little sister.

"Ty it will be okay, there must be a perfectly good explanation for this," Amy said, "Maddie will be fine."

"Amy I should have been paying more attention to her," Ty said.

Amy grabbed his hand, "we can't think of that now Ty, we need to go to her and do whatever we need to make sure she will be okay."

"What do we do now," asked Ty.

"We go to her and we find out what the doctors say and go from there," Amy replied.

"Then let's go," Ty said.

They both ran to the truck and hopped in. Ty started the engine and they raced towards the hospital.

To be continued…


	22. Helping Maddie

Helping Maddie

Ty and Amy parked the truck near the emergency room entrance. He jumped out of the truck and ran to the entrance with Amy right at his heels.

"Hello, I'm looking for Madelyn Borden," Ty said to the nurse on the desk.

The nurse looked up at Ty, "are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her older brother Dr. Tyler Borden, my wife Amy and I have legal guardianship of Madelyn," Ty explained in a rush.

"I will let you know in just a moment where Madelyn is Dr. Borden can you please take a seat over there," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Ty replied.

Amy took Ty's hand and they sat down where the nurse had indicated. They sat in silence waiting for the news.

"Dr. and Mrs. Borden," called the nurse.

Amy and Ty walked over to the nurse. Amy asked, "how is Maddie doing?"

The nurse replied, "the doctor will explain more in a few minutes but she is severely dehydrated, we have her on iv fluids."

"Will she be okay," asked Ty.

The nurse replied, "the doctor has some questions for the two of you and will explain everything."

Amy and ty had followed the nurse back into the emergency room to where Maddie was lying on a bed looking pale and weak, Lou was sitting in the chair beside her. Amy took a seat on the bed beside Maddie, "how are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm scared, on minute I was running from the barn to the house to go play with Katie then when I woke up I was in the ambulance with Lou," Maddie replied.

Ty turned to Lou, "did you see what happened?"

"No but I think grandpa did," replied Lou.

A doctor walked into the room, "Ms. Fleming have you been able to get a hold of Madelyn's guardians yet?"

"Yes she did, I'm Maddie's brother Dr. Tyler Borden and this is my wife Amy," Ty replied.

"Can I please speak to the two of you in the hall then," asked the doctor.

"Yes," Ty replied, "are you okay for a few minutes Maddie?"

"Is Lou staying with me," asked Maddie.

"I am honey," Lou answered smoothing Maddie's hair back from her face.

"I think I'll be okay then," Maddie replied.

Ty and Amy followed the doctor to an alcove off the long hallway. He motioned for them to take a seat before speaking, "Madelyn was severely dehydrated when she was admitted, we have her on IV fluids which will take the next 8 to 10 hours to enter her system. I do have some concerns that I want to discuss with you as well as some questions for you."

"Oh course doctor, we'll do whatever it takes to get Maddie well again," Ty replied.

"How long have you had custody of Madelyn," asked Dr. Brown.

"We met her in January and got custody in late February," Amy explained.

"How are you related to her," Dr. Brown continued.

"I am her half-brother, we shared a father. Our dad passed away 6 years ago and Maddie never got to meet him. Maddie's mom passed in the fall and her social worker contacted us in January," Ty explained.

"And what do you know about Maddie's life before she came to live with you," Dr. brown asked.

"Maddie has been in residence at the Alberta ballet school for three years now and is on a scholarship there, she only lives with us on the weekends," Amy said.

"So while you are her legal guardians you are not her sole care givers," Dr. brown stated.

"Yes," Ty replied.

"I have some concerns based on my observations of Madelyn since she was brought in, as I have said she's severely dehydrated and I am waiting for a blood test to come back but she appears to be severely underweight," the doctor stated.

"I have had concerns with Maddie's eating habits in the last few weeks, Ty and I were just discussing it right before Lou, my sister, called us to say that Maddie had collapsed," Amy said.

Dr. brown asked, "what were your concerns?"

"Amy has noticed that Maddie wasn't eating as much as she usually did and is going to the washroom right after meals," Ty said.

Amy added, "my niece Georgie said that Maddie is being called fat by a few of her classmates at the ballet school and that Maddie wanted to lose weight."

Dr. Brown paused and considered the information that Amy had just revealed, "that is good to know, I would like to keep Maddie overnight for observation. That information is concerning. I want to check her blood sugar, iron and electrolyte levels. Girls her age don't just collapse for no reason like that."

Ty looked at the doctor, "what do you think it could be?"

"At best it would be a virus but we can't rule out disordered eating habits, those are my two guesses based on my observations of Madelyn and what you have told me about her," dr. Brown answered honestly.

"What do we do," Amy asked the doctor.

The doctor replied, "depending on what her blood tests show I would suggest getting in touch with the counsellor at her school and the residential care staff to find out what is going on. I don't want to jump to conclusions yet but it would be something to monitor. Dieting at her age and with her being a dancer and the pressure she is under at school it is worth keeping an eye on."

"What can we do to support Maddie," asked ty.

"I would recommend getting in touch with the mental health professional at her school and meeting with her teachers and residence staff to make sure the situation is being monitored. When she is with you encourage her to eat a well-balanced diet and appropriate servings," the doctor responded.

Ty asked, "do we need to keep Maddie here over night or can we take her home?"

"I would prefer to keep her here until we determine why she collapsed," the doctor said, "it will be easier to get some tests done to rule out any possible physical problems with her as an in-patient."

"Okay, we understand that, we have a 7 month old at home who needs us there as well and we can't leave Maddie here by herself," Ty said.

The doctor looked at them, "I understand being torn as parents, I have 4 kids myself and my second went through a tough battle with an eating disorder a few years back and my wife and I wanted to be home with our kids, be at the hospital with Jessie and have her home. My advice would be to have one of you stay here with Maddie and the other go get your baby. Maddie is being admitted and there's no limit to how late you can stay in the pediatric wards as parents."

Amy asked, "will our daughter Ally be welcome in a ward for teens?"

Dr. Brown smiled, "she will be. I will come and meet you in the ward once I have Maddie's test results. It should be 3 to 4 hours to get the initial tests. So I will see you in a few hours." The doctor walked away from Amy and Ty.

"How are we going to do this," asked Amy.

"I don't know Ames, I really don't know," ty said shaking his head.

"First things first one of us needs to go to Ally, she's going to be getting hungry soon," Amy said.

"Then why don't you go get her, so you can feed her then both of you can come back here," ty suggested.

"I'll go see Maddie and grab some stuff for the 4 of us while were at the ranch," Amy said.

"That works for me," Ty replied, "

Amy and Ty walked back to where Lou was waiting with Maddie. Ty sat in the chair opposite Lou and Amy sat on the foot of Maddie's bed.

"How are you doing," Ty asked Maddie.

"I'm okay but I want to go home, I'm fine," Maddie said stubbornly.

Ty gave her a serious look, "the doctor wants to keep you here over night and run some tests. He's not sure why you collapsed."

Amy smiled at her and took her hand, "I'm going to run to Heartland and pick up Ally and grab some stuff for the 4 of us do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Can you stay with me and send Ty to get Ally," asked Maddie.

"I can't Maddie, Ally needs to be fed and Ty can't feed her, I don't have any bottles in the fridge," Amy explained.

Maddie asked, "how long will you be gone?"

"I think I'll need about an hour," Amy said, "I'll be as fast as I can."

"Okay," Maddie replied.

Amy turned to Ty, "is there anything you need me to bring?"

"My phone charger please," Ty replied.

"Okay so if that's everything I'll be back as soon as I can," Amy said. She hugged Maddie and gave Ty a kiss before leaving.

Amy and Lou walked out of the hospital together. Once they were in the parking lot Amy turned to Lou, "I'm worried about Maddie, she hasn't really been eating and now she's collapsed. The doctor is worried about her having some sort of eating disorder."

"Amy, take a deep breath, Maddie will be fine, the doctors need to run tests before we know exactly what is going on. Chances are Maddie is just dehydrated and has some sort of bug," Lou said.

"Are you sure," Amy asked.

"I am," Lou replied.

They drove back to Heartland in silence. When they got there Amy ran to the barn and quickly gathered what she would need for her family at the hospital, including sweatpants for herself and Ty and pajamas for both girls. Amy sat down in her rocking chair and fed Ally, she tried to relax and enjoy her baby but her thoughts were far away at the hospital. She was worried that Ty had been through so much with his family and she didn't want him to go through anything more.

Back at the hospital Maddie turned to Ty, "hey Ty, I've been wanting to ask you what was dad like? Do you remember him?"

Ty let out a sigh, "I do remember him Maddie, I lived with him for a bit when I was 18 and he lived with my mom and I until I was 6 or 7."

Maddie pleaded, "can you please tell me about him?"

Ty sighed again, "there's really not a lot to say Maddie. I didn't know him well."

Maddie kept pleading," please Ty you must remember something about dad. My mom would never tell me anything and now you don't remember anything. Was he that bad that you and mom don't even want me to know anything about him."

Ty rolled his eyes, "Maddie, the truth is hard, it's taken me years to come to grips with it. I can tell you a little bit about dad, but not everything. I promise I will when your older but not now."

Maddie sat up, "so start talking, big brother."

Ty leaned his elbows on his knees, "dad wasn't around much when I was a kid. I don't have many memories of him. I do remember him teaching me to ride my first dirt bike, he was so proud of me when I went around the track all by myself without falling. The last good family memory I have of him was going camping at eagle lake when I was about 6, we found this piece of fool's gold and he told me to hold on to it, that it would be worth something one day. Of course it's not worth any money but it's the one thing I have that my dad gave me. I was 7 when he left and life for my mom and I didn't get better. I didn't see him for 10 years. I was 18 when he showed up at Heartland in the middle of the night with a cattle truck full of sick horses. He knew where I was working and just showed up. He ran off a couple days later with a bunch of Lou's money, then a few months later he sent me a letter and I went down to Calgary to live with him. I was there for a few months and things kept going from bad to worse and one night I called jack to come and get me. Jack has been more of a father to me than any one. After I left Calgary I didn't see dad again. I didn't hear from him until my mom came to tell me that he had passed and it was up to her and I to spread his ashes. That was almost six years ago. I took his ashes up to eagle lake and spread them there, then on the way home I got in a really bad bike wreck and Jack saved my life. The only thing that kept me going then was the thought that I had to get home to Amy. "

Ty let out a deep breath and looked at Maddie. Maddie's eyes were on the blanket covering her legs, "I didn't know that dad walked away from you as well. How could he abandon both of us?"

"Maddie it wasn't anything either of us did," Ty replied taking her hand, "I know that neither of my parents were ready for a child when they had me. And dad did what he did, when things got hard he ran away."

"I wish I could have met him," Maddie said, "do you have any pictures of him?"

"I have a couple at home from when I was little," Ty said, "when they let Amy and I bring you home do you want to see them?"

"I do, I don't even know what he looked like," Maddie said sadly.

"When we get home I'll show them to you," Ty said. He took his little sisters and, held it for the first time the two truly felt like siblings.

"Ty," Maddie said softly.

"Yes Maddie," Ty whispered.

"Thank you for taking me in and letting me live with you and Amy," Maddie whispered.

"Don't even think about it sis, were family. I always wanted a little sister, not that I ever told anyone. I love you and I know Amy and Ally do two," Ty smiled at Maddie and gave her hand a good squeeze.

A while later Amy walked into the room Maddie had been moved into and saw her and Ty laughing at something. "What's funny you two?"

"One of the girls from school just shared a video of some pas de deux fails with the guy dropping the girl and some of the falls are funny," Maddie giggled.

"How are you feeling Maddie," Amy asked.

"I'm okay but I'm really thirsty and kind of hungry," Maddie replied.

Ty stood up, "I need to run to the washroom, I'll ask the nurse what you can have to eat and drink on my way back."

"Can I have apple juice please," Maddie pleaded.

"I'll ask Maddie," Ty replied.

"Thank you," Maddie replied.

As Ty walked out of the room he leaned into the stroller and gave Ally a kiss then wrapped his arms around Amy. "We talked about dad," he whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy whispered back, "are you okay?"

"I am, I love you," he whispered. Ty then planted a kiss on Amy's lips.

"Gross," Maddie laughed.

"One-day miss Maddie, that will be you and Ally getting upset," Amy laughed. She hugged Ty one more time.

Ty left the room and Amy took Ally out of the stroller and sat up on Maddie's bed. Maddie reached over and took Ally from Amy.

Ty returned with a bottle of apple juice and passed it to a grateful Maddie. Amy passed him the bag Lou had packed them with some snacks in it. Ty looked at Maddie, "the nurse will bring your dinner in about 15 minutes. You need to eat it all, we've noticed you haven't been eating a lot lately."

"I haven't really wanted to eat, I need to look like a dancer if I want to keep the role of the Cow Girl for the ballet," Maddie replied sheepishly.

"Maddie you have to eat," Amy said.

"But I can't I'm already one of the taller girls, I can't be the fattest two," Maddie snapped.

"Maddie, you need to feed your body so you can dance. You need the energy to be able to do the part," Ty tried to reason.

Maddie got frustrated, "what do you two know? You've never had to watch your weight and had everyone around you making fun of your appearance. To be compared to other girls by every guy around you and half of the other girls."

"I do," Amy replied honestly, "a few years ago when I was on a tour in France training horses for Prince Ahmed. I was constantly criticised for my appearance and weight. I was too much of a country bumpkin. The woman who organized our uniforms and outfits for events kept getting mad at me about how much I would eat and my measurements."

Maddie looked shocked, "what did you do?"

Amy looked embarrassed, "I was a nightmare when I got home, it had gotten to my head so badly that it took a while to sort out and nearly destroyed Ty and I. We actually broke up for a while."

"Really," Maddie asked.

"Yep, she was pretty hard to deal with, they played some nasty mind games with her and it took a while to sort it out," Ty said. "I really don't want that to happen to you. And to watch you go through that."

"I don't want to look bad in a body suit," Maddie whispered.

"Maddie, you are bone thin, last time I saw you in your dance uniform you looked beautiful," Amy said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the doctor returned.

"I have the results of Maddie's tests," Dr. brown said.

Ty asked, "what are we looking at?"

Doctor Brown addressed Maddie, "well Maddie, your tests show the dehydration which we are treating you for as well as low iron and your blood sugar was very low. "

"What do we do now," asked Amy.

"All can be addressed with simple tweaks to Maddie's diet and I want her to take a couple days off of school and dance," Dr. Brown said.

"What needs to change in her diet," asked Ty.

Dr. Brown replied, "I am going to give her a referral to a nutritionist and she needs to follow the plan given as closely as she can."

"They have a nutritionist at school," Maddie said.

"Then you need to tell them what happened today and then follow exactly what they tell you," Dr. Brown said, "I am also going to put you on an iron supplement."

"What does that mean," Maddie asked.

"You have to take a vitamin that has iron in it every day," Ty explained to Maddie.

"I can do that," Maddie replied.

"Can we take her home tonight then," asked Amy.

"Looking at the test results I want to let that last IV run through then I think you can go home. Keep Maddie on the couch for the next couple days, plenty or rest and fluids and good food," Dr. Brown replied.

"So how long will that be," asked Ty.

Dr. Brown looked at the IV, "probably another hour or so. The machine will beep then you can call the nurse."

"Thank you doctor," Ty said standing to shake his hand.

"Your welcome, I'm glad to see Maddie has two people who take such good care of her," Dr. Brown responded.

Ty turned to Maddie and Amy, "are you girls okay if I step outside and call your school Maddie? I want to let them know that you won't be in until Wednesday morning. I want you to get a few good night's sleep at home and to make sure your energy is coming back before you go back."

"Okay, just don't make a big deal out of it," Maddie said.

"I have to be honest with them," Ty said.

"Fine," huffed Maddie.

Almost two hours later the Borden's were walking out of the hospital to where Amy had parked her truck.

"Can we get chicken strips from Maggie's on our way home," asked Maddie.

Ty replied, "sure that food didn't look very good and it was a small portion. Ames are you hungry?"

"I am, ill grab a chicken burger," Amy said.

"Are we going in or getting take out," Ty asked.

"Take out," Amy said, "I want to get the girls home."

"Okay, you call and put the order in," Ty said.

"Your usual Hun," asked Amy.

"yes," Ty said as he put the truck in gear.

The drove to Maggie's and Ty ran into the diner to pick up their order. When they got back to the barn Amy put the bags of food on the coffee table and set Ally on her play mat on the floor. They all ate quietly and got ready for bed. It was nearly 9:30 pm and the stress of the day had made everyone tired.

To be continued…


	23. Back To School

Back to school

April passed calmly and the work on the barn renovation was coming along. The walls were up and the roof was on. The outside of the barn looked complete and on the inside work continued. The walls in the loft had been framed and down stairs the areas for the stalls had been framed as well as Ty's clinic and both Amy and Ty's new offices. The plumbing had begun to be roughed in and the beginning of the electrical system had been run. The barn would be useable soon and the loft would be ready by mid-summer.

It was early on the first Wednesday morning in May, Amy sat in the rocking chair, rocking nervously as she fed ally. Ty sat down on the ottoman in front of Amy and put his hand on her knee, "Ames, what's on your mind you look really nervous?"

Amy's face turned red, "today is orientation day at school and I'm really nervous."

Ty smiled at Amy, "you have no reason to be nervous, you'll be great at this Amy. You already are. Do you want me to drive you in?"

Amy shook her head, "I can drive myself in but why don't I take your truck so you and Ally can go out if you want to later. And my husband taking me to school on the first day would look a little silly. It's not kindergarten."

"I will drive you to school and walk you to your building if you want me to," Ty said, "I'm going to miss you all day Ames. Heartland feels weird when you're not here."

"I'm going to miss you to Ty and I feel bad leaving Ally for so long, she's still just a little baby. What if she thinks I'm abandoning her," Amy asked?

"Amy she won't think that, you won't be gone long today. And Ally is used to being with Lou or Lisa or Mallory when you're working she'll think you're in the barn or the round pen or running errands or riding," Ty said gently, "she will not think you abandoned her Amy. She already knows that mommy always comes back."

"Are you sure this is okay and I'm not being selfish. I mean it's kind of too late to go get my degree," Amy asked.

Ty looked shocked, "where did you get that idea?"

Amy hung her head, "I told my dad last night and he isn't too happy about this. He said that we don't have our priorities straight and I'm wasting time that I should be working."

Ty reached over and whipped the tears from Amy's cheek with his thumb, "Ames, no this is a good thing and it is a priority. If you want to go to school, then go. I'm so proud of you for going and doing this."

Amy looked up shyly, "are you sure?"

"Yes Amy," Ty smiled at her.

Just then Ally started to squirm in her mom's arms, she had stopped nursing and was ready to play. Amy smiled," just let me fix my shirt baby girl then we can play before mommy has to get ready for school."

"I'll take her Ames," Ty said reaching for Ally.

Amy passed Ally to Ty and quickly fixed her clothes. She slipped out of the chair and down on the floor beside Ty and Ally. Ally was on her tummy and had pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees. She had started to rock herself back and forth a few days before with more and more force each day. The baby had a determined look in her eyes as she faced her mom. Then slowly Ally lifted one hand off the floor and moved it forward, followed by a knee then the other hand and the other knee.

"That's it come one Ally girl come to mommy," Amy called excitedly.

Ty pulled his phone out and started to record what was happening," She's crawling!"

"I know, she's doing so good," Amy said her voice full of excitement.

Ally made her way towards Amy one tentative movement at a time. When she crossed the blanket to Amy's waiting arms Amy scooped her up and smothered the baby in kisses. "I can't believe your crawling baby girl. I'm glad you chose to do that now instead of waiting until I got to school," Amy cooed to her baby.

Ty sent the video to his mom as well as Jack and Lou and even Scott. He was planning on posting it to Facebook later.

Amy looked at the clock on the stove and stood up with Ally still in her arms, "I have to go soon baby, mommy will be at school all day and you get a Daddy Day. Should I bring auntie Maddie hugs and kisses from you when I see her."

"Are you checking on Maddie today," asked Ty.

"I am," Amy said, she leaned back against the counter and sighed. "Ty what happened to our little nugget? This time last year she was a little bump and just starting to really kick."

"I know, I can't believe she's crawling, what happened to the baby that didn't even stretch from my wrist to my elbow," asked Ty.

"She's growing so fast, next shell be walking and talking and a real little girl," Amy sighed, "we won't have a little baby much longer."

Ty wrapped his arms around the girls, "she's getting so grown up, it's hard to believe. When do you have to be at school Ames?"

"I have to be there at 10 for orientation, what time is it now," Amy replied.

Ty checked his watch, "it's 7:15 and you should leave around 8:30 to get there on time."

Amy replied, "okay, Ally has had her breakfast and there are a couple bottles in the fridge plus some baby food for her for lunch and snacks. I need to shower and get dressed. What do I wear?"

Ty smiled at her, "jeans and that pretty blue shirt you wore to dinner last week."

"That works," Amy smiled.

"You go get ready and I'll get this little nugget dressed and make us breakfast," Ty said.

Amy replied," it won't take me long. I think I'll leave my hair down today. I just have to shower eat and kiss the two of you good by then I'm ready for school. The email said that there's a bbq lunch today and I'm going to have tea with Maddie after orientation and make sure she's okay."

Ty kissed Amy's cheek and took Ally from her, "you go shower. I'll have breakfast ready."

"I'm going, I'm going," Amy said. She kissed Ty's lips and ally's cheek before walking to the bathroom. On her way she took the blue blouse Ty liked out of the closet and a new pair of jeans that didn't smell like horses out of the drawer.

Ty balanced Ally on his hip and went to the hall closet, he to Amy's new back pack out and set it on the table, he then slid a lunch bag with some snacks inside. He had put the bag of snacks together the day before, know that Amy often got hungry around the time her orientation was to start. He then strapped Ally into her high chair and started breakfast. He popped two English muffins into the toaster and started frying a few slices of ham and two eggs.

Amy came out of the bathroom as Ty put both breakfast plates on the counter by the high chair. He had poured a few cheerios on to Ally's tray and she was playing with the cereal more than eating it. Amy thanked Ty as she sat down on the stool closest to the high chair. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

At 8:15 Amy put her plate in the dishwasher. She turned to Ty, "I should get going soon if I want to get to school on time."

"You should," Ty replied.

Amy noticed her back pack on the table, she had packed it the day before and put it in the hall closet out of the way, "did you take my back pack out?"

Ty smiled at her, "I did and I put a snack in there as well."

Amy laughed, "you are my hero."

Ty laughed at that.

Amy walked to Ally and gave her a hug and a kiss, "bye, bye baby girl mommy is off to school for the day. I'll see you when I get home. Have fun with daddy today. I love you so much."

Ty gave Amy a hug, "have fun today Ames, text me when you get to school and call if you get lost. I love you."

"I love you two Ty. See you tonight," Amy replied giving Ty a kiss.

She grabbed the keys to the old GMC off the counter and grabbing her back pack walked down the stairs. As she got into the car she took a deep breath and turned the key. This was it she was going to university. 8 years after she finished high school she was going back and not sure what to expect.

Amy pulled into the university of Calgary campus and parked the truck. She grabbed her bag of the passenger seat and got out. She double checked that the door to the old truck was locked. She took a deep breath and walked towards the building her and Ty had walked around last Sunday after dropping Maddie off at school.

Amy pushed open the doors to the building and stepped inside, she looked around at the group of people in the lobby, some looked to be a few years older than her a few her own age and most were quite a bit younger from the looks of it. Amy walked to the table that had a large sign hanging above it, 'BSc Animal Behavior Orientation Sign in'.

"Name," asked a bored looking woman in her fifties at the table.

"Amy Borden," Amy replied.

The woman passed her a bag and a name tag. Amy slipped the lanyard with her name tag on it over her neck and stepped to the side. She peeked inside her bag to see what it contained, she found a university of Calgary student planner, some brochures for campus events and clubs, a note book, pens, candy, a bright pink whistle, a couple granola bars and as she dug to the bottom she found a condom. Amy giggled finding the last item, she thought to herself I guess the university doesn't want us having babies while were studying or thinks were all going to party and sleep with random people.

Amy followed the signs down the hallway to the large conference room where the orientation event was being held. She found an empty chair beside a young girl with dark hair who looked about 18. Amy put her bags down under the chair and began nervously fiddling with her rings.

"Hi, I'm Annie," the girl introduced herself.

Amy offer the girl her hand, "Amy."

Annie asked, "what animal are you thinking of specializing in?"

"I've already decided on horses, I've been training them for the past 10 years and want to gain some new skills to grow my husband and my business," replied Amy, "have you picked an animal yet?"

"I want to do horses as well. Since I was about 10 I've been watching videos on YouTube of this woman Amy Fleming, they call her the miracle girl. I want to be able to do the things she does with my horses that she does with hers. I moved here from Toronto to do this program because I heard that she works on a ranch called Heartland about an hour away from here and gives clinics on the weekends. I'm hoping to go and take a few of her clinics outside our class hours to learn what she does," Annie explained, her words dancing with excitement.

Amy's cheeks turned a fiery red, "I should have introduced myself properly, I'm Amy Fleming Borden."

Annie bounced in her seat, "like the Amy Fleming, the miracle girl. The one who traveled all over Europe with Prince Ahmed then turned him down to marry a small town vet in Hudson."

Amy smiled, "yes, my husband's name is Ty and he's a vet specializing in horses and cattle although he does work with domestic animals as well. We have a 7-and-a-half-month old daughter Ally."

"Oh wow," breathed Annie, "I'm really meeting the miracle girl."

Amy replied, "no one really calls me that any more. Just Ahmed when he wants to try to get me to work with another of his horses. But between school, work, being a mom and finding time for Ty I'm not taking on any of his horses now."

Annie asked, "can I take a picture with you the girls at my barn will never believe I actually met you."

It took everything Amy had not to roll her eyes at this request. Amy hated being made into some sort of star or poster girl, she preferred to be thought of as a Typical horse trainer, she knew that her specialty was in abused and rescued horses. While she worked with the behaviour problems of other people's horses, those were business and paid the bills, it was her work with what her dad called her lost causes that really made her happy. "We can take a picture quickly before class starts."

"Thank you so much Amy," gushed Annie.

Back at Heartland Ty had slid Ally into her carrier and clipped it on. "Okay little miss let's go get some fresh air."

Ally babbled in her baby talk and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes sweetie, do you want to go to the dude ranch and find aunty Lou or to the far side of the pond to visit Katie and Georgie," asked Ty as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

Ally pointed in the direction of the pond so Ty headed out in that direction. The sun beat down on them and Ally waved her little arms and kicked her legs.

Katie called, "uncle Ty Ally are you coming to play with us?"

"We are Katie, can Ally show you what she learned this morning," asked Ty excitedly.

"Please can she," asked Katie.

Georgie asked, "where's Amy?"

"It's her first day of school," Ty said, his voice full of pride.

"Do you know how it's going," asked Georgie.

"She's texted a couple times, apparently miracle girl fans still exist and her day is going well. Its Amy she doesn't say much in texts," Ty said.

"I know, can I come by later when she's home," Georgie asked.

"I think Amy will like that," Ty smiled.

"Uncle Ty! Can Ally show us her new trick," Katie pestered.

"Just a second Katie I need to get her out of the carrier," Ty said. He unfastened Ally from the carrier and lowered her to the grass laying her on her tummy.

Georgie and Katie watched in amazement as Ally pulled herself up to her knees then began her slow deliberate crawl, she moved towards the glittering water of the pond and Ty ran to grab her. "Not in the water baby girl."

"Wow is she crawling," Georgie asked.

"She is," Ty smiled, "she started just before breakfast today."

"Does that mean she can play outside with me now," Katie asked.

"Soon, but she likes when you come and play with her," Ty replied, "we should get going its Amy's birthday on Friday and mother's day on Sunday and we have some shopping to do."

"What are you getting Amy for her birthday," asked Georgie.

"I'm thinking a lap top for her birthday and Ally will get her a case for it. Mother's day I'm thinking of getting Amy a new hat. I don't know when the last time she had a new one was," Ty replied.

"That is a lot of shopping I guess you two should get going," laughed Georgie.

"We will after lunch, this little monkey will be hungry soon," Ty said.

Ally kept up her baby chatter and Katie was echoing her.

Ty looked at Katie, "do you want to help me give her lunch?"

"I'd love to," Katie laughed.

"Are you enjoying you may break," Ty asked the girls.

"I like having this week off but I don't know about this new calendar the school is trying, I don't want to go to school for three weeks in July," grumbled Georgie.

"It would be hard to be in school in the summer," Ty agreed.

They all walked back to the loft together Ty settled Ally in her high chair and clipped on her bib before getting the baby food out of the fridge and warming it in the microwave.

"Jump up on the stool Katie," Ty said.

He handed her the spoon and helped her slowly feed Ally her jar of carrots and yams.

After Ally was finished her lunch Katie and Georgie ran back down to the barn. Ty heard them saddling their horses so that they could go for a ride. Ty got Ally cleaned up and carried her down the stairs to the truck. He buckled her into her car seat and got into the driver's seat. Ty moved the seat back, "mommy has short legs doesn't she Ally girl," joked Ty.

They drove to the mall on the edge of Calgary, Ty moved quickly to the apple store and picked up the new laptop he had pre ordered for Amy's birthday and a deep blue case. He paid for the purchases and walked to the jewelry store that had the Pandora sign in the window.

"How can I help you," asked the girl behind the counter.

"I'd like to get a bracelet for my wife and a charm for mother's day," Ty said.

"The bracelets are sold by length, do you want to look and see which one will fit your wife," the girl suggested.

"I will, do you have any mom or mother's day charms for it," asked Ty.

"I have a few do you want me to get them out for you," asked the girl.

"Yes please," replied Ty.

He chose a bracelet and then looked over several charms and chose the one that was shaped like a heart and had mommy engraved in the middle of it. Satisfied with his purchases Ty and Ally went back to the truck and made their way back to Heartland.

When Ty got home he saw that the old GMC was in the drive way. He unbuckled Ally and held her on his hip. He picked up his purchases and ran into the office and hid them in his desk.

"Amy how was school," called Ty as he got to the top of the stairs.

"It was great, some of the people seem really nice," Amy replied.

"I'm so glad you had a good day," Ty said. He handed Ally to Amy and gave Amy a kiss. "We missed you today Ames."

"I missed you guys two," Ty said.

"So what are we doing on Friday," Amy asked.

"Whats Friday," Ty teased.

"My birthday," laughed Amy.

To be continued…


	24. Happy Birthday Amy

***Authors note: Sorry I have been neglecting this story. I needed some time to come to terms with the sudden passing of my grandmother.

 ***** Mature Scene at the end of the chapter. *****

Happy Birthday Amy

Thursday night Amy fell in bed exhausted after a long day, not long after they had put Ally to bed for the night. The baby was going through what Amy and Ty thought would be another growth spurt and had been fussy all day and wanting to nurse constantly. The baby had been grumpy all day and trying to eat anything in her reach.

Ty crept though the loft grabbing what he would need for tomorrow's trip to the fishing cabin. He was planning a birthday weekend for Amy. Tomorrow night they were going up to the fishing cabin for some alone time and on Sunday Soraya, Dillon, Ashley, Caleb and Cass were all coming for a BBQ and bonfire at the Dude Ranch. He gathered pajamas for both of them as well as a few changes of clothes. He would pack the cooler in the morning while Amy was in the barn doing morning chores. Ty looked into the fridge and saw that they had enough baby food and bottles for the two nights they would be away in the fridge. He was thankful that Ally had started to eat more food and was nursing less, it meant that he could be more involved in feeding Ally and that Amy was finally getting a full night's sleep.

As Ty got ready to go to bed he tiptoed past Ally's cradle and kissed the top of the little girl's head before slipping into bed with Amy.

Soon after Ty had closed his eyes Ally began screaming. Amy shot out of bed, "what's wrong baby girl?"

Ally screamed louder as Amy picked her up and held her against her shoulder. Ty flicked on the lamp by the bed, in the soft glow he noticed that Ally 's cheeks were red and looked puffy. "Amy do her cheeks look swollen to you?"

Amy looked closely at the baby, "they do and she feels warm."

Ty paused for a minute, "bring her here Ames I want to look at something."

Amy walked over and sat down on the bed beside ty, he used the flashlight on his phone to look into Ally 's mouth and he saw what looked like swelling. He slipped his finger gently in her mouth and ran his finger over the baby's gums and felt the swelling.

Ty looked at Amy, "I think she's teething."

"I thought that could happen soon, I have a couple of teething toys in the freezer," Amy replied.

"I think we should give her some Tylenol and try to get her back to sleep," Ty suggested.

"My poor baby, that looks painful," Amy said looking at Ally. She rocked the sobbing baby and held her close while Ty got the Tylenol.

As Ty brought the syringe near Ally 's mouth she turned her head away, burying it in Amy's shoulder. "Ally girl, look at daddy. This will make it feel better."

"Ty wait let me turn her to face you, it will be easier to give her the medicine," Amy said. She gently turned the baby away from her. She loosened Ally 's grip on her pajama top. Ally grabbed at Amy's hair, "ouch, not mommy's hair baby."

Once Ally was seated in Amy's lap facing Ty, he brought the syringe to her mouth," open up Ally girl, let's get you feeling better."

Ally opened her mouth and Ty slid the syringe of medication inside, he quickly pushed down the plunger and watched as Ally swallowed the medicine. She was still crying, Ty lifted the baby off Amy's lap and started walking around the loft with her singing softly trying to sooth her. Amy walked to the freezer and pulled a teething toy out. She brought it to where Ty was standing at the window with Ally and slid it into the baby's hand. Ally instantly brought the toy to her mouth and started to suck on it.

"That's, cold," exclaimed ty.

Amy laughed, "it is frozen."

With the cold toy in her mouth Ally's cries began to fade. Ty felt the little girl's body slowly start to relax as the pain subsided. He continued to rub her small back until Ally dropped her toy.

"I think she's sleeping Ty," Amy whispered.

"I think so two, I'll put her back in her bed," Ty said.

"That would be a good idea then we should try to get some sleep," Amy replied, "I hope she'll sleep through the night tonight."

"She's been getting pretty good at that most nights," Ty responded.

"She has. It is nice sleeping for more than 5 hours again," Amy smiled.

Ty laid Ally in the crib and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist. He pulled her back to bed, and kissed her. Glancing at the clock he saw it was after midnight, "happy birthday Ames!"

"Ty it's not my birthday yet," Amy giggled.

"Yes it is, it's 12:15 am," Ty smiled.

"We'll then, thank you," Amy giggled.

Ty whispered, "good night birthday girl, get some sleep." He gave Amy a kiss and walked back to his side of the bed. When he got into bed he pulled Amy close to him and felt her soft breath on his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Amy and Ty quickly fell asleep.

The alarm clock went off at 6:30 like any other morning. Amy stretched and swung her feet to the floor she tips toed over to the crib and saw that Ally was still sleeping, so she walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a work shirt from a drawer before slipping into the bathroom to get dressed. Ty walked to the kitchen in his boxers and started the coffee pot and turned on the kettle, pulling two mugs from the cupboard and setting them on the counter, in Amy's he put a bag of her favourite English breakfast tea.

As Amy came out of the bathroom Ty wrapped his arms around her," Good morning birthday girl!"

"Good morning," Amy replied.

"What's your plan for the day Ames," asked Ty.

"I'm helping Georgie with morning chores in the barn then I need to work with Zeus, Spartan and Harley. I should be done by lunch time," Amy replied, "what time do you work today?"

"I don't have to go to the clinic today and I'm not on call I'm all yours," Ty replied, "I have a surprise for you, we leave after lunch."

"Where are we going," asked Amy.

"Some place really special where we can have time just the two of us. Lou said she would take care of both girls while were away," Ty gave Amy a sly grin.

"Away for how long," Amy asked looking suspicious.

"Just tonight and maybe tomorrow night, well see how we feel," Ty smiled.

Amy looked at Ty in shock, "you want Ally to go a whole night maybe two without us?"

"I think it would be good for us to go away and have some us time," Ty whispered, sliding his hands down Amy's arms to rest on her hips. He pulled Amy in close to him, their bodies pressed together. Ty whispered in Amy's ear, "when was the last time we had us time with no one around?"

Amy kissed Ty, "okay, you win, but just one night without Ally. We don't have enough bottles for more than that."

Ty thought for a minute still holding Amy close, "what if we went up tonight by ourselves and had our time and then had your grandpa or Lou drive her to us tomorrow. Jack already offered to do that."

Amy smiled at Ty's thoughtfulness, "I like that idea some time just you and I, which we haven't had in like a year then Ally can join us for some family time."

"I think that will work, I had wanted to take my truck though for this adventure," Ty said.

"We can take your truck for a drive the two of us soon, I love the old truck," Amy smiled.

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU," Georgie's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Get started without me Georgie, Ally still hasn't eaten, she's slow waking up this morning," Amy called back.

"Fine," huffed Georgie, "you owe me."

"Georgie, I'll come help you," Ty replied.

Amy scooped Ally out of the crib, "good morning baby girl. Do you know what daddy has planned for tonight? All I know is that we won't be home tonight and GG is bringing you to meet us tomorrow."

Ally babbled in response to Amy. Her cheeks still looked swollen and red.

"Are your hungry baby girl," asked Amy, she sat down with Ally in the rocking chair and nursed the baby. Ally was still nursing 3 or 4 times a day usually when she woke up in the morning and before nap and bed times, she had started eating baby food, or mushed up versions of whatever Amy and Ty were eating for lunch and dinner, as well as real food for snacks.

When Ally finished eating Amy put her in the carrier and walked down the stairs. She started scooping feed into buckets and carrying it into stalls greeting each horse as she did so.

Amy and Ty finished the barn chores quickly and went upstairs to have their breakfast. After breakfast Ty walked to the closet and pulled out a wrapped present. He placed the large box on the table in front of Amy.

"Happy Birthday Ames," Ty said.

"Ty what is this," asked Amy.

"Open it and see Amy," he grinned.

Amy tore the paper off the box, her jaw dropped when she saw what was inside. "TY this is too much!"

"Happy Birthday Amy," Ty said.

"Ty I didn't need a new computer were fine with what we have," Amy said in disbelief.

"Ames its time you had your own, you haven't had one since you went to Europe on the tour. Since you're going back to school I thought it might be helpful," Ty explained.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty and kissed him, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome Ames," Ty responded returning her kiss, their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues danced.

"ma, ma, ma, ma," called Ally.

Amy jumped away from Ty and turned to look at her daughter in the high chair. "Ally, did you just say mama?"

"ma, ma," Ally said again.

"Ty, she said mama," Amy exclaimed, "she's talking."

"it's her first word and early two," grinned Ty, "don't most babies not start talking until there 10 or 11 months. Ally's almost 8 months."

"I know, our baby is the smartest baby ever," Amy smiled.

"Ally girl let's give mama her birthday presents from you," Ty said picking up the baby.

Amy gave Ty a confused look, "what did you two do?"

Ty picked up the gift bag from where he had hidden it between his chair and the wall. He put the handles in Ally's hands and walked towards Amy. "Can you give this to mama Ally?"

Amy took the bag from ally, "thank you so much Ally girl. Can you help me open it?"

Amy put the bag on the coffee table and took Ally from ty, she placed Ally on her hip and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Ally grabbed the tissue paper and tried to eat it. Ty took it out of her mouth with a laugh. Amy lifted the laptop case out of the bag laughed, "a case to protect my new computer at school. Thank you Ally girl, you and daddy make a good team."

Amy and Ty went through the rest of their morning routine. Around lunchtime Amy went up to the loft and sat down to nurse Ally before making lunch. She quickly made a couple sandwiches and ignored the cooler that Ty had packed on the floor against the island. She feed Ally some left over mashed potatoes from the night before as Ty walked up the stairs.

"You almost ready to go Ames," Ty asked.

"I just need to finish feeding this one lunch and then give her a good cuddle before we go away," Amy replied.

"I need some hugs from our girl before we go as well," Ty said.

"Do we need to take her stuff to the house," asked Amy.

Ty replied, "no, I put fresh sheets on our bed this morning and Jack and Lisa said they would stay here with her."

"I'm glad shell be home with us gone. Grandpa knows she's teething," Amy said.

"I'll leave her medicine on the counter then," Ty said.

"Please," Amy responded.

They finished getting ready and cuddled with Ally as Jack and Lisa came up the stairs.

"You two better get going if you want to get to the cabin by dinner time," said Jack.

"Are you sure you two are okay to take her overnight," Amy asked.

"Were sure," Lisa said hugging Amy, "happy birthday sweet heart. Now don't worry about ally and go have some fun with Ty. Your still young, go have fun."

"Thanks Lisa," Amy smiled returning the hug.

Amy and Ty chatted with Jack and Lisa for a few more minutes and kissed Ally good bye.

"Bye, bye Ally girl, I love you and will see you tomorrow," Amy said giving ally a big kiss.

"Bye sweet girl, I'll see you tomorrow. Daddy loves you," whispered Ty, giving ally a kiss.

Together Amy and Ty walked down the stairs. They put the last bag in the back of Amy's truck and turned the truck down the drive way and out to the main highway.

Meanwhile Maddie was on tour in BC and getting homesick, they had been travelling western Canada presenting Rodeo for three weeks now and she was ready to go home. She would never have thought that she would be homesick because the ballet school was the closest thing she had ever had to a home, but she just wanted to get back to Heartland and the warm if complicated family she found there. She had just finished dancing another matinee performance for a school group. She sat in her dressing room and scrolled through the photos on her iPad, one of her on Copper, another of Georgie standing on Checker's back and Georgie jumping Phoenix, Amy and ally smiling from Spartan's back. She kept scrolling, a photo of her and Ty at Maggie's and one of her cuddling with Ally on the couch. Maddie then remembered the alert she had ignored that morning, "it's Amy's birthday," she said aloud.

"whose Amy," asked Jessica.

"My brother's wife, I live with them," Maddie explained.

Julia, "Jessica you've met Amy and Ty when we went out to heartland for the retreat. Amy taught us all to ride horses."

"Oh you mean the cowgirl that picks Maddie up on Fridays," Jessica said.

"Yes, that's Amy, she's awesome," Maddie exclaimed.

"She is pretty and her baby is so cute," Jessica agreed.

"How old are Amy and Ty," asked Jenna.

"Amy is 26 today and Ty is 28," Maddie answered.

Jessica looked stunned, "that's really young to be married and have a baby."

"We'll they've been together since she was about 16 and he was 18," Maddie said, "and Ally their daughter was planned before anyone asks. I know how much everyone was talking about Miss Young the math teacher last year."

Jenna laughed, "no need to get defensive Maddie. But seriously when we get back can I come spend another weekend at the ranch with you?"

"I can ask Amy and Ty plus they wanted to talk to your mom and dad about you spending the summer break with us rather than going to camp. Amy and Ty have this idea about the two of us volunteering at the local dance school and wildlife rehabilitation center and doing a lot of outdoor stuff," Maddie rambled.

"I'll try to call my mom and see if we can talk about it," replied Jenna.

"I really should call Amy before classes and dinner," Maddie said grabbing her phone and walking towards the door. Amy answered on the second ring, "Happy birthday Amy!"

Amy and Maddie chatted for a little while longer and Maddie promised to keep sending Amy and Ty photos of the tour and her adventures. In a week they would be home and Maddie would finally get her own bed.

In the late afternoon Ty pulled the truck up in front of the old fishing cabin.

"Ty why didn't you tell me we were going to the cabin," asked Amy.

"Because I wanted to surprise you with some us time," ty said.

"I think it's perfect," replied Amy.

Together they unloaded the bags from the back of the truck and set them inside the cabin. Amy took the sheets out of the bin and started making the bed.

"Do you remember the first time we came up here," asked Ty.

"I do, there was that blizzard and we were feeding the wild horses and we saw Ghost for the first time," Amy smiled at the memory.

Ty came and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, "that was also the first time we realized we loved each other."

Amy turned to face ty, "it was and I love you more and more every day."

With that Ty began to kiss Amy passionately, she returned his kiss tongues dancing together as the pressed their bodies closer together.

"I love you so much Ames," ty whispered as he began to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt exposing her chest and slowly working his way with soft kisses from her lips down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. He began gently pressed her back onto the bed and stretched out beside her. He slid his hands along her body and kissed her all over. Amy moaned as Ty paid attention to all the right spots on her body. Slowly they undressed and then spent much of the evening enjoying being together in every sense of the word.

To be continued…

Up next amy's birthday party and after that moving into the finished loft / barn renovation.


	25. Amy's Birthday Party

Amy's Birthday Party

Saturday afternoon Jack and Lisa pulled up in front of the fishing cabin they smiled looking towards the river where they saw Ty casting his line into the water and Amy sitting on a log with a book. While Amy hadn't been a reader before Ally, over the last year and a half as she had begun to read. Amy originally picked up reading as something too when she couldn't spend as much time being active and working with the horses. Now it wasn't uncommon to find Amy sitting with a book as Ally napped.

Lisa took the sleeping baby out of the car seat and gently carried her over to where Amy was sitting on the log. Amy was so lost in her book that she didn't notice Lisa sitting down beside her until Ally's small hand fell on her book.

"When did you get here," Amy said jumping up.

"About 10 seconds ago," Lisa smiled, "we just sat down."

"Sorry I was really enjoying my book," Amy said.

"I saw that, you looked like you were in another world," Lisa said.

"I sort of was," Amy admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

Lisa smiled at Amy, "did you two enjoy your night last night?"

Amy blushed, "it was nice to have a baby and teenager free night last night. Ty and I really needed that."

"I think you did," Lisa said, "you both look a lot more relaxed and happier today."

"I feel more relaxed," Amy admitted.

Lisa thought for a second then suggested, "my place in France is available if you want to get away for longer. It would be easy to have both girls there."

"Thanks Lisa but I don't think with me starting classes on Wednesday and everything that's gone on with Maddie Europe is in the card right now," Amy said honestly.

Lisa suggested, "maybe you could go while you on co-op next spring, your supposed to be working for me then and I have a lot of my stock there so you could go and see them."

Amy smiled, "maybe if we can time in with Maddie's spring break."

"We will talk about it then with Ty," Lisa said.

Amy stood up and took Ally from Lisa, settling the little girl on her hip. She walked towards Ty and said, "look who found us."

Ty leaned over and kissed the top of Ally's head, "how are you nugget, were you good for GG and Nana?"

Jack and Lisa had joined them. Jack replied, "she was a little angle."

"Thanks so much for watching her and brining her to us grandpa," Amy smiled.

"What did you get up to princess," Ty asked Ally.

"We went to Maggie's, rode Buddy, and splashed in the bath tub," Lisa said, "she's really likes the bath now doesn't she?"

Ty laughed, "no she likes getting Amy or I wet and splashing the water everywhere."

"She soaked Jack but he seemed to like it," Lisa laughed.

Amy laughed, seeing the joy Ally brought those around her made her feel happy in a way she hadn't before. She was so proud of her little girl.

The 4 adults made their way back to the cabin, with Ally settled on Amy's hip. They all went inside and Lisa looked around.

"Would it killed you two to have made the bed before we got here," Jack asked with a grin.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "sorry grandpa, we only got up a couple hours ago and went straight to the river."

"Next time you get up make the bed Amy, you know better than that," Jack laughed.

"Grandpa," Amy said before laughing.

After a while Jack and Lisa drove off leave Amy, Ty and Ally at the fishing camp. Amy stood on the porch and watched Ally crawl around pulling her back when she got too close to the edge. After a while Amy helped the baby to stand by holding her hands then walking slowly forward with Ally holding tightly to Amy's hands. Ally loved anything that got her moving, she was a lot like her mom and did not enjoy being in one place for long. Slowly Amy and Ally made their way to the water's edge like this. Amy then scooped up the baby and set her in her lap.

Ty set down his fishing rod and sat on the log beside Amy and Ally, he scooped Amy into his lap. Amy curled her body against his and rested her head on his shoulder. Ally wiggled between her parents wanting to get down and move.

"She's crawling a lot now and trying to stand up I think she's going to be walking before we know it," Amy said, "what happened to our baby girl?"

ty smiled, "she's growing up Amy, she's supposed to do that."

Amy huffed, "while I don't like it, I miss having my tiny baby."

Ty kissed the top of Amy's head, "we'll have more Ames, when would you like to start trying?"

Amy paused for a minute, "maybe after Christmas we could start, I want her to be a bit bigger and be really ready for another baby. I don't think I am yet, plus Dr. Virani did recommend having about a couple years between babies."

Ty thought for a moment, "that sounds good for me, we should probably get this one walking and talking before having another. But I do want our kids to be close. Now that we have this one how many are you thinking you want?"

"I'd say three but 4 is my absolute max," Amy said.

"I was thinking 2 if the next is a boy," replied ty, "I'd like one of each."

"So if the next is a boy we can talk about a third but if it's a girl we'll wait a couple years then try for three," Amy suggested.

Ty smiled, "that sounds good to me Ames."

Amy looked at her watch, "we should think about making dinner soon Ty."

"I don't have fish but I think we have hot dogs for tonight," Ty suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Amy said, "I'm happy as long as I'm with the two of you. This has been the best birthday ever"

Amy and Ty enjoyed the rest of the night with Ally at the cabin and rose early the next morning to go for a walk along the river. They took a picnic lunch and ate in the shade of an old tree.

Sunday afternoon Ty pulled the truck up in front of the barn, he leaned over and kissed his sleeping wife. "Hello sleeping beauty were home."

Amy looked around, "already, how long have I been asleep."

"You both fell asleep just after we got off the gravel road," Ty grinned at Amy.

"I'm sorry but you wore me out this weekend," Amy laughed.

"We did have some good us time and family time," Ty responded his green eyes sparkling.

Amy hugged Ty, "that was the best birthday weekend ever."

"It's not over yet Ames," Ty said.

"What do you mean Ty," Amy looked confused, "you and Ally gave me birthday presents and we went to the cabin."

"There's still one more surprise Amy," Ty grinned.

"Ty what are you up to," Amy asked.

Ty laughed, "why don't you head into the house, I'll bring the little nugget."

"I'll wait for both of you," Amy said.

Once Ty had ally out of the truck the three of them walked up to the house. Seated in the living room were a now visibly pregnant Soraya, with Dillon, the family as well as Caleb and cases and Mallory and Jake.

"Happy birthday Amy," shouted Mallory.

"what's going on," asked Amy.

"We thought you should have a birthday day party honey," Lisa smiled

Amy walked over and hugged Lisa," thank you."

They all enjoyed one of Lisa and Lou's fabulous dinners, all of Amy's favourites, roast beef, mashed potatoes, veggies and salad with a big angel food cake for desert.

After dinner Amy sat down on the couch with Soraya and Lou.

"So are you almost ready for the baby Soraya," asked Lou.

Soraya replied, "we've started to set up the nursery but we still have two more months before the baby comes."

Amy smiled, "at that point I was getting pretty ready for Ty to come home and to meet Ally. I really wanted to know what I was having but promised to wait for Ty to come home."

"Did you really not know what you were having," Soraya asked.

"I didn't," Amy said, "do you know what you're having."

Soraya shook her head, "not yet every ultrasound we've had the baby has been shy and facing the wrong way."

Lou laughed, "how can you plan for a baby without knowing what you're having?"

"The surprise was worth it, to find out together," Amy said.

"Amy stop being sentimental," Soraya laughed, "do babies do that to you?"

"Amy has always been slightly sentimental," smiled Lou, "she's just showing it more now."

"Lou, no one was supposed to know that," Amy smacked Lou's arm playfully.

"We've all seen it in the way you get attached to horses," said Soraya.

"Okay, maybe I get attached to people and horses," Amy sighed.

"Yep and you say I'm the marshmallow," Ty said.

"You are a marshmallow," Amy teased.

"I am not, you just have some sort of magic powers over me," ty smiled at Amy.

"No Ally has you wrapped around her little finger not me," Amy giggled.

Ty kissed Amy, "you both do."

"Okay you two, you just had a weekend at the cabin. Save that for later," Lou laughed.

"Fine Lou," Amy and ty laughed together.

Later that night Caleb and Cass were driving home in their truck. Cass turned to Caleb, "I know that you call the Heartland family your own but you've never told me what happened to the family you were born to? You never talk about them."

Caleb let out a sigh, "it's not something I like to talk about."

"Caleb, were married now you can tell me anything," replied Cass putting her hand on his arm, "why don't you start by telling me about your mom."

"I don't really remember my mom, she passed when I was three. All I remember is that she read to me. I remember her reading Peter Rabbit," Caleb said softly.

"Oh Caleb, I wish you would have told me that sooner. But what about your dad, you've always said that you didn't have a family that's the most you've ever said about your mom," Cass said.

Caleb continued, "after my mom died my dad and I moved in with my aunt and uncle on their ranch just outside of Okotoks. We both lived there until I was 14 when my dad ran off. I worked as a ranch hand for my uncle through high school and he got me into rodeo and on the school rodeo team. When I graduated my aunt said they couldn't afford to support me anymore and turned me out on my own. I had an old truck and horse trailer, so Shorty and I travelled the amateur rodeo circuit and I worked on ranched when I could."

"Caleb, you've never told me that part of your story before," Cass said, "is that how you needed up at heartland."

"I did that for a few years and ended up at Heartland, when I was 20," Caleb said, "I've been here ever since."

"That family does have a way of making everyone feel wanted and welcome," Cass smiled.

"They do, Jack and Tim have saved my life in more than a few ways. I wouldn't be here today without them," Caleb said.

"I'm really glad you ended up here," Cass said.

"I am two," Caleb replied.

"Even with everything that happened to you do you still want to have a baby," Cass asked.

"I want a big family babe you know that," Caleb grinned.

"Well then we should get started soon, now that Ty is back at the clinic full time and we have a couple good vet assistants," Cass smiled.

"Is tonight too soon to start babe," asked Caleb.

"Not at all," giggled Cass.

Back in the loft Amy and Ty were getting ready for bed.

"Ty I can't believe you went to so much trouble just for my birthday," Amy said.

"We'll I missed your last one I had to make sure this one was perfect," ty said.

"It was the best one I've ever had," Amy replied.

"I'm glad Ames, I love seeing you so happy," Ty grinned.

"You're the one that makes me happy," Amy said. She leaned up and kissed him. Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and pulled him closer to her. Amy kissed down his neck and started to undo his shirt.

"Ames, your killing me," Ty said. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, kissing her as he walked.

Just as Ty laid Amy down on the bed Ally began to cry. They both groaned and got up to take care of the baby.

To be continued…


	26. Settling In

Settling in

May had been a busy month for the Borden family. Amy had started school two days a week and was loving it as well as continuing to work with the Heartland horses and clients on the other days. The extension of the barn and loft was finished and Amy and Ty were busy decorating the extended loft. They were rushing to get Maddie's room ready before she got home that night, Maddie had been away on a three-week tour of western Canada with school preforming in Rodeo.

"Ames aren't we going to decorate Maddie's room," asked Ty.

"I don't want to yet," Amy said, "I want her to help. Lou, Lisa and I are going into Calgary tomorrow to visit Ikea and she's coming with us."

"I think she would like that," Ty said.

"I hope she does," Amy said, "we need to finish the nursery and play areas plus our offices."

Ty shook his head, "have you decided what we're doing about our room?"

"I thought that we were going to move our bed and dresser into our room and then see if we wanted to add things to it as we spent more time there. But I think I may want another dresser and a bench for the foot of the bed," Amy replied.

Ty agreed, "our dresser does get pretty crowded. You seem to have more clothes now than ever."

"I should really put my maternity clothes in a bin somewhere," Amy said.

"That would free up some room in our closet and your dresser," ty said.

Amy laughed, "I'm finally putting the too big clothes away."

Ty smiled, "good, but you will need some of them again one day I hope."

"I guess Hun, but I don't know if they'll fit next time around," Amy laughed, "they were getting pretty small with Ally."

"Just at the end and you were pretty stressed with everything the last few days before she was born, you only calmed down when I was home," ty said.

Amy moved to hug Ty, "I really missed you. I felt safe when you got home. I finally had you back. It was so hard with you gone and when you were sick. I didn't know if I would be rising Ally alone and if she would ever get to meet her dad."

Ty's voice became a whisper, "Ames why didn't you tell me sooner? I never wanted you to feel that way."

"I didn't want to because I was so worried about you and I didn't want to make you feel bad. I know that you had to go to Mongolia and I would never want to hold you back from that," Amy explained.

"Amy you need to tell me these things," Ty murmured into her hair.

"I didn't want to worry you when you were sick, that wasn't fair to you," Amy explained.

Ty stepped back, keeping his hands on Amy's shoulders and looking into her eyes, "Amy I wanted to know how you were feeling, I always do. You, Ally and Maddie are the most important thing in my life."

"I know I should have told you, but you know I'm not good at talking about my feelings," Amy replied, "I'm just glad were together now and we have our girls."

"I love you Ames," ty whispered leaning closer to Amy.

"I love you two ty," Amy replied, closing the distance between them and kissing him.

The next morning Amy got up early and got ready for school, as much as she was enjoying her classwork she missed Ally when she was gone all day. Amy showered and tried her hair, pulling it back into a long braid, she slipped on a pair of jeans and tank top adding a lose blue and purple plaid shirt overtop.

ty stretched in bed and reached to Amy's side of the bed to pull her closer to him but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. they had spent the night in their new room and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He saw the sun rising through the window, lighting up the soft grey walls. Across from the bed were two dressers, his tall one and Amy's shorter one with a mirror on top. Bye the window there were two large wing back chairs. He saw that the door to their en suite bathroom was closed. Amy must be in the shower Ty decided. As he sat up in bed and got ready to get up Amy walked out of their bathroom.

"Good morning Ames," ty said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning Hun," Amy replied walking to Ty's side of the bed and kissing him.

At the same time both Amy and ty heard Ally begin to babble in the nursery, "dada dada mamma."

"I think were being called," Amy laughed, "she did her first night in her own room without us and only work up once. She was even in the big crib."

"We should go get her," Ty said.

Together Amy and Ty walked to the nursery.

Ty lifted ally out of her crib, "good morning little miss, why are you so happy this morning?"

Ally continued to babble in response, she reached for Amy over Ty's shoulder.

Amy took Ally into her arms and kissed her cheek, "are you hungry baby girl?"

Ally smacked her hand against Amy's chest.

"I'll take that as a yes then sweetie," Amy said, carrying ally to the rocking chair, "I'm so proud of you staying in your big girl room all by yourself last night."

Ty sat on the foot stool chatting with Amy as she fed Ally.

Amy looked at her watch, "do you mind starting breakfast Ty? I need to leave in about half an hour."

Ty laughed, "how does a boiled egg on toast sound?"

"sounds good to me, I need something in my stomach before I can handle math," Amy said.

"Still finding math a challenge," ty asked.

"it would be easier if I hadn't been out of school so long. I forgot a lot of the math I learned. If this class is pre-calculus I'm scared for calculus," Amy said, "I feel stupid in that class."

"Amy do you want me to help you, or do you want a tutor," Ty suggested.

"Can you help me please Ty," Amy said, "I have a test on Wednesday and I'm pretty lost in that class."

"Of course I can, I'm off all weekend so maybe we can work then," Ty suggested.

"It's a date," Amy said. She passed Ally to Ty and finished getting ready for her day.

Amy and Ty ate breakfast together. When they had finished eating Amy kissed Ally on the cheek and gave Ty a real kiss before grabbing her backpack and walking down the stairs to her truck.

Amy drove to the university and parked her truck in the lot closest to the ballet school. She grabbed her back pack from the passenger seat before walking to class.

"Hey Amy," a younger girl named Amanda called.

"Good morning Amanda," Amy replied, "how's lucky doing?"

"He's doing better since I brought him here last week and you taught me how to do join up," Amanda replied.

Amy smiled, "I'm really glad he's doing better, are you understanding him more now?"

"I am," Amanda replied, "where do you go at lunch time? You always seem to disappear."

"I usually go see my sister in law. She's a student at the Alberta ballet school on campus," Amy explained, "Ty and I are raising her."

"Who is Ty," asked Amanda.

"Ty is my husband, we've been married for 2 years now," Amy explained.

Amanda smiled, "that's a busy two years getting married, and starting school."

"Manda that's only half of it, Ty and I have a 9-month old daughter and he's a partner in the vet practice in Hudson," Amy said.

"The vet practice in Hudson that does all of the complex horse surgeries we read about in bio, like Dr. Cardinal and Dr. Borden," Amanda asked looking surprised.

"Yes, Ty Borden is my husband, we've been together about 9 years now," Amy said, "enough about me do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not right now, I just moved out her to live with my aunt after I broke up with my boyfriend," Amanda said.

"Break ups aren't fun, Ty and I broke up a couple times before we got our acts together and got married," Amy said.

"This is permeant, Jordan got another girl pregnant," Amanda said.

Amy gave the girl a gentle smile, "that is horrible, but it's a good thing you're here and away from him. Where did you get your co-op placement?"

"I have to go out to Hudson to a place called Fairfield, do you know anything about a Lisa Stillman," asked Amanda.

"Lisa is my step-grandma, I'm doing my co-op with her two but will continue seeing my client horses at heartland like I've done since I was 15," Amy said, "I think you'll spend some time at heartland as well, Lisa has a few of her more difficult horses there for me to deal with right now."

Amanda looked hopeful, "does that mean I get to work with you?"

"You will," Amy said, "we should get to class."

At the end of the day Amy walked towards the ballet school on the far side of campus, Maddie came running towards Amy.

"AMY, I have the best news," Maddie yelled.

"What is your good news," Amy asked.

"I go a full ride for school for the next three years, right through grade 12 and a junior apprenticeship with the company," Maddie shouted.

Amy threw her arms around Maddie, "congratulations, I'm so proud of your sweetie! Have you told Ty ye?"

"I've only told you I found out 5 minutes ago," Maddie said.

"Well you need to call him when we get in the truck," Amy said.

As Amy drove to Ikea Maddie called and told ty her good news.

"Amy what are we doing at ikea," asked Maddie.

Amy replied, "we got to move into the rest of the loft this week and you and I need to go shopping for your room. I have a brand new bed for you already but you need a dresser, desk, and chair and to decorate. Ty and I decided that you have $600 to do all of this."

"Amy that's a lot of money," Maddie said.

"Not when you're buying furniture and bedding," Amy said, "we don't have to get it all here but I thought we could start here."

"That sounds good to me," Maddie said.

"Good, let's get going then," Amy said.

Together Amy and Maddie picked out a white dresser and desk for Maddie's room with a bright pink chair. Maddie decided that she wanted to look online for bedding.

They drove home and went up to the loft. Ty and Jack brought Maddie's new furniture up to the loft and assembled it. Maddie danced around the room as it was set up, she couldn't believe her new room she had never had anything like it.

Amy carried Ally into Maddie's room and set her on the floor. Ally began to crawl towards Ty and smacked his leg.

"Hello missy, what are you looking for," ty asked.

Ally pointed to the bright pink chair Ty was putting together.

"Do you want to sit in auntie Maddie's chair," ty asked.

"I'll take her Ty so that you can finish," Amy said, scooping Ally out of Ty's arms.

"Maddie do you mind watching her for a couple hours' tomorrow night so Ty and I can go on a date," Amy asked.

"are you sure you trust me to babysit," Maddie asked.

"I am and so is Amy or we wouldn't ask," Ty replied.

"Now what is this date you have planned Mrs. Borden," asked Ty.

"That's a surprise Dr. Borden," Amy said.

"Now I'm intrigued Ames, what could you be hiding," ty laughed.

Amy giggled, "you'll have to wait and find out."

"Even if I do this," Ty said jumping up and tickling Amy.

"Hey Ty stop it," Amy shouted putting Ally between her body and Ty's hands.

"I guess I can wait," Ty said.

"You'll have to wait," Amy smirked.

They finished setting up Maddie's room and Maddie decided to go to bed early, she had had a long couple of days with the scholarship auditions at school and was exhausted.

Amy gave Ally her bedtime snack and tucked the baby into her crib. Amy grabbed the baby monitor and joined Ty on the couch.

"I made you some tea," Ty told Amy.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately," Amy asked.

"No but you can always tell me that," Ty laughed, "so should we get caught up on Game of Thrones?"

"We could," Amy said, "I was thinking that we could enjoy the night in our living room no baby and no teenager."

Ty smiled, "if you want to enjoy the night that way Ames, I don't trust Maddie to stay in her room and I don't need my 15-year-old sister to walk in on us."

"Fine," Amy said, "one episode of Game of Thrones then we go to bed it is almost 9:30."

"That works for me Amy," ty said pulling Amy in closer. She cupped her tea in both hands as she snuggled into his chest.

Amy sighed softly and looked up at Ty, "hey I know Maddie isn't quite a year yet but how would you feel if we started trying for a second baby around her birthday."

"Ames I would love another baby but I worry if its healthy for you to try for another when the first is only a year old," Ty replied.

"I don't want to have too long between kids, I want them to be closer than Lou and I were. Lou was in some ways more of a second mom then a sister," Amy said.

"I just love our little family," Ty said, "I don't want you to pressure yourself to have another straight away. Then you put so much pressure on yourself to get back to normal after."

"How about this Ty," Amy suggested, "after Ally's birthday we stop doing anything to prevent another baby but don't actually try for a second. It'll happen when it happens."

"I can work with that Ames," Ty replied, "and in the mean time we can practice."

The episode ended and Amy stood up looking over her shoulder at Ty, "are you coming to bed Hun?"

"I'll be there in a minute Ames, I'm just going to make sure everything here is locked up," Ty said. He walked to the new door at the top of the stairs and closed the deadbolt.

In their bathroom Amy brushed her hair and let it fall loosely over her shoulders, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then slipped into her new pajamas a silky tank top and shorts set that she knew Ty would love. Amy paused to look in the mirror and smiled at herself, for the first time since Ally was born she felt happy with her body, her stomach was toned again and while her chest was larger than before she was okay with that change and knew that Ty appreciated it.

"Wow Ames, what's the special occasion," asked Ty.

"I just love you," Amy said. She walked to the bed and sat down on Ty's side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed Amy and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap. Amy returned Ty's kiss. They enjoyed being in each other's arms late into the night.

Ty looked at the clock on his night stand, "Ames its 2 am we should go to sleep."

Amy sighed, "we should sleep, Ally should sleep through tonight if we haven't heard her by now."

"Good night Ames, I love you so much," Ty whispered in Amy's ear pulling her close to him again.

"I love you two Ty, good night," she curled into him and rested her head on his chest.

To Be Continued….

I will do one more chapter in this to cap off my story before the premier of season 11.


	27. Sisters

Sisters

Saturday morning Amy carried Ally into the kitchen of the ranch house, she grabbed a seat at the kitchen table with the baby in her lap and waited for Lou to come in. Lou had been away for a few weeks in New York again working on her Maggie's project. Amy had been helping Jack and Lisa take care of Georgie and Katie, and Amy was concerned for the two girls. Katie had been refusing to ride Pogie lately and Amy picked Katie up from school early on Thursday after she got sent home for hitting a little boy.

"Amy," Lou said looking surprised, "I didn't think you'd be over this early."

"It is 8 am Lou, you're on New York time again," Amy replied.

"New York time really," asked Lou.

Amy replied, "yes, staying up late at night and waking up late. We need you on ranch time and to be here for your girls."

"What do you mean here for my girls," Lou asked getting defensive.

"You've been gone for most of the last year and a half," Amy said, "what are you hiding in New York?"

Lou started getting defensive, "why do you think I'm hiding something?"

Amy looked Lou in the eye, "you're in New York 3 weeks out of the month at least, this last trip was 6 weeks. Your there again next week, it's the end of June the girls are out of school soon and you're going to miss Katie's ballet recital. Ty, grandpa, Lisa and I can't keep raising your girls. I know that you put your big cooperate life on hold when mom died, and then again when you married Peter."

"Amy I had no idea you were so bitter," Lou snapped.

"Lou I need you to listen to me," Amy said, "I know I'm not a perfect mother but I can't imagine doing to Ally what you're doing to your girls."

"You live in a fantasy world Amy. With your doting husband who would carry you everywhere if you asked him to and your perfect baby who hardly gets fussy and has only been sick once. Grow up Amy, not all of us get the easy life you have, some of us actually have to work," Lou shouted.

"Lou, I have been working to support this family since I was 15, I took over mom's business when she died. I gave everything I could to this family, it's my work that kept the ranch, you did what you could with the bank based on my labour. Yes, I enjoy Ty and Ally but we have our own challenges, what do you call us taking in Maddie. And were not here to talk about the ranch accounts which by the way I still don't have full access to, I take a salary from my work like I always have," Amy argued.

"I know Amy but I don't get why your attacking me all of a sudden," Lou said.

At this time Georgie walked into the kitchen, "you don't know why Amy is mad Lou, really."

"Georgie don't you dare start with me," Lou said.

"No Lou you need to hear her out," Amy said.

Lou rolled her eyes, "what do you have to say then after Amy has tried to tell me that I'm failing you and your sister as a mother."

"Well Lou," Georgie said shyly, "I'm getting frustrated that your never here when I need you. Things go wrong with extreme team or at jumping competitions and you're not there. Its Amy and Lisa at the gate waiting for me. I was talking to Jade about it and she pointed out that you used to get mad at Peter for doing the same things you are."

"What am I doing that peter did," asked Lou, her face was now white. She didn't like her oldest daughter telling her something she had suspected for a while.

Amy paused and took a deep breath before speaking, "well Lou, you are away more than you are home and when you are here, you're not really here. Your always on your phone or computer with someone you work with. It's all about work now, you've forgotten your girls. Remember how hard it was for us when grandpa kicked dad out? How we were scared and lonely and confused. Katie is feeling the same way I did then."

"I don't need to listen to this from someone who lives in a fairy tale world," Lou shouted. She stood up and marched into her room slamming the door.

Georgie looked at Amy with her eyes full of tears, "Amy what happened to Lou?"

"I don't know Georgie," Amy said sadly, she wrapped her arms around her niece lovingly. Georgie relaxed into Amy's hug. After a moment Amy whispered, "why don't you go out to the loft and ask Ty to make you some hot chocolate. I'll go talk to Lou and be out soon."

"I'll grab Katie and go," Georgie said.

"Ty already has Katie with him, so out you go," Amy said.

Georgie looked at Amy with a desperate look in her eyes, "can you fix this. We lost peter, I can't lose Lou two."

"I'll go talk to her but I can't make any promises Georgie. I will do everything I can, right now I need you out of this house and in the loft so I can talk to my sister," Amy replied, "go have your hot chocolate."

Amy watched Georgie put on her boots and walk across the yard. When she saw Georgie enter the barn she turned on her heel and walked to Lou's room. Amy didn't bother to knock before pushing the door open. What she heard when she walked in surprised her.

"Babe, I have to go Amy just came into my room," Lou grumbled into the phone.

"I can come back if this is a bad time," Amy mumbled.

Lou ignored Amy, "I'll call you later. I love you two."

Amy backed out of the door.

Lou called, "Amy get back in here."

"Lou who were you talking to," asked Amy.

"His name is David," Lou replied.

"And who is this David, why are you telling him you love him," Amy asked.

"David is my boyfriend and its really none of your business," Lou said.

"It is my business when it affects my family," Amy said.

Lou broke down, "so what if I want to move back to New York. I miss it I don't want to be the farm wife without a husband anymore. I do the same thing every day that I've done for the last 10 years. I want a real career beyond the family ranch. The ranch might be okay for you and Ty but I need more."

Amy thought about what Lou said, "what about your girls?"

"I don't know, they can't go to Vancouver with Peter, it doesn't fit his lifestyle," Lou replied.

"But what about you. There's no way you can keep dumping them on those of us here. Are you going to move the girls to New York away from everything they've ever known and loved? Why don't you do what you used to nag peter to do," Amy suggested.

"What get a job in Calgary and commute to every day," Lou snapped.

"You did that after Katie was born why not do it again now," Amy suggested.

"Because I have an MBA Amy that I've had on the shelf for the last 11 years. I've done nothing with it. Running a small time dude ranch and small town diner don't really use my skills. I have to use my degree or what was the point of doing it," asked Lou.

"Lou you need to figure out your priorities. I can't do it for you. I want you to think about your girls and what all of this is doing to them. Never having you or peter around it's not fair to them," Amy shouted.

"You have no right to say anything Amy," Lou yelled back.

"When I am the one handling school events and Lisa is running around to all the girl's activities and not to mention everything dad and grandpa are doing I do get a say. I will not stand by and watch you neglect your girls any more. You need to make a choice now your career or your girls," Amy demanded.

"And if I choose my career what happens," Lou asked, challenging Amy.

"Ty and I will call peter to come and care for them, and if he won't we are prepared to go for temporary custody and raise them like we are with Maddie," Amy replied calmly.

"How long have you been planning this attack," Lou snapped.

"Honestly Ty and I have been talking about this for months. Ever since Georgie came to us and asked for help with some stuff with Adam. Don't worry we sorted it all out, she said you weren't answering your phone and she needed to talk to someone so she came to me," Amy explained.

"I don't know Amy, I want to go to New York and to David but I don't want to lose everything I have here," Lou replied her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm going out to the loft, Ty and I promised to take all of the girls for a picnic today," Amy said.

"And what am I supposed to do," asked Lou.

"Go for a walk and take some time to think," Amy said, "I'm going to go meet Ty and the girls and leave you to your thoughts."

"You're going to just leave me," Lou said.

"Yes I want you to take time to just think," Amy said.

"Fine don't help," Lou said.

"I am helping Lou, by giving you space," said Amy.

Amy walked back to the loft and ran up the stairs. As she got to the top of the stairs she wrapped her arms around Ty and leaned into his shoulder. Ty felt Amy's body droop against him.

"Your talk with Lou didn't go too well I take it," ty whispered to Amy.

"I'll tell you later but be ready to implement plan B," Amy said.

"So we still have 4 girls," ty asked softly.

"Yes," replied Amy, "for our picnic. Lou needs time to think."

"Let's hitch up the truck and take some horses with us and ride," suggested Ty.

"You and I can load the horses and Maddie and Georgie can get the picnic organized," suggested Amy.

"That works for me," Ty replied.

Amy and ty slipped their feet into their boots and he grabbed the keys to Amy's truck.

In the barn Amy began to slip halters on the heads of the horses they would need, Phoenix, Spartan, Harley, Pogie and Pal. Ty hitched the trailer to the truck and Amy lowered the ramp at the back, she loaded Phoenix first followed by Spartan, Pogie and Harley, saving Pal who was rarely in a trailer for last.

Maddie came running down the stairs with the saddle bags containing their picnic lunch in one hand and her helmet in the other, "were all packed up and ready to go."

"I'll go get Ally ready to go and then were off, are Katie and Georgie ready," Amy said.

"I'm ready auntie Amy," Katie said rounding the corner with her helmet already on her head.

"Okay I'll go get ally and you sister," Amy said.

Ty helped Katie into the truck and made sure she bucked her seat belt.

Amy came down with Ally dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt with a little pink sun hat on her head. Georgie came down behind Amy with the rest of the picnic.

When they reached their destination, a beautiful provincial park in the rocky food hills. Maddie held Ally and played with Katie while Georgie helped Amy and ty unload and tack up the horses. Ty lifted Katie onto Pogie and handed her the reins before taking Ally from Maddie and passing Ally up to Amy. Ty watched as both teens swung up onto their horses before mounting Harley.

Amy lead them through the trees to pick up the start of the trail, they laughed and talked as they went through the trees. Ty smiled watching Ally and Amy on Spartan, he heard both girls giggling.

They pulled the horses to a halt in a small clearing by a stream. Amy sat with ally in the shade while Ty, tied off the horses to the trees and Maddie and Georgie set out the picnic. They all sat and enjoyed the sunshine. The end of June warmth making them sleepy as they relaxed in the sun. Maddie stretched out on a blanket with a book and began reading, Amy sat between Ty's legs cradling a sleeping Ally. Georgie and Katie splashed in the stream.

When they returned to Heartland they all worked together to put the horses in the back field where they could enjoy the grass and each other's company.

Jack was waiting for them on the porch as they approached the house, "we need to talk as a family."

Maddie turned and talked towards the barn.

"Maddie when I say a family meeting I mean all of you," jack said firmly, "go meet us in the living room."

they all walked into the living room. Lisa was waiting by the fire place with a pitcher of ice tea in her hand. Lisa poured everyone a glass of ice tea and then sat down beside Georgie and pulled Katie into her lap.

"I have some bad news," said Jack.

"What is it Jack, where is Lou," Ty asked.

"It seems that Lou needs some time to herself. Peter is on his way and we will work out more then but Lou has gone back to New York for the foreseeable future. I'm so sorry girls," jack said. He stood with his back to the family and stared at the rocks of the fire place.

"Does that mean mommy isn't coming back," asked Katie.

Lisa hugged the little girl, "it means she's not going to be home for a long time sweetheart."

"But what about my ballet recital," Katie asked.

"We will all be there Katie," Ty promised.

Georgie began to bawl, sobs shaking her body. "Amy you promised to fix it," she said.

"I tried Georgie I really did I spent all morning talking with her trying to get her to see reason," Amy said.

"Jack, where's Tim," asked Ty.

"He's on his way to New York," Jack said.

"Hess going to go and talk to Lou and try to bring her home," Jack explained.

"What happens now," asked Amy.

"Amy, Ty I know we talked a couple weeks ago that we knew something was up so I'm going to say wait until peter arrives tonight and see what he says but I want you to continue to do what you've been doing. Both of you are amazing with all of our girls," Lisa replied.

"What time does peter get here," Georgie asked.

"After supper Georgie, he was going to Abbotsford and taking the first flight to Calgary he could get," Jack said.

"And if peter wants to go back to Vancouver then what," asked Georgie.

"We have a plan but were hoping that until this settles your dad will stay here and be with us. We will do everything we can to keep you here in your home," Ty explained.

Amy jumped in," we love both of you very much and will do anything to make sure that you are safe and loved and happy. I promise we will always love you and be here for you."

Georgie stood up, "I'm going to go brush phoenix."

They let her go knowing that she would talk through her feelings with the large white horse.

After a while peter pulled up in a rented truck. He walked straight to where Georgie was standing and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry kiddo. I had no idea that things were this bad."

"I don't know what to do peter, what if this is all my fault," Georgie said.

"I promise you it is nothing you or your sister did," he soothed brushing the loose strands of hair back from Georgie's face, "Now let's go inside and figure things out. "

in the house everyone gathered around the table, ty spoke first, "my first thought is that Lou is sick. I've been looking things up this afternoon and from my experience with my mom and my research I'm wondering if she is okay."

"I've questioned it myself Ty," Lisa agreed, "I'll text Tim and see if he can ask her how she's feeling."

"It would explain why she's been acting so out of character, could she be using something," asked Amy.

Jack took charge of the situation, "let's leave that for a few minutes and look at the girl's situation."

"I've told the office what is going on and their prepared to transfer me to Calgary if need be," peter said, "I know it's too little too late but I will be here for my girls.

"So if you work in Calgary where would you live," asked Lisa.

"Lisa I'm hoping you would let me rent one of the dude ranch cabins so I'm here for my girls but not right in the house," Peter suggested.

"Peter why don't you stay in our guest room, its closer to the girls, "Amy said.

"I would appreciate that Amy if you think you have the room in the loft," peter said.

Georgie laughed, "with the addition to the barn and loft they have more space there then we do in the house."

"In that case I really appreciate it," peter said.

Katie burst through the door, "Daddy!"

"Katie cat," Peter said back. He pulled the little girl into a giant hug, "and who is your friend."

"Peter I would like you to meet my sister Maddie," Ty said, "Maddie this is Katie and Georgie's dad peter."

"Nice to meet you," Maddie and peter said at the same time, before shaking hands.

"Katie cat, it's getting late how about I read you a story and you go to bed," peter said.

Katie looked at Peter, "Daddy are you going to stay until mommy comes home?"

"I will Katie, now let's get you ready for bed," Peter said picking Katie up and carrying her towards her room.

to be continued…

I have one more chapter to write and it will be a time jump ahead a few months.


	28. Ally's First Birthday

Happy Birthday Ally

September 2017

New York

Lou sat on the couch in her small apartment staring at the wall. She was startled by the ding of her phone, no one bothered to call her or text her anymore. She understood why, she had done exactly what her dad had done, turned her back on her family and ran off in search of fame and fortune. She realized that she hadn't gotten back to them much either, she was always too busy with work.

Reluctantly Lou looked at her phone, there were two emails, one from Amy and the other was an evite. She decided to open the evite first it read

Come join us in celebrating Alexandra Marion Borden's first birthday.

Saturday September 23, 2017 2:00pm

Heartland Ranch, Hudson Alberta

RSVP Amy or Ty

Lou smiled at the carousel horses that slid across the bottom of the screen. Of course Amy and Ty would bring their love of horses into their daughters first birthday party. She didn't respond right away. Lou decided to read Amy's email first.

Dear Lou,

I know it's been a couple weeks since I wrote to you but I do miss you. Things are going well here; the loft is really quiet with three of the four girls gone. Maddie went back to school yesterday and your girls went today. Katie had a really had a hard time getting on the bus without you to see her off and Georgie missed you back to school shopping. It was quite an adventure getting Katie ready for grade 2, and picking out school clothes with both teens, why do all the clothes for teen girls have to be so revealing? I don't remember that being a problem when I was in high school, but then again mom, you and grandpa bought most of my clothes for me.

I loved having all 4 girls around this summer but I think Ty would have liked another guy around. He'll have that soon we've been talking with Clint and have a 16-year-old boy moving into the dude ranch barn loft. Yes, we are getting another boy in the loft. I will do my best to keep both teens away from Jordan but from my experience the girls in this family can't resist the boys in the loft.

Ally took her first steps yesterday and is talking more every day. She now recognizes Spartan and tries to say his name. I love waking up to her calling mama. We would all love to see you at her party she really misses her aunty Lou. We all miss you Lou, I need you to come home. I'm not super mom like you are, I can't juggle all of the girl's activities and the horses, my house and Ty the way you can. Lou you make the juggling act look easy how did you do it for so long?

Please come and visit us soon. I understand if you feel like Heartland isn't your home anymore. But we miss you please come and visit us soon. Your room is still her for you, just let us know when you're coming and Lisa or I will put fresh sheets on your bed.

Everyone misses you Lou we really want you to come home soon. I can't wait to hear from you.

Lots of love,

Amy

Two weeks later

Georgie was riding Phoenix along the road leading to heartland when a young man decided to rev his truck next to them.

Georgie yelled, "what kind of idiot reves his truck around a horse."

"nice to meet you two, I'm Jordan," Jordan responded is messy blonde hair falling into his brown eyes.

"I'm Georgie, what are you doing here," Georgie said.

"I'm here to work on this Heartland place, I have a letter from Clint. I'm supposed to meet some guy named Tyler Borden, "Jordan replied.

"He's my uncle," Georgie answered.

"Is he as friendly as you are," Jordan asked.

Georgie rolled her eyes, "lucky for you he is"

Georgie kicked phoenix into a gallop and rode into the barn yard.

Ty was giving Jordan a tour of Heartland when Jordan asked, "so what's the deal with the babes?"

"You mean my sister and my niece," asked ty.

"Ya them, the blonde and the brunette," Jordan replied.

"I'll tell you what the deal is with them. You stay 10 feet away from them at all times. Any part of you that crosses that line will be removed. Is that clear," ty said sternly.

"Yes sir," smirked Jordan

Jack came into the barn just then and went over to Ty, "nice speech there. But I don't recall it working too well on you."

"Jack he called my sister a babe, that's not okay and Georgie," Ty said.

"I know but trust me the last two boys in the loft have turned out to be good vets and excellent men. Give him a chance, I gave you one," jack said.

Ty replied, "okay but I still don't want him anywhere near Maddie or Georgie."

Jack turned around when he heard wheels crunching on the gravel of the drive way, he saw a red jeep pulling in driven by a woman with short dark hair. He watched as Lou got out of the car.

Amy walked out of the round pen leading her latest client horse Spark. She shouted, "Lou you made it."

"I did I wouldn't have missed Ally's first birthday party," Lou said.

Georgie asked, "are you home for good?"

"Not right now sweetie and I will explain why later," Lou replied softly.

Tim snapped, "you better have a dam good explanation for all of us Lou."

"I do dad but I need you all to hear me out," Lou said.

Amy spoke, "I'm going to go finish getting ready for the party, I just came down to say hi."

"Amy do you need any help," asked Lou.

"It's okay Lou, I have Ty and Maddie upstairs helping," Amy replied. She turned on her heels and strode back into the barn and up the stairs to the loft.

"What's up with Amy grandpa," asked Lou.

"we'll she's pretty upset with you after you took off to New York," Jack replied, "she's been raising your girls for months plus she has her own baby."

"I looked out for her, Mallory and Ty when Katie was a baby," Lou said.

Jack spoke again in a warning tone, "that was different Lou, Ty and Amy were both adults and Mallory had me and her parents. You disappeared and left your sister to pick up the pieces. Yes, Peter is here half the time but he travels for work still and will until he's permanent settled in Calgary which won't be for two weeks. Then him and the girls are going to move into Fairfield."

Lou looked stunned, "wait Peter is moving to Hudson living at Fairfield and looking after my girls?"

"He is Lou because you ran off. It looks like the General finally is being a man," Tim said.

Lou replied, "for 11 years' dad I took care of this family and I take a couple months to do something for me and everyone gives me crap for it. You ran off for 10 years so you don't get to talk."

Tim retorted, "those are 10 years I will always regret and years I missed you and Amy every single day."

"You never showed it day," Lou said.

Tim yelled, "neither do you Lou. Grow up. Your girls need you. You belong here. We all do. Lou this is home."

Jack joined the conversation, his voice was soft and soothing, "it's time to come home honey. Whatever is going on we can help. We love you and this is home. My home, your home, your girls home. You have a stone on that fire place like all of us do it ties you to this place. To the land and your family. We love you Lou and miss you. It's time to come home honey."

Lou broke down and sobbed, "I can't come home. I gave up everything when I went back to New York. That deal with the investors, I should have sold my soul to the devil instead. David isn't my real boyfriend, he's the lead investor and part of the deal is that I would spend more time in New York and act like he's my boyfriend. Every time I talk about my girls he makes bigger and bigger demands of me. He said he'd ruin me and my girls if I spoke out against him."

Lisa hugged Lou, "oh honey. We will figure this out. Why don't we hire you a good lawyer and we can put a stop to this? This is illegal and not right we can put a stop to this. He's played you for too long. This is home for me and you. We want you to come home. We miss you."

"I have to go back and fix this. I don't know how long it will take but I'm always trying to come back to Heartland," Lou said.

"I can live with that. But don't go so long without talking to us again," Tim said. He hugged Lou and whispered, "I love you honey."

In the loft Amy and Ty were busy getting ready for the party. Ally was having her nap and Katie was colouring with Maddie at the little table in the play area of the loft, where Amy and Ty's bed had been before the renovations. Amy lifted the lid on the slow cooker and called to Ty, "hey Ty, can you pull the pork while I go shower?"

"I will as soon as I get these balloons hung up," Ty said. He was hanging the last of the balloons above one of the windows.

"It looks so cute in here for her first birthday," Amy said. She looked around the room which was decorated in a pink carousel horse theme.

"It does," agreed ty as he crossed the room.

"What happened to our tiny baby," Amy asked ty wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know Ames, it feels like yesterday we were holding her in our arms for the first time," Ty said.

"She's not our little baby any more. I don't think I like it, she's walking and talking and saying no," Amy laughed.

"I'm happy she sleeps through most nights now," Ty said.

"I defiantly don't miss the 2 am and 4 am feedings. But I think I'm going to miss holding her close and nursing her. She needs me less and less that way," Amy said.

"But its good Ames, you can be away from her longer now and don't have to worry about the pump. It's good for both of you. I love being able to feed her more," Ty said.

"I know but I miss holding my tiny baby. Ty is it crazy to say that I think even though we have our 4 girls I'd like another. Hopefully a boy for you this time," Amy said.

"We did say that we could start seeing what happens now that Ally is a year old. We don't have to try exactly but we don't have to stop anything. I'd like her to be closer to two before we have a second," Ty said.

"I know Ty but I want them to be close together, we lucked out with the way things have fallen with Maddie and Georgie being close and ally and Katie aren't too far apart. But I want our kids to be close. Lou and I never were," Amy explained.

"I understand that but I want you to be fully healthy and have some time where you're not trying to nurse or grow a child," ty explained.

"I get that but do want to start trying once Ally is only eating real food," Amy said.

"That sounds fair Ames," ty smiled, "I just want everyone to be healthy."

Amy and ty both turned hearing Ally calling "mama, dada, hi" in her cute baby way.

"There's the birthday girl," Amy cooed scooping Ally up.

Ty looked at the clock, "Ames, I'll get her dressed and pull the pork people will be here and an hour and you need to shower."

Amy smiled at him, "thanks Hun, I'll go get ready."

Amy got ready and came back into the living room, "okay birthday girl let's go get you dressed."

In Ally's room Amy sat ally on the changing table, holding her with one hand Amy reached over and grabbed a pink onesie with a carousel horse on it and the words 'I'm 1' and a pair of baby jeans. Amy dressed the little girl and then slipped a pink bow on her head and her cow girl boots on her feet.

Amy let ally walk into the living room by herself, ty grinned, "there's my birthday princess. Aren't you cute today."

Just then Amy heard steps on the stairs, Soraya's head appeared at the top of the stairs. In her arms she cradled her three-week old baby boy. "hello, is any one home," Soraya called.

"Hey Soraya," Amy said and she walked to the top of the stairs to open the baby gate. Amy cooed, "hello there little Aiden how are you today?"

Soraya smiled, "he's good, but you could have warned me that id panic every time he was out of my sight. And that I wouldn't sleep more than 2 hours at a time."

"I tried to tell you, so did Kit and Lou but you didn't listen," Amy laughed, "but don't worry it will pass soon. He'll learn to sleep for longer than a couple hours soon. The first 6 weeks are the hardest. Once you're ready we'll go for a ride and you'll feel better."

"I guess. Whose all coming today," asked Soraya.

"My dad and Casey, Caleb, Cass, Ashley, Kit and her boys, Lily, Wade, Grandpa, Lisa, Mrs. Bell, Scott, the girls, Lou," Amy listed off.

"So everyone who matters in her world," Soraya confirmed.

"Yes, everyone who loves Ally," Amy confirmed.

Slowly the family began to fill the loft. The room was full of laughter and conversation. Amy smiled as she watched the family interact, Ally and Kit's youngest son James were playing with toys in a corner, while Cass and Ashley were cooing over little Aiden.

Over the past few month Cass and Ashley had become good friends. They had put aside their differences and Cass had even set Ashely up on a few dates with some of her acquaintances from vet school.

Jack stood back and watched the room smiling at all the love in the room and looking fondly at his great grandchildren. Georgie, Maddie and Katie were playing happily with the three babies.

Soon Amy and ty called everyone for cake. Amy sat Ally in her high chair while Ty fastened a bib around her neck. Lisa lit the candles on the cake and carried it over to the high chair. Every one sang the Happy Birthday Song to ally and Amy and Ty helped her blow out the candles.

Amy cut the cake and put a piece on ally's tray. She began poking it with her pudgy baby fingers then squishing it into her tray. Amy picked up a spoon and put a small bite in Ally's mouth. That was it, the baby began grabbing the cake with her hands and putting it in her mouth. Soon ally was covered in chocolate cake crumbs and pink icing, it was in her hair, down the front of her clothes and even on the floor.

Maddie giggled as she tried to hold back Rex the new golden retriever puppy who was rushing forward to get the crumbs and icing off the floor.

After cake the guests left, leaving just the family in the loft. Amy went to give Ally a bath, while the older girls helped Ty clean up the loft.

"Uncle Ty," Katie asked, "even though mommy came home will you and auntie Amy still love me?"

ty sat on the floor beside Katie and pulled her into his lap, "Katie, your aunty Amy and I will always love you very much. Did your mommy ever tell you that I was the first person to hold you after you were born. I have loved you from the moment you were born and will always be here for you and love you."

"You won't leave me like my mommy and daddy did," Katie asked again through her tears.

"I promise I will never leave you. I love you, your one of my girls. I have 4 beautiful girls and I love all of them," Ty replied.

Amy joined them on the floor and motioned the older girls over, "you three need to know that you are all our girls. Ty and I love you and will always be here for you whatever you need whenever you need it. We have loved all of you from the moment we met you."

Maddie reached over and hugged Amy and soon the whole family was caught up in a group hug.

Eventually Ty broke the hug, "okay girls, I love you all but I need to breath." Ty laughed as he stood up.

Later that night Amy and ty put Ally and Katie to bed, checked that Maddie and Georgie were okay in their room, Georgie and Katie had taken to sleeping in the loft with Lou away and Jack and Lisa traveling a lot.

Ty sat down on the bed in the master bedroom and watched as Amy brushed out her long blonde hair. He smiled, the past year had been the best of his life and he had his beautiful wife to thank for it.

Amy blushed feeling Ty's gaze on her as she walked towards Ty. Amy and Ty got into bed.

"Good night Ames, I love you so much," ty whispered.

"I love you two Ty," Amy replied. She gave Ty a big kiss and snuggled into his side. They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 **The end**

 **Epilogue** **25 years later…**

Amy and ty stat in the theater at the university of Calgary. They were both applauding as they watched Ally cross the stage. She was graduating with her degree in education and was already teaching kindergarten at Hudson Elementary. Beside them sat Ally's siblings, Lyndy (22), Jackson Timothy or JT (20) for short, Hannah (17), James (15) and Connor (12).

The Borden family took photos with Ally in her cap and gown. Amy and Ty were proud of all of their children and their other girls as well. Lou had never truly lived at Heartland again so they considered Georgie and Katie their own girls.

They were all going back to heartland for a family dinner and Lisa had promised one of her famous meals, even though she was getting older and in her 80s now she still enjoyed caring for her family. Tonight the family would be surrounded by, Georgie with her husband and children, Katie with her husband and first child, Maddie with her husband and children, Caleb and Cass with their 5 kids, Ashely and her husband with their 3 kids, Soraya and Dillon with their 2 kids, Kit and her boys. As well as many of Ally's friends.

Amy and Ty were now running Heartland with their children. Jack had passed away the year before and left a huge hole in the family, he had been 109 when he passed away, having lived a full life and being the rock of the family for many years. Amy and Ty still called the loft their home and were happy to see Georgie living in the ranch house with her husband and two young children.

Maddie was now teaching at the Goh Ballet School in Vancouver and Georgie was now a vet and working with Ty at the vet clinic. Scott had retired 5 years before, and was enjoying being Uncle Scott to Amy and Ty's children and teaching them all about animals and sharing the stories he grew up learning on the reserve. Lyndy was in school working on becoming a counsellor, she had her parents drive to help anyone around her. Lyndy had inherited Jack's skill of being able to read people and know what they needed and how to help people. JT had taken over the family's cattle business and was working with Tim to learn the ropes. He was also starting to do well on the rodeo circuit, which made his parents nervous, but they knew that with Caleb and Tim's guidance he would do well. Hannah was doing well in school and was making a name for herself barrel racing as well as starting to work more and more with Amy to help horses. James and Connor were both doing well at school and quickly becoming good riders, both show jumping and learning to rope. Katie was a nurse at the local hospital and was happily married to Jonah Bailey, Kit's oldest son and they had one son.

Amy and Ty lived many years' happy years together and left a legacy of compassion towards people and animals that impacted all those around them. As they got older they enjoyed time with their children and eventually grandchildren. Amy and Ty became the rock of the family, anchoring everyone to home and family at heartland. They upheld their promise to jack and shared it with their children and grandchildren, they promised to always make sure that family came first and no matter what happened to hold on the ranch, no one would ever touch the 600 acers of Heartland. It was their families, home, past, present and future.


End file.
